Second Chances
by Benjamin236
Summary: Death can have a powerful domino effect. The death of Madara Uchiha is no different.
1. Death of a Mad Man

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto,Teen Titans,Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

_Episode 1: Death of a Mad man_

_Story Start_

_With Naruto _

It was over; he had finally defeated Madara Uchiha in their final battle. He and the elder Uchiha had a fight right outside of Konoha. Hence forth why the forest area they were in had destroyed trees and multiple craters surrounding them. Right now Naruto Uzumaki was using a tree to support him while he stood while his opponent was using a tree to keep his head up while the rest of his body laid flat on the ground.

"It's over Madara Uchiha." Naruto declared while looking at the fallen Uchiha. He had to admit that this was his hardest battle. He was nearly out of chakra. He had multiple cuts, bruises on his body and his cloths were torn in a few places. Right now he was trying to gather sage chakra but it wasn't working. His body was too weak; he could barely focus without feeling pain. Right now he was hoping that someone, heck anyone from the ninja alliance would come to help him.

"I guess your right Naruto Namikaze. You're barely standing and here I am on the ground." Madara replied as he had come to accept that he was going to die but he was going to die with a bang.

"So why go through all this Madara? Why start an entire war?" Naruto questioned hoping to at least get an answer or two out of Madara before he passed.

"The world needs a mad man Naruto, I take that back. The Elemental Continents needed a villain and I gave it to them." Madara answered while looking at his opponent.

"A villain?" Naruto asked with interest in his voice. In this world there were bad people but none that would be labeled as villains. I mean a villain is something you would hear in movies or television shows but not necessary in real life.

"Yes a villain; someone who thinks outside the box. I mean being a shinobi is fun but being a villain. A person with no morals or cares in the world. That's the type of life I chose and it seemed to have gone good for me. Well until you showed up and stopped me." Madara explained.

"Well I did stop you." Naruto commented seeing as he beat the legendary Madara Uchiha in a fight to the death.

"Indeed you did but right now it is my time to save you." Madara proclaimed getting Naruto's attention.

"Save me, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in a confused tone. Not sure as to how his toughest opponent was going to save him.

"Face facts Naruto. With you and Killer Bee being the only two Jinchuuriki left. What do you think is going to happen? I mean let's face facts here. How long will peace last until another me shows up with the exact same plan? History has always found a way to repeat itself Naruto. I thought you would have learned that by now." Madara answered the blonde.

"Well I'll just have to stop them; just like I did you." Naruto replied in a confident tone he could muster.

"Funny but you forgot one thing Naruto. You can't live forever." Madara stated as Naruto knew he had a point.

"So what did you mean by saving me?" Naruto asked as he felt chakra from who he guessed were his allies coming in his direction. It wouldn't be that long now until reinforcements arrived and he could end this war once and for all.

"By sending you away Naruto. Into another world where no one knows you. A world where you can be free. Free of being a shinobi." Madara answered gaining a look of indifference from Naruto for a brief second. I mean a world where there could possibly be peace without the need of fighting sounds nice but Naruto quickly remembered the duty he had here.

"To bad your plan won't work Madara. I have too much to live for here. Besides I know you're out of chakra." Naruto replied to the elder Uchiha who laughed at his comment.

"Again my opponent you're wrong. I have been in this world longer than you and this is where that experience comes in to play." Madara stated as Naruto heard a click come from somewhere. He was shocked to hear Madara was chewing something. Fear had taken over Naruto as he felt Madara's chakra rise.

"You had a solder pill in your mask." Naruto muttered in shock getting a nod from Madara.

"And to think I could have used it anytime during our battle. I chose not to seeing as I knew it was going to come down to this Naruto. This final duel between you and me is going to end with me being a hero." Madara declared as Naruto once again was trying to gather some type of sage chakra but couldn't. His body was simply too weak at the moment.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned. Hoping that the elder Uchiha was just bluffing.

"Like I said young Namikaze. I'm going to send you away but before I do that. Promise me something?" Madara said to Naruto who was trying to move but just couldn't. Naruto decided to promise the dying elder something. Seeing as he was going to die soon. Who knows maybe he had finally turned a new leaf since he was about to past away.

"Okay." Naruto replied as he felt the multiple chakra signatures were getting close to their locations. He had hope that they would be able to make it to his location before Madara could do something.

"Look me in my eye and promise me that you wouldn't forget me." Madara told the young sage.

"Fine." Naruto replied while not looking directly into his eyes.

"At least look me in the eye Naruto. Were men here and the least you can do is show some respect and look at me face to face!" Madara shouted as Naruto looked him in the eyes.

_It seems Itachi's left Naruto a gift as well. I hope he doesn't think he's the only one with that ability._ Madara thought while he started to chant getting Naruto's attention.

_Is he chanting hand signs? _Naruto asked himself while keeping his eyes locked on Madara.

"Enjoy your new life Naruto Namikaze. You're going out like an Uchiha while I'm going out like a Senju. Funny isn't it." Madara replied to Naruto who was trying to move out of range of whatever attack Madara was going to use.

_Move._ Was the only thought Naruto had while trying to move his weakened body.

"This is good bye Naruto. Keep your promise now." Were the final words Madara said to Naruto before he felt his entire body started to shift and turn.

_I have to get him out of here. His allies are almost here._ Madara thought while keeping his focus on Naruto.

_I can't even do anything. I feel so useless. _Naruto thought as he's been trying to move but couldn't. _I guess this is good bye my friends. Hopefully we can meet up once again. _As he felt his entire body was being sucked into what he could describe as a vortex.

_It's done._ Madara thought as Naruto Namikaze was now off this world hopefully and would be able to have a new start at life. _Don't worry Ayane, my beautiful wife, I'm coming. Also Hitomi, you don't have to cry for me anymore. Daddy's coming so we can be a family once again. _Madara thought while thinking about being united with his wife and daughter who died due to his enemies killing his family to prove a point. Hitomi only being thirteen while his wife was in her mid-thirties; the life of a shinobi is a dangerous one indeed.

"Well look whose here." Madara announced as he was now surrounded by the five kages themselves. Along with multiple shinobi who accompanied them.

"Where's Naruto Uzumaki Madara?" Tsunade asked while looking at the elder Uchiha.

"I don't know a Naruto Uzumaki but I do know a Naruto Namikaze if you're interested." Madara answered while shocking almost everyone that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime.

_I knew it was something about him. _Ei thought to himself while remembering his attitude.

_I guess that's where he gets his looks from. _Mei thought to herself while remembering his appearance.

_So he was Minato's son after all, I knew it of course. After all their not too many blondes in Konoha after all. Which leads me to ask who Minato's wife was?_ Oonoki thought to himself while pondering his beard.

_It was bound to get out eventually._ Tsunade thought to herself while thinking of a way to deal with the aftermath of Naruto's heritage getting out in the open.

_I guess that explains where you get your determination from Naruto. _Gaara concluded while thinking about how Naruto was able to stop him.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tsunade said with rage in her voice.

"Well I sent him away." Madara said in a simple tone drawing looks of confusion from everyone present.

"What do you mean send him away?" A voice questioned as Sasuke Uchiha appeared a few feet away from the group of allied shinobi's.

"Like I said my grandson; I sent him away." Madara answered once again. Of all the smart moves Sasuke could have made. Why did he choose to come here?

"You can't just send him away." Sakura said in disbelief. Naruto had helped finished the war only to be sent away by Madara Uchiha.

"I did it a few seconds before you guys showed up." Madara replied as his eyes were now black. He guessed whatever was left of his chakra was just about gone.

"Where did you send him?" Sasuke asked with an aggravated tone. How dare he send away the one person he wanted to fight the most? It was like someone killing Itachi and it wasn't him. You just don't do such a thing.

"I don't know and that's the beauty of it. Now if you don't mind; I'm going to die now." Madara stated before closing his eyes.

"Sakura and Shizune; get his body and take him to the medical ward in Konoha at once." Tsunade ordered as the two medics were hesitant at first before getting the body. "I want every shinobi here to find Naruto Namikaze!" Tsunade ordered once again.

"You're thinking with your heart Tsunade. Not with your mind." A calm voice called out as Mifune came to the battle field.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked not getting why he would make that comment.

"He's right. We can't afford to waste our forces on searching for one man. Right now we have to help our injured shinobi's. We have funerals to plan and medal's to give out. Once we do that. I believe we can start searching for Naruto." Oonoki answered as Tsunade couldn't do anything but nod. They were right. She was thinking with her emotions and not her head.

"Get Sasuke Uchiha before he leaves!" Ei ordered as the shinobi forces had surrounded the last Uchiha.

"And take him to Konoha so he can be put on trial." Mei added on as Sasuke knew he couldn't get away. Suigetsu and Juugo weren't even here to back him up this time.

"Fine, it's not like I have a chose in the matter." Sasuke replied seeing no point in trying to fight five kages and an army without any back up.

"That's one pain down." Ei commented seeing Sasuke Uchiha having chakra seals placed on him.

"Now let's head back to our respective villages for the time being. We each have funerals to prepare." Mei stated getting a nod from her fellow kages.

"Look Tsunade. If you need any help. Suna will always be there." Gaara said before leaving the battle field with Temari and Kankurou beside him.

"I feel the same way after this entire war has taken a toll on me." Ei said before leaving with Darui and Samui who were behind him.

"Well I was going to talk to you about an alliance before the war started. So whenever you're ready to talk. Let me know." Mei informed Tsunade before leaving with Ao and Choujurrou beside her.

"Look Tsunade. I know our villages haven't gotten along in the past years but this war has shown that even enemies could work together for a common goal. So like the Mizukage said. Whenever you're ready; let me know." Oonoki stated before leaving with Kurotsuchi at his side.

_Naruto, Where ever you may be, I just hope that you're okay._ Tsunade thought to herself before leaving to attending to her village.

_**?**_

_I'm sorry my king but I cannot allow your reputation be ruined by me._ Were the thoughts of an Africa-American male with short cut blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong built. He possesses a black eel tattoo that runs across his back and along his arms. He also had webbed hands, webbed feet, and a pair of gills on his neck. He was wearing a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit which exposed his arms and feet. On his back was something that could easily be confused for as a regular backpack but to him it was a water pack which held two rods. At the moment he was swimming away from Atlantis.

_Maybe some of the pressure about me will be off you now my king. I just hope that I am able to continue doing good deeds like you are always doing. Who knows, I maybe able to see Garth again._ The male thought to himself as he kept swimming upwards. Garth was his only friend besides the king to see him for himself and not his father. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a blonde with spikey hair appear a few feet away from him. From the looks of his cloths; he appeared to have been in a long battle.

_Where did he come from?_ The male asked himself while seeing the body float up. _Whoever he is I have to help him. _He thought to himself while swimming faster towards the blonde.

_**?**_

_Everyone needs a day off; including former assassins._ A female thought while sitting in a lounge chair on the beach. She had long black hair and green eyes which were covered by black sunglasses. She was wearing a pair of green swim trucks with a black dragon on the side of it. She also wore a green tank top. On her feet was a pair of black swim shoes.

_Maybe I should take Brother Blood up on his offer. Being enrolled in his H.I.V.E academy would give me a chance to have it easy for once. Depending on how long the H.I.V.E academy would last._ She thought before looking out into the ocean. She narrowed her eyes when she saw blonde hair in the middle of ocean.

_Who or what is that? _She asked herself while looking around to see if anyone was going to make an effort to help the person. _I guess I can do a heroic deed today._ She thought to herself before taking off her sunglasses and sprinted towards the ocean. Her first thoughts were to just walk on the water but with so many people out here she would have to just swim over there.

_I hope they're worth it._ She thought to herself before going into the water and started to swim towards her target at a fast speed.

_With Naruto _

He was in the ocean. His first thought was to swim to shore but he was too weak. He guessed Madara's technique worked after all.

_A new life huh; I might as well get the most out of it. _Naruto thought to himself while accepting the fact that he was in a new world. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself since this was a risk he took when he became a shinobi. He did his part and protected Konoha to the best of his abilities and no one could take that away from him. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled by something or someone.

"(You okay.)" He heard someone or something trying to get his attention. He saw it was a black male was helping him get to shore.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked trying to understand the person helping him out.

_I think he's speaking Japanese but I don't know that language. This is going to be difficult._ The male thought to himself while trying to pull Naruto towards shore.

"(Is he alright?)" A voice asked with concern as the two males saw a female approach them.

"(He speaks Japanese but his injuries are pretty badly.)" The male informed getting a nod from the female.

"(I can speak Japanese. Here let me help you get him to shore. Then we can take him to the hospital.)" The female stated as the male nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer.

"Were taking you to shore; once there we will be taking you to the hospital." The female informed him gaining a weak nod from Naruto.

"What is your name along with the guy helping me?" Naruto asked wanting to know who they were.

"(What's your name? He wants to know.)" The female asked the other male helping her at the moment.

"(Kaldur.)" He answered using the name his former king gave him for situations like this.

"(My name is Jade.)" She said introducing herself to him.

"Your names?" Naruto asked making sure his question wasn't forgotten.

"I'm Jade and this is Kaldur." Jade replied as they were almost to shore.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said introducing himself to Jade who nodded. She then went to tell Kaldur Naruto's name.

"(Where here.)" Kaldur announced as they had made it to land. Kaldur and Jade pulled Naruto to shore. The two were shocked to see the injuries he had on him. Blood was going down his right arm and they noticed he had a few broken bones as well.

"Someone call nine one one. We have an injured person!" Jade shouted as a life guard came over and checked on Naruto.

"We saw you go in and rescue him. The paramedics are on their way now." The life guard replied to the two who nodded. A minute later the paramedics made their way to where Naruto was. The two picked up his body which was heavy and loaded him onto the stretcher. Once on the two took him to the ambulance and loaded him in. They immediately hooked him up to a few machines that would check his vitals.

"Sorry but you two can't come." The paramedic informed Jade and Kaldur who weren't moving any time soon.

"We saved him; it's only right we see this through." Jade replied quickly which caught her by surprise. She usually wasn't one to go to hospitals due to her mother's previous surgery which bounded her to a wheel chair but something about Naruto caused her to want to see this thing through.

"I agree with the lady on this one. I don't want to have a guilty conscious after all this is over." Kaldur added on.

"Alright hop in." The second paramedic ordered seeing as arguing would get them nowhere.

"Step on it!" The first paramedic shouted to the driver as they were now driving to Jump City General Hospital.

_Hospital_

The paramedics rushed Naruto into the hospital. The doctors and nurses were shocked to see a body have so many broken bones. I mean sure there were a few cases where someone was attacked by a super villain but this was different. The male looked like he had been in some sort of war and then some.

"Get him to the emergency room stat!" A doctor shouted as they took him to the emergency room in order to get started.

"You two stay here in the waiting room while we start the surgery on your friend." Another doctor informed to the two who nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

_Emergency Room_

_August 5__th__, 3:15pm, EST_

The emergency room was prepared for situations like this as they immediately took off Naruto's cloths and got to work by placing multiple wires on him in order to monitor his body.

"Look at this." A nurse announced while waving her hands in order to get their attention. They all looked at the monitor and were shocked to see some type of red energy was trying to heal him.

"It's healing him." Another nurse remarked as she was shocked to see this happen. When it came to meta humans none of them had the simple ability to heal themselves but this male was a relief to all of them.

"That doesn't mean a thing. We still have to pull him out of this condition." A doctor stated as they went to work on Naruto's body in hopes of making it better.

_Waiting Room_

_5:25pm, EST_

The two had been waiting for about six hours now. They were trying to pass the time by trying to get to know one another. The two had learned a few things about one another. The basic things like dreams, food, and what they liked to do in their free time.

"So what do you think is taking them so long?" Jade asked while pacing in the waiting room.

"He did have a lot of injuries. The ones we probably saw on the beach were only external." Kaldur answered.

"Where did he get them from?" Jade asked as she wanted to know more about Naruto Uzumaki.

"I don't know. I mean one minute I'm swimming and then the next thing I know he appears. Out of nowhere." Kaldur replied. As the doors to the emergency room opened. The two saw multiple doctors and nurses walk out the room.

"So how did it go?" Jade asked with concern in her voice. Hoping that her good deed for the day saved Naruto's life.

"It went well but the shocking thing is that his injuries seemed to heal on its own. The only thing we had to do really was help put the bones back in place." The doctor explained to the two as they were shocked. How did Naruto heal on his own unless he was some type of hero or villain but even then the two never heard or seen him before.

"Interesting." Was the only thing Kaldur could say at the time. Naruto had to possibly be a superhero maybe if his body was healing itself.

"I know; the same thing me and my team said when we started the surgery; we were just in awe at the fact that his body was using some type of red energy to heal on its own. In fact steam was coming off of some of the cuts the boy seemed to sustain. I have to say that the boy is blessed." The doctor added on as it wasn't every day you see things like that happen.

"Can we go see him?" Kaldur asked wanting to go see the person he saved.

"He's asleep right now. His body has been through a lot today and needs its rest but you can come back first thing in the morning." The doctor answered getting a nod from Jade and Kaldur.

"We'll be here first thing." Jade replied as the doctor give both of them a card which said when visiting hours were.

"Well see you tomorrow." The doctor said before leaving the two alone.

"Hey Jade. Is it alright if I accompany you back to your car? You said you left it at the beach parking lot." Kaldur asked the black haired women who nodded.

"You said you needed a place to stay seeing as you were kicked out of your house. So you can move in with me for a bit." Jade replied as the two left the hospital together.

_With Naruto _

He was glad that Jade and Kaldur were able to get him back to land. Let alone a hospital. He wondered what they were doing at the moment seeing as the doctor said he couldn't have any visitors until tomorrow.

_Kyubi, Are you there?_ Naruto asked as he appeared in his mind scape.

"**Of course I am."** Kyubi answered as she now had a new found respect for the Namikaze who was able to defeat Madara Uchiha in combat.

_Do you have any clue as to where we are? _Naruto asked once again.

"**I would have told you by now."** Kyubi replied as they had no clue as to where they were.

_Do you think will be able to get back to the Elemental Continents? _Naruto questioned the fox.

"**I'm not sure but I suggest we make the most out of this. This second chance at life I suppose." **Kyubi answered truthfully.

_I'll talk to you later Kyubi._ Naruto said before leaving his mind scape to get some sleep.

_**First Itachi leaves a gift for him and now Madara. I can only hope that he is able to use them when the time calls for it.**_ Kyubi thought to herself before falling asleep. Not realizing something had appeared in Naruto's mind scape.

_So this is Naruto's mind huh. I would have thought it would be more. I don't know bigger perhaps. Oh well I better get used to it as I'm not leaving anytime soon_. They thought before disappearing once again.

_August 6__th__ 9:20am, EST_

Morning in Jump City has arrived for both Kaldur and Jade who were now at the hospital waiting to see Naruto for the first time. Kaldur was wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of blue and black shoes seeing as he could not walk around bare-foot all the time, and a blue jacket with a red shirt. Jade was now wearing a pair of black baggy pants, a green blouse, and black and green tennis shoes.

"Follow me you two. I'll take you to see your friend." A doctor announced as the two followed him to room fifty. The doctor they were with spoke both English and Japanese so he could communicate with Naruto just fine.

"Well were here." The doctor said as he let the two in to see that Naruto Uzumaki was doing push-ups shocking the trio.

"You should be in bed." The doctor stated being the first person to recover from being shocked.

"I'm fine doc." Naruto replied while continuing his exercise.

"You had broken bones, external and internal bleeding-" The doctor ranted before being cut off.

"And I'm fine now. So can I leave the hospital now?" Naruto asked while standing up. Jade and Kaldur were able to see his physic and they guessed he must had been a warrior of some sorts.

"Just sign these forms and you can leave." The doctor answered as he handed Naruto the forms who guessed to sign where the x's were.

"Have a good day Naruto Uzumaki." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"So Naruto. Do you have any family, friends, or relatives you could stay with?" Jade asked the blonde.

"Sadly no; I'm just on my own." Naruto replied getting a nod from the two people who saved him.

"You can stay with me until you're able to get on your feet." Jade offered to Naruto who shook his head no.

"Thanks but I want to travel before I settle down though. Thanks for the offer though." Naruto replied as Jade told Kaldur what was going on.

"If you need any help; just call me okay." Jade said giving Naruto a small card with her phone number.

"Don't worry I will." Naruto replied as Kaldur gave him a bag filled with cloths.

"Kaldur has moved in with me. Last night he went to get some of his cloths from a friend who brought them to him. I hope you can fit them." Jade informed him as the two exited the room so Naruto could get dressed. Naruto was now wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes, and a grey polo shirt.

"They fit just fine Jade. Tell Kaldur I said thank you." Naruto said as he liked his new cloths.

"(Stay safe Naruto.)" Kaldur said to Naruto who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kaldur says stay safe; I say the same thing." Jade informed Naruto who wished them the best. The two left Naruto so now the blonde haired shinobi was now free.

_Don't worry Jade, Kaldur. I have a feeling were going to cross paths again. Believe it._ Naruto thought to himself before going out to explore Jump City. At least that's what the Japanese doctor told him that it was the name of the location he was in.

_First things first, I have to learn this language; the doctor gave me directions as to where I could learn the language for free. Hopefully it won't take too long._ Naruto thought while holding a sheet of paper which had directions as to where the building was.

_Time to start this new life. _Naruto thought once more before going to the building with hopes of learning this language.

_With Jade_

_10:05am, EST_

She was home by herself at the moment. Kaldur was out in the city at the moment leaving her to herself.

_I'm losing my edge. I mean first I invite a person to live with me and now I'm thinking about letting another complete stranger move in with me as well. I really need a job or something._ Jade thought to herself as she saw an eagle outside her home. She recognized the eagle and went outside her house and went towards the eagle. The eagle had a small scroll on its leg. Once Jade took it the eagle flew away. Jade opened the scroll and read it.

_A thief mission huh._ Before reading the details for the mission._ For a gem in the museum downtown. It's too easy but I need something to do._ Jade thought to herself before going into her basement. Once there she pressed a few keys on a keypad on her wall. The entire room changed. On one wall there was an assortment of different weapons. Another wall was filled with different liquids. While the wall in front of her showed her costume she used on missions. She walked over to the wall in front of her and picked up a red and white cat mask.

"Time for Cheshire to come out and play." She muttered to herself before suiting up and leaving her house through a tunnel she made for herself which lead to abandoned warehouse downtown.

_I'm so happy the basement will stay locked until I come back. I don't need Kaldur knowing about this._ Jade thought to herself while exiting the warehouse and making her way to the museum.

_With Kaldur_

_11:25am, EST_

He was now at the Jump City Museum. He was able to get a job as working as a part of the security force there. He was told that this museum had been prone to heist by villains. Kaldur thought of it as a challenge seeing as most of the time when villains were to attack everyone usually cleared out the museum so that way he could use his abilities to combat whoever attacked before the Teen Titans showed up.

_I think the Teen Titans have enough members already. Besides I think they would probably tell Aquaman about my location._ Kaldur thought while making his walk around the museum. He saw that Naruto was attending a tour the museum offered in order to learn about the history of Jump City for newcomers

"Most villains don't attack until night time. Right now we have it easy." A security guard told him as the two were walking side by side patrolling the building.

"Are you sure about that?" A female voice asked as the two turned and saw a female wearing a red and white cat mask. Their attire was a dark green kimono which had long green sleeves which covered her arms. On her feet was a pair of black sandals. She was standing on a rope from one of the exhibits.

"It's Cheshire. Run for it!" The security guard shouted as the museum was clearing out leaving Cheshire and Kaldur in the museum.

"You may want to run now." Cheshire suggested to Kaldur who shook his head no.

"Sorry to inform you but I do not run." Kaldur replied as his eel tattoo started to glow a light blue.

"If you think you can take me then bring it." Cheshire taunted as she hasn't really been able to let loose in a while.

"(What do you think you're doing.)" A person called getting Cheshire's attention. She looked around and saw it was Naruto who was talking to her.

_What is he doing here? Forget that what does he thinks he's doing?_ Jade asked herself while looking at Naruto.

_Naruto._ Kaldur thought while looking at the blonde who was in a fighting stance._ What are you doing?_ Kaldur asked himself.

_I guess I found a villain the doctor told me about. Well I guess I can test myself against her to see my limits._ Naruto thought to himself as he felt his chakra surge through him.

_He uses chakra as well huh. This day is finally getting good._ Jade thought to herself while observing Naruto. She rarely used her chakra abilities since she prided herself off her regular skills.

"(Let's do this.)" Naruto said before disappearing in a blur.

_He's fast but I can keep up._ Jade thought to herself before becoming a blur as well.

_I can see them but can't keep up with them. I guess I can provide long range support then._ Kaldur thought to himself while manipulating the water that was in a nearby water fountain.

_Kaldur can use water manipulation. Alright this could work._ Naruto thought to himself while going towards Kaldur who was getting ready to fire the water stream.

_Kaldur can manipulate water. _Jade thought to herself before being hit by a stream of water.

"(Way to go Kaldur.)" Naruto said in Japanese. Kaldur guessed Naruto was complementing judging by the way he had his thumb up.

"As much as I would love to fight you two. I have to other places to be so until we meet again." Cheshire announced as her body started to disappear into thin air.

"I don't know where she went." Kaldur said to Naruto as his eel tattoo stopped glowing.

"(I think I know why she left.)" Naruto replied while pointing behind Kaldur. Kaldur turned around to see the Teen Titans a few feet from them.

"Stop right there." Robin ordered the two who were in the room.

"Look I know what it looks like but we were trying to stop Cheshire." Kaldur replied in a calm tone.

"Nice try but we all know that Cheshire stays in Steel City." Cyborg informed the two thieves in the room.

"She was just here. I mean she is an assassin after all. They have to know when to disappear." Kaldur stated to the Titans. Naruto saw the Titans approach the two and he reacted. He grabbed Kaldur and used a shushin to disappear from the museum.

"They're ninja's. Oh man that was so cool." Beast boy exclaimed while looking at the smoke the technique left behind.

"Who were those two?" Raven asked seeing the blonde being able to disappear into thin air just like that.

"Whoever they are; they stole the gem that was on display." Robin informed the team as he was looking at the case where the gem was supposed to be.

"Will get them next time right?" Starfire asked the leader of the Teen Titans who nodded.

"Definitely, Titans lets go." Robin ordered as the teenaged superheroes left the museum.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**A new story. I know but I just had to put this one out there. This idea's been in my head since Young Justice aired in January. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply. I have a lot planned for this fanfic so stayed tuned. Also this is Teen Titans Robin.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 2:Explanations_


	2. Explanations

Second Chances

I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Robotic voice/Demon"

_Demon/Robot thinking_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

When in costume they will be called by their costume names.

_Episode 2:Explanations_

_Story Start_

_With Cheshire_

_August 6, 12:15pm, EST_

Once she saw the Titans approach the scene. She knew she had to get out of there. So she used a technique to disappear before they saw her. She felt bad that she left Naruto and Kaldur back there but she was a thief now. She couldn't afford to be caught by anyone let alone the Teen Titans. Right now she was in the museum's security room where all the camera's monitors were. She was getting rid of any evidence that not only she was in the museum but Naruto and Kaldur as well. It was the least thing she could do to her friends.

_And were done._ Jade thought to herself as the files were erased from the computer. After she completed her task she went to the roof seeing as it was easier to run on the roofs rather than the streets. Once she reached the roof she was shocked to see Naruto and Kaldur were there as well. From their body language the two were trying to explain things to one another but not succeeding seeing as they both spoke different languages.

"(What are you two doing here?)" Cheshire asked Kaldur in English. Both Naruto and Kaldur went on guard when they heard Cheshire's voice.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked while not letting his guard down.

"What are you two doing here?" Cheshire asked once again. Annoyed at the fact she had to repeat herself. Kaldur decided to answer first seeing as Naruto didn't say anything yet.

"(Well after trying to stop you. The Teen Titans showed up and mistook us as a threat. Naruto here used teleporting technique to bring us here.)" Kaldur explained as Naruto decided to tell his point of view of things.

"Me and Kaldur were approached by these people. I guess they're the Teen Titans the nurses and doctors were talking about yesterday. Anyway the one wearing the red, yellow, and green costume started to walk towards us. I decided to get me and Kaldur out of their before they could attack us." Naruto explained giving his take on what happened.

"Interesting indeed." Cheshire commented while thinking of the situation they were in.

"(So where's the gem you stole?)" Kaldur asked as Cheshire shrugged her shoulders.

"(I don't know. Dealing with you two I didn't have the chance to get it. Why?)" Cheshire answered as fighting those two caused her to lose her focus on her main objective.

_So fighting me and Naruto caused her to not steal the gem but the case was empty. Are we being framed? And if so then by who?_ Kaldur thought to himself as Cheshire was having similar thoughts. She didn't have enough time to take the gem but someone else did.

"Jade, Can you take off the costume now?" Naruto asked getting Cheshire's attention.

"Sorry but I don't know anyone named Jade." She replied quickly. Lesson one about a person figuring out who you are. Deny it until they give up.

"You voice sounds exactly like her. Also your body figure matches hers as well." Naruto explained to Jade who was shocked that Naruto was able to figure all that out as most heroes let alone villains couldn't.

"What did you mean by body?" Cheshire asked with interest in her voice.

"My former sensei taught me a few things." Naruto answered as for a brief second he thought of Jiraiya and his interesting ways of identifying women by just looking at their body. Naruto had to admit if he wasn't set on being Hokage he would have made a great spy.

"I guess I can't hide it huh." Cheshire replied as the two males heard a few clicks as the cat mask was now off her face.

"(Jade.)" Kaldur said in shock not believing the person he met yesterday was the famous cat masked assassin.

"(Let's move this conversation to my house.)" Jade suggested before putting her mask back on and leaping off the roof. The two saw that she landed on a roof that was besides the building. Naruto got the idea and followed Jade with Kaldur right behind him.

_Jade's house_

_1:15pm, EST_

Naruto had to admit for a solo assassin she had a nice two story house. Jade told him and Kaldur to go through the front door while she would take a secret entrance. The two were waiting in Jade's living room for her to come up stairs. Jade came up a few minutes later and she was dressed in her usual civilian attire being the cloths she wore to the hospital earlier today.

"Here Naruto." Jade said while giving Naruto a headset.

"What is this?" Naruto asked while holding the small ear piece. It reminded him of the headsets he used when he and Team Seven went to go rescue Gaara.

"It's a translator so you can understand English and speak it as well." Jade explained as Naruto put the headset on. Naruto pressed the small yellow button on the headset.

"Is this thing on?" Naruto asked in English getting a nod from both Jade and Kaldur.

"Okay first things first. Let's explain our past before we start with the present." Kaldur suggested to the two who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first." Naruto stated before taking a deep breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I was born and raised in Konoha for most of my life. I became a shinobi at the age of twelve. I was promoted to Jonin status before my final battle with Madara Uchiha who was trying to take the Kyubi away from me. Kyubi is a nine tailed demon that was sealed inside of me when I was born. During my final battle Madara used a technique which sent me into your world."

"I'm going to guess that Jonin is a type of rank correct." Kaldur guessed getting a nod from Naruto.

"So you've been a ninja since you were twelve. That explains a lot about your physic then." Jade commented while looking at Naruto's built for a few seconds.

"So you're a jailer for this Kyubi correct?" Kaldur asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"I've tamed and mastered Kyubi so you don't have to worry about it getting out." Naruto replied not wanting to worry his new friends about the demon in his stomach.

"I'll go next." Jade said to the two who nodded. "My name is Jade Nguyen. I was sold into slavery at a young age by my father. From then on I learned how to survive. Lucky for me a person named Weng Chan saw my potential and taught me guerilla warfare tactics. Later on I learned about poisons from a person named Kruen Musenda. Eventually I went into the League of Shadows before I quit and started my new life here in Jump City."

"Wasn't Kruen Musenda-" Kaldur started off before Jade realized where he was going with his point.

"Known as the Spitting Cobra; yes he was." Jade replied with knowledge that her former teacher was famous.

"So what is the League of Shadows?" Naruto questioned not knowing what it was.

"A league of assassins Naruto. I'm sure you know what assassins do right." Jade said getting a nod from Naruto. He had dealt with a few assassins before. They were built for speed and judging by Jade's figure. He wasn't going to doubt her story.

"Looks like I'm last huh." Kaldur said before thinking of his past for a bit. "Well my name is Kaldur. No last name. I'm from Atlantis. I was Aquaman's apprentice before I decided to venture out on my own."

"Parents?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't a sore subject for Kaldur.

"Mother not sure who she is. My father on the other hand is a villain and let's leaves it at that." Kaldur answered as he didn't want to get into a talk about his father.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know it was a sore subject for you." Naruto replied not knowing it was a sore subject.

_So Kaldur's father is a villain huh. I wonder who it is._ Jade asked herself as Kaldur decided to change the subject.

"Now that we knew more about one another. Let's figure out who stole the gem." Kaldur stated starting off the conversation.

"I don't know who would steal anything; I'm new to this world." Naruto replied as he hadn't been around in this world long enough to cause any trouble.

"I know a few people who could but they mostly live in Japan. Minus one guy who lives here but he would have said something to me" Jade informed the two who nodded.

"Interesting how someone could pull a heist so quickly without us knowing about it." Kaldur replied to the two. As Jade went over to the living room table and picked up a yellow and black card.

"If any lesser villain were to know then they would be enrolled here." Jade started off before showing the two the card. "At the H.I.V.E Academy."

"What is this H.I.V.E Academy anyway?" Naruto asked as he never heard of something like that before.

"An evil organization that is supposed to take over the world or something like that." Jade answered as Naruto shook his head.

"Just what I need another organization trying to take over the world." Naruto muttered to himself.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kaldur asked wondering how they would get into the academy for villains.

"We infiltrate the H.I.V.E and get some answers as to what's going on." Jade stated to the two males in the room.

"Alright, sounds like a mission to me." Naruto said with excitement in his voice seeing as infiltration was something he was good at when it came to ninja skills.

"One problem with that plan; me or Naruto was not invited to this "H.I.V.E academy." Besides we don't really have costume identities like you." Kaldur explained as to why this plan might fail.

"We can always make one up Kaldur." Naruto suggested to his friend who shook his head no.

"Out of what exactly? Most costumes are state of the art after all." Kaldur said to Naruto and Jade.

"Well I do have a friend who could help us out." Jade stated to the two as that was one problem solved.

"But what about the invitation?" Naruto asked as this was another problem.

"It seems Brother Blood is in need of new villains so that takes care of that." Jade answered as they could do the plan.

"Is it possible to meet your friend tomorrow Jade?" Kaldur questioned hoping that they would be able to start this plan.

"I'll make a call tonight and see." Jade answered before going to her cellphone and sending a text message to her friend.

"Can you guys help me with understanding English?" Naruto asked as the two decided to help him with his English. Throughout the night the two helped Naruto in hope that he would at least have a basic understanding of the language.

_August 7__th__, 9:25am, EST_

Naruto and Kaldur were following Jade into downtown Jump City. She had told the two it was better if they walked rather than take her truck to the location. Naruto was asking multiple questions. Most of them dealing with Jump City in general and the different places in it. While they were walking Jade was informing the two about the city seeing as Kaldur has lived in Atlantis for a majority of his life. Jade came to a halt when they reached an old movie theater.

"So this is it?" Kaldur asked while looking at the old theater. Taking in the fact that it had wooden boards going across it and old movie poster hanging on the wall around the building.

"Yep, if you need a suit this is where most people come to get it whether they're good or bad." Jade informed the two as she pressed an old key pad that was beside an old movie poster. The brick wall in front of them started to shift and change until it became a door way.

_Talk about underneath the underneath. _Naruto thought while stepping through the door way. Once they were in the brick wall shifted back into its original state.

"Well if it isn't the cat masked assassin herself and look she brought friends." A voice stated getting Naruto and Kaldur's attention. The two saw a short woman with black hair wearing a black and white suit. From the design of the suit it had to be top of the line.

"Long time no see Tetsu." Jade replied greeting the older women with a quick hug.

"You say that all the time Jade. I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore." Tetsu said getting Jade to laugh at her antics.

"Same old Tetsu." Jade started off before pointing towards Naruto and Kaldur. "Oh sorry about that; Naruto and Kaldur meet Tetsu Hitohana. One of the best costume designers in the world." As she introduced the person who would help make their suits today.

"You're embarrassing me Jade." Tetsu commented while walking over to Naruto and Kaldur.

"These two are in need of a costume." Jade said to the older women who nodded.

"Very well then; follow me you three." Tetsu ordered as they walked further into the movie theater. Naruto and Kaldur noticed that with each step they took the lights would come on. They looked around and saw multiple costumes that were framed on the wall.

"Those are some of my old creations you're looking at." Tetsu informed the two who never been to her shop before.

"So do we get a say as to what we want in our costumes are or what?" Naruto questioned as he wasn't sure as to how it worked.

"I try to incorporate what my clients want but I do have one rule thought. No capes." Tetsu answered in a strict tone.

"Why would anyone where a cape. They get in the way when you're fighting." Naruto replied as he fought a shinobi or two who wore a cape. Can you say huge advantage?

"Exactly but you wouldn't believe how many people want capes. They're trying to be like Batman or Superman. Who I have to say are able to pull the cape look off nicely." Tetsu said as she came to a halt when they were in front of a blue door.

"Okay you two. Go into the room so that my computer can analyze you." Tetsu ordered as Kaldur went in first followed by Naruto. A few minutes later the two came out the room. They had to say it felt weird getting your body scanned.

"Alright Kaldur; what type of costume do you want exactly?" Tetsu questioned as she had a notepad out.

"I just want a new wetsuit of that's possible. I don't really want a mask." Kaldur answered as Tetsu was writing down the information on her pad.

"That sounds pretty easy. Naruto I believe your name was. Tell me what type of costume you want?" Tetsu asked as Naruto thought about it for a few seconds.

"Black pants, a silver shirt, and a black vest with weight if that's possible." Naruto started off while Tetsu was writing it down.

"Keep going." Tetsu replied while turning a page in her small notebook.

"A silver utility belt, black gloves with metal over the knuckles, a silver and black cloak, and if you can I would like a mask." Naruto finished as he put a lot of thought into his costume. It would be similar to the jonin uniform except with a few differences.

"What type of mask?" Tetsu asked with interest in her voice. Very few of her clients wanted mask.

"Can I sketch it for you?" Naruto asked as Tetsu gave him the pencil and notebook. Naruto started to draw what the mask would look like. Two minutes later Naruto gave her the notebook back. She looked at the mask and smiled.

"Very original if I do say so myself." Tetsu commented before continuing. "Jade be a dear and show them around the building while I get started on my newest creations."

"This building is just more than a costume shop so follow me." Jade informed the two as they walked around the entire building. The two were shocked that this building also produced weaponry for some heroes and villains as well. Jade told the two a little bit about Tetsu and how she got into the business of creating costumes. The tour ended with them being back where they started.

"Okay you three follow me." Tetsu ordered as she led them to four chairs. Jade sat down knowing what they were about to do. Naruto and Kaldur followed suite and sat down. Once everyone sat down the chairs started to move forward. The group of four was now staring at a glass screen which had Kaldur's wetsuit behind it. Kaldur had to admit that it did look exactly like the one he wore yesterday.

"Now before you start. I would like to say that Kaldur suit was too easy for me to make. Your new suit will be able to actually hold small amounts of water. I know how Atlantean's are with how valuable water is and what damage you can do with it. So no need to thank me about that." Tetsu explained to the three who nodded. A few minutes later Naruto's costume appeared.

"Now Naruto, you vest is a weigh itself. Now before you start asking questions. Yes you can adjust the weight by simply turning a dial that is on the right side of your vest. Also the maximum weight your vest can hold is one hundred pounds. You can always come back to me and I can increase the maximum weight. Also your cloak is fire resistant and water resistant so no need to worry about it getting wet." Tetsu explained as the chairs stopped moving. Tetsu stood up and moved towards a table where she motioned the three to come over. The three saw that there was a white and red cat mask on the table as well as another mask that had a spiral design on it with three tomen marks with two acting as peep holes for the person's eyes. Finally there was a hole that seemed to be on the forehead of the mask.

"You upgraded my mask?" Jade asked while taking the cat mask and looking at it.

"Of course I did darling. Now your mask has a rebreather in it along with a poison filter. It also has a night vision feature along with infrared. Naruto your mask has the same features." Tetsu explained while handing Naruto the mask.

"Why is your mask like that Naruto?" Kaldur asked wanting to know why Naruto chose such a unique design for his mask.

"A promise to someone in my past Kaldur." Naruto answered as Tetsu gave both Naruto and Kaldur a bag with their costume in it.

"So how much do we owe you?" Kaldur asked as people usually charged for this type of service.

"The first times free." Tetsu informed them who were happy at that fact they were getting state of the art costumes at a free cost.

"Thank you." both Naruto and Kaldur said in unison.

"No problem. Now just come back to visit me. Unlike some people whose name I won't mention." Tetsu replied while looking at Jade who shook her head at that comment.

"I'll come back sooner than you think." Jade said leading Naruto and Kaldur to the exit.

_Outside_

_7:45pm, EST_

They were back outside and noticed that night time was approaching. Who knew that making a suit and touring a costume shop would take an entire day?

"We were in there all day." Naruto commented as it didn't really feel like they were in there for that long.

"Suits aren't made in the day. I'm shocked she was able to get your suit ready Naruto." Jade informed Naruto as her suit took a while to get made.

"Well she did say my costume was easy." Kaldur said remembering her words.

"So now what do we do that we have our suits?" Naruto asked unsure of they were going to start the plan tonight or tomorrow.

"We go to the H.I.V.E academy now." Jade stated to the two who nodded at the plan of action.

"How are we going to get there?" Kaldur asked not knowing where to start.

"I know how to get there so leave it to me." Jade replied as they made their way back to Jade's house. Jade lead the two to her basement where most of her supplies was stored.

"You two change up stairs while I change down here." Jade explained to the two as they changed into their costumes.

"This feels so cool, way better than my trench coat and orange jumpsuit." Naruto commented while wearing his black cloak which had a silver flame design on the bottom of it.

"I feel the same way." Kaldur replied as he now had on his new suit.

"Come on you two it's time to go." Jade stated to the two as she had the H.I.V.E invitation in her hand. The two followed her as they left Jade's house through the tunnel she had as they were now in downtown Jump City.

_Roof Tops_

_9:00pm, EST_

"So where is this place?" Kaldur questioned as they were running across the roof tops of multiple buildings.

"Were almost there Kaldur." Jade answered before jumping off the building and landing into an alley.

"I take it this is the place?" Naruto asked while looking around for anyone.

"Nope, the place is down here." Jade replied before placing the invitation on the manhole cover. The manhole cover glowed for a few seconds before sliding off.

"Jump." Jade ordered before jumping down the manhole. Naruto and Kaldur jumped down as well. A few seconds later the trio was now staring at the entrance to the H.I.V.E academy.

"Someone likes bees a little too much." Naruto commented as they walked towards the entrance.

"Cheshire my dear assassin. How nice of you to join us." A calm voice stated getting their attention. The three saw an elderly male wearing a dark blue and gold tunic over his white jumpsuit. They also saw he wore silver gloves that went to his forearms as well.

"The honor's all mine Brother Blood." Jade replied as the leader of the H.I.V.E walked over and looked at Naruto and Kaldur.

"And who are you two?" Brother Blood asked with interest in his voice.

"I'm Ghost and the guy beside me is Hydro." Naruto said using the names Jade gave them while on the way here.

"Interesting names indeed. Now I will need you three to report to the training room in about an hour. I need to assess your skill to see if your H.I.V.E material. We don't accept everyone." Brother Blood informed the three who nodded.

"Don't worry Brother Blood; will pass no problem." Naruto replied as he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Very well, Billy Numerous come here and show our new students around." Brother Blood called as a male wearing a red jumpsuit came over. They noticed he had a division sign on his chest.

"Billy would be honored to show the new guys around. Follow me." Billy said before two more Billy's appeared.

"Don't follow that loser. Follow me." Another Billy called while walking in a different direction.

"He's right; they're both losers; now come on and let Billy show you around the whole academy." The third Billy said confusing the trio.

"Pull yourself together." Brother Blood ordered as his eyes glowed red for a few seconds as the Billy's became one again.

"Sorry about those guys. Clones like to act on their own." Billy explained to the three.

"I can relate." Naruto replied as Billy began the tour of the H.I.V.E academy. The three saw that there were a lot of teenage villains were enrolled in the H.I.V.E academy.

_I'm taking this place down the first chance I get. I mean who comes up with a school for villains in the first place. _Naruto thought as they arrived at the Training area.

"Well this is where the tour ends. You three have to take that elevator down to the training area." Billy informed the three who boarded the elevator. Once on the elevator took them to the training area.

"Okay you three will be going against my elite students today. Now I'm not expecting a lot from you Ghost or Hydro seeing as you two are new to being villains but Cheshire I want to be impressed." Brother Blood stated through a PDA. The three also saw that they had an audience made up of most of the students who attended the academy was there to witness the fight.

"I'll impress you alright." Jade muttered to herself as they saw a platform with three people rise from the ground. One being a tall male who had long orange hair and muscular built. The male was wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a golden tunic and golden gauntlets. The second was a short bald male who had light green goggles that was resting on his head. He wore a dark green jumpsuit with green gloves. They also noticed he had a silver backpack on his back. The last person was a female with pink hair, pale skin, and pink eyes with cat like pupils. They saw that she was dressed more or less like a witch.

"So these are the noobs huh. Let send them home packing." Gizmo proclaimed while putting his goggles over his eyes and pulling out a game controller.

"Try not to play with them to much Gizmo." Mammoth commented as Gizmo was known for taking too long with his opponents.

"I agree with Mammoth." Jinx added on while agreeing with the biggest member of the group.

"I want the short one." Naruto told Jade and Kaldur who nodded at his choice.

"I'll take on Jinx then. I have a little score to settle with her any way." Jade replied leaving Kaldur to deal with Mammoth.

"You may begin." Brother Blood announced as the training assessment had begun.

"Here we come!" Gizmo shouted as his backpack transformed into bat wings as he took off into the sky and started to scan the area.

_Hey I thought there were three of them?_ Gizmo asked himself not seeing the one with the cloak anywhere.

"Pay attention." A voice informed him as the kid genius looked up and saw Naruto was actually above him. Gizmo immediately went into a down spiral. Naruto saw this and disappeared once again.

_With Jinx_

She saw Gizmo was scanning the area like he usually does with his goggles. She looked at her opponents and didn't see Cheshire.

"Looking for me Jinx?" Jade asked as she hit Jinx with a powerful kick which sent her off the platform. Mammoth brought one of his fist up to hit Cheshire only to be hit by a wave of water which sent him off the platform.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." Kaldur advised in a cold tone to his opponent who got up from the blast of water.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of something?" Mammoth asked while staring down his opponent.

"Not yet." Kaldur replied as his tattoo's started to glow blue along with his eyes.

"Oh scary." Mammoth taunted with sarcasm in his voice.

"Now be afraid." Kaldur replied while pulling out two rods as water started to form on the rods in shape of two hammers.

_With Naruto_

He had to admit that technology was interesting but nothing could beat old fashion shinobi skills. Right now he was showing Gizmo that you didn't need technology to fight your battles.

"You rely on your gadgets to much." Naruto commented as he dodged Gizmo's mini rockets. Gizmo had switched from his bat wings to his four spider like legs.

"Like you know anything." Gizmo replied before firing off more rockets. Ghost pulled out a few kunai's Cheshire gave him and channeled a little bit of wind chakra into them before throwing them. The effect was that his kunai's were able to not only go through the rockets but hit Gizmo's legs as well which caused a few sparks to come from the legs.

"Give up now and I won't hurt you." Naruto ordered trying to end this pointless battle.

"Like hell I will." Gizmo replied not accepting defeat. As six more Naruto's appeared on the battle field.

"Unlike your friend Billy; my clones obey me." Naruto informed Gizmo who was now thinking this battle through.

_This new guy is probably smarter than Billy. I take that back anyone is smarter than Billy but still I may have a shot if Mammoth and Jinx were here._ Gizmo thought to himself while looking to see how his teammates were doing. He saw Jinx had multiple senbons going through her arms while Mammoth was literally getting hammered by his opponent.

"We give up." Gizmo announced causing Jade and Kaldur to stop their attacks.

"Congratulations Cheshire, Hydro, and Ghost. You were able to beat my three elite students which mean you will be taking a mission I was going to give to them. Meet me in my office in a few minutes." Brother Blood explained as the three helped their opponents. Cheshire was taking the senbons needles out of Jinx while Kaldur was helping Mammoth to his feet.

_Brother Blood's Office_

The three walked into Brother Blood's office. Seeing as he wasn't there yet they decided to take a seat. Brother Blood walked in a few minutes later with multiple papers in his hand.

"I must say you three did a number on my students. Especially you Cheshire; I must say the stories I heard about you aren't even close to what you did today. Also Hydro and Ghost you two performed well today against more experience students." Brother Blood said to the trio.

"I told you we were going to pass." Naruto boasted as he was right about them passing.

"Indeed. Now I need you three to investigate Cadmus Lab number five for me." Brother Blood explained to the three.

"Isn't that in Washington D.C?" Jade asked the H.I.V.E leader who nodded.

"Don't worry. I have already brought tickets for your three to go to Washington D.C. Now once there I need you three to figure out what they are doing. Rumors have it they have made a weapon that can possibly beat Superman himself." Brother Blood informed them as to why it was so important for them to go.

"Why not send Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. They do have more experience than us." Kaldur replied not getting why he would send them.

"You made them look like fools out there Hydro. So I'm taking a chance here and sending you three. Call it a final exam if you will." Brother Blood said hoping that they would accept the task.

"Will take this mission then." Naruto stated to Brother Blood who handed them a folder.

"In there is your ticket information as well as all the information I have on Cadmus." Brother Blood explained to the three.

"Will get right on it Brother Blood." Jade replied as the trio stood up to leave.

"Also, do not fail me." Brother Blood ordered as his eyes were glowing red. Kaldur's eyes were glowing red as Cheshire and Ghost both wore a mask. He could tell Cheshire was under his control due to her body language but Ghost seemed immune to it. A few seconds later Brother Blood eye stopped glowing.

"Your little eye trick doesn't impress me." Naruto whispered as the three left the room.

_He was able to break through my mind control technique. It doesn't matter. I know for a fact they won't make it back._ Brother Blood thought to himself before looking at a file that was titled Project Kr.

_I hope they have Project Kr ready. If not then I don't know what will happen._ Brother Blood thought to himself before leaving his office.

_With Cheshire, Ghost, and Hydro_

The three left the H.I.V.E academy and were now back at Jade's house getting ready to leave for this 'assignment'. Naruto had told the two how Brother Blood was trying to use some type of mind control technique on them.

"So how were you able to break through it?" Kaldur asked not remembering him being controlled.

"Kyubi." Naruto replied as they were packed up to leave Jump City for Washington D.C.

_And Cut_

A/N

I wasn't really expecting so many hits, let alone story alerts and favorite stories. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you liked the second episode of Second Chances. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply like I always do. Also to an reviewer named alp. Well here's your update.

Benjamin236

_Episode 3: Isolated Incident pt 1_

_Later_


	3. Isolated Incident pt 1

Second Chances

I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Robotic voice/Demon"

_Demon/Robot thinking_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

When in costume they will be called by their costume names.

_Episode 3:Isolated Incident PT 1_

_Episode Start_

_Washington D.C_

_August 8__th__ 10:00AM, EST_

Jade, Naruto, and Kaldur arrived in Washington D.C around ten o clock eastern time. The flight to the nation's capital wasn't that bad. Naruto at first was a little timid to ride an airplane but got over it once he was on it. At the moment the three H.I.V.E students were now trying to find the house Brother Blood set up for them.

"The house is right here guys." Jade called getting the two males attention. The trio was now staring at a two story house which was located in downtown D.C.

"So how did Brother Blood get this house?" Naruto asked while looking at the house.

"Most villains like Brother Blood tend to have safe houses. In this case Brother Blood lets the H.I.V.E students use the safe houses." Jade explained to the blonde who nodded at the information.

"Well let's go in." Kaldur stated as the three went inside the house. They were shocked to see that it looked like a regular house.

"Looks like someone was here before us." Naruto commented while noticing that there were cloths on the couch.

"That person is still here." A voice announced from behind the trio. "If you move I guarantee you'll be blasted." The voice warned the three. Jade recognized the voice and decided to risk it by turning around. Naruto and Kaldur saw Jade turn and decided to turn as well hoping that she had a plan. The two males saw a person wearing a black suit, with black boots, black gloves, and a black cape but the thing that interested the two the most was the red x going across their chest and the skull mask they wore.

"You guys really don't listen do you?" The person asked as they had their right arm stretched forward. The three noticed that the middle of their palm was glowing red.

"Grant Wilson?" Jade asked the masked person. The masked person was shocked that the women of the trio knew his name. There were only three people that knew his true name.

"If it isn't my favorite assassin." The mask person replied while lowering his arm and giving Jade a hug.

"Grant, what the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked the masked thief.

"I could say the same for you and your two friends." Grant answered seeing that Jade was the last person he expected to see here, let alone the two guys she brought with her at that.

"What is going on here?" Kaldur asked in a calm tone not getting what was going on here.

"Sorry about that Jade's friends. I'm Red-X while I'm wearing this but Jade decided to say my real name. So, Grant Wilson at your service." Grant said introducing himself as he took his helmet off to reveal his blue eyes and spikey black hair.

"Me and Grant go way back. We use to be partners at one point until that thing in Paris happened." Jade added on explaining their relationship to the two.

"You said run not gun." Grant replied in his defense.

"So why are you here Grant?" Naruto questioned as this was where they were supposed to stay at.

"Let me guess Brother Blood right. He did some BS statement saying that you defeated his 'elite students' or something like that and sent you here to investigate Cadmus." Grant explained getting a nod from the three.

"So how long have you been here?" Kaldur asked the masked thief.

"I arrived last night. I had a heist to do in Jump City...that's where I recognized you two now. You two and Jade were fighting in the museum while I took the gem." Grant answered shocking the three that he took the gem.

"You took the gem. Man those Teen Titans guys blamed us for it." Naruto complained while remembering his first encounter with the heroes of Jump City.

"Sorry about that but I needed a new energy source for my suit. Can't run off of Xenothium forever right?" Grant said jokingly before getting slapped by Jade in the back of the head.

"I told you to stop using Xenothium but you never did listen to me and you didn't say anything to me while I was at the Museum as well." Jade replied as Grant held his head in pain.

"That hurt Jade" Grant started off while grabbing the back of his head for a few seconds. "Anyway make yourselves at home and after I change and you guys settle in. Meet me in the basement and bring whatever information you have on Cadmus. I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon." As the thief then went upstairs to change cloths.

"So what is Red-X exactly?" Kaldur asked Jade as he never heard of him before.

"He's a thief looking out for himself or at least that what he tells the heroes. I know him personally and I know that he steals in order to provide for his family." Jade explained giving the two more information on the thief.

"So what does his family tree look like?" Naruto asked hoping that it wasn't a touchy subject.

"He had a father but he passed away. The same can be said about his mother. The only two left are his sister who I believe is living in Jump City for now and their butler who they consider family. I think Grant said his name was Wintergreen or something like that. He doesn't like to talk about his sister." Jade explained to the two who nodded at the information.

"Tell them my life stories while you're at it Jade." Grant commented while walking down stairs. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Sorry about that." Jade replied as Grant shrugged it off.

"No worries Jade; now you guys settle in, I'll be in the basement." Grant stated before heading to the basement.

"Let's unpack then." Kaldur suggested as they each went to a room and unpacked their stuff. After settling in they went to the basement to see Grant.

_Basement_

_10:15am, EST_

The basement was set up with a round table and had four chairs circling it. They also saw that there was a television that was on down there as well.

"Take your seats. I think we have a lot of talking to do." Grant stated as they each took a seat.

"Alright, so after reading this information it seems that Brother Blood is worried about this weapon Cadmus is supposed to make. He even stated that it was as powerful as Superman." Jade explained to the three males who nodded at the information.

"Who is Superman?" Naruto asked in a confused tone as he was still getting use to heroes and their power sets.

"A very powerful person Naruto." Kaldur answered hoping to have answered his question.

"Anyway, I just came back from checking out the Cadmus Lab. So far I haven't seen anything suspicious on the outside yet. I want to go there tonight to see what's really going on." Grant explained his point of view of the situation.

"I want to go as well. This rumor about having something stronger than Superman is very interesting." Kaldur said adding his own two cents remembering how his former king held Superman up in high regards as an ally.

"I just want to do something to be honest I hate being bored." Naruto added on as he wanted some action in his new life.

"I feel you." Jade replied as the group of four was reading up on whatever information they had on Cadmus. Grant had his own information he was able to gather and shared it with the group.

"Looks like we don't have to wait until night to strike." Grant commented while turning up the volume on the television.

"There appears to be a fire outside of Cadmus Labs. We are unsure of what caused it but we promise to fill you in once we know the details." A reporter announced to those viewing the news.

"Let's go then." Naruto said as they each went to suit up in their costumes and went towards the Cadmus Labs building.

_Cadmus Labs_

_3:00pm, EST_

The group of four was a few buildings away from the Cadmus building. Kaldur announced that he wanted to be called Aqualad rather than Hydro.

"So how do we get in?" Ghost asked while looking at the two story building which was still on fire.

"Aqualad will help the firefighters first while the rest of us will find an entrance. After all the public still sees you as Aquaman's sidekick." Cheshire stated getting a nod from Aqualad.

"Very well then, let the plan being." Aqualad replied before leaving to help the firefighters.

"I think I found a way in. Follow me." Red-X ordered before leaping to another building which was across from them.

_With Aqualad_

_3:10pm, EST_

He was now helping the firefighters put out the fire. Two scientists were screaming for help as the room they were in exploded which caused the two to fall out the window. Ghost appeared and was able to save the two by putting them on the roof. Aqualad then saw Ghost disappear once again.

"I need to borrow that." Aqualad announced while pointing his rods to the water. He created a twister made of water underneath him so that he could rescue the two scientists.

"Hop aboard. Now." Aqualad ordered as the two scientists stepped onto the water made platform. Aqualad started to lower the platform before jumping onto a window seal and lowering the two scientists.

"Nice job." Ghost commented at seeing Aqualad using water manipulation.

"Thanks." Aqualad replied while jumping into the building. He saw that Red-X was typing on the computer while Cheshire was reading a few files. Ghost decided to see if anyone was coming and stepped into the hallway. Down the hall was a figure with horns riding down an elevator. He rode in an elevator before seeing as Snow Country had built a few.

"Hey guys, something just went into the elevator." Ghost announced getting his friends attention.

"Elevators are supposed to be shut down during a fire." Cheshire muttered as she had known that knowledge when she used to kill a target.

"That's not right." Red-X stated before bringing up his left wrist as a blue light started to glow. A few seconds later a holographic computer appeared. Red-X started to hit a few keys on the computer.

"What are you talking about X?" Cheshire asked while looking at the holographic monitor.

"The elevator is a Silver Slip Express Elevator Cheshire. This elevator doesn't belong on a two story building." Red-X explained to the trio.

"I hope that whatever I saw doesn't belong here either." Ghost commented before going to the elevator and forcing it open. Ghost looked down and saw how deep the elevator went.

"Now that's a long way down." Red-X commented before grabbing his grappling hook.

"When did you get that?" Cheshire asked in an interesting tone while looking at the grappling hook.

"I learned to be prepared for anything." Red-X replied before shooting the X shaped hook onto the ceiling. He then jumped down the elevator shaft. Cheshire and Ghost both used chakra manipulation to run down the elevator shaft while Aqualad used the rope from Red-X's grappling hook to go down the elevator shaft. A few minutes later Red-X's rope came to a halt as he jumped onto the elevator ledge. Aqualad jumped off as well while Cheshire and Ghost joined the two.

"Leave the grappling hook Aqualad; I have more." Red-X said as his holographic computer came on once again. On the monitor was the elevator door. Above it was the words Cadmus Security System Override while beside it was five locks.

"Hacking once again." Cheshire commented while seeing Red-X hack the security system. She wouldn't admit it but she wish she could learn how to hack like Grant.

"I'm a thief Cheshire. I'm supposed to be able to hack a system or two when the time calls for it. Alright Aqualad you can open the elevator door's now." Red-X ordered as Aqualad opened the elevator doors as the group of four walked through it.

"I guess this is project Cadmus then." Ghost said while looking at the new hallway they were in.

"I'll scout ahead." Cheshire stated before vanishing away from the three males.

"That was all speed." Ghost commented while looking at where Cheshire was before she went ahead.

"Cheshire has trained her body to run first and foremost." Red-X explained as Cheshire reappeared before the trio.

"Follow me." Cheshire ordered as the group of four was now down the hallway and were now looking at what seemed to be mutated elephants walking down the second hallway.

"Nothing odd going on down here." Aqualad said with sarcasm in his voice while looking at the 'animals' that continued their march.

"Let's follow them." Ghost suggested while looking at the 'animals'. As Red-X had his holographic computer out and was typing on it.

"I found a door guys." Red-X stated as they followed him towards to a vault like door which had a red dot in the middle. A few seconds later the color changed from red to green as the door opened. The group walked into seeing a room which had multiple containers on the wall with what they guessed was animals inside of them. From the looks of it, they were making electricity.

"I guess Brother Blood information was right, the real Cadmus isn't on the grid because they generate their own power with these things. It must be what they are breed for." Cheshire explained while gesturing her hand to the 'animals'.

"Of course, even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Kaldur added on to Cheshire's conclusion.

"Seems this Cadmus is the same as the myth." Ghost said while Red-X walked over to the computer in the room.

"Let's find out why shall we." Red-X replied before opening his left gauntlet to reveal a USB cord. He plugged the USB cord into the computer as a few seconds later his holographic monitor appeared.

"They're called Genomorphs." Red-X started off before pressing the monitor as another Genomorph appeared on the screen. "Look at these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These things are living weapons." Red-X explained while the rest of the group was looking at the monitor.

"Talk about building an army." Ghost commented as Red-X's monitor pulled up a file titled Project Kr.

"Project Kr huh." Red-X muttered as he tried to hack the file.

"What is it?" Cheshire asked the hacker of the team.

"I can't access it. Too many encryptions and not enough time." Red-X replied while downloading whatever useful information he could get.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted getting the group of fours attention. They turned to see a person in a black shirt, blue pants, a golden helmet, black shoes, and what appeared to be a golden shield. Beside him were what appeared to be Genomorphs.

"I know you, Guardian a hero right?" Aqualad questioned getting a nod from the male. Red-X's monitor now showed that it was finished downloading. Red-X's USB cord went back into his gauntlet.

"I do my best." The hero in question replied to the young intruder.

"So why are you here?" Cheshire asked in a cold tone. League of Shadows intimidation technique number one. Always use a cold voice to make your target or opponent afraid of you.

"I believe that's my question Cheshire." Guardian answered while eying the assassin.

"So what will the league think of you making weapons?" Aqualad questioned wanting to know if he knew what Cadmus was actually doing.

"Making weapons? I don't know what your-" Guardian started off as the Genomorph on his shoulder horns started to glow red. "My head...Take them down hard. No mercy!" Guardian ordered as the Genomorphs pounced on the group of four.

"There's a door down the hallway. Meet me there." Red-X stated before teleporting to the end of the hallway. Cheshire was throwing senbons at the Genomorphs while Aqualad was fighting his in close combat. Ghost on the other hand was now in a fight with Guardian.

"What is that thing?" Ghost asked while ducking a few punches. As his question was referring to the Genomorph on his shoulder.

"None of your concern." Guardian replied before trying to hit Ghost with a jab. Only to have his jab miss his intended target. Thus leaving Ghost with an opening.

"Later." Ghost said as he hit Guardian with a powerful chakra enhanced punch which sent him and his Genomorph flying. Ghost saw the Genomorphs coming for him and decided to leave before he was ambushed.

_With Red-X_

He was currently hacking the elevator. Right now he was almost done when Cheshire and Aqualad appeared in the hallway he was in.

"I got it open." Red-X said as the elevator doors opened. The trio went into the elevator and closed the door.

"Where's Ghost?" Cheshire asked with concern in her voice.

"He's still back there?" Aqualad said wanting to go back up to help his friend.

"I wish we could but we can't." Red-X informed the two as they were heading down.

"Why are we going down?" Cheshire asked not knowing why they were going down.

"Project Kr is supposed to be down there." Red-X answered as the elevator continued its track downwards.

_With Ghost_

He appeared down the hallway and saw the elevator doors shut with his friends inside. He also saw the Genomorphs were now turning around and looking at his location.

_I was too late._ Naruto thought to himself while looking at the elevator number. _I guess they're looking for Project Kr._ As the Genomorphs charged towards him.

_Run forward._ A female voice told him. Naruto knew it wasn't Kyubi so he hoped that this voice knew what it was doing.

_Now what? _Naruto asked hoping the voice heard him.

_There will be a flight of stairs coming up on your right so take them._ The female voice answered as Ghost saw the picture which meant that it was the stairs. Before he got on the stairs; Ghost threw an explosive tag at the approaching Genomorphs and went up the stairs.

_Now what? _Naruto asked while going up the stairs.

_Run up three flights of steps and take the door._ The female voice answered as Ghost was finally up the third flight of steps. He opened the door and saw that the hallway was clear.

_Well I'm here._ Naruto said to the voice while looking at the clear hallway.

"I'm glad you trusted me." A female voice said getting his attention. Ghost was now staring at a female who had green skin, brown eyes, long red hair. They wore a black form fitting jumpsuit which had a large red X design that was on her torso. She also had on a blue cape and black boots as well.

"Sorry but I'm new here. So who are you?" Ghost asked seeing the female who saved him.

"Miss Martian." She answered introducing herself to the ninja themed hero in front of her.

"You can call me Ghost." He replied while holding out his hand. Hoping that she would shake his hand. If not then he might just have a fight on his hands.

"That's good to know." Miss Martian said before shaking his hand. As Ghost could relax knowing that she wasn't with the Project Cadmus.

_With Cheshire, Aqualad, and Red-X_

The three were on floor fifty two. They looked around and saw that the room was like a huge cave with red rocks. Red-X went to the computer monitor while Cheshire went a few steps ahead.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked as Red-X shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm not sure." Red-X replied as a Genomorph wearing a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes appeared. The Genomorph held his hand out as his eyes and horns glowed red as dark green containers went towards the three who dodged them. Red-X threw one of his X-Shurikens at the creature only to have it stop in midair. The three started to sprint down the hallway with the Genomorph known as Dubbilex was right behind them. Dubbilex stopped moving when he saw Guardian and a few G-Elves exit another elevator.

"There headed towards Project Kr." Dubbilex announced to the newcomers who ran towards the group of three. Cheshire saw an African-American women exit out a vault door which was labeled Project Kr. She knew Aqualad wouldn't be able to get into the room without the door being opened. Thinking quickly she placed a green tank in between the door before going in the room. Red-X was the second to enter the room followed by Aqualad who was able to get into the room. He immediately kicked the green tank out the door letting it shut all the way.

"The doors disabled." Red-X informed the group as his holographic computer disappeared.

"So where trapped." Aqualad concluded not liking being trapped fifty two floors below the ground.

"Look at this." Cheshire said while gesturing them to come over. Cheshire pressed a button on the keyboard as the lights in the room came on. In front of the three was now a pod with a boy with spikey black hair in it. His attire looked like a white jumpsuit with the Superman emblem on his chest. On the pod in black writing was the letters Kr.

"That damn sure isn't Superman." Red-X commented while looking at the pod.

_Episode Ended_

A/N

Another episode done. Last week's episode of Young Justice makes me want to use Garth from their universe rather than Teen Titans. Aqualad won't be meeting up with Garth for a while so I have some time to brainstorm on that idea.

Red-X will be a hacker seeing as he is a thief after all so it makes more sense. Also I had to throw in a curb ball with having Megan in as well.

Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply. Anyone who leaves an anonymous review. Expect the answer to be the end of the chapter.

Benjamin236

_Episode 4: Isolated Incident PT 2_

_Later_


	4. Isolated Incident pt 2

I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Robotic voice/Demon"

_Demon/Robot thinking_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

When in costume they will be called by their costume names.

_Episode 4: Isolated Incident PT 2_

_Episode Start_

_With Ghost_

_9:45pm, EST_

"So Miss Martian, Why are you here anyway?" Ghost inquired as the two were walking down the hallway.

"I'm here to prove to my uncle that I can be the hero he wants me to be." Miss Martian answered with confidence in her voice.

"A women with something to prove." Ghost started off as they continued their walk. "That's my type of person."

"That's nice to know." Miss Martian said glad that she could possibly have a friend in Ghost.

"So how were you able to communicate with me?" Ghost asked with interest in his voice.

_I'm a telepath Ghost. Everyone on my planet communicates this way. _Miss Martian replied telepathically.

"About that whole telepath thing. I think people on this Earth consider it an invasion of privacy when you do that without someone's permission." Ghost explained as he remembered what Ino had told him about her clan and their techniques.

"Really? I didn't know that." Miss Martian replied as her uncle didn't have the time to teach her about Earth customs.

"So how many friends do you have?" Ghost asked the Martian.

"None." Miss Martian replied in a sad tone at the fact that she's been on Earth for a week and didn't have anyone to call a friend. Ghost was now thinking of Gaara seeing as their situations were somewhat similar. He decided to be her first true friend.

"I'll be your first friend Miss Martian." Ghost stated getting a hug from Miss Martian.

"Thank you." Miss Martian replied in an excited tone before breaking the hug.

"What was that about?" Ghost asked in a confused tone. I mean he didn't have a problem with the hug of course.

"Isn't that an Earth custom when one is happy about something?" Miss Martian asked in a slightly confused tone. Could the television show she watched could have been wrong.

"It is but it was just so sudden. That's all." Ghost replied as the two heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Miss Martian said to Ghost who heard footsteps.

"We have to move." Ghost stated as the footsteps were getting closer to their position.

"Trust me." Miss Martian said while holding her hand out for Ghost to grab.

"I do." Ghost replied while taking her hand as the two was now camouflaged. While a person with long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail walked by them. The two also saw that he was wearing a white lab coat, glasses, brown pants, and black shoes. Also on his shoulder was small Genomorph. Ghost recognized that the Genomorph on his shoulder was the same species as the one that was on Guardian's shoulder.

"Tell Guardian that I will be down there in a few minutes. Once I'm down there we can begin cloning Cheshire, Red-X, and Aqualad." Mark Desmond informed the Genomorph whose horns started to glow red for a few seconds before they stopped glowing.

"I can't believe Project Kr is out and about. It seems that I'm going to have to do some reprogramming once this is over." Mark Desmond muttered to himself before entering an elevator and going down to level fifty two.

"What did you do?" Ghost asked as he and Miss Martian were visible once again.

"It's an ability my race has Ghost. It's called camouflage." Miss Martian answered getting a nod from Ghost.

"That was cool. Now we have to go to level fifty two. The rest of my friends are down there." Ghost stated getting a nod from Miss Martian.

"Well let's go." Miss Martian replied as the two went towards the elevator Mark Desmond entered. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to open the doors.

_Man I hope Ino clans can't do that._ Naruto thought before the two entered the elevator shaft. Ghost was sticking to the walls while Miss Martian was levitating down the elevator shaft.

"Let's speed this up Miss Martian." Ghost suggested getting a nod from the female alien who was ready for anything. "Keep up." As the former leaf ninja started sprinting down the elevator shaft with Miss Martian right behind him.

_My first friend; I guess television can't teach you everything._ Megan thought to herself while staying right behind Ghost.

_Don't worry guys. I'm coming. _Naruto thought as the two continued their way down the elevator shaft.

_With Red-X, Cheshire, and Aqualad_

_10:10pm, EST_

The three were just waking up as they found themselves in pods. They were greeted with the sight of Superboy standing a few feet away from them.

"How did we end up in here?" Cheshire asked Red-X and Aqualad as she was trying to remember what exactly caused them to be here in this position.

"Let's see. I hacked the computer in Superboy's room. Then Aqualad said set him free and the next thing I know he's acting like a wild animal attacking us." Red-X said recapping what had happened in the last ten minutes or so.

"I don't think our friend was in control of his action." Aqualad stated to Red-X and Cheshire as the two remembered that there were Genomorphs in his pod as well.

"What if...what if I wasn't?" Superboy replied shocking the trio.

"You can talk." Red-X said in awe thinking that he couldn't.

"Of course I can. The Genomorphs taught me much. I can read, write. I know the name of places and things." Superboy said listing off what the Genomorphs taught him.

"Have you seen them? Have you been outside or do they keep you here?" Cheshire asked hoping to get some type of response out of him.

"I have images planted in my mind but I have not seen them." Superboy answered truthfully.

"Do you know what you are or who you are?" Aqualad questioned trying to find an advantage that they could use to get Superboy on their side.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. I was created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him if he were to turn away from the light." Superboy stated to the trio.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, and beyond Cadmus." Aqualad replied trying to convince Superboy that he should have a life of his own.

"I live because of Cadmus. This is my home!" Superboy shouted in disagreement.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Red-X replied in a calm tone.

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon." Cheshire added on trying to help convince Superboy to help them.

"I can introduce you to Superman." Aqualad said hoping that would work while the door opened as Mark Desmond along with Guardian and Dr. Spence walked into the room.

"No he can't, he will be occupied. Activate the cloning process." Desmond ordered to one of the Genomorphs.

"I'll take a pass on that." Red-X replied not in the mood to have a clone running around.

"And get the weapon back into its pod!" Desmond shouted at Guardian who walked towards Superboy.

"Please. Help us." Cheshire said in a soft tone as Superboy stood there when Guardian put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond remarked as his Genomorph jumped onto Superboy's shoulder. Once on the Genomorphs horns started to glow red. "See you're not a real boy; you're a weapon and you belong to me. Well to Cadmus...same thing. Now get back to your pod." As Superboy left the room as the door closed. A minute later screams were heard coming from the room as Red-X, Cheshire, and Aqualad were in pain from the electrical rods Dr. Spence was using on them.

"Where is Dubbilex?" Desmond asked Guardian who shrugged as footsteps were heard as Dubbilex came into the light. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done and when you're sure the clones are viable. Delete the source material." He ordered as Dubbilex nodded in response.

"Superboy you are alive. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is your but ask yourself. What would Superman do?" Aqualad stated hoping that his words may have reached Superboy. A few seconds later the door was ripped off as Superboy appeared with the door in his hands before throwing it to the side. The electrical rods that was shocking the trio had stopped working.

"I told you to-" Desmond started before Superboy pushed Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex out of the way.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy replied to the downed professor who was shocked to see his weapon being used against him.

"Your here to help us or fry us?" Cheshire asked as Superboy narrowed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess helping is my only option." Superboy answered as Red-X jumped out of the pod he was once in.

"I'm so glad Catwoman wasn't here to see this. She would have my head for taking so long." Red-X commented while holding his left wrist for a few seconds.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about." Cheshire said to Red-X who went to the computer in the room and pressed key on it. A few seconds later the glass surrounding Aqualad and Cheshire disappeared.

"Hey could you free Aqualad for me? I'll get Cheshire." Red-X asked getting a nod from Superboy as the two freed Aqualad and Cheshire.

"Thank you." Aqualad said to Superboy getting a nod from the clone. The group of four started to run out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pod before morning." Desmond proclaimed as Red-X threw three X-shurikens at the orbs in front of their former pods. As they exploded once they hit their target.

"Later." Red-X said as the group of four was now out of the room and was trying to find a way out of here.

"Activate every Genomorphs in Cadmus." Desmond ordered as the Genomorphs on his shoulder did what it was told.

_With Superboy, Red-X, Cheshire, and Aqualad_

_10:30pm, EST_

"Were still fifty two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad started to say as the group of four stopped sprinting as a few larger Genomorphs appeared in their way. They all turned around and saw red pods were starting to glow white as more Genomorphs started to appear.

"Oodama Rasengan!" A voice shouted as one of the larger Genomorphs was sent flying forward as the group of four dodged the flying Genomorph which hit the other three larger ones.

"Ghost." Cheshire cried out as Ghost along with Miss Martian was standing a few feet away from them.

"Come on!" Miss Martian yelled as they all ran towards the elevator shaft. Red-X took out a grappling hook and shot it upwards. Cheshire and Ghost used chakra to stick to the walls. Miss Martian started to levitate while Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leaped upwards. A few seconds later the two started to fall. Ghost saw this and threw a kunai at the wall that Aqualad was able to grab it.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned to himself. As Cheshire, Ghost, Miss Martian, and Red-X went down towards their friends.

"Looks like you can leap tall buildings. Still pretty cool in my book." Cheshire said as Aqualad let go of the kunai as the two dropped down onto the ledge of the elevator.

"Thank you." Superboy replied as they heard a noise coming from above him. They all saw an elevator coming down.

"Exit stage left." Red-X announced as Superboy punched the elevator door as they all got out of the elevator shaft. Once out they saw the Genomorphs were down the hallway and decided to run away rather than fight them.

_Turn left. _A voice announced to Superboy whose eyes widen for a few seconds before deciding to listen to the voice.

"Go left." Superboy stated as the group made a left turn.

_Turn right. _The voice announced once again as Superboy told them to go right. After they turned right they saw a wall with a ventilation shaft was blocking their way.

"Nice directions." Ghost said as he pulled the ventilation door off as they all were now in the ventilation shaft.

"I don't think will make it out." Miss Martian stated her worries to the others in the group.

"Listen." Superboy said as they all heard growls in the ventilation shaft.

_With Desmond_

_10:35pm, EST_

He along with Guardian, Dubbilex and a couple of Genomorphs were in hot pursuit of the group. In his hands was a pad that was showing multiple dots.

"It appears someone. Red-X I would guess hacked our systems and deactivated our internal security camera's but he neglected the motion sensors." Desmond stated as he lead them to the men's restroom.

"They're all going to come out in here; we have them cornered." As a few seconds later the group they were pursuing came out of the bathroom ventilation shaft. Now all of them were standing right in front of Desmond.

"We have you now." Desmond said before showing an evil smirk. He was thinking about doing an evil laugh but that would be over kill.

"Not really. The boss told me to tell you that. You'll never catch us." Ghost replied before he along with the rest of the clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Find them!" Desmond shouted as they all left the bathroom angry at the fact that they fooled them. Desmond picked up his pad and growled.

"He hacked the motion sensors." He muttered before throwing the tablet down in anger.

_With Red-X_

_10:35pm, EST_

"I hacked the motion sensors to add insult to injury." Red-X announced to the group as his holographic computer disappeared.

"Nice." Cheshire commented as Red-X did have his moments.

"Were still not out yet but we do have some space between us and them." Aqualad said as they were doing well so far but they had to get out completely to be safe.

"Now I have some room to move." Cheshire said before rolling up her sleeves to reveal that she had metal claws under the long sleeves.

"Let's move." Ghost ordered as Cheshire ran up the stairwell as a couple Genomorphs started to come down the stairs. Cheshire quickly took out the Genomorphs that were in her way by killing them quickly.

"They're more behind us." Red-X announced as Superboy stopped and turned around.

"Go away!" Superboy shouted before stomping his foot onto the stairs as the metal gave away causing the Genomorphs to fall. Superboy had to admit that having super strength was pretty cool.

_With Desmond_

_10:40pm, EST_

At the moment himself, Guardian, and Dubbilex were in an elevator going towards sub-level one. Guardian had said that this was where they would cut them off. Desmond stopped the elevator.

"I need to get something from project Blockbuster. I'll meet you at sub-level one." Desmond said as he got off the elevator and went to the lab where the project Blockbuster research was located at.

_With Cheshire_

_10:50pm, EST_

She was out of the stairwell and was now running towards the exit. Sirens started to go off as huge metal doors blocked her way out. A few seconds later the rest of the group joined her.

"Were cut off from the street." Aqualad announced to the others.

"I can't hack this fast enough." Red-X complained at the fact that it would take him a few minutes. Something he didn't have. Superboy and Aqualad were trying to use raw strength to open the door but to no avail.

"This way." Ghost announced while kicking a door opened. The group went through the door and started to run only to stop when they saw they were surrounded by multiple Genomorphs that were different sizes along with Guardian and Dubbilex being present as well. Aqualad pulled out his rods as they took the form of swords while everyone else went into a fighting stance. Most of the smaller Genomorphs horns started to glow red as they all feel to the ground except for Miss Martian who was fighting off their telepathic ability with her own.

_Leave my friends alone!_ Miss Martian shouted as the smaller Genomorphs started to feel overwhelmed by Miss Martian's telepathic abilities. The rest of the group started to get up once hearing Miss Martian's voice.

"Way to go Miss Martian." Ghost commented while congratulating her on making sure the group didn't fall to telepathy.

"Thanks." Superboy said adding on to Ghost praise.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked while eyeing the hero. He wasn't sure what Guardian would do since last time he was controlled by a Genomorph.

"Go, leave Desmond to me." Guardian answered.

"I think not." A voice stated as the Genomorphs moved to reveal Desmond holding a blue vial. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He proclaimed before drinking what was in the blue vial. As Desmond form started to shift and change with skin peeling off along with most of his cloths. A few seconds later he was now a huge blue Genomorph.

"Everyone stand back." Guardian ordered before charging at Desmond only to get sent flying from a powerful backhand. Superboy decided to fight him one on one which lead to the two taking their fight upwards to the street level of the building.

"You think Desmond was planning that?" Cheshire asked her fellow comrades who shrugged their shoulders in response.

"I don't think he's planning anything anymore." Miss Martian said before using her powers to levitate the group to the floor Superboy was on. They arrived to see Superboy being thrown away by Blockbuster. The group went over and saw that Superboy was alright.

"Miss Martian. Can you read his thoughts?" Ghost asked who shook her head no.

"I haven't been able to read it once he transformed. The only thing it knows is that were his enemies and he has to stop us." Miss Martian informed the group.

"Red-X and Miss Martian. Find a way to bring this guy down. Will give you as much time as we can." Aqualad said getting a nod from the two.

"I'll lead." Cheshire stated before disappearing in a green blur. A few seconds later she appeared on top of Blockbuster. "Gotcha." she whispered while planting an explosive tag on his back before disappearing once again. The explosive sent him flying forward.

"Oodama Rasengan." Ghost shouted before hitting Blockbuster with a large blue orb which sent him flying backwards.

"Leave it to us." Aqualad called out before he and Superboy hit Blockbuster with a power punch each which sent him to the ground.

"Did that do it?" Ghost asked as Blockbuster got up. The group saw the damage the Rasengan did the front part of his torso was now bleeding. Blockbuster let of a powerful roar letting his opponents know he wasn't finished.

_Everyone me and Red-X have come up with a plan._ Miss Martian announced startling everyone except Ghost.

_What is it? _Ghost asked as he was dodging Blockbuster hits. This was going to take some getting us to. Fighting monsters rather than humans felt weird.

_The pillars in the room. Knock those down and get him to the center of the room._ Red-X explained as everyone nodded.

"Come and get me." Ghost taunted as he moved out the way to avoid being hit by Blockbuster. Aqualad was using his water hammer to knock down his pillar. Superboy was using his strength while Cheshire was setting up her explosive tags on another pillar. Red-X was now standing in the center of the room and called for Aqualad to use his water to wet up the pavement he was once on.

"Come on you incredible bulk." Cheshire taunted while running towards the water. Blockbuster was following her when he was hit from behind by Superboy and landed in the water.

"Now Aqualad." Miss Martian ordered as the former ward of Aquaman tattoos started to glow light blue as Blockbuster was now being shocked.

"Everyone on me now!" Ghost shouted as everyone gathered around him as Red-X's explosive X's were going off as the building started to collapse.

"I feel so safe right now." Red-X commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"You should be." Ghost replied as the building started to fall around them.

_Outside Cadmus _

_11:00pm, EST_

A man wearing a blue fedora along with a blue suit and a blue trench coat was walking out of an alley which was across the street from the Cadmus building. He went towards a lamp post before leaning on it and folding his arms. If you looked close up at his face you would notice he didn't have one.

"Where the heck is he? Doesn't he know I have better things to do on a Friday night?" The man asked out loud.

"Calm down babe. You know as well as I know he's around here somewhere." A female voice answered while walking out of the alley. She was dressed in a purple and black costume as on her waist was a small crossbow.

"I know that but who does he think he is making us wait?" The man asked again.

"The man who ask questions is finally stumped ladies and gentlemen." A male voice said while walking out of the same ally. The man was wearing a dark green pair boots, black pants, a green shirt that was under a green vest, and green gloves. On his head was a green hood while on his back was a quiver filled with arrows. In his right hand was a green bow.

"You really need to stop trying to be funny Green Arrow." A female voice remarked while walking out of the same ally. She was a blonde with blue eyes and wore a blue jacket, a black one piece leotard, grey stockings, black boots, and black fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbow. Around her neck was a black choker.

"I am funny Black Canary." Green Arrow replied as he known by the superhero community that he and Flash were the funniest superheroes.

"Not really." The first female said adding on to Black Canary's reply.

"No one asked you Huntress." Green Arrow replied quickly as she was always one of the two people to say he wasn't funny.

"Now where is he?" The man with the fedora asked once again.

"Who knows Question? Maybe he's late for once." Green Arrow replied hoping that he was right.

"I'm never late" A cold voice stated as they all looked up and saw a male wearing a bat themed costume kneeling on a corner of a building.

"Of course you're not because you're Batman and Batman's never late. Geesh you sound like my mom." Green Arrow replied as the man jumped off the building and landed on the streets below.

"So can we begin now?" Question asked wanting to get to the point of this meeting.

"Were waiting for those two to land." Batman answered as two people were approaching them. One was an alien known as Martian the Manhunter while the other was Red Tornado.

"Apologies Batman; I had to do something at the Watch Tower." J'onn J'onzz stated as he knew he was a minute or so late.

"Is okay J'onn." Batman replied seeing as he was the main person in charge of the Watch Tower.

"I was busy with something as well." Red Tornado said as he knew he was late as well.

"Well you here so that's what counts." Green Arrow replied getting a nod from the robot.

"So I called this meeting tonight in order to inform you that Cadmus is not what they appear to be." Batman stated to the group of six.

"I told you all so. Don't believe the crack pot theorist they say. He only asks questions they say. Oh I can't wait to rub it in their faces." Question ranted before getting an elbow to the stomach courtesy of Huntress.

"Shut it." Huntress replied to her boyfriend.

"Now like I was say-" Batman started before the Cadmus building collapsed right before their eyes. The heroes immediately ran towards the building to check for survivors. As they got closer they saw six people were in a blue barrier of some sorts.

"Why can't you do something cool like that Cheshire?" Red-X asked as Ghost was able to put up a dome around them before the building collapsed on them.

"I'm an assassin Red-X. Not a seals master." Cheshire answered as the dome around them disappeared.

"So what do suppose we do with Blockbuster?" Aqualad asked as they looked at where Blockbuster was, knocked out and not moving.

"Nothing." A voice answered as they all turned to see Batman with Martian the Manhunter and Huntress flanking him.

"Uncle J'onn." Miss Martian cried seeing her uncle who was shocked to see her here. She had gone missing this afternoon and he wasn't able to get in telepathic contact with her.

"What are you doing here? I was so worried about you." J'onn said before giving her a quick hug.

"Some family." Red-X commented seeing the two Martians hug for a few seconds.

"Why are you here?" Huntress questioned the group wanting to know their intentions.

"Why do you want to know?" Superboy replied questioning the costumed person in front of him.

"Who are you exactly?" Black Canary asked never seeing him before.

"I'm Superboy. Superman's clone." He announced shocking the older heroes in the area.

"Start talking." Batman ordered as they told them their story.

"This just proves Cadmus is getting smarter." Question remarked while looking at the former building.

"Maybe we need to as well. If they can get away with this then there is no telling what else they have planned." Red Tornado suggested to his allies.

"Hey Bats. Didn't you have a plan that involved our sidekicks or something like that?" Green Arrow asked.

"I did but I gave up on that idea a long time ago Arrow." Batman answered.

"It could work. Just without our wards being the group. I mean let's face it they have potential." Green Arrow said.

"Everyone has potential Green Arrow." Batman replied not falling for Green Arrow's point.

"What are you two talking about?" Black Canary asked the two wanting in on the conversation.

"Look Bats wanted to make a team. A team of younger heroes who would do covert operations for the league. Possibly without the league even knowing." Green Arrow explained to everyone in the area.

"Before I could do that Robin left and created the Teen Titans." Batman stated to the heroes seeing no point in making this team.

"Didn't Speedy go solo after he heard Robin left?" Red Tornado asked getting a nod from Green Arrow.

"Hey if you guys are talking about creating a team then I want to be in it. This world is amazing and I'm too use to helping others in need to just sit around and do nothing." Ghost announced to the heroes.

"I want to be on this team as well. I want to show Atlantis that I can stand on my own two feet." Aqualad said adding his own reason.

"We did form something powerful today. Maybe turning over a new leaf won't be so bad." Cheshire commented as she was all up for joining the team.

"This seems to be better than a test tube so I'm in." Superboy said trying to make a joke.

"Join a covert ops team or do a heist at the Smithsonian." Red-X muttered to himself. As the heroes narrowed their eyes for a second. "I'm joking alright. Count me in as well."

"Hey Miss Martian." Ghost called gaining the aliens attention. "Are you in or what?"

"It's your decision M'gann. Just know that I will support you no matter what." J'onn said as he supported his niece.

"Of course I'm in." Miss Martian replied before joining her new teammates.

"Interesting how things turned out huh?" Question asked no one in particular as J'onn and Red Tornado picked up Blockbuster and took him to the Watch Tower.

_Mount Justice _

_August 28__th__ 9:00am, EST_

Batman along with the rest of the heroes led the team to Mount Justice. The place use to be where the League would meet up from time to time before the watch tower was made. At the moment everyone was in their civilian attire including Superboy who now wore a black shirt with the krypton symbol on it along with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. Megan was now wearing a blue short-sleeved sweater with a white shirt under it, a blue skirt, and knee high white socks with blue shoes. As on her head was now a blue headband.

"Seeing as you're going to fight the good fight this will be where you will live. Red Tornado has volunteered to be your supervisor while Huntress along with Question will train you. I will deploy you on mission. Now these missions are between us and you. No one in the Justice League knows about this team and I intend on keeping it that way" Batman explained to the group of six who nodded at the explanation.

"And for those people in the "grey area". We will be keeping a close eye on you guys as well just to make sure you don't slip into those bad habits you use to do." Green Arrow added on while looking at Jade and Grant who nodded.

"We still need a name for this group you know." Kaldur said to the heroes.

"True just as long as it isn't something cheesy like Young Justice or something like that." Grant replied as he saw Batman's face for a second. Grant had to thank Selina for teaching him how to read people.

"You were really going to call us that." Grant said before laughing as he saw Batman's face didn't change. "You were serious weren't you?" Grant asked getting a nod from Batman.

"Well it's your team so how about you decide." Huntress suggested.

"I got one. The Avengers." Grant exclaimed as Jade shook her head no.

"You really need to stop reading Marvel Comics Grant. It's not good for you." Jade remarked seeing her friend still liked to read stuff about Ironman and Spiderman.

"And you have a Bleach problem but you don't hear me complaining. I mean besides Avengers Assemble sounds to cool to pass up." Grant replied giving his reason for the name.

"How about Outsiders?" Naruto suggested to the group.

"Why Outsiders?" Question asked with interest in his voice.

"That's what we all are right. I'm from another dimension, Kaldur's from Atlantis, Jade is a modern day assassin, Grant's a thief, Megan's from Mars, and Superboy was born from a test tube. No offense." Naruto answered hoping not to have offended anyone with his labeling.

"None taken." Superboy replied as he got over being in a test tube.

"Outsiders huh; Yeah that could work." Grant said while toying with the name for a bit.

"Outsiders it is then." Batman stated as the covert ops team was about to start.

_Episode end_

A/N

Another Episode done. I want to do a chapter similar to Bereft now after seeing it. Anyway any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.

Benjamin236

_Episode 5: Mob Mentality_

_Later_


	5. Mob Mentality

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto, Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 5: Mob Mentality_

_Episode Start_

_Mount Justice _

_September 12, 9:00am, EST_

Morning training was going on in Mount Justice. At the moment the gym on base was filled with Grant, Jade, and Naruto. Jade and Naruto were each running on a tread mill while Grant was lifting weights.

"Hey Jade." Grant called while putting the weights down and walking towards the two ninjas.

"Yes Grant." Jade replied while stopping the tread mill.

"I thought you stopped the whole cloak and dagger thing?" Grant asked as Jade got off the tread mill and took a sip of water from the fountain in the room.

"I haven't done anything like that since two years ago. I'm a thief just like you now and if you forgot you were the person who stole my first assignment." Jade said before punching Grant in the arm lightly. "Wait I thought I told you?" She asked while sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"You did but last week Green Arrow said you were still doing them." Grant replied as Naruto walked towards them.

"Arrow was stereotyping me. Like most the public do." Jade answered.

"What does stereotyping mean?" The blonde asked in a confused voice. Not hearing that word before.

"Stereotyping is a popular belief about a specific social groups or types of individuals." Jade informed the blonde who still had a confused look on his face.

"I still don't get it." Naruto replied in a confused tone once again.

"It's like saying all ninja's wear black." Grant said as Naruto knew that wasn't true at all. Heck he used to wear orange before common sense in the form of Jiraiya kicked in.

"That's just stupid. They don't even know you." Naruto remarked at how people can quickly judge a person.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how the public eye works." Grant remarked.

"The public's not that smart." Naruto commented before getting a sip of water.

"No kidding." Jade said as Batman walked into the room. Getting the trio's attention.

"Meet me in the meeting room in five." Batman announced before leaving the gym area. The trio got up and went to the meeting room.

_Meeting Room_

_9:10am, EST_

The meeting room was medium sized as it had about five chairs and a huge monitor in the center of the room. The group of three walked in and saw Batman was in there along with Black Canary.

"Now that you three are here. Let's begin." Batman stated to the group of three.

"Wait. Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur aren't here." Naruto said as the other three members of the group were not present.

"Not every mission will need a team effort." The dark knight replied as the lights in the room went off as multiple images appeared on the monitor. One was a man wearing a white suit but his entire face was covered in a black mask. The second image was a round man wearing black suit with a top hat that covered his red hair. In his hands was an umbrella. The third image was a building called the Iceberg Lounge while the fourth image was a symbol of a golden snake which was inside of a orb.

"Blackmask is supposed to be negotiating a deal between Kobra and the League of Shadows tonight. Now this event is being held at Penguins Iceberg Lounge." Black Canary explained while getting a nod from the three.

"Our operative who was a former mobster is working for Penguin. Yesterday we learned that she caught the flu and could not attend the event. Case and point; Jade will be going to the event dressed as her with Grant and Naruto being her security detail." Batman informed the trio.

"What does she look like?" Jade asked with interest in her voice.

"Just like you." Black Canary answered before bringing her image up on the screen. The two looked so similar that they could pass for twins.

"So I take it were going to have to dress up for this party?" Grant asked getting a nod from Black Canary.

"I already took the liberty of picking out your suits." Batman informed Naruto and Grant who nodded.

"So how are we going to get there?" Jade asked as Gotham City was far away from Washington D.C.

"You'll be riding with me." Batman answered before walking towards the door. "Fifteen minutes before I go back to Gotham. Be in the garage by then." As the man dressed in blacks left the room.

"Good luck. I have a feeling you're going to need it." Black Canary said before leaving the room as well.

"Hey Jade. I finished my side project. I'll give it to you when we meet in the garage." Naruto stated before leaving the room to change cloths.

"Side project?" Grant asked with interest in his voice.

"He saw your X-phone and wanted to make something like that for his suit." Jade informed Grant who nodded. Grant's X-phone was a device that stored his suit. He demonstrated how it worked. He would dial up a number, slide the phone into his belt buckle, and boom his Red-X suit was on him.

"So that's why he was locked in his room last weekend." Grant commented getting a nod from Jade.

"Let's get ready. We don't want to keep Batman waiting." Jade stated as the two went back to their rooms to change and pack their things for the trip.

_Garage_

_9:45am, EST_

Batman was waiting in his vehicle the Batmobile. This version of the vehicle was able to seat up to four people including himself. He wanted to get something bigger but that was for another time. He heard the door open as Grant took the passenger seat while Jade and Naruto were stuck being in the back.

"I thought shotgun was a weapon?" Naruto asked as they had explained a few things about firearms to the blonde.

"It's a long story. I'll be sure to tell you later." Jade answered.

"Buckle up." Batman informed them before revving up the engine.

_Show off._ Grant thought to himself as he only had his X-Cycle which he had to admit that at the moment it was failing into comparison of the legendary Batmobile.

"Hang on." Batman stated before stepping on the gas as they were now on their way to Gotham City.

_Gotham City-1:15pm, EST_

The group of four was now on the streets of Gotham. Who knew that the Batmobile could turn an almost six hour ride down to three and a half. At the moment Batman had pulled up into an old warehouse and got out the vehicle.

"Alright you three; this is where you will be stationed at for the time being." Batman informed the three who got out the vehicle.

"This place is old and worn down." Grant complained as Batman hit a switch as the inside of the warehouse changed into a small base for the trio.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now remember that you have to be at the Iceberg Lounge by Nine o clock sharp." Batman stated to the three who nodded.

"Don't worry will be there." Naruto said getting a nod from the bat themed hero who went back into his vehicle.

"Where will you be?" Grant asked the cape crusader.

"Protecting my city." Batman said before leaving the three to their mission prep or whatever they would do to kill time before their mission took place.

"So what do we do until then?" Grant asked the two.

"You can show Grant that side project now." Jade suggested to Naruto who pulled out two watches. One watch was green and black while the other was silver and black.

"After seeing Grant's X-phone. I asked myself could I come up with something like that. After remembering a few things about seals I went to work and came up with this." Naruto explained while holding the watches in front of him.

"So how do they work?" Grant asked looking at the watches with interest.

"Simple. Me and Jade channel chakra into the watch. A grey light in my case goes over my entire body. The light is produced by the seals that contain our cloths a few seconds later boom. Ghost and Cheshire are here." Naruto explained while handing Jade her watch who put it on and tried to activate the seal.

"It's not working." Jade said to the blonde seal master.

"Their voice activated as well. You just say Henshin while putting chakra into the watch and boom Cheshire is here." Naruto said as Jade decided to test it out.

"Henshin." Jade muttered as she felt the seals cover her entire form was covered with a green light for a few seconds as she was now Cheshire.

"Nice." Grant commented seeing that it actually worked. He was shocked to see that her weapons were also on her.

"You were able to put my weapons and my mask in. You mastery over seals are amazing." Cheshire said as Naruto blushed a bit.

"It was easy. Now just say Power down and your back to being Jade." Naruto informed the black haired ninja who said power down as she was back to being Jade.

"If only I was a ninja." Grant muttered to himself. While thinking how cool he would have been if he could do that but hey technology was his calling and compared to those two. His skills were far superior than those two combined.

"I have to get ready for this party. I have to learn how to be Ms. Kasumi Hana." Jade stated to the two who nodded.

"So what do you say we explore Gotham a bit?" Grant suggested getting a nod from Naruto.

"Let's do it." Naruto replied as the two went into Gotham City to explore the town Batman protected.

_Iceburg Lounge_

_9:00pm EST_

The famous Iceburg Lounge. One of Gotham City nicest club areas where people can go to relax after a hard day. At the moment the arctic themed lounge was only open to those on the list. Most people understood as the owner of said lounge would only do this when someone exclusive was coming to town.

"You two ready?" Jade asked as she was dressed in a green and black dress which seemed to fit her figure quite nicely. At least that's what Grant told her. Beside her were Naruto and Grant who were wearing their handpicked suits. Naruto's suit was black and blue while Grants was black and red.

"Of course." Grant answered as they were at the entrance door.

"Names please?" The security guard asked the trio.

"Under Kasumi Hana kind sir." Jade answered as the guard flipped through his papers before spotting the name.

"I see you Ms. Hana. Walk on in." He replied while opening the doors to the lounge. The three walked into the ice themed lounge. They had to say that this place looked nice. Naruto had to admit it looked similar to a club Jiraiya had taken him in when they went to Yuki no kuni.

"I'm so glad you could make it Kasumi." A person said in an excited tone while walking towards the trio. They saw that it was none other than Oswald Cobblepot coming to greet them.

"You know I wouldn't miss this Penguin or is it Mr. Cobblepot tonight." Jade said trying to make a joke. Something Kasumi would usually do when talking to people. Penguin let out a few chuckles seeing as he got the joke.

"Still have that sense of humor I see. Anyway go ahead up to the second floor. Where about to begin shortly." Penguin informed the trio who went up the stairs and saw a huge table that had Blackmask sitting at the very end of it as beside him was his female assistant Ms. Li. As on the right side of the table was a person who made Jade heart stopped for a second. The person was an old man with long grey hair on the side of his head along with a grey beard. His attire was an open red robe that showed off his muscular body as he wore a pair of black pants as well as black shoes. This person was known as Sensei. The person who trained her to be an assassin was in this very room. Beside him were two other people who were covered by black cloaks. Jade guessed they were guards from the League of Shadows. On the right side of the table were five people who Jade guessed were from The Kobra Cult due to the golden snake symbol on their green cloaks.

"Now that everyone is here. I would like to begin the negotiations between Kobra and The League of Shadows." Blackmask announced as Ms. Li was typing down every word. Sensei stood up and cleared his throat.

"I will start off. Speaking on behalf of the league we would like to know what Kobra is planning so I can make a decision on whether or not we will help you in your efforts or not." Sensei stated to the group as one member stood up.

"Kobra is planning on recreating the infamous Venom formula Bane is known for." The member from Kobra informed the people in the room.

"How would you recreate his formula?" Sensei asked with interest in his voice.

"We have already captured and seized Santa Prisca. For those who don't know Santa Prisca is where Bane apparently set up shop so that he could make his Venom. With the island under Kobra control we are working on evolving the formula." He informed the people in the room who gasped except for Naruto who was still new to the world.

"Interesting indeed; what do you need us for exactly?" Sensei asked not getting why they need the League of Shadows for anyway.

"For one we need a business partner who would provide security for our scientist working on the formula and two we need someone to test the formula on once it's complete." The man answered once again. Sensei was now in deep thought at the moment before deciding to make his reply.

"I will need to be excused for the moment, I have a phone call to make, I'm sure you understand." Sensei said before leaving the table.

"Will meet back here in ten minutes or so." Penguin announced to the group of people who nodded. Jade went to find her former teacher leaving Naruto and Grant with Blackmask and Ms. Li.

_With Jade_

_9:20pm, EST_

She was currently approaching Sensei. She was shocked to see that he was representing the League of Shadow. The only thing he did was stay in the shadows than be outside. She guessed that this meeting was an important matter seeing as he was the oldest one in the league.

"Your name is Sensei right?" Jade asked while walking towards the man who turned around.

"Jade, please don't think I'm that old to recognize one of my students. Let alone my favorite student." Sensei answered in a happy tone as Jade stood there in shock for a second.

"I'm still your favorite?" Jade asked getting a nod from the elderly man.

"Of course, now it's been two years since I've seen you Jade. So why don't you tell me how's your life been since escaping the league?" Sensei said to Jade.

"I've been doing pretty good Sensei. I've decided to become a thief seeing as their life style is easier than what I use to do." Jade answered as Sensei nodded.

"I hope your skills haven't dulled Jade. You're going to need them for the future." Sensei replied in a serious tone as Jade had a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Sensei?" She questioned in a confused tone as the man cleared his throat before replying.

"Your former comrades are out to kill you Jade. It appears that son of mine was able to cloud their minds with lies. I'm not sure what he told them exactly but I know for a fact that they will come to kill you if they ever see you again." Sensei explained in a serious tone as Jade nodded her head. She was expecting them to hate her but to come out and kill her.

"I understand Sensei." Jade replied as the man pulled out a white and black scroll from his robe.

"Here Jade, I wasn't able to mail it to you, Consider it a late birthday present." Sensei said while giving her the scroll. Jade couldn't believe what he was giving her.

"Sensei, I can't take this. I mean this is-" Jade started before being cut off.

"I know Jade. That's why I'm giving it to you along with this as well." Sensei said before handing Jade a black scroll with a green viper coiled around it.

"You know I can't accept that scroll Sensei. I don't do that type of work anymore." Jade stated while pushing the scroll away.

"I know you don't but you should know by now I hate seeing my students unprepared. Besides I was able to edit a few of the killing techniques in the scroll. I made it so they can paralyze your opponents now rather than killing them." Sensei informed her as Jade hesitantly took the scroll.

"I have one last gift for you Jade. It's a ticket for Tetsu's shop. Just give it to her and she'll know what to do." Sensei said before giving her the grey ticket.

"I don't know what to say Sensei." Jade said as she was lost for words.

"Promise me that you will help your friends see the light Jade. I know my son used more than just words to persuade your former comrades. Also stay alive for me will you. I'm taking a well need vacation Jump City in the spring and I need someone to show me around." Sensei replied as Jade smiled. It was always like Sensei to have a serious conversation before saying something to make you smile or laugh.

"I will Sensei. I guarantee it." Jade said promising that she will be just fine.

"Very well then Jade. Now go on back up. I'll be there in a moment." Sensei replied as Jade left Sensei to his thoughts.

_Jade. You like the daughter I never had. I just hope you're ready for whatever my son has in store for you._ Sensei thought to himself before pulling out another scroll that was white with a black dragon going around it. The scroll was actually glowing white. _I guess you found someone worthy huh._ As the scroll was glowing even more as though it heard him. _Lead the way then._ As the scroll started to tug him towards its new owner.

_With Naruto_

_9:30pm, EST_

He had to admit that this lounge was nice. He was able to just talk to new people without being on guard all the time. This new life of his was nice as a man wearing a red and golden robe approached him.

"Hello." The elderly man said greeting the blonde.

"Your this Sensei guy right?" Naruto asked getting a chuckle out of Sensei.

"Indeed I am young one." Sensei answered in a sage like tone.

"You know for an old man you look built." Naruto said as the man looked similar to Jiraiya. Well muscle wise that is.

"Well my job calls for it. Anyway I'm here to give you a gift. On behalf of my organization." Sensei said before presenting Naruto with the scroll. Naruto touched the scroll and actually felt a power go through him for a second or two.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as that was the only thing he could say at a time like this.

"Promise me something boy. Look after my daughter Jade for me alright. I don't want her to get into something she can't escape from." Sensei said in a serious tone shocking Naruto. Naruto guessed that this was Jade's grandfather seeing as she didn't mention him in her story she told them.

"You can count on me." Naruto replied with confidence in his voice.

"Good to know." Sensei said before leaving the blonde.

_This scroll feels different. I'll have to open it later on._ Naruto thought to himself as Penguin announced that the ten minutes were up. Everyone was now back at the table waiting for the discussions to start back up again.

"So Sensei I would like to know what is your answer?" The male Kobra member from before asked.

"Well on behalf of the League of Shadows. We-" Sensei started off before the doors to the Iceburg Lounge were blown off their hinges. As a loud laugh filled the room.

"Oh no." Penguin muttered to himself while seeing the person who walked.

"Sorry I'm late boys and girls but have no fear as The Joker is here." A man wearing a purple and green suit announced while making his way to the center off the room.

"The damn clown is here. I thought he was locked up in Arkham." Blackmask said in disbelief that the Clown Prince of Gotham was here.

"What can I say Blackmask. I was let out for good behavior." Joker stated while walking over to a table that had a glass of water on it. He picked up the cup and took a quick sip. "Now I was a little shock. Penguin was having this fancy shin dig and _I wasn't invited._" As the last part was said in a sad tone.

"Like I would invite you anyway Joker." Penguin replied causing the clown faced villain to gasp in shock.

"I feel so betrayed but_ I don't really care_." Joker said the last part in a serious tone before throwing the glass at the wall. "Now I don't want to ruin your night. So me and a couple of my aces will be providing you with so good old fashion _entertainment." _While multiple people wearing different colored suit walked into the lounge. They all saw that they had on clown face paint so they couldn't identify them.

"Entertainment you say?" Sensei asked with interest in his voice. In his mind life was starting to get good.

"Yes old timer. Entertainment that is sure to keep everyone smiling." Joker replied before his people started to destroy the place.

"Just what are you doing Joker?" Penguin shouted while watching the clown's henchmen were destroying his place.

"I'm being entertained here Penguin. Oh smash the picture!" Joker ordered as one of his henchmen smashed a picture frame causing Penguin to scream.

"I'm not being entertained." Sensei complained not enjoying the so called performance.

"Oh don't worry. I'm just getting to the good part here. Rob them all and if they don't comply. _Off with their heads_." Joker said with excitement on the last part of his statement. As his henchmen were making their way up to the second floor.

"I don't intend on being robbed today clown." Blackmask replied before punching one of the henchmen sending them flying down the stairs.

"Time for plan B then." Joker replied before putting on a gas mask. As a dark green gas started to come out of the vents of the room.

"Joker gas! Everyone get out!" Penguin shouted as they made their way to the door only to find it being blocked by a van.

"Don't forget to smile." The Joker announced from outside the building. He was able to slip out and move his van in front of the broken door just in time.

"We have to get out of here." Blackmask said as everyone was trying to get out of the lounge. A few people were already falling to the laughing gas.

_With Jade, Naruto, and Grant_

_9:37pm, EST_

They were still on the second floor as they watched a few of the waiters fall to the laughing gas. The group of three had to come up with a plan quick.

"I can get us out but I need to be Ghost." Naruto stated to the two as Grant pulled out his X-Phone.

"Well let's do it then." Grant said before dialing a number on the phone as his belt changed into his grey utility belt. He closed his phone to reveal a red x glowing on the screen.

"**Standby."** A robotic voice announced.

"Henshin." The trio said as Jade and Naruto's suits were on them. While Grant slid his phone into his utility belt.

"**Complete." **A robotic voice from his phone announced as the Red-X suit was now on Grant.

"What's your plan Ghost?" Cheshire asked the blonde shinobi.

"Just watch. Grab whoever is not affected by the gas and get them out of here." Ghost ordered as Cheshire and Red-X were using their own teleporting techniques respectively to get some people to safety while Ghost was now in front of the blocked door.

_A true sage is able to use any of the five main elements once he puts his mind to it._ Those where the words Fukasaku had told him before entering his fight with Madara. _If you're right about this Fukasaku then I will keep to our bet._ Naruto thought to himself while going through hand signs for a technique Kakashi taught him before his final battle. If Fukasaku was right then he should be able to do this. If not then let's just say there will be a lot more teleporting.

"Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique." Ghost shouted as he channeled chakra into the fountains present in the lounge. For a second nothing happened before a column of water started to circle Naruto before it went towards the door causing the van along with whatever else was blocking the door to be blown away by the sheer force.

_Looks like this world will get to read Make Out Paradise then. I know your somewhere laughing Sensei._ Naruto thought to himself before helping the police evacuate people from the building. As Blackmask approached Ghost with his assistant right beside him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. If you need anything done then please let me know." Blackmask stated to Ghost. His friends had saved not only his life but his assistance's life as well.

"If you can inform me on events going on in Gotham from time to time then consider us even." Ghost replied as Blackmask gave him a business card.

"My office whenever you get the chance to drop by. Come on Ms. Li. We have things to do." Blackmask stated as he and his assistant left the scene.

"Well that went well." Red-X commented seeing the people were getting treated.

"Let's leave before the media gets here." Cheshire said before the trio left the area.

_Mount Justice_

_November 11th , 10:00pm EST_

The trio was now back at Mount Justice thanks to Batman teleporting them back to Mount Justice. After informing Batman on what happened at the event. He had to say that he was impressed on how they were able to evacuate the civilians on such short notice. The trio was still in their alternate attires.

"Well go get some rest. I'm sure you'll need it." Batman informed the three who nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't of said it-" Ghost started to say before he disappeared before their eyes in a yellow flash. As the group of three were now shocked as to where Ghost had disappeared to.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I know not a lot of action but hey that's what the next chapter is for. I'm going for a Avengers Earths Mightiest heroes thing here. Not everyone will be on every mission. **

**Thanks for the review's everyone. It still shocks me that people read a story I wrote and decided to post on line.**

**To a reviewer named Lost and Lost. I'm glad you decided to read the story. It goes to show don't judge a book by it's cover. The pairing is going to be a secret for now. I have never read a Cheshire bashing story. I was shocked that their were some online but I just won't bash any character no matter who they are as for me personally. Bashing brings down the story.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply. Again that's just who I am.**

**On a side note I've been watching Kamen Rider 555 so that's where I got the idea of Red-X's. X-Phone.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 6: Boy Meets Girl_

_Later_


	6. Boy Meets Girl

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto, Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 6: Boy Meets Girl_

_Episode Start_

_Mount Justice_

_September 12th , 9:00am EST_

It was morning time which meant training was going on. Right now Kaldur, Megan, and Conner were training with Huntress in hand to hand combat. In the circular ring Conner was currently on the floor while Huntress was standing tall.

"**Superboy failed."** The computer announced throughout the room.

"You did good back there. You just need to react better." Huntress stated while offering Conner a hand to get up. Conner took her hand and got up.

"Wait. I thought you were supposed to control the battle?" Megan asked as Black Canary taught them differently.

"That's what Black Canary wants you to think. In a fight it's all about reacting. Whether it's blocking a punch or moving the hell out the way. I mean sure it's okay to be in control but that can lead you to doing the same thing over and over." Huntress explained to the Martian who understood her point of view.

"Interesting point of view. Then again you and Black Canary have two different ways of fighting after all." A voice stated while walking into the room. The group saw that it was none other than Question.

"What do you want Q?" Huntress asked.

"I thought I asked the questions around here? After all it comes with my name." Question replied cooly while walking into the circular ring.

"Very funny." Kaldur commented as Question smirked underneath his mask. These kids liked him. Finally kids who didn't think he was "creepy" was such a relief.

"A quick question for the three teenagers here. What is in Metropolis?" Question asked the three.

"Superman." Conner said with excitement in his voice. Hoping that he would be able to finally see the man whose DNA runs through his veins.

"Close but no cigar." Question replied as the other two members started to think.

"The Daily Planet." Megan guessed seeing as it was a landmark in the big city.

"A landmark but no." Question said as Kaldur started to think harder about the question at hand.

"Supergirl." Kaldur said to Question getting a nod from him.

"The boy from Atlantis wins. He not only outsmarted a Martian but a Kryptonian as well folks." Question stated as Megan and Conner held their heads down in defeat.

"So what's their mission Question?" Huntress asked with interest in her voice.

"You ruined all the fun by spoiling it. I wanted to ask more questions." Question answered as the three were happy Huntress was here or else they may have been here all day playing twenty one questions with the master of the game.

"Where are Naruto, Jade, and Grant? I'm sure they don't want to miss out on this." Kaldur asked.

"They have a mission of their own." Question answered once again.

"On with the mission details." Conner said as Question cleared this throat before beginning.

"It appears that Supergirl is having these weird dreams. Now from what I hear she is having dreams of experiencing things she has never done before. If you know me then you should know that I have about one hundred different theories about this but I won't get into them." Question explained to the four others in the room.

"Hold your horses." A voice called out while walking into the room. They saw that it was none other than Green Arrow. "No one asked for more help. This whole trip might just prove the kid shouldn't eat nachos before bed." The archer stated before crossing his arms.

"Peanut Butter Sandwiches." Question said in a correcting tone. Shocking everyone in the room.

"What you go through her trash?" Green Arrow asked while glaring at Question a bit.

"Please, I go through everyone's trash." Question answered in a simple tone while shrugging of Green Arrow's glare.

"So why are you here Green Arrow?" Huntress asked the archer.

"Me and Supergirl are going to S.T.A.R Labs in a few hours. I just wanted to tell no face here." Green Arrow answered.

"I'll be there Green Arrow. Along with a few friends of course." Question replied as Green Arrow left the room.

"So were going with you then?" Megan asked getting a nod from the man wearing the fedora.

"You will but it will be out of sight. From what J'onn told me Megan has a ship correct?" Question said as Megan nodded.

"So where taking the ship to S.T.A.R Labs then?" Conner asked making sure he heard the plan correctly.

"Indeed. I want you three to get a head start and go to S.T.A.R Labs branch in Metropolis before me, Green Arrow, and Supergirl show up. Call it an infiltration mission and write down whatever you can gather alright." Question stated to the group of three.

"We will you can count on us." Megan said as Question left the room.

"Well let's get ready then. Will meet you in the hanger Megan." Kaldur said as the trio went to their separate rooms and packed what they may need for the mission ahead.

_Hangar_

_9:45 am, EST_

Kaldur and Conner were in the hangar looking at what seemed to be a giant red and black egg. The two had guessed it was Megan's ship seeing as the Batwing wasn't here. Megan had now entered the hangar and was walking towards them. The two saw that she had a black kunai on her waist.

"You use kunai's Megan?" Kaldur asked the Martian who shook her head no.

"Not really. It was something Naruto gave me while we were in the Cadmus building. He told me to use it if we were separated." Megan explained to the duo who nodded at the information.

"So it's like a teleporter then." Conner said making a guess about the kunai.

"You can say that because it only teleports him to my location. He told me the original kunai was supposed to be yellow but he was able to make it with a regular kunai." Megan informed them who nodded.

"So where is your ship?" Kaldur asked as Megan pointed to the black and red egg.

"How are we going to get into that egg?" Conner asked as Megan let out a giggle at Conner's question.

"Silly, it's in sleep mode." Megan said in a simple tone like it was common knowledge.

"Martian technology is interesting indeed." Kaldur commented while Megan waved her hand in front of the ship as the egg shifted into the Bio-ship. The two saw the back of the ship open up.

"Come on you two." Megan said to the two males who grabbed their bags and boarded the ship.

_S.T.A.R Labs_

_11:15 am EST_

The trio was approaching the lab. Megan had the Bio-ship in camouflage mode as they were closing in on the S.T.A.R Lab.

"So how are we going to get in?" Conner asked the other two in the ship.

"I can see if they have an entrance on the canyon side." Kaldur suggested as the lab was on top of a hill with the back of the lab facing the canyon side as an ocean was at the bottom of it.

"Hey Conner." Megan called out gaining his attention. "Did you bring your camera?

"Of course." Conner said before digging into his bag and bringing out a Nikon digital camera. "Why did you ask?"

"I think I found our way in." Megan stated before explaining her plan to the two males on the ship.

"That just may work but were going to need timing." Kaldur said as the two nodded before putting the plan into action.

_With Aqualad_

11:25am, EST

He was currently climbing up the rocky hill side of the S.T.A.R Lab. Right now he was halfway up the hill.

_I should have had Megan dropped me off but that would have drawn attention. _Kaldur thought to himself as he finally reached the top of the hill. He pulled himself up the edge and was now in the back of S.T.A.R Labs building.

_Let's see. How am I going to get in? _Kaldur thought to himself while looking for a way to get in. He saw a truck approaching a loading dock and decided to go with that opening. The truck started to unload multiple boxes as Aqualad was able to get into the building no problem. Aqualad pressed his belt buckle as his once red shirt turned black. He also put on a mask that covered his nose on down.

"Alright Megan; I'm in the building." Aqualad said while holding the comm-link for a few seconds.

"Will proceed as plan then." Megan replied as Aqualad started to see what exactly was in this building.

_With Megan_

_11:30am, EST_

She and Conner were currently in a black BMW as they made their way towards the S.T.A.R Labs building. Right now Megan was disguised as a Caucasian girl with long black hair wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, a black business jacket and black heels. Conner was now wearing aa pair of blue pants, a white dress shirt, and black shoes as he had his camera around his neck. The two were disguised as reporters from The Gotham City Times.

"Are you ready Mr. Johnson?" Megan asked while parking the car which was really the Bio-ship. Who knew it could shift shape into different vehicles.

"Lead the way Ms. Williams." Conner replied as the two got out the car and went into the building. They walked in and saw a man wearing a lab coat along with a pair of tan pants, brown shoes, a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie, and glasses.

"Who are you two?" The man questioned while looking at the two with suspicion.

"I'm a reporter for the Gotham City Times. My camera man is Mr. Johnson and my name is Ms. Williams. We are supposed to do an interview today." Megan said introducing herself to the man.

"Reporters? I'm sorry but you have to leave." The man informed the two as Conner narrowed his eyes and read his name tag.

"Wait your Professor Hamilton." Conner said in shock tone getting a nod from the man. "I've read all about your scientific findings in science weekly."

"A fan of my theories. Why didn't you say so?" Professor Hamilton said before walking towards a door. "Don't just stand there follow me." As the two went through the door and saw that they were in a lab with a medic bed in the center of the room.

"So would you mind if I asked a few questions Professor Hamilton?" Megan asked the man who pulled out three chairs.

"Please take a seat and let's begin this interview." Professor Hamilton answered as Megan pulled out a tape recorder.

"Question one. What do you think about how science is evolving in today's times?" Megan questioned as Professor Hamilton started to answer the question.

_With Aqualad_

_11:35am, EST_

So far the building seemed to be safe. He almost had a run in with a few scientists but so far he found nothing. That was until a group of scientist started to file out a room. He quickly went behind a corner and hid there.

"So what do you think about Galatea?" A scientist asked her fellow collages.

"I think she would perform well. I mean after all this is Professor Hamilton's greatest project after all." A male scientist answered.

"Hey did you hear about what happened to Mark Desmond?" Another female scientist asked the group she was walking in.

"Yeah, Its pretty sad I mean he actually turned into Project Blockbuster and had to fight off the League of Shadows himself before the Justice League got involved." Another male scientist replied remembering the news about the former head scientist.

_The League of Shadows weren't there. _Kaldur thought while listening to their conversation.

"I heard the League of Shadows sent Cheshire along with Red-X and another vigilante to steal information from Cadmus." The first female said to the others.

"I thought Aqualad was there as well." The first male said in a confused tone.

"Yeah he was helping out a few scientists who were still in the building. He saved Joe and Bill's life." The second female answered while remembering the article she read.

"So what happened to Project Kr?" The second male asked as he hadn't been filled in on the recent events as of late.

"They say the League of Shadows took him and are training him to be an assassin." The first female answered.

"It's a shame but luckily we still have Galatea on our side." The first scientist said as they left the hallway they were in.

_Interesting, So Cadmus along with S.T.A.R Labs think Conner is with the League of Shadows. _Aqualad thought to himself before entering the room they were once in. He saw that the room had a few monitors in it as he was facing a glass wall as on the other side of it was a gym. He saw a glimpse of a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. As she wore a white costume which showed off her cleavage as on her hands were a pair of white gloves while on her feet was a pair of white heels.

_Was that Galatea? _Kaldur asked himself before the women in question appeared in front of the glass.

"Hey Professor Johnson; can you bring me a Peanut Butter Sandwich please?" Galatea asked in a soft tone. Aqualad pressed a button on a microphone in order to reply.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Aqualad said before releasing the button.

_I need to call the others and get out of here. _Aqualad thought to himself before pressing his comm-link.

"Conner, I'm going back to the rally point." Aqualad informed the Kryptonian who took a few seconds to respond.

"Will meet you there." Conner replied as Aqualad made his way out the room. He turned the corner as he ran into the group of scientist from earlier.

"It's an assassin from the League of Shadows." A male called out with shock in his voice that they were here.

"Run!" A female shouted as Aqualad made his way out of the building as the alarms went off. He heard multiple footsteps coming towards his location as he approached the cliff edge.

"Stop right there!" A security guard shouted while holding his firearm up.

"I think not." Aqualad replied cooly before jumping off the cliff and landing in the water.

"We have to report this to Professor Hamilton." A security guard informed his teammates who nodded.

_With Megan and Conner_

_11:50am, EST_

The interview was going along well. Conner had to step out the room for a bit to answer his phone which was Aqualad. He went back into the room to see Megan was writing down Professor's Hamilton's latest answer. He had to admit they were able to get a lot out of him. From different theories to his views of the Justice League. This had gone well until the alarms started to go off. A minute later a few security guards came into the room.

"Sir." A guard said gaining Hamilton's attention. "It appears the Shadows have struck again."

"What do you mean?" Professor Hamilton asked in an angry tone.

"It was a person wearing all black. From what one of the scientist said. He was able to see Galatea." A security guard informed Professor Hamilton who was shocked.

"Lock this place down at once." Professor Hamilton ordered before letting out a big sigh. "I apologize about this turn of events but I will have to ask you to leave."

"It's alright Professor Hamilton. I'm sure we can reschedule our interview if I do not have enough information." Megan stated to the Professor who nodded.

"Very well then, take my card and I'll walk you out." Professor Hamilton said before giving them a card and walking them out the building. As soon as they were out three people were walking towards the building. The two recognized Green Arrow and Question but didn't recognize the blonde with long hair and blue eyes. Who wore a white shirt that went to her midriff. On the shirt was the Kryptonian symbol. She also wore a blue skirt, red boots, and a red cape. The two guessed that this was Supergirl.

"Afternoon doc." Green Arrow called out greeting the professor.

"We have a few questions we want you to answer." Supergirl stated in a serious tone.

"Well I want to but I can't. It appears the League of Shadows have reared their ugly head." Professor Hamilton informed the three heroes.

"All the more reason of us to come in." Question said before letting himself in as Supergirl and Green Arrow followed him. Megan and Conner went to the car and drove off.

_With Aqualad_

_12:00pm, EST_

He was now underwater at the moment. So far the mission was going well. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a line make it ways down to his location. He grabbed onto the line and was brought up into the Bio-Ship. He saw that Megan was now in her stealth suit attire while Conner was wearing his usual clothing.

"League of Shadows?" Conner asked as Kaldur pulled the face mask off.

"Long story; how did the interview go?" Kaldur replied as a beep went off in the Bio-ship.

"Incoming call from Question." Megan announced letting the two know who was calling them.

"League of Shadows huh." Question said to the trio as Kaldur nodded in response.

"A long story Question. How did your session with Hamilton go?" Kaldur asked wanting to know if they got any information.

"He was on edge if anything. I have a feeling he wouldn't of answered our questions regardless." Question informed the others as another beep went off in the Bio-Ship.

"Incoming helicopters coming to your location Question." Megan informed the masked man as their ship was camouflage.

"Someone's ducking questions, will be alright, You three go back to Mount Justice. I'll contact you when I get a lead." Question replied as the three young heroes left the location and went back to Mount Justice and put together what they had so far.

_Mount Justice _

_6:45pm EST_

Kaldur, Megan, and Conner were currently putting together what information they had so far on a glass white board that was in the middle of the room. The trio wasn't having so much success solving this puzzle.

"Have you ever heard of Galatea?" Kaldur asked Conner hoping he may have heard of her.

"The name doesn't ring a bell." Conner replied as he too was thinking about Galatea. From the description Kaldur gave the two she seemed like an older version of Supergirl.

"What if she's a clone? You know after they loss you it would only be logical if they found something or someone to replace their loss." Megan suggested to the two.

"That just maybe it Megan." Kaldur said going with the Martians idea before writing it on the glass white board with a blue marker.

"So Cadmus and S.T.A.R Labs are working together in order to get back at the League of Shadows." Conner concluded as Megan and Kaldur nodded at the theory at hand.

"Let's contact Question at once." Megan said as they heard a beep which meant a call was coming in.

"It's Question." Conner announced before pressing the button letting the holographic image of Question appear on screen.

"I need you three to go to Nuvo Gen at once in costume. I think I just cracked this case wide open." Question informed the trio.

"Will get there as soon as we can; let's go." Kaldur replied as Huntress and Black Canary came into the room.

"Hey guys." Huntress said as the trio ran past them.

"We wish we could stay and talk but we have a place to be." Kaldur replied from halfway down the hall.

"Will be here; not doing anything at all." Black Canary said as the duo watched them go to the hangar.

"Seems like they were busy." Huntress commented while looking at the glass white board which had a lot of information on it.

"Who is Galatea?" Black Canary asked while reading the notes they left on the board.

"Maybe they'll tell us once they get back." Huntress answered as the two continued to read the glass board which had different theories on it.

_Nuvo Gen Building_

_September__ 12__th__ , 8:50pm EST_

Megan was able to land the Bio-Ship a few feet away from the building. Megan had the ship disguised as truck as the trio got out the car and went towards the buildings front entrance. Once they got to the front they saw that Question was singing.

"Fell in love again. What am I'm going to tell my friends." He sang while looking at the lock on the door. "It just happened." As he brought his right hand to his chin wondering how he would get in. "You walked in my door." He looked to his right and saw a large pot with a plant in he walked towards the plant and pick it up and walked back to the door. "And now I don't want to be alone no more." He said before throwing the pot threw the glass door as the alarms started to go off. "Oops I done it. I told you how I feel. Just hope that this time our love is real." He finished before walking through the broken glass door.

"Are you three coming or what?" Question asked as the trio came into the building and followed him.

"Do we need to turn off the security cameras or what?" Superboy asked making sure they weren't seen.

"Arrow took care of that." Question answered seeing that all the security monitors were indeed off. As they heard a loud boom go through the building.

"Follow me please." Question said taking the lead in finding the room.

_Nuvo Gen Training Ground, _

_September 12__th__, 10:00pm EST_

_With Green Arrow_

He was on the ground. Why you may ask. Well the answer was simple. He was sent flying by a woman who said she was Supergirl's clone. Oh how he wished that it was just the nachos before bed thing. He heard a door open and saw Question along with Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad.

"Anything break?" Question asked his fellow comrade while walking towards the archer.

"Just my stride." Green Arrow answered in a joking tone before getting up as another loud boom occurred. Superboy immediately ran towards the area at a fast speed.

"Naps over. Aqualad contact whoever is at Mount Justice. Tell them we might need back up." Question stated as Aqualad couldn't get through.

"I can't get through Question the radio's jammed." Aqualad informed the group.

"I have an idea." Miss Martian said while unhooking the kunai from her waist.

"I don't see what a kunai would do in this situation. No offense." Green Arrow replied as another loud boom occurred as Galatea was sent flying across the room.

"I can get Ghost here." Megan explained while holding the kunai in her hand.

"Well throw it then." Aqualad said as she threw the kunai into the sky as a few seconds later Ghost appeared.

"I'm going to have to catch my breath. Just give me a minute." Ghost informed the group before taking a few deep breaths.

"Amazing." Green Arrow commented seeing him teleport here without a Zeta beam .

"Where going to have to talk about using that kunai later. Now what's the situation?" Ghost asked as Superboy was sent flying over to their location.

"Superboy." Megan said with concern while using her telekinesis to catch him from hitting a building.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked the clone who was now on the ground thanks to Megan.

"Galatea sent me flying. That's what happened." Superboy answered in a simple tone.

"Well let's move then." Ghost said as they went towards Supergirl's location.

_With Supergirl _

In the past few minutes a lot has happened. She and Green Arrow were now in a situation with a clone of herself. A male named Superboy had come to her rescue. She was lost for words seeing another person wearing the Kryptonian symbol for hope on their chest. At the moment she was down on the ground with Galatea standing tall over her.

"The link you two have works both ways doesn't it?" Question asked the women in white who turned to face the Question along with a few other people she never seen before. "While she was seeing what you were doing. You had to deal with her conscious." Question continued as Galatea turned her back on him. "It bites having someone in your head doesn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Galatea answered while Question walked closer to the Supergirl clone.

"No. Prove it. Kill me." Question stated to the clone that was now facing him with her left fist cocked backed. Her hand started to shake. As Question started to back away slowly as Supergirl brought a huge truck down on her. This caused a powerful explosion. A minute later Galatea was up only to be hit by a car grill which sent her back about two feet.

"We have to help her." Superboy said to Question.

"Will wait to strike." Question informed the group who nodded. Galatea ran towards Supergirl as they were a few inches away an explosion came from underground which sent Supergirl along with Galatea back.

"Let's move!" Ghost shouted as they ran out of the building just in time as the entire Nuvo Gen building exploded.

"Made it out just in time." Aqualad commented while seeing the building was done for.

"Hey Superboy, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Supergirl asked the clone who nodded.

"Let's give them some space kids." Green Arrow suggested as they left the two Kryptonian's alone.

"Look I saw that you didn't have complete mastery over your powers." Supergirl started off.

"I'm Superman's clone. What do you expect?" Superboy replied not wanting to have this conversation seeing as he and Black Canary had the same a week ago. Supergirl was shocked at first that he was a clone but after everything that went down today she accepted him. Simply because he helped her in the fight against her clone.

"I was going to say that I would like help you." Supergirl said shocking Superboy.

"Why? I mean I'm sure you have something else to do besides teach me." Superboy remarked.

"Clone or not. The minute I saw you wear the emblem. Was the minute I knew I could trust you. Unless your Bizarro's son. Which I highly doubt since you don't look like him." Supergirl explained while thinking about Bizarro for a few seconds and imagining him having a son.

"Sounds good to me." Superboy replied in a happy tone seeing as he was finally getting a person who could relate to him power wise to teach him.

"Good to hear. Besides I always wanted a brother. Anyway the next time you're in Metropolis look me up alright." Supergirl said before flying up into the air as Question approached the boy.

"What was that about?" He asked the clone who was smiling a bit.

"Training." Superboy answered before going to the Bio-ship.

_With Supergirl _

She was currently flying around Metropolis. She had a lot of thoughts on her mind.

_Clark, there was another Kryptonian on Earth and you didn't tell me. I wonder what else you're not telling me Clark. _She thought to herself before letting out a sigh. Never fly angry, at least that's what Hawkgirl told her. _Who were those other heroes with Question and Arrow? I think it's time I see Uncle Bruce for some answers._ She thought once again before landing outside her home at the Kent's household.

_Mount Justice_

_September 12th, 11:00pm EST_

Batman was typing on the computer in the base. He was thinking about what Cadmus and S.T.A.R Labs were planning. He had only a few answers but a lot of questions. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps advance towards him. He turned around and saw it was none other than Question.

"You knew that she would accept him didn't you?" Question asked the dark knight.

"What are you talking about Question?" Batman replied cooly.

"Supergirl accepting Superboy. You knew she always had a soft side." Question stated.

"I didn't think she would accept him that quick." Batman said truthfully. He had taken a gamble with it and it worked.

"So when are you going to tell the other Kryptonian?" Question asked referring to Superman himself.

"Not now but truthfully I don't think he would accept him." Batman answered.

"You know Supergirl is probably going to visit you soon right?" Question asked once again.

"I know and I'm already prepared for it." Batman replied before getting up and heading towards the hangar. He had to get back to the Batcave. It was a better place to think without being interrupted.

"Doesn't he know it's rude to leave when someone's talking to you? Then again he is Batman after all." Question muttered to himself before leaving out the room himself. He wondered what Huntress was doing at this hour.

_Episode End_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. Thanks to everyone who has not only reviewed but also subscribed as well. Again it means a lot to me.**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply. I wonder if anyone can guess what episode I got a few of Questions lines from.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 7: Daredevil_

_Later_


	7. Daredevil

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto,Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 7:Daredevil_

_Episode Start_

_Star City_

_November 17th , 11:16pm est_

It was night time in Star City. At the moment an underworld kingpin known as Brick was currently picking up a shipment. Not knowing that this simple pick up was about to go terribly wrong.

"Where half way there guys." Brick stated while watching his men work at loading a few brief cases into his truck.

_I just hope Speedy doesn't try to come ruin my plans again. This would make it the third time this month._ Brick thought to himself while thinking of Green Arrow's ward. Since when did he decide to go solo.

_With Ghost_

At the moment Ghost was hiding in one of the upper levels in the shipyard area. Right now he was on watch duty along with Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian. This mission was suppose to be a simple arrest mission but a few things changed the priority of this mission. From what Huntress told them. Multiple crime bosses have been found dead over the past five days. The cause of their death was unknown. So Red-X and Cheshire were now in Gotham trying to figure out what caused them to die. He was brought out his thoughts when he heard his comm-link go off.

"Ghost here." He said waiting for a reply.

"How are things on your end?" Aqualad asked the shinobi.

"Pretty good so far. Nothing to-" Ghost started before he saw a person sprint pass him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you." Aqualad replied.

"Hey Aqualad. When did we get a new teammate?" Ghost asked while looking at a teenager wearing a red costume along with yellow gloves, and yellow boots. He saw he wore a domino mask and had a red bow in his hands while a red quiver was on his back.

"New teammate. I don't think we have one." Aqualad answered as Batman didn't tell them about a new team member joining in the briefing.

"Then whose the guy with a red bow and arrow then?" Ghost asked while watching the person get into a position.

"Red bow and arrow." Aqualad said to himself before coming to an conclusion. "That must be Speedy."

"Speedy. So he was Flash's sidekick then." Ghost guessed as he had been reading up on a few of the major heroes.

"No. Kid Flash is Flash's sidekick. Speedy was once Green Arrow's sidekick." Aqualad explained.

"Doesn't make sense but alright." Ghost replied.

"What is he doing now?" Aqualad asked. Ghost saw that he was pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

"Looks like he's about to shoot." Ghost answered seeing Speedy narrow his eyes at his target.

"Get ready to move." Aqualad replied as Speedy fired the arrow at the ground which caused smoke to be released. Brick immediately grabbed a brief case and opened it up to reveal a black handgun which was glowing red. He pointed the gun upwards until he saw his target.

"You again!" Brick shouted while looking at the young archer. "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow is not messing up my operation personally." He said before shooting at the teenager who started to run across the different structures.

"I hear explosions. Do we need to move in?" Superboy asked from his location which was on the ground level behind a few crates.

"It appears Speedy is able to handle Brick." Aqualad commented seeing the archer shoot an arrow at the gun before it exploded,which caused Brick's shirt to rip.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" Brick asked in an angry tone. "Scorch the earth." He ordered his men who at the moment were on the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Brick questioned as they didn't move an inch.

"What the heck." Speedy muttered to himself as his henchmen were up a few seconds ago.

"I sense another person in the area. Move in." Miss Martian stated to the trio who came out of their hiding places.

"More sidekicks." Brick said in disbelief while looking at Speedy who was now on the ground floor looking at the new comers with a confused face.

"I didn't call for back up." Speedy replied while looking at the new people. "I didn't even know I had back up."

"Where not your back up. We have bigger fish to fry." Superboy said to the archer.

"Then why are you here?" Brick asked before being sent flying forward.

"That's why." Ghost replied as they were now staring at a person wearing a black cloak which covered their form.

"Who is that?" Speedy asked while preparing himself to shoot an arrow if need be.

"I don't know." Aqualad answered before the cloaked person sprinted towards Superboy who was ready for the attack. The cloaked person hit Superboy in both his arms at a fast speed. Superboy tried to move his arms but couldn't.

"Attack." Aqualad ordered as he tried to fight the person up close only to be kicked in the head. That kick caused Aqualad to fall to the ground.

"Miss Martian help Superboy and Aqualad. Leave whoever this is to me." Ghost stated as Miss Martian started to analyze what just happened in the manner of seconds.

"I'll cover you." Speedy said to Miss Martian who was trying to help her teammates. She nodded at the archer's assistance.

"You and me." Ghost stated to the cloaked person who tried to hit Ghost with multiple fast pace strikes. While dodging them he was reminded of a fight from his past. _Whoever they are. They fight like a Neji. _He thought before going on the offensive. Ghost was trying different combinations only to see none of them work. _And moves like Hinata. A dangerous combination._ Naruto thought while trying to hit his opponent with a punch only to have them not only dodge it but hit him with a palm thrust in the stomach. _Is this person a Uchiha. _Naruto thought while regaining his breath. His opponent had jumped over him and was making a bee line to Brick who was now in his truck and driving away.

"Later kids!" He shouted while driving away. The mysterious opponent saw no need to stay and left the area. Ghost decided not to pursue his opponent and help his teammates.

"You guys okay?" Ghost asked as Aqualad was just getting up from that powerful round house kick his opponent gave him.

"I'm fine. Head hurts a bit." Aqualad answered while grabbing the spot their mysterious opponent kicked him at.

"I can't move my arms. How did they do that?" Superboy asked having no success in moving his limbs.

"Pressure points." Ghost replied before channeling chakra into his fingers and poking his arms for a bit. A few seconds later Superboy could move his arms again.

"Who are you guys anyway? Did Green Arrow send you guys?" Speedy asked wanting to know why they were here in the first place.

"We have to go Speedy. We have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm sure you understand." Miss Martian answered as the Bio-Ship appeared above them as four lines came from the ship.

"Later." Ghost said before they each grabbed the line which pulled them up. A minute later they were gone from Star City.

_Why do I have the feeling that I'll be seeing them more in the future. _Speedy thought to himself before going to his motorcycle and leaving the area.

_Gotham City_

_November 17th , 11:30pm est_

Cheshire and Red-X were currently at Gotham City Morgue. The two were able to break in no problem and right now they were searching for a few corpse.

"Here we are." Red-X stated while looking at the small identification tag on the corpse which was stored on a wall.

"Well pull it out then." Cheshire replied as Red-X pulled the bed out to reveal a forty five year old man. They were staring at the body of a Gotham mobster who meet his demise a few days ago.

"So what are we looking for?" Red-X asked while looking at the body.

"The cause of death." Cheshire answered while looking at the body with a critical eye.

"I don't see anything." Red-X replied before looking away at the body.

"Found it." Cheshire stated getting Red-X attention.

"So how did they die then?" Red-X asked before Cheshire pointed at their neck.

"Internal bleeding. They were killed by an assassin from the League of Shadows." Cheshire explained.

"You can tell all that by just looking at their neck?" Red-X asked getting a nod from the former assassin.

"I use to be an assassin after all. I think I may know who did this but I need to see more bodies before I make my conclusion." Cheshire answered before pushing the bed the body was on back into the wall. Red-X heard the sound of heels hitting the floor.

"I don't think we have that time Cheshire." Red-X stated as the two got out of there before a few people came in.

"Well let's get to work then." One person announced as they group of five got to work.

_Mount Justice_

_November 18, 9:30am est_

Morning training had just ended at Mount Justice. Right now Conner, Naruto, Megan, and Kaldur were resting. Huntress had them running a few team drills this morning.

"You guys are getting good." Huntress commented after seeing their last team effort. It almost caught her but her experience came into play.

"Thanks." Conner replied before taking a sip of water.

"So any idea who our mysterious opponent might be?" Huntress asked the group of four.

"No clue. Whoever they are. They're very skilled." Naruto answered getting a nod from Huntress.

"I would guess seeing as they took Conner and Kaldur out quickly." Huntress replied while remembering the briefing the team gave her this morning.

"It was like they knew what I was going to do. Like they were in control the whole entire time." Naruto stated as Huntress was shocked. Out of the current group Naruto and Jade were ranked the highest in hand to hand combat with Jade having a slight advantage over Naruto due to her body being trained for speed. While Naruto's body was trained for strength. Most of their fights would end up with either Naruto overpowering Jade or Jade quickly ending the fight before Naruto could get going.

"Control the fight. That's what I've been telling you." Black Canary announced while walking into the room.

"That doesn't work for me. No offense but I was trained differently." Naruto replied as Black Canary could understand that.

"So were Jade and Grant successful in their mission?" Megan asked the two supervisors.

"They called in this morning saying they needed more time. It seems Jade is onto something but wants to get more evidence before making an conclusion." Black Canary stated to the group of four who nodded.

"So I heard you guys ran into Speedy? How did he do?" Huntress questioned the team.

"It was more he ran into us. Based on his strategy he could have succeeded. I have a feeling that since he fought Brick before he knew how to take him down." Aqualad explained.

"So what if he were to join the team?" Black Canary asked the group of four.

"I think he would prefer to be more of a part timer." Megan answered.

"How would you know?" Huntress asked the martian.

"I've read his mind along with our mysterious opponent. It appears Speedy wanted to know more of us but didn't want to ask. When I read our opponents mind. I didn't receive anything. I couldn't even get a name." Megan answered once again.

"Maybe they don't have one." Conner guessed as Red Tornado came into the room.

"There appears to be some sort of gathering at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I want you four to investigate it." Red Tornado stated to the group who nodded.

"Let's move guys." Naruto said before the teenagers left the room.

"So do you think our new person will appear?" Huntress asked the robot.

"I am not sure but whoever they are. I am sure they can handle it." Red Tornado answered.

_Happy Harbor Power Plant_

_10:05am ,est_

The group of four were currently hovering over the Happy Harbor Power Plant. From the people in suits surrounding the building you could guess something big was about to go down.

"So why would they chose a Power Plant to have a meeting again?" Naruto asked his friends.

"That just how some mobsters operate. In this case it appears to be Kobra is meeting with someone." Aqualad replied while looking at a person wearing a green cloak with the Kobra symbol on the back walk into the building.

"So what should we do then?" Superboy asked.

"Naruto you and Miss Martian go investigate up close. Superboy and I will stay outside." Aqualad informed the group how nodded.

"Henshin." Naruto muttered as his Ghost costume was on while Megan stealth suit appeared.

"The ship is still in stealth mode still. If you need to land the ship press the blue button." Miss Martian informed the two who nodded.

"Lets move Megan." Ghost stated as a hole appeared on the ship. Ghost jumped and went through the hole while Miss Martian followed him.

"Let's scan the area just in case our mysterious friend makes an appearance." Aqualad said as Superboy took the wheel of the ship.

_With Ghost and Miss Martian_

The two landed on the roof. There were a few guards on patrol but the two were able to knock them out quickly. Right now the two were now inside the Power Plant watching some type of deal go down. They two groups were sitting at a table talking.

"So The League of Shadows will be able to provide protection for the Kobra scientist?" The person in the Kobra cloak asked.

"Indeed. I have it in writing right here." A man in a blue suit replied while holding up the sheet of paper for everyone to see.

"Ghost, Miss Martian. Come in." The two heard Aqualad's voice come from their separate comm-link.

"Were both here Aqualad." Miss Martian replied.

"There appears to be a tornado coming your way." Aqualad informed the two.

"Where are you two?" Ghost asked.

"Landing the ship." Aqualad answered as the two heard a table break. Their attention returned to the deal as they saw a person had gone through a table.

"Who did that?" The Kobra member shouted seeing one of his guards through a table as a powerful gust blew the doors to the Power Plant open.

"Am I late for the meeting?" A person asked in a gentleman tone. The group of people were now staring at a person who looked like Red Tornado except he had a black line going from his head to his torso. They also had blue cords that reminded the group of Bane as he had a brown scarf wrapped across his lower face.

"Who are you?" The person in the blue suit asked.

"My apologize. You may address me as Mister Twister." He stated before waving his arms forward which sent a gust of wind towards the group.

"Okay Miss Martian. I see our mysterious person." Ghost said while looking at a person in a black cloak making their way towards the person in the blue suit silently.

"And apparently Mister Twister is out to kill the Kobra member." Miss Martian replied while seeing that his wind attacks were going to the person in the Kobra cloak.

"You save the Kobra member. I'll stop the assassination." Ghost ordered as the two went into action. Miss Martian used her telekinesis powers to push Mister Twister out of the way. The Red Tornado copy was sent flying a bit.

"Who dares to fight me." He announced while looking for his new opponent. Getting no response he decided to go back to his main objective.

"Rematch." Ghost proclaimed while jumping down onto the cloaked person who was shocked to see Ghost.

"The Silent Assassin almost got me." The person in the blue suit said in shock that he was almost dead if this person didn't interfere.

"Now run away!" Ghost shouted while blocking the cloaked persons assault. Unlike their last battle Ghost was ready.

"Will see you on Santa Prisca December 8th then." The person in the blue suit announced before leaving the area.

"Lets take this outside." Ghost said before running outside with his opponent right behind him. He guessed they wanted to kill him.

"Move Ghost!" A voice shouted as Ghost jumped high into the air as the mysterious person was hit with a blast of water which sent them flying back into the Power Plant.

"I think they were going to kill me Aqualad. Thanks for the assist." Ghost replied while looking at Mister Twister who sent Superboy flying out the building and landed a few feet behind them. Miss Martian came over to her teammates.

"So this was the person hitting me." Mister Twister said while looking at Miss Martian who wasn't camouflaged anymore.

"Don't you know it's not right to hit a lady." Aqualad replied getting Mister Twisters attention.

"They're more of you. Fantastic." Mister Twister stated as two twisters wrapped around his hands.

"When I tell you to run. We run as fast as we can to the ship." Ghost said to the group who nodded.

"So you think you can take me on?" Mister Twister asked the man in the mask.

"Of course." Ghost answered while going through multiple hand signs before stopping at one in particular.

"Then come on." Mister Twister replied as four twisters surrounded him. As Ghost threw a medium sized ball of wind which went sailing towards Mister Twister at a fast speed.

"Run." Ghost shouted as they started to run towards the ship.

"Running away. How childish." Mister Twister commented while seeing the medium sized ball of wind come towards him. He wasn't worried about the ball of wind seeing as his twisters would protect him.

"The ships coming towards us Ghost. Get ready to jump." Miss Martian replied as they got into the ship right before the ball landed right in front of Mister Twister. The ball of wind unleashed a powerful dome of wind which blew Mister Twister along with parts of the tree's and ground in the area back.

"What the heck was that?" Superboy asked as the ship was hit with a gust of wind from Ghost attack.

"A wind technique called Pressure Damage. I really don't using techniques like those except in huge open spaces as you can see they cause a lot of damage." Ghost answered while looking at the winds which had finally died down. The trio saw the damaged the wind technique did. Multiple trees were scattered along with parts of the ground. They can see why Naruto needed huge spaces to use techniques like that. They were brought out of their thoughts when a beep went off.

"What is going on out there?" Huntress asked through the radio. The older heroes were observing the scene from Mount Justice. They were shocked when a powerful torrent of wind caused so much damage.

"Were on our way back now. We also figured out who are mysterious person is." Aqualad answered.

"Cheshire and Red-X know who it is as well." Huntress replied as the Bio-Ship made it's way back to Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice_

_11:43 am, est_

At the moment the group of four were now back at their headquarters. At the moment Cheshire was in front of a monitor while Red-X was sitting in a chair.

"Good everyone is here." Red Tornado announced as himself, Huntress, Black Canary, and Batman came into the room.

"So who is this mysterious person?" Huntress asked with interest in her voice as a picture of a girl with short black hair came on screen.

"Our person is Cassandra Cain. She use to be Ra al Ghul's bodyguard . They called her multiple names in the League of Shadows but one name stands out the most. The Silent Assassin." Cheshire explained the group.

"Why the Silent Assassin?" Ghost asked.

"She doesn't talk." Cheshire answered.

"So how was she able to read Ghost movement then?" Miss Martian asked.

"She was raised that way from what Sensei told me. Cassandra was not taught to speak. Instead, the parts of her brain normally used for speech were trained so she could read other people's movements and body language perfectly." Cheshire explained as Naruto thought about Rock Lee. A person who overcame his own handicap.

"So why is she killing mobsters then?" Batman asked not understanding her motivation.

"Because she has a death wish. She wants someone who she deems worth to kill her." Cheshire answered shocking everyone in the room.

"We have to save her then." Ghost stated to everyone in the room.

"Not everyone can be saved Ghost." Huntress replied causing Ghost to chuckle a bit.

"I guess they haven't meet me then." Ghost said before disappearing in a yellow flash shocking everyone in the room.

"Where did he go?" Batman asked as no one knew where he went.

"He's going to save her Batman. If he is then I'm going." Cheshire answered in a resolved tone.

"We need you here Cheshire." Red Tornado said.

"I know but she's my friend." Cheshire replied before leaving the room.

"Let's move guys." Red-X said as the rest of the young heroes left the room.

"Kids these days huh." Black Canary commented seeing them leave the room.

"The trials that will make their bonds grow even more." Red Tornado said as Batman was in heavy though about what just happened.

_With Ghost_

_12:15pm est_

He was now on a rooftop fighting Cassandra Cain. He was able to place a Hiraishin marker on her cloak during their last battle. She was shocked to see that was here but she pushed those thoughts aside. Right now she was going to have someone finally give her what she wanted. An honorable death.

"I'm not here to kill you Cassandra. I want to help you." Ghost said while dodging her punches. Cassandra was shocked. Someone had actually wanted to help her. She was about to stop when she heard more footsteps approach the two. She turned and saw Cheshire who also escaped the League of Shadows.

"He's right Cassandra. I know I should have been a better friend but dying is not going to solve anything." Cheshire stated to Cassandra who shook her head no.

"Stubborn." Superboy commented as Cassandra continued her battle with Ghost.

"No choice then." Ghost replied as he disappeared and reappeared behind Cassandra. He hit her with a powerful hit to the neck which knocked her out.

"Take her to the ship Miss Martian." Ghost ordered as Miss Martian picked Cassandra's body up and took her to the ship.

"So why was she still in Happy Harbor town?" Red-X asked as a powerful gust of wind blew them back.

"It may have been because of me of course." Mister Twister announced while landing on the rooftop.

"So what is your problem with Kobra and The League of Shadows anyway?" Red-X asked while pulling out a X-shuriken.

"My employer wants me to stop them. Plain and simple." Mister Twister answered.

"Your employer wouldn't happen to be Cadmus now would it?" Aqualad asked getting no answer from Mister Twister.

"Outsiders. Lets make this showy." Red-X announced before throwing his X-shuriken which emitted smoke while soaring through the air. Mister Twister used his wind manipulation to blow the smoke away.

"Childish indeed." Mister Twister muttered to himself as he saw that only Cheshire was left.

"I heard that." Cheshire said before jumping to another roof.

"I will play this childish game for now." Mister Twister replied while following Cheshire towards the pier.

_Pier_

Cheshire was now facing Mister Twister who now had small twister wrapped around his hands.

"Time to die child." Mister Twister shouted before bringing his arms forward. Superboy immediately punched Mister Twister a couple of times before sending him into the air. Where Red-X threw two explosive X's which exploded and sent him into the water. Once underwater was able to use a metal rod and his electricity manipulation to shock Mister Twister which sent him back onto the pier. Miss Martian had contacted them when they left the rooftop that Mister Twister was indeed a robot seeing as she tried to read his mind earlier and had a similar result as to when she read Red Tornado's mind.

"Ghost the scroll." Cheshire stated as Ghost was able to seal what was left of Mister Twister into a large scroll.

"Showy indeed." Red-X commented seeing the plan worked out great.

"Lets get back to base. I'm sure Cassandra won't stay down for long." Ghost stated as the Bio-Ship appeared above them.

_Mount Justice_

_3:35pm est_

Right now Cassandra Cain was just waking up. She looked around and saw that she was on a medical bed. Cheshire had entered the room and saw she was moving around.

"She's awake." Cheshire announced as Ghost and Batman came into the room. Everyone else at the moment was trying to disassemble Mister Twister. So far they were able to open his torso which revealed a man who had brown hair and was wearing a green and white jumpsuit. Huntress had taken the man into their interrogation room and was trying to get some information from him.

"Can you two leave us." Batman stated to Ghost and Cheshire who were about to protest but a serious glare from Batman sent them out the room.

"Now Cassandra. I have an offer for you but it is up to you if you want to accept it or not." Batman said to the black haired girl who nodded. At this point she had nothing to lose so why not hear the legendary dark knight out.

_Episode End_

**A/N**

**Another Episode down. I wanted to go in a new direction with Mister Twister. Hope you liked the team's first group fight scene. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Business is about to pick up starting next chapter. I have something big planned so stayed tune. Also Naruto's love interest will be revealed next chapter as well.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 8: Roses_

_Later_


	8. Roses

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto,Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 8:Roses_

_Episode Start_

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

_November 24, 7:30am,est_

Naruto was currently walking around Happy Harbor Town. He was in his exercise cloths which consisted of a pair of black sweatpants,a tight dark orange shirt,a black jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes. He had just finished his jog around town and was about to go to the Sandbar internet cafe to get something to drink before going back to his house which he shared with Jade and Grant. He was about to turn the corner when someone ran into him full force causing him to fall with the person who hit him on top of him.

"I am so sorry." A female voice stated while quickly getting up.

"It's alright. I've been hit harder." Naruto replied cooly before getting to his feet. He was now staring at a teenage girl who had long blonde hair which was in a ponytail. She was wearing baggy grey sweatpants, a tight green shirt, a big grey jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes. Naruto guessed she too was jogging around town.

"Where are my manners. My name is Artemis Crock." She said while extending her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered while shaking her hand.

"So are you from around here?" Artemis asked her fellow blonde.

"Just moved here about a month ago. What about you?" Naruto replied.

"I'll be here for about a month or so. Depending on how long my job wants me here." Artemis answered.

"So what exactly is your job?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"I'm doing photography for a traveler's magazine. The company usually sends about three of us to a large or small town and we pretty much find interesting things about the town." Artemis explained getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well I'm about to be a published author. So I guess we go hand and hand huh." Naruto replied getting a giggle out of Artemis.

"Indeed we do. Hey are you doing anything next week?" Artemis asked as Naruto thought about his schedule for a few seconds.

"Nothing so far. I may have to meet with my publisher soon though." Naruto answered as Artemis nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you and me could go out on a date around town." Artemis stated shocking Naruto. Someone wanted to go out on a date with him. Usually he had to ask a girl out but I guess that's what makes this world different from his own.

"Sure. I'm up for it." Naruto replied.

"Do you have a cellphone?" Artemis asked as Naruto pulled out a black cellphone. Grant was able to get him one a few days ago.

"Let me give you my number so you can call me if something changes." Artemis said as she put her number into Naruto's phone.

"So is it alright if we meet up at the Sandbar cafe next monday?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Artemis.

"Sounds perfect." She answered before giving Naruto his phone back.

"It was nice meeting you Artemis." Naruto said.

"Same here Naruto." Artemis replied before continuing her jog around town.

_A good morning indeed._ Naruto thought to himself as his cellphone started to ring. He saw it was Grant and answered it. Hoping that it wasn't another mission.

"Hello." Naruto said starting off the conversation.

"Naruto. I need you to come back to the house at once. It's important." Grant said in an urgent tone.

"I'm on my way." Naruto replied before hanging up the phone. He went into an alley and looked around to make sure no one was watching before disappearing in a yellow flash. A few seconds later he appeared in the living room of the house he shared with Grant and Jade. He looked around and saw the entire team was there wearing their civilian attires.

"So what's up Grant?" Naruto asked wanting to know what was about to happen.

"You have to take my sister out around town today." Grant informed Naruto who was angry.

"You said it was urgent." Naruto replied in an angry tone.

"Yeah. She should be here in about five minutes or so." Grant replied cooly.

"Why couldn't Jade take her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to unleash two girls with debit cards a full day at Happy Harbor Mall. That's crazy." Grant answered as Naruto nodded. He had once been dragged to the mall with Ino and Sakura. It wasn't great at all.

"Okay then. How about Megan or Kaldur?" Naruto asked once again wanting to know their excuse for not taking Grant's sister around town today.

"Uncle J'onn is teaching me about my powers today and I can't miss that." Megan said speaking for herself. As J'onn could only visit her so often so he understood.

"I have an interview at Happy Harbor High School today. I'm trying to become the assistant swim coach." Kaldur answered in an excited tone.

"Wouldn't that be cheating. I mean after all you're an Atlantean after all." Naruto said.

"It's not like I'm actually swimming for the team. I'm just trying to help them out." Kaldur replied.

"If you want my excuse. Well I just didn't want to." Conner answered getting a glare from Naruto as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Grant called out as the door opened to reveal a girl with blue eyes and medium length white hair. Her attire was a black blouse, a pair of blue jeans, a blue jacket, and black tennis shoes. As she had a silver book-bag slung over her shoulder. This was none other than Rose Wilson.

"Bro!" She shouted before giving Grant a hug.

"Long time no see." Grant replied before breaking the hug as a few seconds later a man wearing a black suit walked into the house. From the look of it he was stuck carrying the bags.

"Master Grant. A little help here." The man said as Naruto and Conner went to help him with the bags.

"I told you Wintergreen. You can just call me Grant." Grant replied before hugging Wintergreen.

"And dishonor you know who. I couldn't do that." Wintergreen said before breaking the hug and putting the bags down.

"Okay guys. Wintergreen and Rose. I want to introduce you to my friends." Grant stated as the rest of the Outsiders lined up on the other side of the room.

"You guys already know Jade." Grant said getting a nod from both Wintergreen and Rose. "This is Megan." He said pointing to the Caucasian girl with long red hair. "Kaldur." He said before pointing to the African-American. "Conner." He said while pointing to the third male. "Last but not least Naruto." Grant finished while pointing to the blonde.

"Grant you didn't say your sister was beautiful." Conner said as Megan glared at him for a few seconds.

"Of course not. I'm her big brother after all. She looks ugly to me." Grant replied before getting hit by not only Jade but Rose as well.

"So what are we doing today?" Rose asked before putting her book-bag down.

"Naruto here is going to show you around town." Grant answered as Rose nodded at the idea.

"Let me go take a quick shower and we can go." Naruto stated as he went upstairs to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he came back down in his civilian attire which now included a silver jacket.

"So what is Wintergreen doing today?" Naruto asked Grant.

"I will be going to the local play today Mister Naruto." Wintergreen answered.

"The one with the plot twist at the end?" Grant asked getting a nod from his former butler.

"Are you still into theater Master Grant?" Wintergreen said getting a head shake no from Grant.

"Theater. Grant. You must be joking?" Jade replied.

"Master Grant always liked the theater. I use to take him every Sunday." Wintergreen stated as the Outsiders were shocked. The thief of Jump City was into theater.

"You should have seen him in his first play." Rose added on before laughing. "He forgot his lines." She said before laughing at the memory of a young Grant on stage trying to remember his lines.

"I improvised didn't I." Grant said causing Rose to laugh even more as Wintergreen even started to laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that bro. As a matter of fact I think I have the tape in my book-bag." Rose replied as Grant decided that Rose had to go see the town before she brought up more embarrassing stories.

"Naruto you and Rose leave _now_." Grant said in the last part in an angry tone as the two were now outside the house.

"So Naruto. What do you want to do first?" Rose asked the blonde.

"Let's go get something to eat. I haven't been able to sit down for a meal." Naruto replied getting a nod from Rose as the two made their way to the nearest restaurant.

_Happy Harbor Town Restaurant_

_9:30am,est _

The Happy Harbor Town Restaurant was a nice place. It appeared that everyone seemed to know everyone. It was located by the sea so the place had a nice view. Right now Rose and Naruto were sitting down and reading the menu the waiter had given them.

"So Rose. Where are you from?" Naruto asked as Grant really wasn't the type of guy to talk about his family.

"Jump City, California." She answered as Naruto remembered his short time in Jump City. Making enemies with the Teen Titans on his second day in the world Madara teleported him to.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan. Moved to America recently and I have to say I love it here." Naruto replied.

"Nice to know." Rose said before a loud boom occurred as the two were trying to see where it came from.

"Slade is back!" A person shouted while running into the restaurant. Rose didn't believe him for a second until a person wearing a black jumpsuit with silver armor walked calmly into the building. Rose also saw the person was wearing a half black and half orange mask.

_No way that's dad. Terra killed him. Hell I even saw the statue._ Rose thought to herself while looking at the person dressed up as Slade.

"Good Morning everyone." The person said in a calm tone. "I am here to do a social experiment if you don't mind. I will be requiring a few volunteers." He stated as everyone was scared. The man who was thought to be dead was alive.

"Naruto. I have to go." Rose said before leaving the restaurant as the two were seated in the back of the restaurant so it was easy to get out.

_I'll take care of this guy._ Naruto thought to himself before sneaking out of the restaurant.

"Henshin." Naruto muttered as his Ghost attire was now on and was making his way back to the restaurant.

_With Rose_

She felt bad for leaving Naruto at the restaurant but there was a carbon copy of her father in the restaurant trying to conduct an 'social experiment'. She wasn't about to let that happen. She was now in an alley which was a few buildings away from the restaurant. She pulled out a silver and blue phone and dialed a number as a few seconds later a silver belt buckle appeared around her waist.

"Henshin." She said before sliding the phone onto her belt buckle as a blue light wrapped around her body for a few seconds before dying down to reveal Rose was now wearing a blue jumpsuit with black armor covering her shins, forearms,and shoulders. On her back were two swords which were in black sheath's. As her hands were covered by black and blue gloves. On her face was a black and blue mask . Rose Wilson wasn't here anymore. It was time for Ravager to fight.

_Time to stop this imposter._ Rose thought to herself before making her way back to the restaurant.

_Happy Harbor Restaurant_

_9:45am,est_

No one had moved. They were to stunned to see a person who was stated to have been killed back in the world of the living.

"Please not all at once now." Slade said in a cold tone he was known for.

"Sorry but no one is going anywhere." Ghost stated as Slade turned around to see a costumed hero a few feet away from him.

"And who might you be exactly?" Slade asked with interest in his tone.

"A ghost." He replied before appearing in front of Slade and tossing him outside.

"Everyone get out now!" Ghost ordered as the townspeople left the restaurant.

"Looks like I'm going to have to settle for you then." Slade said calmly before standing up.

"How about me?" A female voice asked while making her way onto the scene.

"Who knew I had a fan." Slade said while looking at the girls armor. It was similar to his own but at the same time different.

"You work for him?" Ghost asked the newcomer.

"Never." She replied coldly.

"Looks like I will have to do this the hard way then." Slade announced before snapping his fingers multiple white robots appeared from the ground surrounding Ghost and Ravager.

"Capture them." Slade ordered as the robots attacked the duo who were able to take the robots down a few robots no problem as the onslaught of robots continued.

"Interesting." Slade muttered to himself while watching the fight. "I wonder how long they will last before the toxin starts to effect them." He pondered to himself while looking at his opponents who had a few scratches on them.

_I feel like I'm slowing down._ Naruto thought to himself while ducking the last robots attack.

_Must be a toxin._ Rose concluded while feeling herself slowly falling to sleep.

_Kyubi. Do something._ Naruto said before falling to sleep.

"Fifteen minutes. Interesting indeed." Slade said to himself before ordering his robots to grab the duo. The minute they did the robots along with Slade left the area as a minute later Superboy along with Batman appeared over the scene in the Batwing.

"What happened?" Superboy asked while looking at the multiple robots which were sliced in half on the ground.

"I don't know but I plan on finding out." Batman replied before landing the Batwing and getting out the vehicle.

"Should I collect some of this?" Superboy asked the Dark Knight who was inspecting a white robot whose claws were dripping with a green substance.

"No." Batman answered before pulling out a small tube and collecting a few droppings from the substance.

_Unknown Area_

Ghost was starting to stir. The last thing he remembered was fighting a bunch of robots before falling asleep. He looked up and saw that he was in a cage with two females. One had long red hair and green eyes. The women in front of him looked like a goddess seeing as her body was very voluptuous. She was wearing a pair of green pants, green boots, green gloves that went to her forearm, and a green corset. The odd thing about her was that her skin was green.

The other women in the cage had long black hair, purple eyes, and orange skin. Her attire was similar to Starfire's except it was silver and black.

"He's waking up." The green skin women said informing who he guessed were others in the cage.

"Where am I?" Ghost asked while getting to his feet.

"No one knows kid." A deep male voice answered as Ghost saw a muscular man wearing a black costume that was similar to a wrestler. As he had a black mask with white face paint on.

"The other ones waking up as well." The women with black hair stated.

"Bane, Poison Ivy, and Blackfire. What are you three doing here?" Ravager asked in a confused tone while getting on her feet.

"I was attacked by some white robots. I destroyed all of them but the next thing I know. I'm out like a light and I'm here." Bane explained as he was on Santa Prisca when the attack went down.

"A man gave me an offer that he was going to help me contact my sister without having to confront the Teen Titans but it appears I was doubled crossed." Blackfire answered as she had just crashed landed outside of Jump City when the man made an offer to her.

"I was kidnapped. I was finally going to make a speech to congress about how green energy could help the earth and the next thing I know I'm in here with Bane." Poison Ivy stated as she was actually trying to reform from her former life of being a villain.

"I call it abducting. Kidnapping is so childish Poison Ivy." A cold voice stated getting the groups attention.

"Slade. Didn't you die." Bane said as he heard a rumor or two about his death.

"I cheated death Bane. Something not may people can do." Slade replied.

"No one can cheat death." Ghost stated while narrowing his eyes.

"Please child." Slade said in an calm tone.

"So why are we here?" Blackfire asked in an angry tone.

"Calm down Tamaranean. All will be explained." Slade answered.

"Let us out before I break us out." Bane treated only for Slade to chuckle at the comment.

"Bane my boy. You do know that the collar I put on you is just not for show." Slade replied as they each had a collar on them.

"What do you want with us Slade." Poison Ivy questioned in a calm tone seeing as being angry would not help in this situation.

"I need your and Bane's expertise's to help me with a project of mine. Once you two complete my project I will allow you to leave." Slade informed the group of five.

"Then why do you need us three then?" Ghost asked.

"Have you heard of the term test subjects my boy." Slade answered before opening the cage they were in.

"Now I want you five to come out of my creative cage. Try anything and you will be in pain. I guarantee it." Slade stated in a cold tone as the group of five followed Slade around. They saw that they were in a huge warehouse and also noticed that there was advance medical equipment in the area.

"Unlike most villains who would take the time to explain their plan in detail. I will not simple because I can sum it up in a few words" Slade said to the group.

"So what are you trying to do?" Ravager asked.

"Evolve Bane's venom formula." Slade answered getting a gasp from everyone except Ghost who was still new to the world.

"Please Slade. There is no way you can evolve my venom." Bane replied in a confident tone. He was the one who created it after all.

"Of course I can dear Bane. That is why you and Poison Ivy is here. You being the original person to create the venom along with Poison Ivy expertise's in toxicology and botany. I believe I have the perfect combination." Slade explained to the group.

"Your working with Kobra aren't you." Ghost concluded as Bane had made that guess as well seeing as they did take Santa Prisca away from him a few weeks back.

"Look at the detective. Of course I'm working with Kobra and the League of Shadows but unlike those idiots. I have chosen the path less taken." Slade said before snapping his fingers as the ground opened up to reveal a mine with multiple people loading flowers into the crate before sending it up.

"As you can see since you and your friend stopped me from gathering more workers. For now my test subjects will be working with my minors until those two can create my final project." Slade explained before three white robots appeared and took Blackfire, Ghost, and Ravager to the mines. Leaving Bane and Poison Ivy to work in the lab.

_Mount Justice_

_1:15pm,est_

At the moment Batman was looking at the substance on the computer. From the data he was able to receive. The liquid appeared to be a advance sleeping drug. The effects seem to respond over a set time depending on the person. He was brought out of his thoughts when Red-X came into the room.

"What is it?" Batman asked while looking up from the computer.

"Slade is back." Red-X said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean back. Last time checked he was dead." Batman replied.

"Multiple witnesses have said Slade went into the Happy Harbor Town Restaurant and was trying to do a social experiment with a few people. More witnesses say Ghost appeared and was able to create an opening in which the civilians were able to get to safety." Red-X informed the dark knight who nodded.

"So Slade kidnapped Ghost then." Batman concluded.

"They also said another female hero appeared and was kidnapped as well before you got there." Red-X replied causing Batman to think.

"Interesting isn't it Batman. Those two being kidnapped along with Doctor Pamela Isley who was reported missing as of yesterday." A voice stated before walking towards the computer. The two saw that it was no other than Question.

"So what are your thoughts on this?" Red-X asked the man wearing the fedora.

"I say whoever is dressing up as Slade is playing a very dangerous game." Question answered before going to the computer and hitting a few keys on the keyboard as multiple missing reports appeared on screen.

"These reports are from the past week. Along with Ghost and Poison Ivy. Multiple people ranging from ten to forty are reported to have been missing. Some people are actually scientist working for Cadmus while others are working for S.T.A.R Labs." Question informed the two.

"Do you think this has to do with Kobra trying to evolve the Bane formula?" Red-X asked the two heroes.

"If it is then I feel sorry for Slade. He's the one stuck in the middle. Especially since Cadmus blames the League of Shadows for the lost of Superboy. There is going to be a burning at both ends for Slade eventually." Question answered.

"So where have most of these kidnapping take place?" Red-X asked as a map appeared on the monitor as multiple red circles started to appear on the map.

"They varied but a majority are from Jump City." Batman answered while looking at the screen.

"Can we try to track Ghost communicator?" Red-X asked as Cheshire came into the room. Huntress had informed her of what was going on a few minutes ago.

"I tried that multiple times but it appears that something is blocking it." Batman answered.

"Well what makes venom then?" Cheshire asked as Question started to type on the keyboard as a minute later a list came onto the screen.

"That's a long list." Red-X commented seeing how many ingredients go into making Bane's venom.

"Wait. That fifth ingredient. That flower only grows in Gotham." Cheshire stated.

"So what is your point?" Batman asked not seeing where it was going.

"There use to be a large underground cave that grew that particular flower." Cheshire answered as Question clicked on the flower.

"Yes but the cave was deemed unusable by the mayor a few years back due to Killer Croc." Batman replied.

"So what if Slade is just watching out for himself. Bane probably has seeds of that flower hidden somewhere before Killer Croc made his move. I mean after all the flower is highlighted on your list. So it has to be an main ingredient." Red-X stated as Question started to type on the keyboard as an image of a building was brought up.

"Someone built a warehouse over the cave." Batman informed the group.

"I never heard of the Wilson Foundation." Question commented while reading the information on the screen.

"Because there isn't one." Red-X answered as that use to be the organization name his father used when buying new buildings or land.

"Red-X, Cheshire. I want you two to investigate this building. I will also be in Gotham as well. I have a few people I need to see." Batman stated as the trio left leaving the Question alone.

_What is your game Slade?_ Question asked himself before going over information they have on the masked criminal.

_Wilson Foundation Warehouse_

_7:15pm,est_

At the current time Ghost, Blackfire,and Ravager were picking flowers while Poison Ivy and Bane were finalizing a newly made formula for Slade to use.

"We have to get out of here." Ghost whispered to Blackfire and Ravager who nodded in agreement.

"Tell me something I don't know." Blackfire replied.

"Any ideas?" Ravager asked as Ghost had thought of a plan that could work.

"I have a plan but I need everyone's cooperation though." Ghost answered getting a nod from the two women.

"As long as your plan has a part when I'm able to payback Slade. Then count me in." Blackfire replied as Ghost nodded.

"Okay then. I have a technique when I can generate electricity. I can use it to possibly discharge these collars. Once their off we can proceed to get the civilians out of here." Ghost explained to the two.

"While you two do that I'll make sure Slade doesn't get away." Ravager replied getting a look of confusion from Blackfire.

"Why should you get to fight Slade?" Blackfire questioned wondering why she should stop Slade.

"It's personal." Ravager replied in a cold tone.

"All the more reason for neither of you to take on Slade. Seeing as I'm the only one who is not fueled by anger here." Ghost stated as the two at first didn't want to admit it but he was right. Anger did lead to mistakes and in the fight that's the last thing you want to have.

"Fine then." The two girls said in unison as he was right.

"Okay my minors. Back to your cage." Slade announced as the his robots flew down and grabbed the minors and put all of them back into one cage. A few minutes later Bane and Poison Ivy were back in the cage as well.

"Now I want everyone to get some rest. You all have a long day tomorrow." Slade stated as most of the tired minors went to sleep.

"So when can your plan start?" Blackfire asked as Ghost was going through hand signs.

"Gather around me now." Ghost ordered as Poison Ivy, Bane, Ravager, and Blackfire gathered around Ghost.

"Lightning Armor." Was the two words Ghost said before being engulfed in blue electricity as he quickly touched Poison Ivy. Bane, Blackfire, and Ravager's collar as the collars unlocked and fell onto the floor. The electricity that was once around Ghost was gone.

"What was that?" Bane asked as he never saw something like that.

"Something I can only hold for a few seconds." Ghost answered.

"Bane can you break the bars?" Poison Ivy asked as Bane started to grin.

"To easy." Bane replied as he easily bent the bars.

"Wake up!" Blackfire shouted as the missing civilians woke up.

"Follow me and the women with black hair. Were getting you out of here." Ravager informed the civilians who were happy to get out of this trap.

"Let yourself think that." Slade's cold voice echoed from the second floor of the warehouse.

"Will take the civilians out. I know most of you may not trust a villain like myself but right now I want to help you." Bane stated to the civilians who nodded.

"Lets go big guy." Poison Ivy said as the duo lead the civilians to a steel door. Bane turned a knob on his glove as a few seconds later his muscles expanded and he was able to break the door.

"Finding good volunteers is so hard to find these days." Slade complained as he saw Blackfire, Ravager, and Ghost make their way to his location.

"Your not going anywhere." Blackfire roared while flying towards Slade at a fast speed. Slade saw her coming and jumped over her only to be hit by a kick by Ravager which sent him back a bit.

"Your going to have to try harder than that." Slade taunted as he was punched in the face by Ghost whose punch sent his mask flying. The trio saw that instead of a face was a small monitor as another Slade appeared on screen.

"Congratulations are in order. You actually beat one of my Slade bots. You three impressed me so being the good sport I am. I'm giving you ten seconds before this entire place blows up." Slade stated as a the number ten appeared in red on the monitor.

"How are we going to get out of here in ten seconds?" Ravager asked.

"Grab me you two." Ghost ordered as he used a shushin to get the them out of there just in time.

_Outside the Warehouse_

Bane and Poison Ivy were able to get the civilians out. They were about to go back in only to see the building explode. The civilians were scared that the other three who helped them escaped had died.

"Were okay." Ghost informed the group who were shocked.

"What just happened?" Ravager asked in a confused tone. One second they were in the building and next they were outside.

"I used a technique of mine to follow the group Bane and Poison Ivy lead out." Ghost informed the group as sirens could be heard coming towards the area.

"Poison Ivy, Blackfire, and the two new people. Get out of here. I'll take the wrap for this one." Bane stated shocking not only the people he called but the civilians as well.

"But it wasn't your fault." A boy no older than ten said.

"I know that kid but lets face it. The town see's me as a bad guy and I can't escape that." Bane informed the kid who was sad that he was going to jail for something another person did.

"Well I'm going as well." Poison Ivy said.

"Do what you want Ivy but I want you three to promise me that you will catch Slade." Bane said in a serious tone as they could do nothing but nod. The police cars were now on the scene as Blackfire, Ghost, and Ravager were long gone.

_With Ghost_

He was currently traveling with Blackfire and Ravager. The trio were now a few blocks away from the building.

"Ghost!" A voice called out as the trio looked up to see Red-X and Cheshire on top of a building. It appears they were heading to the warehouse they were just in.

"Your late." Ghost said as Red-X and Cheshire jumped down from the roof.

"Whose your new friend?" Red-X asked while looking at Ravager with a critical eye.

"Ravager." She answered cooly.

"Can we please find Slade now." Blackfire said in an aggravated tone.

"We don't know where to start. I mean we were just fighting a robot. He could be anywhere." Ghost replied.

"Well I'm just going to have to stay with you then." Blackfire said shocking everyone in the current group.

"What do you mean stay exactly?" Ghost asked in an unsure voice.

"I'll be living with you until we capture Slade of course." Blackfire said in a serious tone.

"Not my decision." Ghost replied.

"Then who is it's then?" Blackfire asked.

"Mine." A cold voice stated from above them as they all saw Batman land on the ground.

"Well then I want to stay with you until we capture Slade." Blackfire said to the dark knight who was looking at her with a critical eye.

"Why should I allow you to stay? After all you were a villain to the Teen Titans after all." Batman replied to the alien.

"I'm changing alright." Blackfire replied quickly before taking a breath to regain her composure. "Look after I was banished from my planet by my own sister. I had a lot of time to think about my life, my decisions, and my future. I decided to reform and I wanted to inform my sister about decision but knew that the Teen Titans would get in the way. I know if it were up to Starfire, she would have came to hear what I had to say." She explained to the group.

"How would you know your sister would hear what you had to say?" Batman questioned the black haired alien who smirked at the question.

"That's just the type of person my sister is." Blackfire answered while looking Batman in the eye. Not backing down one bit. Batman was shocked to see such determination in a person eyes. The last person who looked at him like that was his former ward.

"You will be monitored until I deem you trustworthy." Batman replied as Blackfire nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Red-X asked Ravager.

"I have to get back to Happy Harbor Town. I have business to finish there." Ravager answered.

"Good thing we brought the bio-ship." Cheshire commented.

"You five go back to Happy Harbor Town. Drop Ravager off at her destination and take Blackfire back to our base. Inform J'onn about the recent events. He should still be there if not then tell Red Tornado or Huntress." Batman ordered getting a nod from Cheshire.

"Lets move out people." Red-X said as he lead them to the bio-ship.

_I need to talk to Jim about a few recent events._ Batman thought to himself before seeing the Bat-Signal in the air. _Looks like he beat me to the punch._ He thought to himself before pulling out a grappling hook and shooting it towards the nearest building and headed towards the Bat-Signal's location.

_Happy Harbor Town_

_November 24, 10:15,est_

After dropping of Ravager near the Happy Harbor Town Restaurant the group of four went back to Mount Justice. The rest of the Outsiders were waiting for them to return. The trio introduced Blackfire to the team. J'onn was also present so he was informed about the recent events and what Batman had stated about monitoring Blackfire until she could be trusted.

_Airport_

_November 27. 9:00am,est_

Rose and Wintergreen were going back to Jump City. Visiting for a three day weekend was nice. They were hoping that they could do it again some day. At the moment Grant, Naruto, and Jade were saying good-bye to the two visitors.

"So long Master Grant. We will try to visit you again if the weather permits." Wintergreen stated as winter was just around the corner and flights were usually canceled due to the weather.

"No problem Wintergreen. Next time I'll try to come visit you in Jump City." Grant replied.

"You never did finish taking me around town Naruto." Rose said to the blonde.

"Maybe next time you come back." Naruto replied getting a nod from Rose.

"Consider it a date then. Come on Wintergreen before we miss our flight." Rose said before going to the terminal.

"Will keep in contact Master Grant." Wintergreen replied before going to the terminal as well.

"Nice family." Naruto commented.

"You don't know half of it Naruto. Now what's this about a date with a girl named Artemis?" Grant asked shocking Naruto along with Jade.

_I hope it's not the Artemis I know._ Jade thought to herself while remembering her former best friend. The blond haired girl whose father put her into the League of Shadows at a young age.

"Jade are you in there?" Grant asked the former assassin.

"I'm here Grant. I was just thinking that's all." Jade answered.

"Well lets get back to base. I have a feeling that todays sparing session is going to be interesting today." Naruto stated as the trio made their way back to Mount Justice.

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown time and date_

At the moment Professor Hamilton along with the head of Cadmus Amanda Waller were currently in a meeting with a few of the Cadmus and S.T.A.R board directors. Before they could begin their meeting Slade had walked into the room. Everyone in the room was shocked. The rumors about Slade being alive was true and he was standing right before them.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Amanda questioned.

"I am one of the few people who can cheat death Amanda." Slade answered coldly.

"So why are you here then?" Professor Hamilton asked the masked man who held out a silver vile.

"I am here to offer you a business proposal." Slade replied while twirling the silver vile.

"Business. Please like we want to associate with the likes of you." Amanda said voicing her opinion.

"What if I told you I knew what The League of Shadows were up to?" Slade asked the group of people who were whispering among themselves for a few seconds.

"We would like to hear what you have to say then Slade." Amanda replied.

"Please." He said while holding his hand up as to pause her. "Call me Deathstroke for now on." He stated to the group of people who were eager to hear his information.

_Episode End_

**A/N**

**I wanted to take the time to thank RaptorPlane. They gave me some advice and told me where I could improve at so I thank you for that.**

**To KitsuneDragon- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Slade, Artemis, Rose, Wintergreen, Bane, Poison Ivy, Blackfire and Amanda Waller all in one chapter. Yeah business is picking up. Also I did introduce Naruto's love interest in this chapter. I just didn't say who it was but I did introduced her though.**

**Also wanted to thank everyone who has read,reviewed,added the story to their favorites list,added the story to their story alerts,and communitiy. It means a lot to a humble person like myself. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 9:Accuracy_

_Later_


	9. Accuracy

Second Chances

**I don't own Naruto,Young Justice or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 9: Accuracy_

_Episode Start_

_Infinity Island_

_November 30, 11:49pm est_

It's pitch black outside on Infinity Island except for the lights coming from the castle. The island itself was beautiful. I guess that's why no one would ever guess the island itself was one of the many bases the League of Shadows used. Right now Cheshire was currently scaling the one building on the island.

_This place hasn't changed on bit._ Jade thought to herself while looking at a few of the guards on patrol. The guards mostly consisted of low ranked people trying to make a way into the league. In other words rookies were in charge of guarding a person or thing. She was brought out of her thoughts when a beep went off in her ear. She pressed her right ear which activated the built in comm-link.

"I'm here." Cheshire replied while walking up the building.

"How's the rescue going?" Red-X asked as he was currently on the same island as well except he was causing trouble.

"I'm almost there as we speak. How are things on your end?" Cheshire inquired as she finally reached the wall where their target was suppose to be.

"I've had better days. Dealing with Peter Parker isn't that bad." Red-X answered as he dodged a black webbing.

"It's Black Spider. Spider!" A voice emphasized while following Red-X who was a few feet ahead of him.

"You just performed a web line." Red-X commented while continuing his run through the tree's.

"Don't let Black Spider catch up to you. He can be dangerous when he wants to be." Cheshire informed Red-X while she placed an explosive tag on the wall.

"Hey Red-X. You can bring him to my location. I'm pretty bored at the moment." Ghost stated as he did his job which was to take out as many people as he could. It had went well, most of them he got the drop on.

"I know where you are. I'll be there in about three minutes or so." Red-X replied.

"Good to...guys I have to go. I have company." Ghost replied before turning off his comm-link.

"Same here Cheshire." Red-X informed the former assassin who had just detonated the explosive tag which caused the wall to be blown backwards. The two guards that were in the room were able to move Cheshire's target out of the way.

"Cheshire?" One of the two guards asked before being taken out by Cheshire who had hit their pressure points. The second guard had Cheshire's objective in his hand.

"Doctor Roquette?" Cheshire asked getting a nod from the hostage. Cheshire quickly threw a senbon which went into the second guards neck. Which caused him to fall down to the ground.

"So your the advance person here to save me?" Doctor Roquette asked getting a nod from Cheshire.

"You can say that." Cheshire replied as the door was kicked opened. Speedy stepped into the room with his bow in hand.

"What a team." Doctor Roquette muttered to herself as she had not only one but two people trying to save her.

"What are you doing here?" Speedy and Cheshire said in unison to one another. "I'm saving Doctor Roquette." They both answered at the same time again. "You can't because that's why I'm here." The two said again to the other person. "Your impossible!" The two shouted to one another.

"Am I missing something here?" Doctor Roquette asked the two masked heroes in the room.

"Ex-girlfriend and let's keep it at that." Speedy answered as he really didn't want to talk about his love life right now.

"What are you trying to say?" Cheshire challenged wanting him to continue his answer.

"That your." Speedy replied before taking a deep breath. "Forget it. Let a hero do his work." He said before shooting an arrow outside which had a zip-line attached to it.

"Come on doc." Speedy stated as an alarm was going off.

"I can't leave this behind." Doctor Roquette informed the two while looking at the huge canister.

"I take it or I take you." Speedy replied as Doctor Roquette took off her glasses.

"Take me then." The doctor said as her and Speedy used the zip-line to get out of the room.

"Leave me with the hard work then." Cheshire muttered to herself before taking out a medium sized scroll and opening it on top of the canister.

"Seal." She ordered as the container was now in the scroll as multiple rookies from the league of shadows came into the room.

"Cheshire. What are you doing here?" A person asked the former assassin.

"Didn't you hear. I work for Cadmus now boys." She answered before throwing a small ball onto the ground as black smokescreen filled the room. Cheshire jumped out of the room grabbed onto the zip line Speedy provided. She swung her body so that she could run down the zip-line rather than holding it. Right now she was now on the beach part of the island and was looking for Speedy and Doctor Roquette. She activated the binocular feature of her mask and saw the two were long gone from the island.

"Miss Martian. I'm on my way to the rendezvous point." She informed the alien.

"I'll come to your location. Red-X and Ghost are currently fighting off two assassins." Miss Martian replied while starting up the Bio-Ship.

"Okay then." Cheshire replied while waiting for the Bio-Ship to appear.

_With Ghost at 11:55pm,est_

He had just finished taking out what Cheshire had called rookies to the league. You would think with all the technology they had they would have been better prepared but he guessed not. Right now he was talking to Red-X and Cheshire when he dodged an oncoming projectile. He told the two that he had company and turned off his comm-link.

"You know it's rude to hit someone when their talking on the phone." Ghost stated to his opponent.

"And you should pay attention more." His opponent replied in a mocking tone. Ghost turned and saw his opponent was a female with long black hair and was wearing a tight black bodysuit with orange stripes on it. On her feet were black boots while on her hands were black and orange gloves but the tiger mask was what caught Naruto's attention seeing as it was similar to Cheshire's mask except the white was black and the red was orange.

_And they said orange was a bad color. I think not. _Naruto thought to himself while staring down his opponent.

"The names Tigress." She introduced herself to Ghost who nodded.

"I'm just a ghost passing through." Ghost replied as she went into a fighting stance.

"Let's get this over with." Tigress stated as she balled up her fist as three black blades came out of both her gloves.

"Someone likes Wolverine." Ghost muttered to himself before taking a fighting stance himself.

"I'm better than him." Tigress growled before lunging at Ghost who was ready to intercept her.

_With Red-X at 11:55pm, est_

Grant's day had went well. So far he was able to accomplish a few things except get the Spider-man knock off of his tail. He was currently jumping through the tree's while making his way to Ghost location.

"You can't run forever." Black Spider shouted from behind him while web slinging his way towards the thief of Jump City.

"Sure I can." Red-X replied before jumping forward and turning his body before throwing a X-shuriken which emitted smokescreen to his pursuer. Red-X quickly landed onto the next branch and continued his way towards Ghost.

_With Ghost_

His opponent wasn't afraid to get up close and personal. Her fighting style was aggressive but I guess that's why her names Tigress after all. Ghost was able to keep his distance from the female assassin.

"Stop running away." Tigress said to Ghost who was a few feet away from her.

"You can't hit me so why should I." Ghost replied as a click sound was heard as small Crossbow appeared on both her hands.

"Good bye." Tigress stated before shooting two arrows at Ghost. The arrows were stopped by two red shurikens.

"Sorry I'm late. A spider was following me." Red-X said to Ghost who chuckled a bit.

"Your here now so that's what counts." Ghost replied as Red-X saw two tree's coming towards them.

"Get down!" Red-X ordered as he jumped over the two tree's. Ghost grabbed Tigress and pulled her down to the ground as the tree's sailed right over them.

"Why did you save me? Where enemies." Tigress asked in an confused tone.

"Your the one who attacked me. I never said we were enemies." Ghost answered as he grabbed onto a rope and was pulled up from the battle field along with Red-X. Tigress saw that they were boarding a aerial vehicle.

"Who was that?" Black Spider inquired about her opponent.

"A ghost." Tigress answered while thinking of why he saved her.

"You know Sensei isn't going to be happy about this." Black Spider said to his teammate who nodded as their radios went off.

"Do not worry about a thing you two. We have all her information in order to make the final project a reality." A voice informed them.

_Theme Song_

_Dojo_

_December 1, 8:45am,est_

The Outsiders training was short this morning since Blackfire was going overboard with the hand to hand combat training. She was trying to prove to the team that she belonged here.

"Will pick up hand to hand combat training later." Black Canary informed the group of seven who nodded.

"I think Batman wants to talk with you about your mission to Infinity Island yesterday." Huntress announced to them as she walked into the dojo they had made outside of their headquartes.

"Will be there shortly." Kaldur replied as the two adults left them in the wooden dojo.

"What was that all about Blackfire?" Megan asked the other alien who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about." Blackfire replied before taking a sip of water.

"You went overboard in hand to hand combat training today." Kaldur stated. As she pretty much dominated her fight against Megan, Conner, and himself. Jade and Naruto didn't get the chance to fight her.

"Was I suppose to show mercy. A fights a fight regardless if it's sparing or not." Blackfire said to her teammate.

"You still didn't have to act all high and mighty about it." Naruto replied while grabbing a towel and wiping his face.

"Well excuse my pride then." Blackfire said as a person walked into the dojo. It was none other than Cassandra Cain. She had stayed in the room Batman had provided for her since last week. This was the first time anyone saw Cassandra since Batman made an offer to her. Right now she was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a white tank-top, and had black bandages wrapped around her arms and feet. Her hair was also in a ponytail. In her hands were a pad and pen.

"Cassandra. Long time no see." Jade said to the former assassin who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Who is that?" Blackfire asked not seeing her before.

"A friend of ours." Kaldur answered as Cassandra had went over to the weights in the room and started working out a bit.

"Why doesn't she talk then." Blackfire said in a rude tone.

"Because she can't." Megan informed Blackfire as Cassandra went into the middle of the dojo.

"I think she wants to spar." Conner guessed getting a nod from Cassandra. Blackfire decided to take her on.

"Don't expect me to hold back." Blackfire said before she went into one of the many fight stances she knew.

"Begin fighting." Naruto stated as Blackfire started off the fight with powerful kick. Cassandra saw it coming and front flipped over Blackfire. From their Cassandra twisted her body in the air and hit Blackfire in her shoulders. Once Cassandra landed she continued her assault by hitting multiple pressure points in Blackfire body. A few seconds later Blackfire fell down to the ground unable to move.

"Someone just got schooled." Grant said before laughing.

"You heard everything didn't you Cassandra?" Jade asked as Cassandra nodded her head yes before writing on her notepad and giving the sheet of paper to Jade.

"Cassandra says that Blackfire should learn pride isn't everything." Jade said reading off the paper.

"Come on. We have to go see Batman." Naruto stated as Megan used her telekinesis to lift Blackfire up and carry her outside.

"It should ware off by the time we get into the main room." Jade informed the group as they left the dojo except for Cassandra. A minute later Naruto came back into the dojo.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked the silent assassin who shook her head no.

_Mount Justice_

_9:00am,est_

The group of seven walked into the main room where Batman along with Green Arrow were in the room going over the black canister. The walk over to the main room was interesting seeing as Blackfire did regain her ability to walk. Naruto guessed that she had some serious thinking to do seeing as Cassandra was able to deal a powerful blow to her pride as a warrior.

"Morning everyone." Green Arrow greeted the young heroes who nodded.

"We were going over this canister Jade brought in." Batman stated as multiple holographic monitors appeared on the screen. "Doctor Roquette is a nanorobotic genius and expert in claytronics at Royal University. She was abducted two weeks ago by the shadows. It appears that someone's ward decided to rescue her the same time we tried to." As Green Arrow was looking at anything else in the room except for Batman.

"So what's in the canister?" Jade asked the dark knight as another screen appeared in the room. On that screen there was a small metal bug that was in motion.

"Bats here was able to use some of his tools in order to get a snap shot of what's in the canister. They appear to be nanobots that eat anything. Seeing as they ate the wire Batman put into the canister." Green Arrow replied.

"So where is Doctor Roquette now?" Naruto questioned the duo.

"Where every Speedy is." Batman answered while typing on the keyboard.

"At the local high school." A voice announced as they turned to see none other than J'onn.

"How do you know that?" Blackfire asked the older martian.

"I did a telepathic scan of this world. I was able to lock onto her thoughts which were coming from the local high school. It appears that Speedy is guarding her." J'onn informed the group.

"Why would he hide her there?" Megan asked.

"Well it is Sunday after all. Add on to the fact that Happy Harbor town was the closest place to Infinity Island as well." J'onn answered.

"Knowing the League of Shadows they will probably send a few assassins to capture Doctor Roquette." Jade added on. If the league wasn't finished with you they will find you by any means.

"Okay here's the plan. Each of you will go to the high school and perform a stakeout. Every hour you will switch with one another." Batman informed the group who nodded.

"I'll take the first watch." Naruto volunteered as Batman nodded.

"Hey Naruto. Don't you have a date today?" Grant asked the blonde.

"It isn't until eight o clock so I'm fine." Naruto answered.

"Okay Naruto change and report to the school." Batman ordered as Naruto nodded before leaving Mount Justice.

_Happy Harbor High School_

_10:30am est_

Ghost was currently in one of the many tree's that surrounded the school. Right now he was thinking of his date with Artemis. The two had finally planned their schedule's accordingly since their last date was suppose to be on Friday but Artemis had canceled saying she had to visit her mother in Gotham. The two had rescheduled it so it was today. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Cheshire appeared in a tree a few feet away from his.

"I'm right here Cheshire." Ghost called out getting the kunoichi's attention.

"Anything happen?" Cheshire asked getting a head shake no from Ghost.

"Not at all. The two appear to be sleeping." Ghost informed Cheshire who nodded.

"Good to hear. So whose the lady your taking out today?" Cheshire asked.

"Artemis. Why is there a problem." Ghost replied.

"No problem at all now go get ready." Cheshire said quickly as Ghost left the area.

_I know what I'm doing at eight o clock._ Jade thought to herself as she heard Naruto talk about Artemis a few times but he never introduced her to them in person._ I just hope it isn't who I have in mind._ Jade thought to herself once again before turning on the X-ray vision she had on in her mask and looked at the building. She saw Speedy was now up while the Doctor was still asleep.

_Happy Harbor Mall_

_7:58pm, est_

Naruto was now at the mall waiting for Artemis to show up. He had gotten here a few minutes early so he was fine. He was wearing his casual attire which was a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white shoes, a white shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Hey Naruto." A female voice called as he turned to see Artemis who was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a green shirt, a pair of black shoes, and a black jacket. She had her blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail.

"Not the Sandbar cafe but I think it would do." Naruto stated as Artemis chuckled at the joke.

"Well lets start here then." Artemis replied as the two went into the mall and started their date.

_Happy Harbor Mall_

_8:30pm,est_

The date so far was fun. They explored almost every store in the mall and were having a good time. The two were currently sitting down eating dinner.

"How's the food?" Naruto asked his date who was enjoying her meal.

"The burger was good. How was your food?" Artemis said to the other blonde who too was also eating a hamburger.

"It's not that bad." Naruto replied as he felt a person was watching him as Artemis phone started to ring. She picked up the phone and saw who was calling.

"Excuse me for a second Naruto. I have to take this." Artemis stated before getting up and leaving the table. Naruto decided to see who was following him by looking at that direction. He saw it was Jade who was approaching him.

"What's going on Jade?" Naruto asked the black haired assassin who took a seat.

"I'm just checking up on you Naruto." Jade replied.

"Checking up? You've been following me all day." Naruto stated to the assassin.

"Look Naruto. I use to work with Artemis when I was in the league Naruto. She is a dangerous person." Jade informed Naruto.

"Are you sure about this Jade?" Naruto questioned getting a head shake yes.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto." Jade replied before leaving the table as Artemis came back.

"I have to cut our date short Naruto. My job's calling." Artemis said with regret in her tone.

"It's alright Artemis. I understand." Naruto replied as Artemis gave him a hug. Naruto was shocked at first but accepted the hug.

"I'll call you when I'm off okay." Artemis stated while breaking the hug.

"Fine by me." Naruto said as Artemis left the mall leaving Naruto at the table as Jade came back to the table.

"Naruto we have to go to the high school at once. The shadows are making their move." Jade stated as Naruto was deep in thought for a few seconds. Could Jade have been right about Artemis. He didn't have enough time to think about it. Right now his head had to be in the game.

"Let's go." Naruto replied as the two left the mall and went to the school to intercept the League of Shadows.

_Happy Harbor High School_

_9:00pm,est_

At the moment the Outsiders were currently set up outside the school. From there they were now waiting for the League of Shadows to strike. Jade had informed the others that as soon as night hit that was when the league made their move. Right now it was dark outside of the Happy Harbor High School.

"Does anyone see anything?" Ghost asked his fellow teammates as he was in a tree along with Cheshire.

"Nothing yet." Red-X replied from his position which on the rooftops with Blackfire and Miss Martian.

"Coast is clear on our end." Aqualad informed his teammates as he and Superboy were at the back of the school.

"What is Doctor Roquette working on exactly?" Cheshire asked as Doctor Roquette has been on the computer since noon.

"It's suppose to be an anti-virus she's making. It appears the League of Shadows still have a majority of her information and were able to make a final version of 'The Fog' as she describes it." Miss Martian informed the group.

"So why are we here? It's not like the League of Shadows know where the doctors is." Blackfire questioned her teammates.

"You can blame Speedy for that. He told the doctor to figure out where 'The Fog' was headed since the one we have is in sleep mode. From what she said it was in Gotham City. The tracking worked as a two way signal." Superboy replied.

"What is Speedy doing?" Cheshire questioned while seeing him and Doctor Roquette were leaving the High School.

"They're leaving." Ghost stated seeing the two get onto the archer's motorcycle and leave the area.

"I'll tail them." Red-X said before calling his X-cycle to the scene as he rode a few feet behind them.

"Miss Martian. Get the Bio-Ship ready." Aqualad ordered to the martian whose Bio-Ship was in the parking lot of the school in camouflaged mode.

"I hope you guys are in the Bio-Ship. The League of Shadows are here on the highway." Red-X informed the group as he saw a huge tractor trailer with the League of Shadows logo on the side of it. He saw the huge trailer was approaching Speedy and Doctor Roquette.

"Try to stop them. Where on our way." Aqualad replied as everyone was getting into the Bio-Ship at a quick pace.

"To many people on the road for me to...damn it." Red-X said as everyone heard him rev up his engine.

"Red-X. Come in." Cheshire said in a worried tone as the Bio-Ship was about to take off.

"Blackfire and Miss Martian. Fly ahead and support Red-X." Superboy stated as the two alien's flew off.

"Don't worry Cheshire. Red-X can take care of himself." Ghost commented as Grant wasn't a person to go down easily.

_Highway_

_9:23pm,est_

At the current moment Speedy and Doctor Roquette were trying to avoid the tractor trailer but things weren't going so well for them. Red-X could see that Speedy wanted to do some advance motorcycle maneuvers but he had Doctor Roquette with him so that canceled that plan out. At the time the duo were being shot at by multiple people dressed the black uniforms. Cheshire had said that rookies used firearms.

_Lets see the League of Shadows are taking precaution. They're only aiming near Speedy and not directly at him. I guess they do want Doctor Roquette._ Grant thought to himself as he saw one of them spot him. He immediately revved up his engine and drove out of the way of fire. He saw a black blur fly pass him and saw Blackfire land on top of the trailer. She was throwing most of rookies off of the large trailer. He saw Miss Martian was flying beside Speedy. He guessed she was informing them of a quicker way to get to Gotham City.

_Red-X. Speedy and Doctor Roquette have agreed to temporary trust me. They want me to get them to Gotham City._ Miss Martian informed him.

_Where's the Bio-Ship?_ Red-X asked while keeping up with the trailer.

_Right in front of the trailer._ Miss Martian answered as the ship wasn't cloaked anymore.

_We need to clear this area first. We don't need a death toll here._ Red-X said as Miss Martian nodded in agreement. No need for a huge pile up after all.

_Cheshire and Ghost are making their move now._ Miss Martian stated as Red-X saw the two were now on top of the trailer. Red-X also saw that the back door to the trailer was opening to reveal Black Spider and Tigress who pulled out a large ramp that was now skidding on the ground.

_Get ready._ Red-X said to Miss Martian as the two saw the trailer brake as Speedy and Doctor Roquette were brought into the trailer.

"Superboy get down here." Ghost ordered as the clone jumped onto the trailer causing a light dent.

"Finally." Superboy commented before ripping the roof of the trailer open. As he was hit was a powerful red ball of webbing which sent him off the roof of the trailer. Blackfire quickly went back for Superboy.

_Looks like I'm up._ Miss Martian said before using her telekinesis to lift Speedy and Doctor Roquette into the Bio-Ship.

"Are you guys okay?" Aqualad asked the two who nodded.

"I want answers." Speedy demanded as this was the third time this group ran into him.

"We need to get to Gotham at once." Doctor Roquette stated as the door closed.

"No problem." Aqualad replied as he flew them to Gotham at a fast speed.

_With Ghost and Cheshire _

The two were currently fighting Tigress and Black Spider. Ghost taunted Black Spider into fighting him on what was left on the roof while Cheshire and Tigress were fighting below.

"Snap out of it Artemis it's me." Cheshire stated trying to get her friend to stop fighting.

"Cheshire is dead. Ra al Ghul told us himself." Tigress replied in an angry tone while continuing her assault on Cheshire who was dodging her punches with ease.

"Then who the hell am I then?" Cheshire asked while ducking slash.

"A clone. Nothing more, nothing less." Tigress answered before pouncing on Cheshire.

"Forgive me." Cheshire stated before grabbing Tigress left hand and twisting it behind her back.

"I don't forgive clones." Tigress said before slamming the back of her head into Cheshire's mask which caused Cheshire to let go.

"It's me Jade Nguyen." Cheshire shouted as Tigress stopped once Cheshire said that.

"Jade...what the hell is going on?" Tigress questioned in an confused tone as she unclenched her fist which caused the blades to go back into the gloves.

"Your working with the League of Shadows." Cheshire informed Tigress who shook her head no.

"Myself, Black Spider, and Hook use to. Sensei helped us leave the League once the word of your death hit but then he betrayed us. He took us to Ra Al Ghul who had a telepath perform some type of technique on us." Tigress explained while trying to recall the last event she remembered before the telepath wiped some of her memeories.

"Telepath? And what did you mean Sensei betrayed you?" Cheshire questioned not believing her grandfather figure would do such a thing.

"Look Jade. That's just about all I can really remember from that day. The telepath kept referring to himself in third person if that helps." Tigress stated while rubbing her head.

"What was their name?" Cheshire asked hoping she at least had a name she could go off of.

"Psimon I-" Tigress started before letting out a powerful scream. Tigress head a voice in her head telling her to forget Cheshire and that she was the enemy.

"You okay?" Cheshire asked in an unsure voice as Tigress clenched her fists as her claws came back out.

"I'm fine now." Tigress answered coldly before rushing Cheshire who jumped through the medium sized whole in the roof. She looked and saw Ghost was pretty much playing around with Black Spider.

"Ghost were leaving." Cheshire ordered getting a nod from the blonde shinobi.

"Later." Ghost stated before he and Cheshire disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I really hate them." Black Spider commented.

"I don't really care." Tigress replied before releasing her fists.

_With Aqualad_

They were now in Gotham City and were in Wayne Tech. Doctor Roquette told them that she had been monitoring 'The Fog' activity and learned that so far The League of Shadows targeted S.T.A.R. Labs along with Lex Corp. Right now the group was now uploading the anti-virus into the main system. A few seconds later they heard a loud buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Speedy questioned while looking out the window to see a grey mass make it's way towards the building.

"Company. Doctor Roquette continue uploading the anti-virus no matter what. Me and Speedy will be outside." Aqualad stated as he and Speedy ran outside to see a person dressed in a red cloak and had on a helmet which had a red oval on it. They were now staring at Professor Ojo. Cheshire had informed Aqualad that he was one of the few tech-savvy members of the League.

"Have a plan?" Speedy asked while pulling out one of his arrows. Professor Ojo saw the arrow and quickly wiped his hand over a metal canister as a red beam came out of his helmet. The two dodged the optic blast.

"Take out the helmet." Aqualad answered while pulling out both his rods with one becoming a shield while the other became a sword.

"Is that all." Speedy replied while analyzing the situation in his own mind before another optic blast came towards them.

"Yeah." Aqualad said as he was now behind a car. Speedy on the other hand was shooting multiple arrows as Professor Ojo who was taking them out before they could reach him. Aqualad saw Speedy's strategy and made his move towards the Professor who was distracted.

"Bye." Aqualad stated as his tattoo's were glowing. He touched Professor Ojo's helmet as the reaction was instant. The blue electricity surged throughout his entire helmet which caused it to stop working.

"You still won't win. The Fog is already doing it's- What!" Professor Ojo said as the two heroes saw the once grey fog was now turning red.

"She did it." Aqualad commented as a police sirens were heard.

"The next time we meet. I want answers." Speedy stated while walking over to the Atlantian.

"No promises." Aqualad replied before going to the Bio-Ship and taking off.

_Maybe I should take Robin up on his offer._ Speedy thought to himself while taking out a yellow communicator which had a capital T in white on it. _But then again those guys were smooth._ As he was thinking of their strategy when they were on the highway. _I need more time to think about this. _Before he put the yellow communicator into his pocket as an officer approached him.

_Mount Justice_

_December 5, 9:15am,est_

Naruto was currently thinking about a few things. Artemis never did call him back. Jade did explain how something was wrong with Tigress when they were fighting. Add onto the fact that Miss Martian had picked up on a telepath that was in the area as well. So many questions and not enough answers. He was brought out of his thoughts when Blackfire came into his room at Mount Justice.

"Hey." Naruto greeted while getting up from his chair in his room. On his desk was a few scroll's along with a small green book.

"I just want to apologize for the way I was acting a couple of days ago. I'm not use to looking out for myself rather than others." Blackfire stated as Naruto nodded.

"Hey were all not perfect. Trust me." Naruto replied getting her to smile.

"So what have you been up to Naruto?" Blackfire asked the blonde.

"Thinking about a few things along with finishing my book." Naruto answered as Blackfire picked up the green book.

"Make out Paradise?" Blackfire inquired as Naruto took the book away.

"It's not finished." Naruto replied quickly.

"Let me ready it once your done alright. I think that it maybe interesting. Anyway have you see Cassandra anywhere?" Blackfire questioned.

"Dojo if anything." Naruto answered as the alien nodded before leaving the room.

_Just what is the League of Shadows planning? _Naruto thought to himself before going back to his scrolls.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Another episode down. Hopefully this chapter just may get me 100 reviews. It would be the first of my stories to every reach this many reviews so I'm pretty excited. Anyway any questions,comments, or advice leave me a review and I'll reply. **

**The next chapter maybe up sooner than you think.**

**Review Reply**

**kitsunedragon:Thanks for the review.I'm not going with a harem in this story. As for the Titans,they will appear but just not yet. I have plans for them to appear in Season 3.**

**Wigglewigglewiggle:Thanks for the criticism first and foremost. Hopefully this chapter showed my attempt to spice up my dialouge a bit. If you have anymore pointers. I'm all ears for it.**

**I have a Kamen Rider Decade quote in this chapter somewhere. I wonder who can find it.**

**Benjamin236**

_Next Episode: Drop Zone_

_Later_


	10. Drop Zone

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 10: Drop Zone_

_Episode Start_

_Carribean Sea_

_December 8, 9:00pm est_

Flying over the Carribean Sea was the Bio-ship. Right now the team was on a stealth mission to see what meeting was going to go down on Santa Prisca.

"Santa Prisca dead ahead." Miss Martian announced while piloting the Bio-Ship as the team was now looking at the island with their objective in mind. Figure out what deal was going on between Kobra and the League of Shadows.

"Drop zone A in thirty." Miss Martian stated as Aqualad stood up from his seat and pressed his belt buckle as his once red shirt became black.

"Ready." Aqualad said as he mentally prepared himself for what he had to do.

"Putting the ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian replied as the once red ship was now cloaked as she brought the ship down near the water. Aqualad jumped out of the ship and landed in the water. He immediately started to swim towards the underwater fence. He pulled one of his rods which became a sword and slashed through the fence. Aqualad jumped out of the water and sprinted towards the camera's. Once at the camera's he pulled out a red device and placed it onto the camera. A few seconds later he heard a ding which told him that the device did it's job.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." Aqualad informed his comrades.

_Bio-Ship_

Inside the Bio-Ship Naruto and Jade were preparing for their drop off. The two of them were going to be the two that were dropped off closest to the factory while the rest were going to be at a different location.

"Drop Zone B in fifteen." Miss Martian stated as Naruto and Jade stood up.

"Henshin." The two stated as their suits were now on. Cheshire pressed a button on her wrist as her once green attire was now all black.

"I must say stealth tech is pretty cool." Cheshire said while looking at her all black costume. A hole appeared on the Bio-Ship floor which meant that this was their destination.

"I'll radio you guys once we find a way into the factory." Ghost stated getting a nod from the rest of the team as the duo jumped out of the ship and landed on a mountain side.

"Drop zone C for us then." Grant said as Miss Martian flew the ship towards the upper level of the island. A few minutes later the group of four were at their drop off point.

"Final stop." Miss Martian announced while standing up as her cloths shifted to her stealth suit. Grant was dialing a number on his X-phone which caused his silver belt to appear.

"Henshin." He muttered as he slid the phone into the silver belt as his Red-X suit appeared.

"Let's go." Blackfire stated as a rope appeared in front of the them. Red-X, Blackfire, and Miss Martian grabbed the rope and was lowered onto the ground while Superboy jumped out the ship and landed on the ground causing a small crater to appear where he landed.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said while brushing his shirt off.

"So much for stealth." Red-X commented.

"Drop zone C is a go everyone." Miss Martian stated through the radio.

"I'll make my way to group C." Aqualad replied as he was currently climbing up a mountain side.

"Stay on alert guys. There appears to be some type of war going on here." Cheshire said as her and Ghost witnessed a fight between two different groups.

"It might be Kobra and what's left of Bane's group fighting for the island." Ghost stated to the others.

"You guys continue to find an entrance. Will meet up with you later. Aqualad out." Aqualad replied.

_With Group B_

Ghost and Cheshire were having no luck. They were able to avoid the Bane and Kobra groups but their primary mission wasn't going so well. Kobra has the factory heavily guarded all around.

"Were getting no where." Ghost commented from his position which was in one of the many huge tree's.

"There has to be something were not thinking of." Cheshire replied as Ghost started to think about what the League of Shadows member said to the Kobra member.

"How would most people get to the island Cheshire?" Ghost asked the former assassin.

"Plane or boat unless they have superpowers which allow them to fly. Why do you ask?" Cheshire answered not getting where this was going.

"So how dose the League of Shadows travel then?" Ghost questioned as Cheshire thought about how the League would deploy her on missions.

"Boat unless they have to-" Cheshire started before finally getting Ghost questions. "There has to be a dock somewhere on this island then." She concluded. If the League of Shadows could get to their location by boat then by all means they would.

"Hey Blackfire can you fly up and look out for any boats coming towards the island?" Ghost asked the black haired alien.

"Just give me a second." Blackfire voice replied as she flew up into the sky and started to look around for a bit until she saw a multiple boats make their way towards the island. "There are multiple boats coming towards the island." She informed the group.

"Thanks Blackfire." Ghost replied through the radio.

"The League of Shadows are coming which means the meeting is going to start soon." Aqualad concluded.

"Will find an entrance. Ghost out." Ghost replied as right below them a member of Bane's group was taking a break.

"Let's see if I still got it." Cheshire commented before pulling out some ninja wire and started to wrap some around her waist and some on the branch.

"What are you talking about?" Ghost asked his partner who was looking at the person below them.

"I'm going to make him sing." Cheshire replied before jumping off the tree and grabbing the person.

"What-" Was the only word he could say before his mouth was covered and he was pulled up into the tree.

_With Group C_

They were currently making their way towards the factory. With the League of Shadows coming to the island they were speeding up their efforts by running or in Blackfire and Miss Martian case flying towards the factory. Superboy came to a halt when he heard something.

"You hear that?" Superboy asked his friends.

"No. Wait is this a super hearing thing?" Red-X asked the clone who shook his head no.

"I heard something as well but I shrugged it off." Blackfire said backing up Superboy's claim. Red-X brought out his holographic computer and started typing on it.

"Well this island does have a lot of wild life if that helps." Red-X informed the group as there was another sound. This time everyone heard it.

"Let's move." Miss Martian ordered as they started to run only to hear a loud roar. They all turned around and saw a huge black and what appeared to be purple tiger approach them.

"Why can't we every get an easy mission." Red-X complained while pulling out a few explosive X's.

"Because were not normal." Superboy replied as the tiger pounced on Blackfire. Miss Martian quickly brought up a telepathic shield to block the tiger which sent the animal back.

"Were surrounded guys." Red-X commented seeing three more tigers appear.

"Lets end this quickly then." Blackfire stated before charging at one of the tigers and punching it. Another tiger charged at Superboy who also punched the tiger and sent it flying. Red-X threw multiple explosive X's which hit the large tiger and sent it back.

"You two okay?" Miss Martian asked Superboy and Blackfire who nodded.

"Were fine. The tiger wasn't so tough." Blackfire replied with confidence in her voice.

"Your bleeding." Red-X said as Blackfire did have a scratch on her hand from when she punched the tiger.

"It will heal." Blackfire replied as Superboy also had a scratch on his hand but didn't want to tell anyone. He wanted to see if his regeneration abilities would work in this type of situation.

"You guys okay?" A voice asked as they turned to see Aqualad approach them.

"A few huge tigers but were okay." Red-X answered as their radios went off.

"Red-X here." Red-X said through the comm-link.

"We found an secret entrance. Track our location." Cheshire stated.

"Good to hear. Will be there in no time." Aqualad replied as the group of five went towards Ghost and Cheshire's location.

_Secret Entrance_

The group of five saw Ghost and Cheshire were standing next to a large boulder. They also saw a person who was dressed similar to Bane was with them as well.

"What happened to him?" Red-X asked while approaching the duo. The man had a dazed expression on his face.

"Cheshire happened." Ghost replied not wanting to go into details.

"So how are we getting in?" Aqualad asked as Ghost pointed to the boulder.

"I'll move it." Superboy stated while pushing the boulder out of the way to reveal an entrance. The group followed the bane henchmen through the entrance. They saw a small console and the bane henchmen put his thumb onto the console. A few seconds later a green light appeared and the door opened. Cheshire knocked out the bane henchmen who she had under a genjutsu.

"He said down this hallway would be a door which leads right to the center of the factory." Ghost informed the rest of the group as they went forward. They saw that there was indeed a door. Ghost opened it to reveal the factory.

"Coast is clear." Ghost stated as they were now standing in the factory.

"Look at all this venom." Red-X commented as he never saw so much venom before.

"Interesting that they're not touching the venom in the old boxes." Aqualad said while looking at what boxes they were loading.

"Seems to be an office on the upper level." Cheshire said as the rest of the team looked up and saw that there was indeed an office.

"I'll investigate. I might be able to download some information if there's an computer in the room." Red-X stated.

"I'll come with you." Cheshire replied as Red-X nodded. The two were now off and went to office.

"Helicopter's coming." Both Blackfire and Superboy said in unison.

"Ghost, Miss Martian. You two go outside and find out who is flying the helicopter. The rest of us will stay in here and take a few samples of Kobra's venom and Bane's venom." Aqualad stated as he pulled out a few small tubes.

"Let's move Miss M." Ghost said as the duo made their way outside.

_With Red-X and Cheshire_

The duo had finally reached the office on the upper level. They looked in and saw that there was a Kobra member typing on the computer.

"You want to take him out or should I?" Red-X asked in a whispering tone.

"I'll do it." Cheshire replied before silently sneaking up on the Kobra member before hitting a pressure point on his shoulder which caused him to go to sleep.

"Move over." Red-X said to the sleeping member while pushing him out of the chair. Red-X started to type on the computer.

"Chemical formulas. That's venom." Red-X stated while looking at the red chemical on screen as a blue chemical appeared on screen a few seconds later.

"That's the Blockbuster formula." Cheshire replied as she remembered when Red-X showed them the files he was able to download from the computer at the Washington D.C Cadmus building.

"So how did they get the Blockbuster formula?" Red-X asked Cheshire who shrugged her shoulders.

"They might have stole it seeing as there is bad blood between the two." Cheshire replied.

"I'm going to download as much as I can." Red-X stated before pulling out the USB cord from his left wrist and downloading what ever information he could get.

_With Ghost and Miss Martian_

The two were currently sitting on the roof-tops of the factory. They were waiting for the helicopter to land. The two saw that the leader of Kobra was actually here on the island.

"Must be pretty important if he's here." Ghost stated getting a nod from Miss Martian as the helicopter landed. Ghost saw the League of Shadows logo on the front of it as Sensei stepped out of the helicopter. The two started having an conversation.

"We have to get down there." Miss Martian said as she couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry. I have one of my clones on the case." Ghost replied as he had made a few clones to scout the island. He saw that one of his clones had transformed into a rock in order to ease drop on the current meeting. Before you knew it the small meeting was over and multiple people wearing black cloaks appeared next to the leader of Kobra as Sensei went back into his helicopter and left.

"Meetings over. Let's meet back up with Aqualad." Ghost stated as the two went back into the factory.

_With Aqualad, Blackfire, and Superboy_

The trio were able to get samples of Kobra's venom without a problem. Right now the trio were waiting by the secret entrance for their friends to arrive. Aqualad noticed that Blackfire and Superboy were moving kinda slow.

"You two okay?" Aqualad asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Let's move." Superboy answered as the rest of the team were approaching them.

"I downloaded as much info as I could. Hopefully Bats will be able to put it to good use." Red-X informed the group.

"My clone heard that the League of Shadows will indeed go through with the agreement of guarding the Kobra scientist. Right now we have to-" Ghost started as he felt his one of his clones disappear. "Leave. One of my clones was just destroyed." Ghost said as they left through the secret entrance making sure to place the boulder back to where it was before.

"This mission went smoothly." Red-X stated as they Miss Martian had called for the Bio-Ship to come to their location.

"Until now." A voice called from above them as they saw it was Tigress standing on top of a tree with Black Spider and Hook beside her.

"Way to go X." Cheshire replied before sliding into a fighting stance.

"How long until the ship comes?" Aqualad asked Miss Martian.

"Three minutes." She answered.

"Three minutes is all I need." Tigress replied before jumping down and attacking the group.

"Leave her to me." Cheshire said before fighting her former best friend.

"I call dibs on Peter Parker." Red-X stated before throwing a few X-shurikens at the purple wearing assassin. Hook used his hook to block the X-shurikens.

"I'll take him." Superboy replied as Hook launced his hook at Superboy who took the blow and was blown back by it.

"Superboy." Miss Martian said with concern before blocking the hook attack.

_Superboy should have been able to withstand that attack._ Naruto thought to himself while looking at Blackfire and seeing that she was looking weak _Blackfire's not looking to good._ While turning to see that Superboy was looking weak as well. _They were poisoned._ Naruto concluded.

"How long until the ship appears?" Ghost asked.

"30 seconds." Miss Martian answered she was helping Red-X out with Black Spider.

"Blackfire and Superboy were poisoned." Ghost announced shocking the rest of the team.

"Ghost the ship is set to land." Miss Martian informed the blonde shinobi.

"Get back." Ghost stated to his friends who disengaged the enemy and went behind the Ghost.

"Just what is he planning on doing?" Hook asked his comrades. Ghost was quickly going through hand signs.

"Whatever it is. I'm stopping it." Tigress replied as she charged towards Ghost who brought his right hand to his mouth.

_The Great Breakthrough. _Naruto thought before releasing a high powered wind which blew the three assassins away from their location. The Bio-Ship landed as Cheshire and Red-X started to hook up the equipment for the medical bay.

"I'm fine guys." Superboy said in a weak tone before passing out. Blackfire did the same thing which lead to Aqualad and Ghost picking up their friends and bringing them into the ship.

"Everything's ready." Red-X stated as Aqualad and Ghost put their friends on the beds Miss Martian ship provided. Cheshire was hooking both of them onto the medical equipment with Miss Martian piloting the ship at a fast speed. The radio inside the ship went off.

"It's Batman." Miss Martian informed them as a few seconds later Batman appeared on the screen.

"I wanted to see how the mission was going?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"It was a success but Blackfire and Superboy have been poisoned." Aqualad answered as Batman nodded.

"Get them here as quick as you can and bring them to the medical bay. Miss Martian's medical equipment can only do so much." Batman replied before cutting off the video feed.

_Mount Justice_

_December 9, 11:15am est_

They arrived at Mount Justice around one o clock this morning. Batman had Black Canary and Green Arrow help monitor the poisoning situation. At the moment things were going bad for Blackfire and Superboy. The team kept on asking Batman what was going on. Batman had stated that they needed more of their blood before he could begin operating.

"We have to do something." Naruto said frustrated that he couldn't help his friends.

"I agree but what can we do. Batman needs their blood." Megan replied.

"Then way doesn't he just use the blood inside them?" Grant asked not getting why he couldn't just do that.

"The poison is spreading through most of their blood. If Naruto hadn't used one of his medical jutsu's then they could have died before we got here." Jade replied.

"How about we go find some of their blood then. I think Superman would help if he knew the circumstances." Kaldur proclaimed.

"That's a big I think Kaldur. Besides even if Superman cooperates. How are we going to get to Tamaranean blood?" Grant replied.

"Starfire." Naruto said as she was indeed a Tamaranean let alone Blackfire's sister after all.

"How do we even know she would cooperate. I mean she's a Teen Titan." Jade replied.

"Just what are you guys planning?" Huntress asked while walking into the lounge area.

"Trying to figure out a way to save our friends." Naruto answered.

"Well Batman told me that he was really having a problem figuring out the components that were in the poison. Look I'm going to help you in whatever plan you guys come up with. I don't want my students to die." Huntress stated the last sentence in a serious tone to the group.

"Shouldn't the Cadmus building in Washington D.C have Superboy's blood?" Megan asked.

"He was created there so they should but how are we going to get there?" Grant asked.

"We do have a teleporter here." Huntress informed the group.

"And I know two people how can figure out the components in that poison." Naruto said.

"Where are they?" Kaldur asked.

"Arkham Asylum." Naruto answered.

"I know who your talking about but can you risk the consequences of your actions Naruto?" A voice asked as Question walked into the room.

"For my friends. Yeah." Naruto answered with no hesitation.

"Well then lets get this plan rolling then." Grant replied

"So whose going to Jump City?" Huntress asked.

"I will. I know that city like the back of my hand." Grant answered.

"I'll accompany Naruto to Arkham Asylum. If anything I could provide a distraction. After all Aqualad is still seen as a hero." Kaldur replied.

"I'll go to Cadmus then." Jade stated.

"I know where they keep the vials at so I'll come with you Jade." Megan replied getting a nod from Jade.

"Are you going to help us Cassandra?" Naruto asked as Cassandra walked out of her hiding place and nodded at Naruto.

"Well come with me then Cassandra. If all else fails then you can just knock them out then." Grant stated.

"Let's start then." Huntress replied as the plan was underway.

_With Batman_

He was having no luck in figuring out what exactly made up this poison and it was hurting him. Robin or Batgirl were never this badly hurt before. Maybe he should. No he wasn't going to disband them just because of this. They were his solders after all just like Robin and Batgirl. Maybe some outside help wouldn't hurt. He picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Atom. This is Batman here. I need your help." Batman stated before explaining what was going on.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**It feels good to update once again. I'm back for good. For those wondering why it took me a while. I had a virus on my laptop. I posted that info on my profile.**

**Anyway this chapter maybe short. I'm trying to get back into the grove of writing once again.**

**Question or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**On a side note. I just finished Kamen Rider W and I have to say that it was a great series. I just might try to figure out how to in cooperate a thing or two from it.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter11: Break in_


	11. Break In

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 11: Break In_

_Episode Start_

_Jump City_

_December 9, 8:30am pst _

_With Grant and Cassandra_

Huntress had teleported both Grant and Cassandra downtown Jump City. The two were in their civilian attires walking around town. It was still early in the morning so the Teen Titans may not be around town just yet but then again it was Thursday morning in Jump City and if his sources were right then the Titans just might be out early.

"Lets see if I'm right then Cinderblock and Plasmus should be doing their regular routine today." Grant stated drawing a questionable look from Cassandra.

"The two usually pull crimes on different sides of town. Plasmus goes for jewelery while Cinderblock goes for money." Grant explained getting a nod from his partner as a alarm went off. The two turned and saw Plasmus was in a jewelery store.

"Lets go to a roof-top and wait for the Titans to show." Grant said getting a nod from Cassandra. The two quickly went to a nearby roof top and waited for the Titans to show up. Cassandra saw the T-car was pulling up to the scene.

"Showtime." Grant stated before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Henshin." He said while sliding the phone into his belt buckle as his Red-X suit was on. He turned and saw Cassandra was wearing a dark blue body suit which had gray armor on her shoulders .On her feet were a pair of dark blue boots, her shins were protected by gray greaves, her face was covered by a dark blue face mask which covered her nose on down. Red-X also noticed she had on a silver belt that was similar to Batman's and had on a long dark blue scarf as well.

"You can henshin as well?" Red-X asked getting a nod from Cassandra who pulled out a gray and blue USB stick.

"**Void."** A robotic voice announced from the USB stick.

"Nice name." Red-X commented before turning his attention to the battle which was wrapping up.

"Okay Void. If things look bad I'll throw one of my Smoke screen shurikens into the air. From there I believe you know what to do right." Red-X stated getting a nod from Void.

"Going forth." Red-X said to himself before teleporting to the battle.

"Looks like another one down guys." Robin stated to his teammates as they were able to stop Plasmus.

"Guess whose back from vacation." A voice called from above them as they saw Red-X standing on a street lamp.

"Red-X. I though we ran you out of town." Beast Boy said to the thief.

"Run me out of town." Red-X replied before laughing at what he believed was a joke. Red-X stopped laughing when he saw Beast Boy was serious. "Wow you really thought you did huh boy blunder." Red-X replied.

"Lets take him down team." Robin stated to his teammates who nodded.

"Jumping to conclusion. Man did you learn anything from Batman?" Red-X replied drawing a look of anger from Robin.

"Shut-up! You don't know anything. Teen Titans go." Robin shouted in fury. I mean sure it was his idea to go solo but to say he didn't learn anything Batman was insulting. Red-X quickly teleported once again so that he was behind the Titans.

"Look Robin as much as I would love to beat you guys. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Red-X announced in a serious tone.

"What, rob another museum or something." Cyborg guessed while looking at the thief.

"I need Starfire to come with me. Her sister is dying." Red-X stated to the group of heroes.

_Washington D.C_

_December 9, 11:30am,est_

_With Cheshire and Miss Martian_

The two were teleported a few blocks away from the Cadmus building. Right now they were taking the roof tops to get to the Cadmus building.

"Alright Miss Martian. Where do we go?" Cheshire asked Miss Martian closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to remember what room Superboy's blood was in.

"Fifth floor. Room 5B." Miss Martian answered as the duo were now on top of the Cadmus building.

"Roof top door it is." Cheshire stated before using a lock pick to open the door. The two made their way into the building.

"How are we going to sneak around?" Miss Martian asked as they saw a few scientist walking around.

"Henge." Cheshire muttered as her attire changed to that of a scientist. Miss Martian did the same thing with her attire as well. The two were now walking around as scientist.

"Room 5B should be on this floor." Miss Martian stated as they saw the door.

"This should be it." Cheshire replied as before she could open the door. The door opened to reveal two scientist were cleaning out the room.

"Oh is our shift over?" One of the scientists asked as Miss Martian shook her head no.

"Aw Man." The female scientist complained while packing up the boxes.

"What happened to the blood vials that were in this room?" Cheshire asked.

"They have been packing that stuff up and shipping it to the Cadmus branch in Metropolis." The male scientist answered.

"So what are you guys packing?" Miss Martian asked.

"The last of Project Kr stuff mostly. I can't believe the project was a failure. To think we went through so much only to have those League of Shadows members steal our work." The female scientist answered.

"How about we help you move the rest of this stuff. You guys take a break. Fifteen minutes at the most." Cheshire said getting a nod from the two scientist.

"Fifteen minutes is all I need." The male scientist replied as the two left the room.

"Alright Miss Martian. Lets start our search." Cheshire stated before putting on a pair of rubber gloves that was in the room. They didn't want to leave finger prints after all.

"Agreed." Miss Martian replied before putting on some gloves as well and getting to work.

_Arkham Asylum_

_December 9, 11:30am, est_

_With Ghost and Aqualad_

The two were near Arkham Asylum. Ghost had to admit that this had any of the ANBU prisons beat by miles. I mean this place looked scary even in the middle of the day.

"Okay Ghost. Do your thing while I keep the warden busy." Aqualad stated getting a nod from Ghost who vanished into thin air.

_With Ghost_

He was now on top of one of the few buildings that was on Arkham island. Ghost remembered that Huntress said most villains were kept in the penitentiary.

_Penitentiary. There it is. _Naruto thought to himself while seeing the building was across from him. He pressed a button on his mask as a heads up display appeared. He now had a map of the penitentiary on screen.

"Time to move in." Ghost said to himself before disappearing from his spot on the roof. He was now on the roof top of the penitentiary building. He saw a window and used the shunshin jutsu to get him inside.

"Lets hope this map works." Ghost muttered while making his way through the building making sure he wasn't caught by the security cameras.

_Stairwell should be on my left._ Naruto thought to himself before seeing the stairwell. He quickly made his way downstairs and saw multiple jail cells. Most of them were personalized to fit the villain.

"Hey ninja guy! Get me outta here." A voice called as Ghost turned to see a female with long blonde hair who had her hands on her hips. He saw that she was wearing a orange jumpsuit like most inmates would.

"Who are you?" Ghost asked as a cold laugh came from another cell.

"Shut it you walking snowman." Harley shouted from her cell. Ghost had a feeling that if this kept going. Then the result wouldn't be in his favor.

_With Red-X_

"My sister is dying." Starfire said not believing that it could be true.

"Yes she is Starfire. Now we can save her-" Red-X started to explain when he was cut off.

"No way are we going to believe you." Beast Boy replied.

"I agree with Beast Boy. You are a thief after all." Cyborg added on.

"Don't believe him Star. Besides how would he even know Blackfire." Robin replied.

"I have friends who are villains boy blunder but that's not the point here. I need Starfire to come with me so we can save her." Red-X stated trying to get the red haired Tamaranean to come with him.

"He's not lying." Raven announced to her teammates which shocked Starfire even more. Her sister was really dying.

"My sister would never die." Starfire said not even believing Raven at the time. Blackfire her older and stronger sister who swore she would get revenge on her was dying. It just felt to unreal and hearing it from Red-X didn't help either.

_I'm going to hate doing this but I need to get my point across._ Grant thought to himself before steeling his resolve.

"You know about her immune system don't you Starfire?" Red-X asked in a cold voice that shocked the Titans. Red-X was always joking around when they fought. They have never seen him serious. "Face it Starfire the last member of your family is about to die and your going to do nothing about it!" Red-X shouted as Starfire started shaking. Red-X's cold tone was something she was not use to. I mean Slade had a somewhat cold voice but Red-X voice was just different.

"Leave her alone." Robin replied quickly not wanting to see Starfire in such a state.

"Listen Robin. This does not concern you or any of the other Titans for that matter. Right now Starfire has a decision to make. Either she comes with me and save her sister or she leaves with you and has to live with the knowledge that the last of her true family has passed and she did absolutely nothing about it." Red-X stated hoping that his intimidation tactic would work.

"Come on guys lets leave." Cyborg said as the Titans turned around and left.

"It's tearing you up inside isn't it Starfire. I mean Tamaranean's are such emotional creatures after all." Red-X replied as Starfire stopped walking. Starfire didn't want to show it but it was.

"Hey guys there is a bank robbery in progress. They're saying it's Cinderblock." Cyborg informed the Titans trying to get them to leave the area.

"Letting your own family die. Such a shame for a hero." Red-X said as he was about to pull out one of his Smoke screen X's to throw into the air to signal Void. Right before he could throw it Starfire's emotions were coming out in the form of tears as she pulled out her Titans communicator and looked at it for a few seconds before coming up with a decision.

"I'm sorry friends but I cannot do this." Starfire stated to the Titans who were in shock.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Robin asked with concern in his voice.

"I have to go with Red-X. I cannot live with the guilt of not trying to help my sister." Starfire answered.

"I have a feeling that's true." Raven muttered to herself as Tamaranean's indeed rely on their emotions and the news of Blackfire possibly dying along with the guilt trip Red-X put her on must be taking a toll on her.

"Then let us come as well if it's true." Robin stated as Red-X shook his head no.

"Sorry but I just need Starfire. Nothing more nothing less." Red-X replied.

"No deal dude." Beast Boy said to Red-X who shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe that's her decision green bean." Red-X proclaimed.

"I'm going with Red-X and that's final friends." Starfire said in an confident tone. Starfire's resolve was back and it appeared stronger than ever.

"Starfire. You can't-" Robin started before Starfire cut him off.

"You do not control me Robin. The last member of my true family is dying and I will not stand by and watch it happen." Starfire replied shocking the Titans before dropping her Titans communicator on the ground and walking towards Red-X. "I am serious about this matter Red-X. So please take me to her."

"Let me get my friend and we can jet." Red-X said before radioing Void that it went well. A minute later Void was walking onto the scene. She could see that all of the Titans had different emotions going through them. The one emotion they all had in common was that they were sad. Otherwise than that the emotions varied. Especially with Raven since it looked like she was struggling to stay in control of her emotions.

"We got her." Red-X said through the radio.

"Good job. I'll teleport you three to the medic bay." Huntress replied as the trio disappeared in a bright light.

"Well look on the bright side guys. At least we got Plasmus." Beast Boy said trying to lighten the situation as they saw Plasmus got away.

"This is just not our day." Raven commented as Robin picked up Starfire's communicator and looked at it.

"It's not." Robin said before putting the communicator in his pocket.

_With Miss Martian and Cheshire _

The two were finally able to find the two huge gallons which contained Superboy's blood. They looked at the label and were shocked that Superboy not only had Superman's DNA going through him but Lex Luthor as well.

"Lets get out of here." Cheshire said as the two started to walk out of the room when two more scientist came into the room.

"Oh you guys can go on break once you take those containers down." A scientist informed them getting a nod from Cheshire and Miss Martian.

"We will." Miss Martian replied as the two left the building and radioed Huntress letting her know that the mission was complete.

"Teleporting you two now." Huntress informed them as the two were gone.

_With Ghost_

"Where is Poison Ivy and Bane?" Ghost asked as he really didn't have time for games.

"Oh look whose a little bit angry." Harley answered.

"Your better off talking to someone else boy." A cold voice stated as Ghost walked forward and saw Mister Freeze was in his ice themed jail cell.

"So where are they Mister Freeze?" Ghost asked as Harley couldn't believe it. He knows frosty the snowman but not her.

"Even the younger villains know me." Freeze commented while looking at the calender not sparing a glance at the person outside his cell.

"Call me what you want. I need to know where they are." Ghost replied in a cold tone.

"Demanding too. Very well then. Bane is a few cells back while Poison Ivy is in a dome below us." Freeze explained as he turned to look at the person he was talking to. Only to see that he had disappeared.

"That boy was a Ghost." Freeze muttered to himself making a note to find him once he was out of Arkham.

_With Ghost_

"Bane." Ghost called out as he was at the muscular man's cell. He saw the villain stir since he was asleep.

"What are you doing here kid?" Bane asked the masked kid.

"Breaking you out of course. Two of my friends needs help and your the only person I can turn to." Ghost answered as Bane nodded.

"Alright then. Get me out of here then." Bane replied as Ghost brought his right hand up to the lock. It started to glow dark blue for a few seconds as the lock on the door started to spark a bit before the door was opened.

"We have one more stop to make Bane." Ghost informed the man who nodded.

"Fine by me." Bane replied as the duo made their way down another flight of stairs. Mister Freeze directions were right since Poison Ivy was indeed in a dome.

"Ghost. What are you doing here?" She asked not wanting him to get in trouble.

"Breaking you out of here. Two of my friends needs your help and I'm not about to let them die." Ghost answered as Poison Ivy nodded. She could reform another day.

"Then get me out of here then Ghost." Poison Ivy said as Ghost used lightning chakra just like he did with Bane's to open the dome.

"How are we getting out of here?" Poison Ivy asked as the alarms were going off.

"Hang on tight." Ghost ordered as the trio left the room in a yellow blur as they appeared on the roof top of the Arkham North building.

"How did we get up here?" Bane asked with confusion in his voice as Ghost picked up a yellow kunai.

"Secret." Ghost replied as two of his clones were now of the roof. In their hands were Bane and Poison Ivy's cloths.

"Thank you." Poison Ivy said to the clone who nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I got them." Ghost stated through the radio.

"I'm leaving with the commissioner now. He just told me someone broke out Poison Ivy." Aqualad replied.

"Will worry about that later. Teleport me please." Ghost said as the trio disappeared in a white light.

_Mount Justice_

_Medical Bay_

_December 9,1:30pm est_

Ghost arrived with Poison Ivy and Bane. Ghost lead them to a place where they could change their cloths. Once changed he lead them to the room in which his friends were in. He opened the door and saw a man wearing a red and blue suit with an atom on his chest was going over a few samples.

"Hey Bats are you sure that I can't tell-" The man started off once he saw Poison Ivy and Bane come into the room.

"Atom right?" Ghost asked getting a nod from the masked hero. "Look I brought these two here to help you." Ghost explained getting a nod from Atom. He could see the logic in the young heroes decision making. Poison Ivy begin a expert in botany and toxicology which means she was more than qualified for this situation. Add the person who originally made this formula and you have a team that just maybe able to solve this case.

"Can we start the operation please?" Starfire asked wanting to know if they could start. She was sitting in a chair in the room.

"I see the logic in your choice. As long as we have the same goal. I don't mind working with you guys." Atom replied.

"Then who does?" Bane asked as a person walked into the room.

"I do." A cold voice stated as the two villains turned to see it was none other than Batman who had come in.

"Look Batman. Ghost friends life is on the line right now. Glare at me all you want to but we have lives to save." Poison Ivy replied not backing down from Batman's cold stare.

"Lets get to work Atom." Bane said as the trio began the operation in order to save the two teenagers from death.

_Mount Justice_

_December 9, 6:00pm est_

The door to the medical room has been closed since one thirty. Right now the group of young heroes were in the briefing room. Going over the information Naruto's clone overheard. From the conversation Kobra Leader and Sensei was having. They were planning on doing something big on January Fifteenth on Santa Prisca. They each were talking about different theories as to what might just happen when Batman came into the room.

"How did the operation go?" Ghost asked the Dark Knight.

"It was a success. With Poison Ivy and Bane's help we were able to come up with an anti-toxin for the two of them. Also with their help we were able to rebuild Blackfire's immune system so that she doesn't have to wear that necklace all the time." Batman informed the group who were happy that their efforts weren't in vain.

"That's good to hear." Red-X replied.

"But that does not exclude your actions. What you did today was completely foolish. Breaking out two villain's let alone two from my rouge's gallery. Pull another stunt like that and there will be no more Outsiders." Batman stated in the coldest tone he could muster before leaving the room.

"I think he's more mad that he couldn't solve it on his own." Huntress said while entering the room.

"Batman does have his prideful moments after all." Green Arrow added on.

"I'm just glad they're safe." Miss Martian commented feeling that she could sleep without worry now.

"Same here." Black Canary replied.

"Where's Bane and Poison Ivy?" Aqualad asked not seeing them.

"Batman's about to teleport them into Arkham Asylum. They actually wanted to go back which shocked me." Green Arrow replied.

"I want to at least say bye to them." Ghost said as they did help them.

"Well hurry." Huntress replied as Ghost went into the main room.

_Main Room_

_December 9, 6:45pm, est_

Ghost arrived just in time to see that Batman was typing the in coordinates on the computer.

"Hey I just wanted to say thank you." Ghost said getting a nod from Bane.

"If you need us. You know where to find us kid." Bane replied as Poison Ivy gave Ghost a hug for a few seconds.

_Lucky_. Bane thought to himself as Poison Ivy released the hug.

"This does not change anything between us." Batman stated to two of his more notable opponents. While getting up from the computer.

"It wasn't suppose to Bats." Bane replied.

"See you when I get out again Bats. I assure you that you will see a changed me." Poison Ivy said.

"Teleport." Batman ordered as Poison Ivy and Bane were now out of Mount Justice.

_Gotham City_

_December 9,7:00pm,est_

Bane and Poison Ivy were expecting to be right outside Arkham but they weren't. Actually they were right outside the city to be exact.

"You have a sheet of paper on your waist Ivy." Bane said as Poison Ivy grabbed the paper and read what was on it. She could do nothing but smile. She showed the letter to Bane who started grinning at what was on it.

"That kid is smart huh Ivy." Bane commented before crumbling the paper up and throwing it away.

"So what are we going to do until January fifteenth?" Poison Ivy asked.

"The only thing we can do Ivy. Stay out of trouble until then." Bane replied as the two started walking into Gotham City.

_Mount Justice_

_December 9, 7:15pm,est_

"Are you sure I can't tell anyone about this Batman. I mean these kids are interesting." Atom stated to the Dark Knight.

"I know they are and that is why you will keep your mouth shut. I don't want the Justice League in my business." Batman replied.

"Not even Diana?" Atom asked.

"Try me Atom and I will make sure that those myths about me are true." Batman answered in a cold tone just to get his point across.

"Which one exactly?" Atom questioned as they were multiple rumors about Batman. Heck even the League had their own myths about Batman.

"All of them." Batman replied as Atom nodded before giving Batman a USB stick.

"Look on that flash drive is a way in which you maybe able to turn Superboy into a full Kryptonian. The reason why the poison affected him so badly was because he's half of Superman DNA and half of Lex Luthors DNA in him. By turning him full Kryptonian there is a strong chance that his powers will evolve into that of Superman's." Atom explained getting a nod from Batman.

"So that's why he only has a few of Superman's powers because he's not a full Kryptonian." Batman concluded getting a nod from Atom.

"That explains most of it. Now if you don't mind teleporting me home. I have a wife waiting." Atom replied as Batman typed in Atom's house coordinates.

_Maybe I should introduce them to Barbara. _Bruce thought to himself before shrugging the thought of to think about for another time.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Two chapters in one day. Well I do have to make up for lost time after all. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Kitsunedragon- That's what I do best. Lead you to believe I'm doing one thing and then make it completely original.**

**I put my first Kamen Rider W reference in this chapter as well. I wonder who can find it.**

**Benjamin236**

_Next Episode: Greetings...from Themyscira?_

_Stayed tuned_


	12. Greetings from Themyscira

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 12:Greetings...from Themyscira?_

_Episode Start_

_Themyscira _

_December 21, 12:30am est_

It was dark on the huge island known as Themyscira. This island is mostly known for the Amazons that live there. Only a few men have been on the island but even then they were not trusted. At the moment a women wearing a red body suit with golden gauntlets, a pair of golden boots and an golden utility belt was walking around the island. She had long black hair and had on a black trench coat as well. Right now she was approaching two Amazons who were on the ground as they appeared to be passed out.

_Interesting._ The women thought to herself before pulling out two syringes and sticking one into each Amazon. She pulled the pump on the syringes and watch as the blood from both of the Amazons came out. _Seems the people at Kobra know what they're doing. _While looking at the syringes and seeing that it had small traces of a light green substance. She quickly put the syringes in her coat pocket and walked off.

_Outside Mount Justice_

_December 21, 9:45am est_

Currently Naruto was sparring with Cassandra. The two were in their training attires and were going at until Starfire came outside. She saw the two sparring and quickly broke up the fight. Tossing Naruto a few feet away from Cassandra.

"Starfire. What was that all about?" Naruto questioned the alien while getting up from his sand made crater. Blackfire was right. Starfire did need to learn when to hold back her strength.

"You and friend Cassandra were fighting." Starfire answered as Cassandra shook her head no.

"We were sparring Starfire. Do the Teen Titans do this?" Naruto replied as the alien thought about her time with the titans.

"We do obstacle courses but we do not fight one another in this sparring." Starfire answered as Grant walked towards the scene.

"Hey Naruto, Cassandra. Bats need us in the meeting room." Grant announced getting a nod from the two.

"Will see you later star. Duty calls." Naruto replied as the duo left leaving Starfire on the beach.

_Maybe I can perform the ease dropping Beast Boy does._ Starfire thought to herself before deciding to go to the meeting room.

_Meeting Room 10:00am est_

The group of Outsiders were now in the meeting room. Batman was standing by the holographic monitor while Question was sitting in a chair with a wireless keyboard on his lap.

"Good to see everyone is here." Batman started off before tapping the large monitor as multiple images appeared up on the screen. One was Santa Prisca, the second was the Kobra symbol, the third was a member of the League of Shadows, the fourth was Amanda Waller and the last was Deathstroke. "Now we know that Kobra is planning something big on Santa Prisca on January fifteenth. If our sources are right then Deathstroke probably informed Amanda Waller of the event that will happen on the island." Batman concluded.

"So the question on the table is. What exactly is Kobra planning on highlighting?" Question asked the group.

"Well there were new cases of venom that were being shipped apparently." Kaldur answered getting a nod from Batman.

"Also they weren't touching the old venom." Blackfire added on.

"Our main objective is to stop Kobra from showcasing whatever it maybe." Batman replied getting a nod from the group of teenagers.

"Should we inform Supergirl about this. I mean chances are we might run into Galatea." Conner suggested to Batman who shrugged off the suggestion.

_Well Alfred did say she came by the mansion yesterday. I could only guess she has questions about Conner._ Bruce thought to himself.

"Sounds like a good idea. After all Galatea is more of a personal problem for her." Question replied as an alarm started to go off.

"What's going on Bats?" Grant asked as Question started typing on the keyboard as an image of a women with long black hair wearing an golden tiara was at one of the few entrances into Mount Justice. Her attire was a red white and blue costume with an golden phoenix going across her chest. She had on a pair of red boots and a pair of silver gauntlets on. It was none other than Wonder Woman herself trying to enter the Mountain.

"Question. Turn on the microphone." Batman ordered as Question pressed a button.

"Batman. I need your help so please open up." Wonder Women stated while knocking on the hidden door. She didn't want to destroy their old base but it appears that it was getting to that.

"So Batman. What should we do?" Question asked as Batman thought about her plea for a few seconds. Diana was indeed a close friend to the Dark Knight but at the same time she was one of the original seven members of the League which meant she had a bigger pull than Atom if he told her about what was going on.

"Let her in. You guys suit up and get ready for anything. That includes you too Starfire." Batman ordered before leaving the room.

"I take it those two are close Question?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from the man wearing the blue fedora.

"Ya know I'm not sure. I want to say so but then again I'm not Batman." Question replied before pressing another button his keyboard which opened the door Wonder Woman was at.

"Henshin." Naruto, Jade, and Grant said before their suits were now on. Cassandra pulled out a gray and blue USB stick.

"**Void."** The USB stick announced as a few seconds later her costume attire was on. Megan changed her cloths to her stealth attire.

"I don't wear tights remember. I just have to change shirts" Conner replied as he along with Blackfire and Kaldur left the meeting room to change into their attires.

_Mount Justice_

_Main Hall_

Wonder Women was now waiting in the main hall seeing as the door she was at had opened. She knew that Bruce would meet her here since it had been a while since she was inside Mount Justice.

"So what's wrong Wonder Woman?" A voice asked as Wonder Woman recognized that voice. She turned around and saw Batman make his way towards her.

"You don't have to call me Wonder Woman. I told you that-" Wonder Woman started before Batman cut her off.

"I know but I have a few friends here." Batman replied to the female Amazon who nodded.

"Your friends are always interesting. Would it be to much if I were to meet them?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman shook his head no.

"Not at the moment. Why are you here Wonder Woman?" Batman questioned the Amazon whose face changed to one with a sadden expression.

"Back on Themyscira. My fellow Amazons are in a comma Batman. Not only that but there have been recent kidnappings as well." She started off letting the Dark Knight take in the information before continuing. "It appears that some type of poison that is causing this. I want to do something but this is not my expertise. So I came to you since this seems to be up your alley." Wonder Woman finished.

"Interesting indeed. What did Queen Hippolyta have to say about this situation?" Batman asked as Diana and her mother had a strange relationship. From what Diana had said she has been trying to bond with her mother since her exile was lifted.

"She is troubled about what she should do. For now she has the island on locked down until this crisis has passed." Wonder Woman informed getting a nod from Batman.

"I believe my friends can help you in this situation. Do you have any leads as to how they are being poisoned?" Batman asked getting a nod no from Wonder Woman.

"I just heard about it this morning. I do plan on going back later today though." Wonder Woman replied.

"Very well then. I'll get my friends right on the case then. What time were you going to the island?" Batman said to the Amazon.

"I was going to leave around eleven o clock. Why did you want to leave at the same time?" Wonder Woman answered as Batman thought about it for a few seconds before coming to an decision

"It would make it easier." Batman replied before getting a hug from Wonder Woman.

"Thank you." Wonder Woman whispered before breaking the hug and leaving the former base.

"Just what have I gotten myself into." Batman muttered to himself before leaving the main hall to inform Outsiders that they had a mission today.

_Mount Justice_

_December 21, 11:00am est_

_Hanger_

Currently the group of young heroes were inside of the Bio-Ship waiting to go. Batman had informed them of where they were going as well as what rules they had to follow. The major one for the males is not to be caught. Especially with this problem going along as well. You can say that the Amazons are ready to pin the blame on someone or something.

"Everyone is ready to depart Batman." Miss Martian stated through the radio waiting for Batman's reply.

"Very well. Stick close and follow me." Batman ordered as the hanger doors opened as the Batwing flew out followed by the Bio-ship. As they were now outside Mount Justice and were now on course for Themyscira. A few minutes into the flight Wonder Woman had caught up to them. She was asking multiple questions to Batman as to who was in the other ship. Batman told her that they could be trusted. Which made the Outsiders happy at the fact that Batman was trusting them.

_Themyscira_

_December 21, 12:30pm est_

The group had finally made it to Themyscira. They had to admit that this place looked like paradise from an magazine ad but better if it were possible. The island was shaped so that it appeared more as a canyon with the city being in the middle with the rocky area surrounding it.

"Get ready to land." Batman ordered as they were close to the island.

"Just give the word." Miss Martian replied as Batman landed the Batwing with the Bio-Ship also landing a few feet away from the Batwing. Batman quickly got out of his Batwing and went over to the Bio-ship. Wonder Woman also went with Batman towards the Bio-Ship.

"Could you stand right here Wonder Woman. My friends are shy." Batman said getting a nod from Wonder Woman. She had heard that she could be intimating at times.

_Bio-Ship_

The hatch to the Bio-Ship opened as Batman walked in. He saw that the group of heroes were going over a few plans.

"I need Miss Martian, Starfire, Blackfire, and Void to accompany me with Wonder Woman." Batman ordered getting a nod from the young heroes.

"Will be doing our own recon as well Bats so don't worry." Red-X replied.

"You get caught and I cannot save you. This isn't the states. Here on this island they play by their own rules." Batman informed the boys who nodded.

"Will move out once you guys are out of the area." Ghost replied getting a nod from the Dark Knight before he exited the ship with the female heroine's behind him.

"So these are your friends Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes they are." Batman started before pointing to Megan. "This is Miss Martian who is related to J'onn." He said before pointing to the two sister of the group. "Blackfire and Starfire. Sisters from Tamaranean. With one being a former Teen Titan." He continued before pointing to Cassandra who had her hood up to block her face. "Last but not least Void. She doesn't talk that much." Batman finished with the introductions.

"Interesting team here Batman. Who knew you would have so many young heroines working with you." Wonder Woman commented.

"Let's get this investigation started friends." Starfire announced getting a chuckle from Wonder Woman.

"She's right." Blackfire said before looking at the Bio-Ship for a few seconds.

"Well I'll take you into the city first before we start searching the island." Wonder Woman informed the group as they started their trip to the city on the island.

_Bio-Ship_

"Alright guys. The coast is clear." Aqualad stated as the group was indeed gone as Ghost was currently going through a few hand signs.

"What are you doing Ghost?" Red-X asked as he had been repeating the same hand signs for the past few minutes.

"Trying to summon Gamakichi." Ghost answered getting a head shake no from Superboy.

"You've been trying it for days Ghost. Maybe you can't summon them since your in a new world." Superboy said as Ghost let out a sigh in defeat.

"Maybe you should finally crack open that scroll Sensei gave you." Red-X suggested.

"Left it at home but I don't think it's time for me to open it up yet." Ghost replied.

"Sounds like something a sage would say. Now lets-" Aqualad started before looking at one of the outside monitors.

"What's going on?" Ghost asked as on a screen were two Amazons. One had long black hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a pair of black pants,a pair of silver boots, a silver tank-top with a black phoenix going across her chest. Her companion was a blonde with medium length hair and semi-tanned skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans,red boots, and a red tank-top with a golden phoenix going across her chest. The two Amazons were Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark.

"Wonder Woman's in training?" Superboy guessed.

"Well whoever they are. They're coming this way." Cheshire replied as the two Amazons indeed were approaching the Bio-Ship.

"Interesting don't you think Cassie?" Donna asked while looking at the Bio-Ship.

"I agree. I mean look at the design of the ship. It's shaped like a bat." Cassie replied while looking at the Batwing and it's details.

"It would be cool if we could get off the island without getting in trouble." Donna said.

"That's it Donna. We sneak aboard the ship and stay hidden until they land." Cassie replied.

"I was thinking more of the lines we asked Diana's friend if we could join his team of heroine's." Donna suggested getting a nod from Cassie.

"Way better than trying to sneak off the island." Cassie replied as the two left the ships and continued their walk around the island.

"Okay guys lets move now." Aqualad ordered as the hatch to the Bio-Ship opened. As the four males and female walked off the ship.

"I'll try to get into the city. See if I can overhear any leads about this poison thing." Red-X stated getting a nod from the four.

"I'll go underwater. No telling what maybe under here." Aqualad said.

"Guess that leaves observations to me, Cheshire, and Ghost then." Superboy concluded.

"Let's meet back here no later than two thirty." Ghost ordered getting a nod from his comrades.

"Got it." Aqualad said before diving into the ocean.

"Two thirty then." Superboy replied before sprinting away. He was going to check the higher area's of the island.

"See ya." Cheshire said before sprinting off in the opposite direction of Superboy.

"Later." Red-X said before teleporting away as Ghost decided to go through the forest part of the island not knowing that two Amazon's saw the whole thing.

"Should we inform the Queen Hippolyta?" Donna asked in a whisper.

"I say we follow the guy with the mask. He maybe able to lead us to the person poisoning our fellow sisters." Cassie suggested.

"I suppose we could." Donna said as the two followed Ghost.

_Queen Hippolyta's castle_

_December 21, 1:00pm, est_

The group of six were now in the city. The four young heroines had to say that the buildings were huge. The entire city had a royal aurora to it. Right now they were approaching Queen Hippolyta's castle.

"Best behavior everyone." Batman reminded them getting a nod from each of them as they entered the castle. They were now starring at the Queen who had long black hair just like Wonder Woman. Her attire was a royal white dress that showed off her figure. On her head was indeed a crown like most kings or queens would wear. On her feet were a pair of black sandles and on her wrist were a pair of silver gauntlets just like Wonder Woman was wearing.

"Nice to see you again Diana. Batman." Queen Hippolyta greeted in a royal tone.

"The honor is all mine Queen Hippolyta." Batman replied in a respectful tone getting a chuckle from Hippolyta.

"You don't have to do all that now Batman. Yourself, Superman, the one they call The Flash, along with the martian named J'onn have done enough so no need for that." Queen Hippolyta said before turning her attention to the four heroines in the room. "So who are those four Diana?" The queen asked her daughter while looking at them with a critical eye. She was a queen after all and her cities safety did indeed come first.

"They are allies of Batman mother. Please introduce yourselves." Wonder Woman replied.

"I'm Miss Martian." Megan stated in a monotone voice getting a nod from the queen. Miss Martian came off just like J'onn did which was a good thing.

"My name is Blackfire." Blackfire said while making eye contact with the queen who smirked a bit. Someone who wasn't afraid to be confident.

"I am known as Starfire." Starfire informed the queen who looked at her for a few seconds more. Starfire has a spirit of a warrior but hasn't been able to bring it out. As she now was looking at Void.

"She doesn't talk." Batman informed Queen Hippolyta who nodded at the information.

"Can you at least take off your hood. I would like to see your face for a minute." Queen Hippolyta stated as Cassandra pulled her hood back and looked directly into Queen Hippolyta eyes. Queen Hippolyta was shocked. She had the eyes of a killer but not only that but her gaze felt soul piercing for some reason.

"You may out your hood back on." Queen Hippolyta ordered as Cassandra put her hood back on.

"Mother. I wanted to know if any new information has come up?" Wonder Woman asked getting a nod no from her mother.

"It appears nothing new has come up yet. I have my warrior Amazons searching the island for any clues that may lead into something." Queen Hippolyta informed the group.

"Very well then. I will take the others out onto the island then before taking them to the hospital." Wonder Woman said getting a nod from her mother.

"If you come across anything. Please let me know Diana." Queen Hippolyta stated as the group left in search for clues for anything that could help solve this case.

_With Superboy_

_Western Mountain side, 1:45pm est_

He was currently on one of the many mountains the island had to offer. So far he hadn't been spotted. He was using his X-ray vision in certain areas just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He was shocked to see inside a mountain appeared to be a factory.

_A factory._ Conner thought to himself before zooming in and seeing how actually was inside it._ Those don't look like Amazons. Wait. Those are Kobra scientist. _He thought again seeing what they were doing exactly. From what he could make it they were experimenting on Amazons on the island but how were they getting the bodies. He decided to head back to the Bio-Ship and inform the others of what he saw.

_With Cheshire_

_Eastern side of Themyscira , 1:45pm est_

Cheshire had been observing what was going on from her position which was in one of the many tree's on the island. So far nothing had happened until she saw two Amazon's pass out right below her. She was about to go help them when she saw two people wearing black cloaks appeared and take the two Amazon's away. Once the two were out of sight. Cheshire dropped from the tree and landed in the place where the two Amazons once were. Cheshire saw two bottles were on the ground.

_Just what is in this drink. _Jade thought to herself while picking up the bottles. She was happy to see that there was some liquid left. _Time to go back to the ship. I need to examine this._ Jade thought to herself before going back to the Bio-Ship.

_With Aqualad_

_Under Themyscira, 2:00pm est_

His underwater search was going good. Nothing out the ordinary so far until he bumped into something. He rubbed his head and looked forward. Aqualad saw that nothing was in his way. He decided to knock on what he hit. He knocked on the invisible object which started to come into color.

_A submarine was here all this time._ Aqualad thought to himself before swimming back and seeing the entire thing for himself. _The League of Shadows no doubt._ Aqualad concluded before deciding to swim back to the Bio-Ship.

_With Red-X , 2:15pm est_

Red-X had to say that so far his luck wasn't going so well. No leads on this wonderful island known as a man's paradise. He was about to call it a day when he saw a cloak person was carrying an Amazon on his shoulders.

_This can't be right. What is the League of Shadows doing here?_ He asked himself before deciding to pursue the member. He continued to keep his distance until they were outside the city. Red-X quickly threw a small red ball at the person's feet. A second later the League of Shadows member was stopped in his tracks thanks to Grant's X-Slime.

"So what is a League of Shadows member doing here?" Red-X asked the person.

"Like I'll tell you." The cloaked person replied.

"Fine by me then." Red-X said before pulling out a X-Shuriken.

"What are you going to do with that?" The cloaked person asked.

"Well your not going to tell me anything so I've took it upon myself to call the natives. I'm sure they can make you sing." Red-X answered.

"I will never talk. Kobra's dream will become a reality!" The person shouted believing that in the end Kobra's dream will become a reality.

"Your loss." Red-X said before throwing the X-Shuriken up into the air. As the red colored X exploded.

"Have fun now." Red-X said before teleporting away. Knowing that the locals will make him talk by any means necessary.

_With Ghost_

_Water area 2:10pm est_

Ghost was able to observe a few of the Amazons who were previously here. He did indeed take a few notes about their activities. Especially since the success of his books were indeed taking off. He had to as his grandfather would say "find inspiration." Oh how he wished Jiraiya was alive to witness this island. He was about to head back to the ship when he saw a large purple and black tiger appear. The tiger roared as a few minutes later another tiger and two smaller tigers appeared. If Ghost were to guess then they were indeed a family made up of a tigress with her two cubs. The family of tigers started to drink the water as well as bathe in it.

_The same tigers from Santa Prisca. That's what's going on. The people are poisoned because of the tigers bathing in the water. There are multiple watering area's on this island after all. _Naruto thought before looking at the family of tigers who appeared to be happy. _And I doubt they know they're doing it. _Naruto thought once more before deciding to head back to Bio-Ship.

"You two can come out now." Ghost announced as no sound was made. "I know you've been tailing me since I stepped foot off the ship so it's no point anymore." Ghost continued as Donna and Cassie came from their hiding places.

"So masked man. Why are you here huh?" Cassie questioned Ghost who chuckled a bit.

"You should know that after all." Ghost replied cooly not giving into her intimidation tactics.

"Well I believe you should come with us to the queen then." Donna said as Ghost shook his head no.

"Sorry but I have to leave but you can do me a favor and keep watch on that family of tigers." Ghost stated while pointing to the family of tigers.

"And why should we listen to you." Cassie challenged as Ghost disappeared and reappeared behind both of them.

"Simply because I could have ended both of you before you knew it." Ghost whispered in a cold tone shocking the duo. "But as long as were on the same page then we should have no problem right." Ghost said in a happy tone shocking how quickly his cold demeanor to that of a happy person.

"Just who are you?" Donna asked as the two Amazons turned to look at Ghost up close.

"I'm just a ghost passing through. Remember that." Ghost answered before vanishing once again.

"Let's keep an eye on the tigers Cassie." Donna said getting a nod from Cassie.

_With Batman_

_Themyscira Hospital 2:14pm est_

They were currently looking at the patients that were stated to be poison. They were indeed in a comma. Batman had taken a sample of the poison. He was looking at it with a critical eye until an explosion occurred. The group quickly went to an window and saw the smoke. Batman recognized the smoke and saw it was indeed from one of Red-X's explosive X's. Batman guessed it must have been important if he would do such a thing that drew attention. A women wearing a nurses outfit came into the room.

"I need everyone to clear out. I will be trying to use this berry I found if it can awaken them from this comma like state." The women announced getting a nod from the heroes except for Void who pulled her hood down. Void noticed the person's body had tensed up a bit but not that much. That was when Void noticed her eyes and immediately attacked her. The women quickly blocked the attack.

"What are you doing friend Void?" Starfire asked as Void hit the nurse with a powerful kick which sent her flying out of the room. Void jumped out and followed her.

"Who does she think she is attacking one of the many nurses here Batman?" Wonder Woman demanded wanting answers.

"Void wouldn't act like this unless something was up. Miss Martian let me see that berry." Batman replied as Miss Martian levitated the berry. Wonder Woman gasped at the sight of the berry the nurse was going to use.

"That berry is only grown on the western side of the island but even then they are hard to get." Wonder Woman informed the others.

"What do they do exactly?" Blackfire asked.

"They are used for a powerful sleeping toxin." Wonder Woman answered.

"So the Amazons that were asleep could have been up by now correct?" Starfire asked getting a nod from Batman whose radio went off.

"Batman." The dark knight stated through the radio link on his cowl.

"Kobra along with the League of Shadows are on this island. They are using those tigers we were telling you about to poison the water system here. Also it appears that the League of Shadows are sending people to kidnap Amazons as well. They are hiding them in a factory on the western side of the island. From what Superboy said it's inside of a mountain." Red-X informed the dark knight who put the puzzle together. Everything made sense now.

"I want you to move in and save those Amazons first. If you can get any type of information you can. Remember the Amazons come first." Batman ordered.

"We know that already. See ya when you get here." Red-X said before cutting off the radio. Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and looked outside.

"Here's the plan. There is a mountain on the western side of the island. That is where Kobra has set up shop. We go there and save who we can." Batman stated as the Batwing was approaching the building.

"I'll take the lead." Wonder Woman said before flying out the room and heading towards the mountain area.

"Follow her." Batman ordered as the three flies flew out the room as Batman jumped into the Batwing and followed them.

_Western Mountain side_

The Outsiders were now inside of the false mountain. They saw that an alarm was going off which was accompanied by a blue and white sirens going off as well. The group guessed they knew they were coming.

"They're pulling out. Blue and white means drop everything and leave." Cheshire informed the group.

"Lets hurry then." Superboy said as they all ran through the factory as a few minutes later they arrived at the main area of the factory. They saw that there was a huge submarine that was in the middle of the room. They heard a few screams and quickly went to that direction. Superboy punched the door opened and saw about thirty Amazons were in the room. A few Amazons were kids while most of them were adults and teenagers.

"Come this way." Superboy stated as the Amazons who gave him a questionable look.

"Were trying to save you." Cheshire said as the group listened to her and ran out the room.

"Follow me." Cheshire ordered as she lead them out of the area.

"Red-X see if you can get anything." Ghost stated as Red-X started teleporting to different areas on the factory in search of anything useful.

"I'll back up Cheshire." Superboy said following the group of Amazons.

"You find anything X?" Ghost asked as Red-X appeared by his side.

"I was able to get a laptop and a few notes." Red-X answered as the place started to come down.

"Lets get out of here." Ghost said as the two left the area just as the factory started to collapse.

_Outside the area_

The group of Amazons along with the Outsiders were able to get out of the factory. Right now tensions were high with most of the older Amazons glaring at the male heroes. A minute later Wonder Woman along with Blackfire, Starfire, and Miss Martian appeared.

"Is everyone alright?" Wonder Woman asked as she observed that most of them were physically okay but there is no telling what mental damage the Kobra scientist could have done.

"Just what are men doing on this island Diana?" A voice questioned as Wonder Woman turned and saw a Amazon with long red orange hair walk onto the scene. She was dressed in a black tank-top that stopped at her midriff, a pair of brown pants with a black belt, on her feet were a pair of black sandles,and on her wrist's were covered with silver gauntlets. On her back was a sword and shield. This was Artemis of Bana-Mighall. She was one of the strongest Amazons on the island beside Diana and Queen Hippolyta.

"There are with me Artemis." Batman started before jumping out of his Batwing. "And if you have a problem with them then take it up with me." Batman finished in a cold voice.

"I'm just looking out for my fellow sisters Batman. Surely you understand that." Artemis replied.

"I understand that. Now that the problem has been solved we will be leaving." Batman said getting a nod from Artemis as Queen Hippolyta arrived on a horse.

"Before you go Batman. I would like to have a word with Starfire if you mind." Queen Hippolyta stated.

"I believe it's up to her." Batman replied as Starfire walked over to Queen Hippolyta who got off her horse.

"We will be back before you depart. So do not worry." Queen Hippolyta announced as the two walked away from the area.

_With Void_

She had pursued the nurse to an open location on Themyscira island. Right now the two were staring one another down. Each one trying to read the other person before attacking.

"It appears Batman has trained you well." The nurse started as Void continued her glare at the women in front of her. "Let me show you how I'm really am." She continued before pressing a button on her watch as her nurse attire changed to a red and golden costume with black trench coat. Cassandra recognized the woman's face and started to feel something stir inside of her but wasn't sure what it was.

"So do you have a name?" The woman asked as Cassandra felt like she should take off her face-mask for some reason. She just couldn't shake this feeling. Cassandra took off her face-mask shocking the person.

"Cassandra...They said you died." The women said with sadness in her voice. Cassandra finally recognized the woman in front of her. This was her mother. Sandra Woosan to few but known as Lady Shiva to many. The two had so many thoughts going through their heads. Things they wish they could say. The two were brought out of their thoughts when a helicopter was coming towards them. Lady Shiva reached her right hand up as Cassandra saw a rope which her mother grabbed before being pulled up.

_Is this what it means to have emotions? _Cassandra thought to herself before pulling up her mask and leaving the area.

_Themyscira_

_December 21, 5:15pm est_

Right now the Outsiders were boarding the Bio-Ship. They were waiting for Starfire to show up so that they could leave. A few minutes later Starfire appeared with Donna and Queen Hippolyta standing beside her. Batman was talking to Wonder Woman who was asking him multiple questions about his friends.

"Friends. I am sorry to inform you but I will not be coming back with you." Starfire stated shocking the group.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Blackfire demanded wanting to know what exactly her sister was talking about.

"I want to stay here on Themyscira sister. I feel as though I can learn from the Amazons and learn how to finally control my powers. Queen Hippolyta offered to help me in this. Besides I'm not a Titan anymore and I feel out of place with you guys." Starfire answered as she felt uncomfortable being with the Outsiders.

"Hey if you ever in town you know where we are Starfire." Ghost said as most of the Outsiders wished Starfire the best.

"Grow stronger sister. I want to fight you once I finally master my powers." Starfire stated to Blackfire who was smiling.

"Consider it a promise." Blackfire replied as she was happy that Starfire was now at a place where she could finally bring out that warrior spirit.

"Queen Hippolyta. I want to know if it is alright with you if I were to go with the Outsiders and accompany them." Donna asked the Queen Hippolyta who thought about it for a few seconds.

"Very well then. You have my blessing but you must ask them as it is not my decision." Queen Hippolyta answered as Donna looked at the Outsiders who nodded.

"We can always use another girl on the team." Cheshire replied as Donna was happy to get the team's approval but then she looked at Batman who nodded in approval. Diana had talked to him about putting an Amazon on his team when they were walking to Queen Hippolyta's castle. Now that she knew about the Outsiders this was his way of keeping Diana's mouth closed about his operation going on.

"Were leaving." Batman ordered before getting into his Batwing and leaving the island. The Outsider went into the Bio-Ship and left the island as well.

_Ra's al Ghul Castle_

_December 21, 9:35pm est_

Lady Shiva was in her room furious at the fact that she had been lied to. She was told her daughter had died but her she was fighting on the side of justice at that. She was now taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

_I will find you my daughter. You can believe that._ Sandra thought to herself before deciding to get some sleep. She was going to have a long conversation with Ra al Ghul tomorrow morning.

_Gotham City_

_December 21, 9:35pm est_

Inside of an old warehouse was Bane and Poison Ivy. The two were pretty much staying out of trouble and doing a few odd jobs for money. Right now the two were discussing information they had about Kobra and The League of Shadows.

"Well the kids letter did say that this big thing just maybe an animal." Bane said remembering the letter Ghost gave Ivy before they were teleported.

"A huge poisonous animal but even then this is the League of Shadows and Kobra after all." Poison Ivy replied.

"Whatever it maybe. Will be ready for it." Bane said as he had been training for when he would be able to take back his island.

"Your not the only one training Bane." Poison Ivy replied as she waved her hand as multiple vines came up from the grounds quickly.

_Hopefully Deathstroke will be in attendance. I want to get him back for kidnapping me._ Poison Ivy thought as that was the only name in the letter.

_With Cassie Sandsmark_

_Over the Pacific Ocean_

_December 21, 9:45pm, est_

Donna wasn't the only one who could leave the island. She too was able to get permission from Queen Hippolyta to leave the island. Also she was able to talk to Starfire who gave her some good advice before she left the island.

_She said that it would be a giant T that stands out._ Cassie thought to herself as she continued flying over the Pacific Ocean until a huge tower in the shape of a T caught her attention. Cassie could only smirk at the time thanks to Starfire's information. _Teen Titans huh. Sounds like fun._ Cassie thought to herself before flying faster towards the T shaped Tower.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**A long episode indeed. Well then again this is the episode before the Season One Finale. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply. This chapter would have been up earlier but Kamen Rider OOO is kind of an distraction. Especially when your behind on episodes.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 13: Fireworks_

_See ya_


	13. Season One Finale

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Season One Finale_

_Fireworks_

_Episode Start_

_Metropolis Cadmus Branch_

_January 15, 7:35pm,EST_

Walking down one of the many hallways in the Cadmus building. Deathstroke and Amanda Walker were currently having a conversation.

"So will she be ready for tonight Amanda. This is an opportunity that Cadmus and S.T.A.R labs cannot afford to miss after all." Deathstroke stated.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Amanda replied while making a hand gesture to the wall on the right. The wall itself was made of glass. Deathstroke looked into the wall and saw a blonde with short hair wearing a white bodysuit was destroying multiple robots.

"Project Galatea appears to be back in fighting form I presume." Deathstroke concluded getting a nod from Amanda Walker.

"Indeed she is. Also I will be sending Brom Stikk with you as well Deathstroke on this excursion." Amanda informed the villain.

"You mean T.O Morrow's assistant?" Deathstroke questioned as he felt a breeze pass him for a few seconds. Deathstroke turned around to see Mister Twister approaching them.

"Please, call me Mister Twister." The armor wearing man answered while stopping a feet away from the duo.

"So I have a man wearing advance robotic armor and a clone of Supergirl on my team correct." Deathstroke concluded getting a nod from Amanda Walker. "Well let's get started shall we." Deathstroke finished as Galatea came out of the glass room with a bottle of water in her hand and a red towel over her shoulder.

"Deathstroke and Mister Twister I presume." Galatea said getting a nod from the two. "Just keep up with me and you'll be fine." Galatea finished before taking a sip of water.

_Someone is arrogant for being a clone._ Deathstroke thought to himself as the group of four started to walk towards the underground hanger in the building.

_Mount Justice_

_January 15, 8:30pm, EST_

The Outsiders were in the main room waiting to get the signal to go. Right now the group was going over a few strategies they were going to use while on the island. They were brought out of their conversation when Batman came into the room.

"Now I'm sure you know the importance of this mission correct." Batman stated getting a nod from the group of heroes in the room. "I am taking no chances this mission so therefore you will be having a new teammate on your team for the time being." Batman finished drawing looks of shock from those without masks. Why would Batman put a new member on the team at the last minute?

"So who's the new person then?" Ghost asked as Batman pointed to a hallway. The group turned their attention and saw that it was none other than Supergirl wearing a black shirt instead of her usual blue one. The Kryptonian symbol on her chest was now silver instead of red. Her once blue skirt was now silver and her once red boots were now black.

"Hope you guys don't mind me coming along?" Supergirl asked the group of outsiders.

"This is your fight just as much as ours." Superboy answered as the rest of the group nodded. If Batman's intel was right like it usually is then Galatea would be making her appearance on Santa Prisca.

"That's good to hear." Supergirl replied as J'onn came into the room.

"I'm just here to wish you all luck." J'onn stated as Huntress, Question, Green Arrow, and Black Canary came into the room.

"Please. You just wanted to see Megan before she left." Green Arrow replied seeing through the green martian's statement.

"I'll be fine Uncle J'onn." Miss Martian reassured getting a nod from J'onn.

"I suggest you all get going." A voice announced as Red Tornado entered the room. "The scanners are showing activity near Santa Prisca."

"Stop whatever Kobra is trying to showcase." Batman ordered as the group left the room and went to the hanger where they boarded the Bio-Ship and flew off to Santa Prisca.

_Santa Prisca_

_January 15, 9:30pm, EST_

The Outsiders were near Santa Prisca. They were shocked to see so many boats were at this event. Whatever Kobra made it must be huge. Especially with so many people on Santa Prisca. You would think the local military would question something like this but then again Santa Prisca is in no one's jurisdiction after all. Right now they were re-thinking their strategy especially since the majority of the people here would be civilians. The group highly doubted so many villains would turn up to see what Kobra and The League of Shadows had planned.

"First things first, we land and do a quick recon of the island. After seeing whose here we go from there." Ghost stated getting a nod from the rest of his teammates.

"Something is approaching us fast." Miss Martian announced while looking at the monitor.

"Can you identify what it is Miss M?" Red-X asked as Miss Martian started hitting a few keys on her consol.

"Bringing it up on the monitor." Miss Martian announced as an image of Galatea appeared on screen. Supergirl quickly got up from her chair and went to the bay door.

"Where are you going?" Cheshire asked the blonde Kryptonian.

"I have a score to settle." Supergirl answered before she opened the door and flew out of it.

"Kryptonian's are stubborn." Blackfire commented getting a glare from Superboy.

"Superboy. Make sure she's safe alright. Last time she barley had an edge on her." Aqualad ordered getting a nod from the Superman clone who jumped out of the ship.

"If Cadmus is here then we have to hurry." Red-X said as Miss Martian flew the ship towards the secret entrance.

_Secret Entrance_

_January 15 9:40pm, EST _

The group was able to land the Bio-Ship in one of the many open spaces on the island. Miss Martian also cloaked the ship just in case. Right now the group was making their way through the underground tunnel no problem. They were now at the point where they were at the door which led into the factory.

"How are we going to see who's in there without being seen?" Blackfire asked as Ghost summoned a clone of himself.

"Transform." Ghost ordered as his clone changed into a fly. The fly flew under the door and was now in the factory building. The fly was seeing multiple people. From Sensei from the League of Shadows to Deathstroke. Most of the people in the room were mobsters looking to get an edge on their competition in their hometown.

"The only things you have shown us so far are a couple of animals. A few tigers, lions, gorillas, and sharks. Can you please make this worth my time?" A mobster complained getting a nod from a Kobra member.

"I haven't even shown you the main event yet." The Kobra scientist who was wearing a blue cloak replied as a member of League of Shadows walked towards the center of the factory.

"Tigress, Black Spider, and Hook. Would you please hook this man into the chair for me?" The Kobra scientist asked getting a nod from the three assassins who hooked the man into the chair.

"What you are about to witness is perfection in its finest form." The Kobra scientist announced while pulling out a vial which seemed to be glowing a light green color. "This is what will give you the edge against anyone who dares to stand in your way." The Kobra scientist continued before pouring the substance down his throat. The man started to feel strange as his body started to tremble scaring the mobsters in the room. "Behold what I would like to call Kobra Venom." The scientist finished as the man started to grow. His body was now more muscular than before. He now had a green aurora on him as the man got up from his chair and started to flex his new muscles.

"How do you feel?" The Kobra scientist asked the League of Shadows member.

"I feel fantastic. I'm in control." The League of Shadow member replied as he reverted back to his original form causing a jaw dropping reaction. Bane had to use a device to help control his venom while this person could just will his way back to his original form.

"Unlike Bane's formula for venom. You can see that Kobra Venom gives you the ability to control your muscle growth." The Kobra scientist finished before going over to a table which had a black briefcase on it. The scientist opened the briefcase up to reveal multiple vials of the Kobra Venom.

"I will be taking over from here Professor William." A cold voice announced as the mobsters were shocked to see a man wearing what appeared to be a red snake themed cloak walk to the center of the room. The man skin was pale as he wore a pair of red gauntlets with a golden trim on them along with a pair of black pants and red boots. Lord Kobra was here and was taking over this event.

"Yes Lord Kobra." Professor William replied before leaving the center of the room.

"I am willing to buy that entire briefcase from you today." A mobster stated while opening a silver briefcase which was filled with nothing but money.

"Oh I know you greedy mobsters would want to but I have different plans on how this thing will go." Lord Kobra replied as a second later the glass on top of the factory shattered causing everyone to go on alert. They all heard the sound of wind as Mister Twister was floating down into the area.

"Different plans indeed Lord Kobra. Now if you don't mind I will be taking that briefcase with me." Mister Twister announced causing the mobsters to become angry at the fact that this vigilante was going to come in and take this opportunity away from them.

"Mister Twister correct." Lord Kobra started getting a nod from the man in the red armor. "Good I know what to put on your tomb stone then." As a powerful whirlwind started to form around Mister Twister.

"Please like a simple man as yourself can take me one." Mister Twister taunted as Lord Kobra shook his head no.

"I have no need to get my hands dirty." Lord Kobra replied before waving his hand as a second later multiple people wearing black cloaks appeared. "Kill him for me as I have other things to do." Lord Kobra ordered before he started his walk away from the battle that was about to start.

"Kobe. Don't tell me you were about to leave?" A voice asked which caused Lord Kobra to stop in his tracks. He turned and saw Red-X was in the room along with what he guessed were these Outsiders he heard about from Deathstroke.

"Here to steal from me again Red-X." Lord Kobra answered while keeping his eyes locked on Red-X.

"Come on Kobe. I mean what does a falcon have to do with a bunch of snakes." Red-X replied.

"Everything." Lord Kobra said before throwing the briefcase to Professor William who was able to catch it. "Tigress. Gather your team and take Professor William's away from here. I have unsettled business to attend to." Lord Kobra ordered as the group of three assassins left with Professor Williams in tow.

"I'll go after the professor." Cheshire muttered to the group who nodded.

"Leave Kobe to me. We have some history to settle." Red-X said.

"Outsiders. Let's go for it." Ghost stated as they charged into battle. Mister Twister was torn between fighting the group who destroyed his armor in the first place or getting back at Kobra. He was going to make the most of this situation and take them all on.

"Follow me to your death then Red-X." Lord Kobra said before leaving the factory and making his way into the forest with Red-X following him. Cheshire left the factory and was following Tigress leaving the rest of the group with Mister Twister and the League of Shadows members.

"Oh Ghost my boy. I wish to know how you were able to get out of my building?" Deathstroke asked with interest in his voice.

"Ghost hit him for me. Will stay here." Blackfire said getting a nod from Ghost who disappeared in a shushin and reappeared a few feet away from Deathstroke.

"I think will be needed here after all." Donna stated as the League of Shadows member who took the Kobra Venom from earlier had decided to stick around and fight Mister Twister.

"Let's make this quick guys. Blackfire and Void. You two take on the League of Shadows member on Venom. Leave Mister Twister to me, Miss Martian, and Donna." Aqualad ordered as they started their own battle with their opponents.

_With Supergirl and Superboy_

_January 15 9:45pm, EST_

The fight against Galatea was actually going good. The two Kryptonian's were able to cover for one another when the other was down .Thus giving one another a quick time to recover before coming back to the fight. Right now Galatea was letting her rage get the better of her.

"You two will never be able to defeat me." Galatea stated before hitting both the Kryptonian's and sending them back a couple of feet.

"I think we almost have her. We just have to keep putting pressure on her." Superboy said before getting up from his small crater thanks to Galatea. Supergirl nodded since the plan was indeed working.

"Just keep up with me and you'll be fine." A cold voice stated in a mocking tone causing Superboy and Supergirl to shift their vision to the oncoming figure which was none other than Deathstroke.

"Shut up!" Galatea shouted to the enemy of the Teen Titans.

"Does she know she is talking to a robot?" Supergirl muttered to Superboy who shrugged his shoulders. Supergirl used her X-ray vision to see that the Deathstroke in front of them was nothing but a robot.

"Dear child. Let me help you at least." Deathstroke said before injecting her with a light green substance. Galatea's body started to tremble in front of the two Kryptonian's.

"Be ready for anything." Supergirl warned as the two went into their fighting stances to see Galatea's body grow more muscular as she now had a green aurora on her.

"I will destroy you all!" Galatea proclaimed before destroying the Deathstroke robot with a powerful punch to the chest.

"Is that what you really think?" A female voice asked as Galatea felt herself become restrained. The two looked and saw Poison Ivy walk onto the battlefield.

"Poison Ivy. What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked the green skinned women.

"I'm helping you for once Supergirl. Might I add the new suit is nice." Poison Ivy replied.

"I will not be stopped!" Galatea shouted once again before breaking free of the vines that held her.

"Round two." Superboy said to himself before going in and punching Galatea multiple times as the Supergirl clone didn't even feel the punches.

"Weak." Galatea muttered before kicking Superboy a couple of feet back.

"Then try me on then." Supergirl replied before flying into Galatea and tackling her. Which sent the clone back a few feet.

"Interesting." Poison Ivy commented while looking at the plants Galatea was once on.

"That green aurora will kill her." Poison Ivy stated while looking at the plants with a critical eye. "The Kobra Venom I'm guessing will feed off of the person's nervous system. Thus meaning if she doesn't revert back to her normal size. Then her neurons will go into overdrive which will eventually kill her." Poison Ivy explained getting a nod of understanding from Supergirl.

"In other words keep her busy long enough for it to take effect." Supergirl said as Galatea was flying towards them.

"You got it kid. Now if you excuse me. I have a Superboy to find." Poison Ivy replied before leaving the battlefield.

_With Red-X_

_January 15 9:55pm, EST_

Lord Kobra was finally done with the game of going to a different location to fight thing. Right now the two were staring one another down.

"Boy fighting me was a big mistake." Lord Kobra stated before taking off his robe to reveal his muscular physic.

"I was going to say the same thing about me but you beat me to it." Red-X replied in a joking tone which angered Lord Kobra more. This thief wasn't taking him seriously. He was going to pay dearly.

"Get serious or die!" Lord Kobra shouted before charging at Red-X who quickly went on the defense and started to dodge Kobra's powerful punch and kick combinations. Red-X had taken a few hits but was able to return the favor and hit Lord Kobra with a few of his own. Right now Red-X had created a small space between the two.

"Count up your crimes Kobe." Red-X said while pointing to the pale man who chuckled.

"Why start now." Lord Kobra replied before hitting Red-X with a powerful combination which sent Red-X back a feet or two.

"Time to get serious." Red-X muttered to himself before pulling his cellphone out of his belt buckle.

"A thief becoming serious. Don't make me laugh." Lord Kobra replied as Red-X dialed a few numbers before putting the cellphone back into the slot on his belt buckle.

"**EXCEED CHARGE." **A robotic voice stated as Lord Kobra narrowed his eyes when Red-X's right arm had two red lines that were going down it. He also saw that his hand was in a fist.

"It's over." Red-X said before thrusting his hand forward. Lord Kobra quickly put up both his gauntlets in order to block the attack. The attack hit and sent Lord Kobra flying back a few feet. He was about to pursue the man behind Kobra when multiple snakes had now surrounded him.

"Will meet again Red-X. That I promise you." Lord Kobra voice echoed from his location. As Red-X teleported to where the voice came from only to see the gauntlets that Lord Kobra wore were now broken in pieces.

_X punch worked out fine if it could do this to just gauntlets._ Grant thought to himself as his radio went off.

"Red-X here." He said through the built in radio in his mask.

"Aqualad here. I need you to find Miss Martian for me. She stated that a telepath was on this island and she went to investigate. She hasn't been back." Aqualad informed the thief while brought up his holographic computer and started typing on it as a few seconds later he was able to track Miss Martian's location.

"I found her. She's not too far away from my location." Red-X replied.

"Find her and meet us back at the factory. Aqualad out." Aqualad said as he ended the conversation. Red-X started to teleport multiple times so that he could reach Megan's location faster.

_I won't get there fast enough._ Grant thought to himself before looking at his left wrist for a few seconds. _Then again everything does need a trial after all._ As Red-X jumped off of the tree he was on and landed on the ground. He pulled out his cellphone once again and dialed a number before sliding it back into the slot. A few seconds later a watch appeared on his left wrist. The face of the watch was big and was like a stop watch timer.

"Here goes something." Red-X muttered to himself before once again dialing a number into his cellphone and sliding it back in.

"**COMPLETE."** A robotic voice stated as Red-X's suit went from its usual red and black to silver and black. Also his cape was now gone in this form as well.

_I just hope my body can handle this._ Grant thought before pressing a red button on the watch.

"**START UP." **The robotic voice stated as steam started to surround Red-X's form before he completely disappeared from sight.

_Santa Prisca Factory_

_January 15, 9:45pm, EST_

The battle's that were going on in the factory was going good. Blackfire and Void were working in sync almost against the man who was on Kobra Venom. While on the other hand Donna and Aqualad were thinking of a way to quickly defeat Mister Twister.

"Aqualad." Miss Martian called getting the blonde's attention. "It appears that there is a person inside the Mister Twister suit this time."

"This time?" Donna questioned while looking at the wind manipulator who was blowing the League of Shadows members away. "You mean you faced this person before?" She asked getting a nod from the two Outsiders.

"Donna, can you get in close to damage his armor?" Aqualad asked the Amazon.

"I should be able to without too much trouble." Donna answered while looking at Mister Twister in action.

"Hey Miss Martian can you-" Aqualad started as he saw Miss Martian eyes were glowing white for a few seconds.

"There is another telepath here." Miss Martian informed the two.

"Do you know their location?" Aqualad asked getting a nod yes from Miss Martian. "Alright then. Go after this telepath but try not to stay too long." Aqualad said as Miss Martian left the area.

"Your teammates are running away scared I see." Mister Twister stated while looking at the last of his opponents.

"Maybe you're not worth their time." Donna replied as the wind started to pick up.

"Say that to my face then." Mister Twister said as Donna went into a fighting stance.

"Gladly." Was the only word she said before taking off and hitting Mister Twister with a few powerful punches that indeed were damaging the armor.

"Back off child." Mister Twister said before hitting Donna with a powerful gust of wind that sent her back a few feet.

_Oh great. That girl damaged my armor. I knew I should have worn the Mark three armor. _Brom Stikk thought to himself while reading the heads up display inside his armor. The punches the girl gave him were taking a toll on his armor. He had to take his leave now or get captured. The first option sounded better.

"I'm sorry to say but I have to go kids." Mister Twister said before levitating himself into the air.

"Not today." Aqualad said before grabbing Mister Twister from behind as his arms started to glow a light blue. A second later the Mister Twister suit was now in a stunned state. None of his devices were working. Brom Stikk was now a sitting duck thanks to the shock Aqualad gave him.

"Nice job Aqualad." Donna commented seeing that the on the fly plan went well.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Now let's peel off this armor of his." Aqualad replied as the two started to take off small chunks of Mister Twister's armor.

_With Blackfire and Void_

Their fight against the League of Shadow's member was easy almost. The two women were in sync with one another. Blackfire's military like mind in taking down an opponent was in effect. Add on Void's ability to adapt to almost any fighting style and you had a duo who could take on almost anyone. Right now the two were spacing themselves from their opponent.

"This is almost too easy." Blackfire commented seeing the green aurora around the man started to diminish. "No wonder it was. The Kobra Venom is similar to an alien I fought before." Blackfire muttered drawing a look of confusion from Void.

"The alien I fought had an ability similar if not the same as this Kobra Venom. Their bodies I believe you call it nervous system would be in a hyper drive state where they would be in this augmented form. If the alien did not revert back to their original form then the body would start to break down on itself until the person died from exhaustion." Blackfire explained getting a nod of understanding from Void. Void made a hand gesture where she held two fingers up and made a whirling motion.

"I agree. Let's wrap this up." Blackfire replied as the League of Shadows member started to charge at them. The two went into the same stance and waited for their opponent to get close to them.

"You know the Peacock style to." Blackfire said getting a nod from Void as their opponent was coming in fast. "Then you know what move we have to do then." Blackfire said as Void nodded as their opponent was finally in range. The two quickly hit their opponent with fast palm strikes. Each strike hitting multiple pressure points in the body. The two looked like they have been working together for years if a person saw the way they were handling their opponent. The two finished the combo with a powerful kick that sent the man flying back.

"I've never seen something like that." Donna commented as herself and Aqualad were coming over to check on them.

"Looks like you two were able to get in sync with one another after all. Congratulations." Aqualad said as the two after their first spar had been able to learn from one another resulting in those two becoming a tag team when the group had to split up.

"Where is Mister Twister?" Blackfire asked as Donna made a head gesture to Brom Stikk who was tied up. Void made a few hand gestures to Aqualad.

"Miss Martian went to find a telepath who was on the island. She hasn't radioed in and it's going on ten minutes now." Aqualad informed the two.

"Why don't you call Red-X. I'm pretty sure he could find Miss Martian." Donna suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see if I can get in contact with Red-X." Aqualad said as Void made a few more hand gestures to Aqualad.

"Excellent point Void. You and Blackfire find Cheshire. Will stay here at the factory." Aqualad replied as Void pulled out a small square box. Void pulled out her blue and silver USB.

"**Void."** A robotic voice announced before Void put the USB into the small box. **"Approved."** The robotic voice said as Void started to click the box multiple times until she stopped.

"What is she doing?" Blackfire asked as Donna shrugged her shoulders as she was just as confused as Blackfire.

"It's that USB stick special ability when it's in that small box. It acts as a teleporter. It locks onto one of her void trackers and she is able to open a portal to that location." Aqualad explained getting a nod from Donna and Blackfire.

"**Portal open." **The robotic voice stated as a medium sized black and white hole appeared in front of Void who gestured Blackfire to come on.

"Take care." Donna said as the two left through the portal.

_With Miss Martian_

_9:55pm, EST_

Miss Martian had just arrived to where the telepath was supposed to be. So for she saw nothing until she saw a man wearing a brown cloak was on top of the small mountain they were on. The person turned around and was shocked to see Miss Martian.

"Interesting indeed. Another telepath on this island. Don't tell me the League of Shadows hired you." The person stated as Miss Martian shook her head no. "Good then Psimon can continue his work then." The man said while turning his back on Miss Martian.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you Psimon." Miss Martian replied as Psimon let out a laugh.

"Stop me." Psimon said before snapping his finger as multiple League of Shadow members appeared. "Don't make me laugh foolish girl." He finished as he was about to continue his work until a voice brought him out of his own thoughts for a few seconds. That caused Psimon to lose control of what he was doing.

"**3…2…..1….TIME OUT." **A robotic voice announced as the League of Shadows members hit the ground. Miss Martian saw what appeared to be Red-X except he was silver and black instead of his usual color.

"**DEFORMATION."** The robotic voice said as Red-X suit went back to normal.

_That wasn't to back at all. Maybe I should have started out with this rather than trying to use Clock up first._ Grant thought to himself as when he used Clock up his body couldn't handle the effects of the speed Clock up gave him. While with his Accel form his body could handle the speed better.

"Psimon must leave. To noisy." Psimon stated before leaving the area.

"Should we go after him?" Red-X asked the red haired martian who shook her head no.

"Let's head back to the factory. I'm sure will run into him again." Miss Martian answered as the two left and went back to the factory.

_With Cheshire_

_January 15, 9:55pm, EST_

Cheshire's chase had finally come to an end as the group she was pursuing came to a halt. She had chased them to the docks and was about to make her stand against her three former friends.

"You two take the professor and leave. Leave Cheshire to me." Tigress ordered as before they could move a black and white hole appeared. No one from the League of Shadows knew what to expect when Void and Blackfire came through the portal before it closed.

"About time you guys got here." Cheshire said as Void made a few hand gestures.

"I know. Just like old times." Cheshire commented when Sensei came onto the scene.

"Tigress. Stand down. I will be the one taking on these Outsiders." Sensei stated shocking Cheshire and Void. Sensei would only fight in spars. He would never seriously fight someone.

"Touch my daughter and you will die slowly old man. I can guarantee it" A female voice called as the group saw Lady Shiva herself come to the fight with a sword in her hand. The sword itself had some blood on it as the sheath was on her back.

"Lady Shiva. I have to say that your presence here is a surprise." Sensei replied in a calm tone.

"Cut the formalities." Lady Shiva replied in a cold tone. She was not in the mood to deal with what Sensei had to say today.

"Let me handle this traitor for you Sensei." Tigress said causing Lady Shiva to actually laugh while Sensei chuckled just a bit.

"She is out of your league Tigress." Sensei replied. _As a matter of fact I'm outclassed as well. I can take on Cheshire and win. Cassandra may take some time but I can win. From the rumors I heard Blackfire is pretty strong and add in her villain like mind. She will not be the one to hold back. I might as well accept death if I take on Lady Shiva by myself. _Sensei thought to himself while knowing the odds weren't in his favor.

"Looks like I'm going to have to retreat on this battle." Sensei stated as he turned to look at his assassins who seemed to be frozen for a few seconds.

"Cheshire? Okay what's going on here?" Tigress asked in a confused tone shocking Sensei along with Cheshire.

_Psimon's concentration must have been interrupted. I have to get them to leave before Jade persuades them with her words. _Sensei thought to himself before pulling out multiple smoke bombs and throwing them on the ground. Which caused black smoke to cover the area.

"Retreat Tigress, Black Spider, and Hook. I will catch you all up to speed." Sensei ordered as the three assassins left with Sensei as they weren't really sure what was going on but Sensei was a person they could always trust.

"They got away with the professor." Blackfire commented seeing that their opponents left before the battle started.

"Not really." Cheshire said before pointing to the forest area behind them. Blackfire, Void, and Lady Shiva saw another Cheshire with Professor William walking towards them.

"You can make those clones too?" Blackfire asked getting a nod from Cheshire.

"Your chakra ability will never cease to amaze me." Lady Shiva complemented.

"You will not get away with this. Kobra will come get me." Professor William said as he knew that Kobra would be coming any minute now to help him.

"I highly doubt it. After all I did run into a few people wearing snake themed cloaks. I can say that they passed with honor." Lady Shiva replied scaring Professor William. He also looked at her sword which indeed had blood on it. Lady Shiva decided to sheath the blade since she doubted no one else would try to harm her tonight.

"Let's get back to the factory." Blackfire said as the group started to walk away with Lady Shiva staying behind. Void noticed this and went back to find out why she wasn't coming.

"Cassandra. I know I wasn't the best mother but believe me when I say I want to try to make it up to you." Lady Shiva started before taking a deep breath and continuing her point. "I want to be involved in your life now Cassandra and nothing will take that away from me." Lady Shiva finished before receiving a hug from her daughter. Lady Shiva was happy at the fact that her daughter was accepting her. Slowly but surely she will be able to be the mother she was supposed to be. Even if it meant going through a few people to make that happen.

"Thank you Cassandra. Now let's go catch up to your friends." Lady Shiva said getting a nod from Void who was happy that her mother was here.

_Is this what it means to have a mothers love?_ Cassandra asked herself as the two started their walk to catch up to Blackfire and Cheshire.

_With Ghost_

_10:00pm, EST_

Ghost right now was tired of chasing Deathstroke. He was about to just call it a day and start using Ninjutsu against this threat but something in the back of his mind told him that this was just another robot.

"Your just a robot right?" Ghost asked as he and Deathstroke's chase had led them outside the factory and near another dock on the island.

"You're smarter than you look." The Deathstroke robot replied.

"So just what are you planning?" Ghost asked again as the robot glared at him.

"I am not just some simple villain boy. I will not just tell you my true intentions until the time to reveal them have come to pass. So until then you will just have to wait." The Deathstroke robot answered before having its head ripped from its body.

"I was wondering when you would show up Bane." Ghost said as Bane walked over to Ghost with the Deathstroke head in hand.

"And miss doing this. Yeah right. Now let's get back to my factory. I have renovations to do." Bane replied before he threw the robotic head out into the sea as a second later it exploded.

"Do his robots always do that?" Ghost asked as Bane shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but rumors have it they do." Bane replied as the two started to make their way back to the factory.

_Factory_

_10:45pm, EST_

The mission was a success as far as the Outsiders were concerned. They caught Professor William, stopped Kobra from selling their Kobra Venom, Galatea wasn't a threat anymore since she dissolved thanks to the Kobra Venom, and to top it off they caught Brom Stikk as well. You couldn't have a better day than that.

"So now what will you do Lady Shiva?" Cheshire asked as she was wanted by the League of Shadows for almost killing Ra al Ghul. She would have succeeded if his daughter hadn't acted as a shield for him.

"I was thinking about staying here maybe. Helping Bane and Poison Ivy with the new wild life here." Lady Shiva answered.

"I can use all the help I can get. Especially with these Kobra experimented animals. Kobra was so kind as to leave behind some of their notes which I can go off of." Poison Ivy said getting a nod from the Outsiders.

"Hey if you guys need anything. Please let us know. I hate being in debt to someone." Bane replied.

"Keep the island in control and keep us informed about what's going on in the villain world and will call it even." Red-X said as Bane nodded in agreement.

"Come on everyone. The Bio-Ship is here." Miss Martian stated as the Bio-Ship was outside the factory.

"I'll be back to check up on you just in case the Outsiders are too busy." Supergirl said before boarding the Bio-Ship.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Lady Shiva muttered as the Bio-Ship started to take off and head back to Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice_

_January 15, 11:30pm, EST_

The group was now back in Mount Justice. As soon as they landed they were told to brief Batman along with the rest of their teachers about what happened on the island. For the most part Batman had agreed with how they dealt with the matter. Especially when it came to Bane and Poison Ivy staying on the island to keep those animals under control. That meant for Batman that he had to less rogues to deal with. The group also dropped Brom Stikk and Professor William at a local jail on their way back to Mount Justice. The group kept the Kobra Venom in order to learn what made it.

"Hey Batman. Some type of bug bit me. Bane said I shouldn't be worried about it but I can't shake off this feeling." Ghost said to Batman.

"Yeah. Something got me as well." Superboy added on as the rest of the Outsiders admitted to be bitten as well.

"You all were bitten by something." Green Arrow concluded getting a nod from each Outsider.

"Will run a few test in the morning then. Go get some rest guys. You earned it." Black Canary said as the Outsiders left the room and went to get some sleep.

"Don't you find that suspicious? Something biting them." Question asked.

"Well nothing bit me." Supergirl replied.

"Will worry about it in the morning. Get some sleep Kara. I have a feeling you won't be having anymore nightmares." Batman stated getting a nod from Supergirl.

"I'm sure you have an empty room here." Supergirl said before getting up from her seat.

"I'll show you kid." Green Arrow replied as the two left the room.

"So what do you think Bats?" Question asked the Dark Knight.

"I'll worry about it tomorrow." Batman said as the rest of the heroes left the room.

_Disclosed Location_

_January 15, 11:45pm, EST_

At the moment Deathstroke was in his hideout thinking about a few things while typing on his laptop. He was brought out of his thoughts when nine small bugs flew onto his desk. Right before he could get up an image of Amanda Walker appeared on his screen. From the looks of it, she seemed pretty upset.

"Deathstroke. Do you know how much money you have cost Cadmus along with S.T.A.R labs?" Amanda Walker questioned.

"I do not care how much money you may have wasted on Project Galatea. My plan was a success and that is all that matters." Deathstroke replied coldly causing Amanda Walker to laugh.

"Plan." She repeated making sure she had heard him. "I can see why the Teen Titans have defeated you countless times Deathstroke. With a plan like that anyone could."

"I will reveal my plan when the time calls for it Amanda. Until then come up with more stable projects." Deathstroke replied before cutting off Amanda's feed. A minute later Lord Kobra appeared on the screen. From the look on his face he appeared to be angry and tired. Maybe Red-X was too much for the cult leader.

"I would like to say that I am sorry for the loss of Professor William along with the loss of the Kobra Venom." Deathstroke stated as Lord Kobra held up his hand to pause him.

"Do not say anymore Deathstroke. You were busy with the one they called Ghost." Lord Kobra replied having no need for Deathstroke to apologize for his losses.

"I also have the DNA of the Outsider known as Ghost if that cheers you up." Deathstroke replied as Lord Kobra had a grin on his face now.

"That is excellent to hear Deathstroke. I will have to reward you for your assistance." Lord Kobra said.

"I will be awaiting my reward but do tell me what is it that you hope to accomplish by having the DNA of Ghost?" Deathstroke questioned. Lord Kobra decided to tell him since Deathstroke did earn his trust after all.

"I plan on finding out what powers this Ghost person has and find a way to use it to my advantage. I plan on making it into a virus if I can." Lord Kobra explained.

"After all the entire world must feel a Kobra's bite." Deathstroke replied getting a nod from Lord Kobra.

"I will keep you posted then Deathstroke. Until we meet again." Lord Kobra stated before cutting off his feed.

_Making a virus out of this boy's power. That's a new one. _Deathstroke thought to himself before looking at the nine bugs on his desk. _Then again my plans are more team oriented._ As he started to type on his laptop and clicked on a file which opened. _ Project Psycho will not start itself and to think I wanted to use this on the Teen Titans._ Deathstroke thought to himself before closing the laptop and leaving the room. He needed to get some sleep just like everyone else.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**That is how you get a season two if this was on television. An action packed episode leaving the people wanting more. Well I have a new laptop so updating won't be a problem anymore.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**To any Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Faiz fans. I made a few references in this chapter.**

**Season one is officially done. Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, added to the different communities on fanfiction. No matter how big or small they may be I find it an honor.**

_**Benjamin236**_

_Season 2 Premier_

_Gotham's Finest_

_See Ya_


	14. Gotham's Finest

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

Season 2 Premier

_Gotham's Finest_

_Episode Start_

_Gotham City_

_January 22__nd__ , 6:00pm, EST_

It was approaching night fall in Gotham City. At the current time a private meeting was going on in a disclosed location. The people in this private meeting were Ghost along with Blackmask. Right now Ghost was taking advantage of the deal himself and Blackmask had made a few months ago when Joker crashed the meeting between The League of Shadows and Kobra.

"So who is this informant you were telling about again?" Ghost questioned as the two have been over a lot of information in the pass three hours. Ghost had taken notes about a few major notes. Mostly where rumored Kobra factories were along with what other villains were planning.

"Once again Ghost. This new informant just popped up out of nowhere I tell you." Blackmask began as the door to their room opened. Blackmask personal assistant Kelly came into the room, took a seat, and started to write a few things down. "She just showed up where I meet one of my most trusted informants. So I gave her a shot since she was able to take him out."

"So you gave her a shot since she took out one of your informants?" Ghost asked in a confused tone getting a nod from Blackmask. "She could have killed you." As Blackmask started to laugh a bit at Ghost concern for him.

"She already had the opportunity since she knew I was going to meet with that specific person today. She could have easily killed me earlier on today if she was serious about it Ghost." Blackmask replied in a serious tone. "Add onto the fact that someone seemed to have spilled my schedule for all to know today." As he drew a look of concern from Kelly who had stopped writing. "I know it wasn't you Kelly. You've been with me since day one." Blackmask assured the Asian women who nodded.

"So who is this informant?" Ghost asked wanting to get back on topic.

"I'll tell you only if you promise me something." Blackmask stated while getting up from his chair and going to the window in the room. He was overlooking Gotham as a whole. "Protect Gotham while I'm out of town for me." He finished while continuing his gaze over Gotham.

"Consider it done." Ghost replied getting a nod from Blackmask who pulled out a small white card with black writing on it. Ghost looked at the card with a critical eye as he read the name Shroud was on it in a fancy font.

"This is the card she gave me. From what she told me it's one of six. Gather all six cards and you have her location. From what she told me, the Dark Knight has one along with Mister Freeze,Harley Quinn,and Killer Croc. I'm not sure who has the last one though." Blackmask informed Ghost who took the card from Blackmask.

"Wait Blackmask. Isn't Batman going to protect Gotham while you're away?" Ghost asked the man with the mask on.

"Funny thing about that is Batman is leaving for a type of space mission tonight. Something Shroud mentioned to me." Blackmask answered as Ghost remembered that Batman did say he would be leaving for a few days. Something about League business or something of that matter.

"Why ask me to protect Gotham Blackmask? I'm sure that Batgirl could handle watching the city on her own." Ghost said to the business man.

"Shroud told me Joker broke out a few people from Arkham this afternoon. Not sure who was on the guest list but I don't want to come back to see my city is destroyed by that clown." Blackmask stated with anger in his voice. He and Joker never did get along and Ghost could understand where he was coming from.

"You can count on me." Ghost replied before using a shushin to leave the room.

"So how deep do you think Shroud's connections are?" Kelly questioned her boss who pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it as one of the walls split open to reveal a television that was on. Right now a news bulletin was on the screen.

"We are live at Gotham's Arkham Asylum in which the rumors are true about the Joker causing a breakout earlier this afternoon. So far the police are saying that Harley Quinn, Mister Freeze, and Killer Croc are on the loose. We will continue to update you on the situation at hand once we get more information." The News reporter announced to the public.

"She hasn't been wrong and that's what scaring me." Blackmask answered as turned off the television.

"So why don't you go after Shroud then? I'm sure with the information she has could become a valuable source." Kelly questioned seeing Blackmask was passing up an opportunity like this.

"She's an outsider I've never heard of Kelly for one. Two I have a rat to find before I decide to show interest in finding a new business partner." Blackmask replied saying his reasons for not showing interest in Shroud.

"I understand. Now let's get going the plane leaves in an hour." Kelly stated while getting up and leaving the room.

_Besides, I pretty sure Ghost can make use of the information she has on The League of Shadows way more than I can. _Blackmask thought to himself before leaving his private office. He did have a plane to catch after all.

_Gotham City Hideout_

_6:45pm, EST_

Ghost was back at the warehouse Batman let them use when they were in Gotham. He would always use this instead of paying for a hotel room. Right now Ghost was reading up on the notes he had taken in his meeting with Blackmask.

"**Shouldn't you inform your friends as to what's going on in Gotham?" **Kyubi suggested to her container.

_Long time no hear Kyubi. Sounds like someone enjoyed their nap._ Naruto replied while looking over what he had circled.

"**Well I can assure you it wasn't you that woke me up Naruto." **Kyubi said drawing a confused look from Naruto under his mask.

_Then what was it then? _ Naruto asked the fox that was sealed inside him.

"**I'll be sure to tell you later Naruto. I have a feeling that what woke me up will come to pass soon."** Kyubi replied getting a nod from Naruto who was brought out of his thoughts when a beep went off. Ghost went to the monitor in the room and pressed the green button on it as a second later Batman appeared.

"Good to see you're already in Gotham Ghost. I'm sure you heard that a breakout has occurred correct." Batman started off getting a nod from Ghost. "I'm sending Red-X, Miss Martian, Blackfire, and Void over to your location."

"Covering all the bases I assume." Ghost replied as Batman grunted.

"I call it not taking chances." Batman said to the blonde.

"Then why don't you send the rest of the team then?" Ghost asked since Batman wasn't the one who would take chances. Especially when it came to his city.

"I have them on another assignment with J'onn." Batman replied. As a flash of light appeared behind Ghost to reveal Red-X, Blackfire, Miss Martian and Void were teleported to his location.

"Besides were good enough." Red-X said as Batman cut off the video transmission.

"So how are we up against exactly? I'm not too familiar with the villains of Gotham." Blackfire questioned her teammates in the room.

"I'll bring up what information we have on the monitor. I'm pretty sure were going to have at least two hours tops before anyone starts making moves around town." Red-X answered.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Kyubi at the moment was in her cage right now in her human form. She had long black hair with red streaks in them and wore a fitting red and gold kimono that showed off her figure. Right now she was in her own personal thoughts.

_**Just what has been going on since I went to asleep?**_ Kyubi asked herself while looking through a few of Naruto's recent memories. Nothing major had happened so far until she reached a certain memory in which she saw Naruto receiving a white scroll with a black dragon on it. It was then when she knew what exactly what caused her to wake up.

"**Long time no see Shinku." **An elderly voice called out as the female fox whose real name is Shinku looked up and saw a large light blue and white Chinese dragon make its way towards her prison. She saw the dragon had long white whiskers and a long beard on its face which gave the dragon an appearance of an elderly man.

"**Infinity. How many millenniums has it been?"** Kyubi replied as the dragons form shifted to a smaller Chinese dragon.

"**I don't know pretty lady." **The smaller version of Infinity answered. This version didn't have a long beard but just small whiskers.

"**You still change forms after all these years." **Kyubi commented as the dragon shifted to a medium sized Chinese dragon that now had medium sized whiskers and was starting to grown a beard.

"**It comes with the territory but I'm just here to inform you that the dragons will be calling him soon." **The medium sized dragon stated getting a nod from Kyubi.

"**So why choose the boy Infinity? I've know you for millenniums Infinity and you can be as cunning as a snake at times." **Kyubi replied as the dragon form shifted once again.

"**I'm just going by what I'm told Shinku. Remember that a sage will come to set a bird free from its cage." **The elderly dragon proclaimed in a wise tone.

"**Did I mention how much I hate those riddles of yours?" **Kyubi mentioned as the dragon shifted forms once again.

"**Sorry pretty lady but I have to go now. Bye-bye." ** The smaller dragon said before leaving the mind scape.

_**Of the four Eternal contracts why did the dragons have to come to him? I would have settled for Phoenixes since their always to the point. Turtles are wise with what they're saying but in the end you get it. Tigers like action so they wouldn't have been a problem but dragons. **_Kyubi thought to herself before sitting down on the cage floor. _**I just have a bad feeling about Infinity's appearance this time around.**_

_Gotham City_

_8:45pm EST_

After going over who they maybe encountering they were ready to move out. Right now the group of five was just going around Gotham with Red-X leading them since he had more experience in getting around town.

"This is a big city." Ghost commented as they were running from rooftop to rooftop.

"You should see Metropolis." Red-X replied as he came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping here?" Miss Martian questioned Red-X who was pointing at a person dressed in black and yellow armor was flying around. The person was none other than Firefly. Batman's pyrotechnics and explosives enemy.

"Miss Martian." Red-X called out getting her attention. "Could you read his mind for me please?" As the female Martian nodded at the request. Her eyes started to glow white for a few seconds.

"Okay so it appears that he is trying to find cards. Six to be exact; all belonging to a person named Shroud." Miss Martian informed the group she was with.

"Shroud? I never heard of them before." Red-X said never hearing of a person named Shroud let alone hear about what appears to be calling cards.

"We have to get his card." Ghost stated to the group drawing confused looks from everyone. "Look I've been talking to one of my informants in Gotham. From what he said Shroud has information on just about everything. They even knew about the small breakout before it happened. To add on to that they even knew about Batman leaving for a space mission."

"So this "Shroud" person is like Tetsu then." Red-X concluded getting a nod from Ghost.

"I would guess so since they are offering off their information to whoever has all of her cards." Ghost replied.

"Let's get to work then." Miss Martian replied as Blackfire flew towards Firefly who was still flying around in the area.

"Leave him to me. It shouldn't be that hard." Blackfire said through the radio link as Firefly turned his head and saw Blackfire.

"What's a bad girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" Firefly questioned seeing that Blackfire was an enemy of the Teen Titans. Blackfire in response let out a giggle.

"I think you answered that question." Blackfire replied before hitting Firefly with a powerful Starbolt that hit his backpack which kept him flying.

"Just my luck." Firefly commented while descending towards the ground only for Blackfire to grab the back of his costume..

"You know if you give me the card Shroud gave you. I'll be happy to drop you off in a place that isn't prison." Blackfire offered as Firefly pulled out the card in question.

"If it beats going to prison then I'm all game." Firefly replied as Blackfire took the card and dropped Firefly on a rooftop.

"Thanks for the card." Blackfire said as right before she could leave a flame came towards her causing her to dodge the stream of fire.

"You're so gullible sweet heart." Firefly commented before firing off another stream of fire.

"And you're stupid but you don't see me pointing it out." Blackfire replied as she maneuvered around the fire.

"Stand still!" Firefly shouted while shooting two streams of fire at Blackfire.

"Why don't you." A voice replied as Firefly found himself cased in ice from his neck down.

"What took you so long Red-X?" Blackfire questioned the masked thief.

"Her." Red-X answered while pointing at another rooftop where a female wearing a black bodysuit, yellow boots, yellow gloves, and had on a yellow utility belt. The person after Red-X was no other than Batgirl.

"Where is everyone else?" Blackfire asked as Red-X shrugged his shoulders.

"We split up since she appeared to be after me." Red-X replied seeing Batgirl was now on the same rooftop as they were on.

"I thought you gave up the Red-X suit Robin since Slade went missing?" Batgirl asked shocking the two Outsiders.

"She thinks you're Robin. Oh this is priceless." Blackfire whispered to Red-X who shook his head.

"Hypothetically speaking here. What if I wasn't who you think I am?" Red-X asked seeing Batgirls eyes narrow a bit.

"I would have to leave you for GCPD to take you for multiple accounts on stealing but since you're Robin and the girl besides you is Starfire I see no need for that." Batgirl replied shocking Blackfire along with Red-X.

"Two hundred says she can't see you hair Starfire." Red-X commented with a chuckle.

"Keep it up traffic light boy." Blackfire replied earning a glare from Red-x.

"When was the last time we talked Batgirl?" Red-X asked the girl in the bodysuit.

"It's been a while since we talked Robin. The last thing you told me was that Slade went missing and now you were going to start paying attention to what H.I.V.E was doing." Batgirl informed Red-X and Blackfire.

"Well things have." Red-X started off as the sound of birds chirping echoed through the city.

"Where did that come from?" Batgirl questioned while trying to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"I have a hunch." Red-X replied while bringing up his holographic monitor and started typing on it for a few seconds until he saw a red dot appear on his monitor.

"Same here." Blackfire added on as that sounded like what Naruto described as a technique his sensei used.

"Well let's go then." Batgirl replied as the trio went towards where the sound came from.

_With Ghost, Void, and Miss Martian_

_9:15pm EST_

The group of three was traveling through the city. Red-X had told the group that he would lose who was pursuing them by going back to help Blackfire. Right now there appeared to be a robbery going on.

"That was almost to easy but then again good ole Bats isn't here to stop me after all." A large figure with green skin stated while putting a huge sack filled with diamonds on his back and started to walk away from the scene. The figure was wearing a black vest since the majority of his body was that of a crocodile. They had run into Killer Croc who had just robbed a jewelry store.

"What makes you think that Croc." A voice called up to see Batman was looking down at him from a lamppost causing Killer Croc to stop in his tracks.

"Bats?" He questioned while looking at the figure with a critical eye. "Aren't you supposed to be on some big mission or something?"

"And leave Gotham for people like yourself to ruin. Not a chance." Batman replied causing Killer Croc to laugh.

"Well come on down then Bats. I'm up for a good fight." Killer Croc proclaimed while putting the bag of diamonds down. Batman quickly jumped down from his post and ran towards Killer Croc at a fast pace. Killer Croc quickly went on guard when Batman threw a punch which caused him to fly a few feet down the street they were on.

"You're not Batman!" Killer Croc accused while pointing at the imposter. "Unless I've been in Arkham to long." He muttered to himself.

"What gave it away?" Batman questioned as their form changed to that of Miss Martian in her stealth suit. "Must have been the punch." She commented while Killer Croc stood up.

"Let's try this again." Killer Croc said before charging at Miss Martian who quickly put up a telepathic shield which broke when Killer Croc hit it.

"It's over." Killer Croc announced while bringing his tail down on Miss Martian who turned invisible causing the crocodile to stop in mid attack.

"Don't stop now." Miss Martian said while sending Killer Croc back right into Void who used Killer Croc's tail to throw him into the air. Killer Croc was now high into the air.

_I'm going to kill those kids._ Killer Croc thought to himself until he heard the sound of birds chirping. He quickly looked up in shocked and saw a person whose hand was blue coming towards him.

"Not this time." Killer Croc said while hitting the person with his tail causing them to turn into smoke. Killer Croc then landed into a medium sized pond.

_I have to find out who those kids where. Maybe Shroud can help me once I find all her cards._ Killer Croc thought to himself as he once again heard the sound of birds chirping become even louder.

"Later." The person he hit with his tail said before hitting him with a palm thrust which shocked the crocodile.

_Using Chidori as an intimidation technique seems to work._ Naruto thought to himself while remembering the face Killer Croc made. _I still don't see how this is an assassination technique when it makes noise but that's just me._

"His cards in his vest pocket Ghost." Miss Martian said as Ghost unzipped the pocket and grabbed the card.

"How did you throw Killer Croc Void?" Ghost questioned the former assassin who made a few hand gestures.

"Using his momentum against him huh. Sounds like something Black Canary would say." Ghost said getting a nod from Void.

"Ghost." Red-X called out getting the trio attention.

"You guys took out Killer Croc?" Batgirl asked getting a nod from the trio.

"Now we just have to find Mister Freeze and Harley." Miss Martian said.

"Look I know you two aren't how you claim to be." Batgirl stated while pointing to Red-X and Blackfire.

"What makes you think that?" Blackfire replied as she was ready to fight off Batgirl if needed.

"I haven't talked to Robin since he left Gotham." Batgirl said to the Outsiders.

"Then how did you know that Robin dressed up as Red-X then as well as Slade going missing?" Red-X questioned Batgirl.

"Have you seen my mentor." Batgirl stated to the group of Outsiders.

"Batman really does keep tabs on everything." Ghost muttered to himself.

"Then why not throw me in jail then?" Red-X asked not seeing why Batgirl didn't just leave them for GCPD.

"Supergirl mentioned you guys to me." Batgirl answered while mentally thanking her friend. As Void made a few hand gestures.

"She's right. We need to get back on track." Ghost said to the others.

"This is JTV coming to you live from over Gotham City here." A voice announced from a megaphone. The group of heroes looked up and saw a huge blimp that was painted in green and purple. "I am looking for a person with a bat problem if you catch my drift here. Anyway since I have a few minutes before he shows up. I like to introduce you to frosty the snowman everybody!" Joker shouted as Mister Freeze came to the forefront.

"Joker I do not have time for your foolish games. You said that you would help me pull a few heist. Not joke around on a blimp." Mister Freeze reminded the clown prince who started laughing.

"I said that I maybe help you but since I find the Bat brain a little bit more interesting you can leave." Joker replied earning a growl from Mister Freeze.

"You are a very foolish man Joker." Mister Freeze replied while pulling out his Freeze Gun. "I mean why stage all this if Batman isn't even in town."

"What do you mean Batman's not in town!" Joker shouted in a serious tone. Shocked that the person he shared the same coin with wasn't even here to partake in the festivities he had planned for this evening.

"Sorry about that Mister J." Harley Quinn called for her location on the blimp causing the Joker to let out a huge sigh.

"Well I can't let all this go to waste after all." Joker replied as The Outsiders along with Batgirl showed up on the blimp.

"Look whose here. The phantom menace and Bat wimp." Harley Quinn said as a joke causing Joker to laugh a bit.

"Phantom menace. Haven't heard that one in a while." Joker commented.

"Where here to stop you Joker." Batgirl announced to the clown in the purple suit.

"Interesting turn of events." Mister Freeze muttered while looking at the person he helped a month back. "But like I told Joker, I have no need for being here so I'll take my leave." Freeze said before using his Freeze Gun to create a slope for him to escape the blimp.

"Frosty just had to chill. Anyway Harley I'm sure you and my hired hand can keep the kiddies busy. I have other things to do." Joker said before putting on a jetpack and leaving the blimp.

"Joker!" Batgirl shouted as she was about to go after the insane clown.

"The battle starts here girly." Harley said before charging at Batgirl with a huge mallet.

"I don't have time for this." Batgirl replied while dodging Harley's huge mallet.

"I'll take on Freeze." Ghost announced before going to the ice slope and following the ice man himself.

"Will need to get off this thing quickly." Miss Martian stated while fighting the off the grunts Joker had hired. She had never read a person's mind that was so wild.

"Don't tell me there's a bomb on here." Red-X commented getting a nod from Miss Martian.

"Sounds like Mister J to me." Harley replied before Void quickly took her out.

"Thanks for the assist." Batgirl said as Void nodded.

"Can you disable the bomb Red-X?" Blackfire questioned the thief who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is it first of all." Red-X replied as he to his right and saw a huge box. Batgirl quickly opened the box and pulled out the medium sized bomb.

"Oh joy. It's on thirty seconds." Red-X commented as Blackfire took the bomb and flew off the blimp.

"Where is she going?" Batgirl asked her teammates.

"Space." Miss Martian replied as they saw the explosion occur in the sky as Blackfire came back a few seconds later.

"Good job back there." Batgirl said to the alien.

"All in a day's work. Now let's land this thing and find Mister Freeze." Blackfire replied as the group went to find Ghost.

_With Ghost_

_9:45pm EST_

Mister Freeze trail of ice stopped once he was on the ground. Right now Ghost was on his guard since he was still unfamiliar with Gotham City.

"So Ghost." A familiar cold voice called as Ghost saw Mister Freeze was approaching him. "Tell me what side you're on."

"Isn't it obvious Mister Freeze." Ghost replied gaining a smirk from Mister Freeze.

"Then what exactly do you know about me then boy?" Freeze questioned the young hero.

"I see a man who is trying to save his wife through any means necessary. I also see a man who lost his way." Ghost stated shocking Mister Freeze for a few seconds before the man went into a rage.

"Don't act like you know me!" Mister Freeze shouted while shooting off multiple beams of ice at Ghost who was dodging them.

_Let's hope his ice isn't like Haku's. _Naruto thought to himself before going through multiple hand signs while dodging Mister Freeze's wrath.

"You will never know what I have gone through!" Mister Freeze shouted once again while sending out a huge beam of ice towards Ghost who stopped going through hand signs and blew out a stream of fire the oncoming ice beam which melted and hit Mister Freeze directly.

_Great Fireball Technique. I've seen that jutsu to many times not to know how to do it. _Naruto thought to himself while making his way to Mister Freeze whose suit was burnt.

"Leave me here Ghost. I need time to think." Mister Freeze said in a defeated tone. Was Ghost right at the fact that he lost his way? I mean he made so many advancements in cryogenics that he lost what was important to him. Did he lose the reason why he got into that field in the first place?

"I was going to leave you here anyway. I just hope my words got through." Ghost replied as Mister Freeze pulled out two cards.

"Take these as a sign to a new beginning." Mister Freeze announced as Ghost took the two cards and realized that they were indeed Shrouds cards. Harley must have given hers to Mister Freeze then.

"The police are on their way Ghost." Batgirl informed him while walking onto the scene with the rest of the Outsiders behind her.

"It was nice working with you Batgirl." Ghost replied as Batgirl smirked a bit.

"I could say the same thing for you Ghost…well all of you that is." Batgirl said thanking The Outsiders for their help.

"No problem. Now we gotta jet before GCPD gets here." Red-X replied before teleporting away.

"Bye." Miss Martian and Blackfire said before flying away. Void waved at Batgirl before a black void appeared before her.

"If any villain can reform; I'm sure it's you Mister Freeze." Ghost stated before using a shushin to disappear.

"Just what happened while we were landing the blimp?" Batgirl muttered not knowing Mister Freeze heard her.

"A new beginning Batgirl." Mister Freeze commented as Commissioner Gordon walked onto the scene with two cops flanking him.

"I've been picking up all you're leftovers Batgirl. Keep this up and I maybe out of a job soon." Commissioner Gordon said joking around a bit with the young heroine. Batman was always serious so with Batgirl he was able to joke around with her.

"All in a nights work Commissioner." Batgirl replied before pulling out a grappling hook and leaving the scene. Now she just had to beat her father home. The Joker could wait for another day.

_Mount Justice_

_11:30pm EST_

The group of five was now back home. Along night in Gotham has earned them some rest. Right now the group was getting ready to head back to their rooms, take off their costumes, and go to sleep when a voice called out to them.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" A voice asked as the group turned around and saw the person who asked the question. The group of five quickly went into their fighting stances.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ghost questioned the intruder not letting his guard down a bit.

_Naruto's Mind Scape_

_I haven't slept like that in years._ Something in Naruto's mindscape thought to themselves. _Maybe I should go see Kyubi._ As they were brought out of their thoughts when Infinity appeared before them.

"**Of all the people I never thought I would see again and here you are before me." **Infinity in its elder form stated to the person in front of them.

"Just what are you doing here Infinity?" The person questioned not enjoying the dragon's company one bit.

"**Calm down old man." **Infinity in its smaller form replied.

"I always did hate when you shifted forms. Almost makes me believe you can't keep a conversation." The person stated firmly as Infinity's form shifted again.

"**It has been a long time Madara Uchiha. I see you have cheated death once again judging by your form. I wonder what your brother would say?" **Infinity said to the elder shinobi.

"Keep living for the both of us." Madara answered as Infinity shifted once again.

"**Well if you should know. The dragons have chosen him to sign our contract." **Elderly Infinity announced to Madara who shook his head no.

_Naruto do you know what you're getting yourself into._ Madara thought to himself.

"**The dragons will be calling him soon Madara. I would love to play catch up with you but I have to go but before I do keep this in mind. Snakes will always clinch to trees my old friend." **Elderly Infinity replied before leaving the mindscape.

_The one thing I hate about that dragon is that the riddles always come true. I just hope he's not making an Orochimaru reference. _Madara thought to himself while doing a few stretches. _Naruto my boy I can't shake this feeling that Infinity is up to something. _Madara thought while looking over to two orbs that appeared to be sharingon eyes. _I just hope Itachi's gift will be enough. _

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Season two first episode. I'm back to updating this fanfic. Anyway I have a few plans already in motion for this season. Like Madara said his riddles do come true so what do they mean?**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and any questions or comments. Leave a review and I will reply. Unless you made it so that I can't reply to you then you'll see it here.**

**Anon-I will explain as to why he can't use sage mode and his clone will not have the Kyubi's chakra. I found that part in the manga to be stupid.**

**Kitsunedragon-Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.**

_Next Episode_

_It came from Space_

_Later_


	15. It came from Space

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 2: It came from Space_

_Story Start_

_Kobra Facility_

_January 22__nd__ 6:00pm, EST_

Lord Kobra was currently overseeing what his science division was doing with the blood sample of the hero known as Ghost. So far they have not been successful. Lord Kobra now doubted himself about going after Ghost in the first place.

"Lord Kobra." One of the many scientists who were watching a monitor called getting their leaders attention.

"What is it?" He questioned while staring at the monitor his scientist was at.

"I was digging deeper into the DNA double helix and found what appears to be some sort of blue energy." The scientist explained his findings getting a nod from Lord Kobra.

"So would you say that this is how he performs his magic abilities then?" Lord Kobra asked the scientist who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm unsure my lord but this energy is unlike anything I've seen." The scientist informed Lord Kobra who nodded.

"Continue the work then. I will be in the back if you need me." Lord Kobra stated before walking back into his office. So this blue energy of his was unknown to his world. Maybe this boy's energy was a sign that one of the few people he looked up to did indeed exist. Lord Kobra walked into his office and picked up what appeared to be a medium sized scroll and started reading it.

_Maybe I'm reading to much into this finding but the fact that this maybe my chance to prove that this energy does exist. _Lord Kobra thought before putting the scroll away and thinking of one of the many quotes that inspired him to try to make everyone reptiles in the first place.

"Landscapes luxuriant, perfect beauty with no artifice." It was one of his idols favorite quotes so why not try to make it true. Technology and buildings have changed this Earth from what it used to be and he saw it as his job to bring it back to its origins. He was brought out of his thoughts when the image of Deathstroke appeared on his television screen.

"Good evening Lord Kobra." Deathstroke said greeting one of his many partners in this plan he had going on.

"Nice to see you again Deathstroke. Might I ask why you chose to call at a time like this?" Lord Kobra questioned the masked man.

"I thought that you might be interested in a wormhole that has opened up but if space is not you're thing then I will not waste your time then." Deathstroke informed Lord Kobra who thought about it for a few seconds. Space was how he received one of his motivational items to start Kobra in the first place so why not hear him out.

"You've peaked my interest Deathstroke." Lord Kobra replied as Deathstroke cleared his throat before briefing him.

"A wormhole has been spotted in space earlier this morning. Rumors have it that a few Justice League members are going to investigate it to calm the public down." Deathstroke explained getting a nod from Lord Kobra. "Now then multiple reports are saying that something has come out of the wormhole an hour ago and landed on Earth. To be more specific Brazil from what the news is saying."

"Well I'm not that far away from there. I will send one of Ra's assassins to scope out the area if anything." Lord Kobra replied.

"You may want to do it fast then Lord Kobra. From my spy in Cadmus they are sending someone as well to investigate this cause." Deathstroke stated while Lord Kobra thought about who he would send on this mission.

"Very well then Deathstroke. I will inform you of my finding then." Lord Kobra replied wanting to end this conversation.

"Before you end this conversation Lord Kobra. I would like to know how the research from Ghost DNA is going." Deathstroke questioned wanting to know if Lord Kobra got ahead of him in research.

"So far my research has had negative results." Lord Kobra answered while trying to figure out as to why Deathstroke wanted to know about his results. I mean Deathstroke isn't foolish enough to betray Kobra now is he?

"Well keep at it then. I will talk to you again soon enough." Deathstroke replied before ending the transmission.

_I'll send Tigress on this recon mission. Besides I'm sure she can blend in better than Hook could. _Lord Kobra thought to himself before getting up and going to find Tigress and brief her of her mission. Hopefully whatever did fall from space will be of use to Kobra.

_With Deathstroke_

_Unknown Location_

_January 22__nd__, 6:30pm, EST_

He had just finished his conversation with Lord Kobra. That meant one pawn was in motion and now it was time to put a second one in motion. Oh how he loved his ability to control both sides of the chess board. Right now he had another call to make. A few seconds later an image of Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton.

"Good evening to both of you." Deathstroke greeted getting a nod from Professor Hamilton.

"What do you want Deathstroke? I'm going over a few things with Professor Hamilton at the moment." Amanda questioned wanting to know why Deathstroke would call without arranging a meeting.

"Well I would take it you know about the wormhole correct." Deathstroke stated to the two who nodded. "I have information that The League of Shadows is going to investigate what may have landed."

"How do you know that Deathstroke?" Amanda Waller questioned the masked man who chucked a bit before answering her.

"Bitter employees have a lot of information Ms. Waller. Make sure to remember that alright." Deathstroke replied cooly.

"We don't have time to deal with The League of Shadows at the moment. Were still recovering from you're last screw up." Amanda said getting a shrug from the assassin.

"I'm the one holding the cards here Amanda. I mean for all you know I could be in leagues with Kobra and playing you right now." Deathstroke stated to the two calmly.

"And I could be tracking you're signal now and having the police come to your location but you don't see me bragging about it." Amanda replied not afraid of Deathstroke's intimidation technique.

"Interesting point dear Amanda. Anyway I was calling to say that this maybe an opportunity that you may not afford to pass up. I mean after all who knows what thing or things may have come out of that wormhole." Deathstroke informed the two before cutting off the transmission.

"Do you think we should investigate this Ms. Waller?" Professor Hamilton asked. I mean to him it sounded like an opportunity to possibly gain something rather than pass it up.

"Contact whoever is closest to the crash site. If they believe that it may benefit Cadmus then tell them to use force if they have to." Amanda ordered as Professor Hamilton left to contact whoever is in Brazil that worked for them.

_Mount Justice_

_January 22__nd__ 6:30pm, EST_

The Outsiders were relaxing at the moment. Most of them were watching television or in the kitchen fixing some food to eat.

"So where did Naruto go again?" Grant asked while getting a soda out of the refrigerator.

"He went to Gotham to see a friend of his or something like that." Jade answered while watching television. As Batman along with Martian Manhunter; from Batman's facial expression he wasn't to happy about something.

"I know you want to stay in Gotham Batman but the League needs you right now." Martian Manhunter pleaded to his fellow teammate who at the moment was upset about something.

"Then who is going to protect my city then?" Batman snapped back at the fact that the report about The Joker breaking out a few inmates from Arkham Asylum was indeed true. Add onto the fact that he had to go into space to check up on a wormhole.

"Well Naruto's already in Gotham." Donna stated to the bat themed hero who took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. Right now was not the time to be angry. He had his own convert team right here that should be able to keep Gotham safe while he was out of town.

"Okay the J'onn. I'll go on the space mission then but you have to find out who or what crashed on Earth then." Batman bargained getting a nod from the Martian.

"I had plan on taking some of the Outsiders with me since they have had nothing to do since the mission to Santa Prisca." Martian Manhunter replied getting a nod from Batman who was now calm.

"Okay I need Blackfire, Grant, Megan, and Cassandra to come with me. I will be teleporting you guys to Gotham once I get into contact with Naruto." Batman stated getting a nod from the four people he called.

_I am sure Megan that a time will come when we can work together_. Martian Manhunter assured his niece who nodded. J'onn always had a feeling when Megan was sad about something so he wanted to stop it before it showed.

"So where are we going?" Kaldur asked the Martian who gestured them to follow him. They were now standing in front of the large monitor in the base. Martian Manhunter was now bringing up a few images on the screen.

"Reports are saying that something or someone possible came out of that wormhole and landed in Brazil. Now no one is sure as to what may have landed so where taking all the precautions we need." Martian Manhunter explained.

"So were going in blind then." Conner commented getting a nod from the Martian.

"I always hated when the Shadows did that." Jade muttered to herself while recalling a few incidents when they had to go in blind.

"Rest assured that I will protect you. Now then let's go to the Bio-Ship and get moving." Martian Manhunter stated to the four who nodded and left to the hanger.

_Brazil_

_January 22__nd__ 7:25pm, EST_

Getting to Brazil was pretty quick with Martian Manhunter doing the driving. It just showed how far Megan had to go in her training if she was ever going to surpass her uncle. Right now the group was in their civilian cloths and going to the nearest town with hopes that a few of the locals knew what may have been spotted. Martian Manhunter was also in his civilian look and told the others to call him J'onn J'onzz while he was in this form.

"So, should we split up while were in town?" Donna questioned as her attire was a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a blue short sleeved shirt, and a black form fitting jacket.

"You split into pairs of two's. I'll be doing my own searching. If you see or hear anything radio myself or the others." J'onn explained to the young heroes who nodded. Kaldur and Jade was one pair while Conner and Donna were another.

"The Town's about two miles away." Conner called out while using his super vision to look ahead from their location.

"Good to know Conner." J'onn said as they continued their path to town not knowing what they may encounter there.

_Nearest Town_

_7:40pm, EST_

_With Kaldur and Jade_

The two had gone into a restaurant and sat down at one of the booths. The talk around town as one of the locals called it was about what may have landed. Most of the conversations were indeed just speculation or what they think may have landed.

"Nothing but speculation so far." Kaldur commented as they had been sitting here for about ten minutes now.

"You want to meet up with the others or-." Jade started when she saw a blonde with long hair walk into the restaurant. The women wore a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a white blouse, and a brown jacket. It was none other than Artemis who had walked into the restaurant.

"You were saying Jade?" Kaldur asked trying to get her attention.

"I was saying that we should stay here a little bit more. You know just in case something happens." Jade suggested to the former ward of Aquaman.

"Who just walked in Jade?" Kaldur questioned feeling that his teammate wasn't being fully honest with him.

"Artemis." Jade muttered to Kaldur who had a confused look on his face before recognizing the name.

"Oh, the girl who went out with Naruto." Kaldur said remembering where he heard the name from.

"No. Artemis is actually an assassin known as Tigress." Jade whispered to Kaldur who remembered the assassin's name from what Grant had told him when they were guarding Doctor Roquette while he had teamed up with Red Arrow.

"I agree with that plan." Kaldur replied getting a nod from Jade as the two continued to stay in the restaurant. Kaldur called the waitress over and the two ordered some water to drink since they may be here for a while.

_With Conner and Donna_

_7:45pm, EST_

The two of them went to the local library that was in the town. Right now the two were researching the landscape since they needed to get use to the foreign territory they were in.

"This area has a lot of trees." Donna commented while reading the current book she was in front of her.

"Interesting how this is the only town in the area." Conner added on while reading the history book in front of him.

"Just what are you suggesting Conner?" Donna questioned the clone who closed the book.

"I just have a feeling about this town Donna. I'm not sure what it is but it's there." Conner answered as a man wearing a brown trench coat, a red shirt, baggy red pants, and black boots. They noticed the man was wearing a silver belt which held two gun holsters on it. The one thing that stood out the most was that the man wore a silver mask that covered their entire face with his right eye having a targeting device over it while his left eye looked normal.

"Don't mind me. I'm just visiting my local library." The man announced cooly to those who were in the library.

"Isn't that Deadshot?" Donna whispered to Conner who nodded. The two had done their research on different assassins since they were dealing with The League of Shadows.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want him to spot us in case we run into him later." Conner said as the two silently left the library making sure that Deadshot did not spot them. Deadshot didn't notice the two had left the library and went over to where the two just were. He picked up the history book that Conner had just read.

"It's the only town in miles. Add onto the fact that this appears to be the first big event here. Just what is up with this town?"Deadshot muttered to himself before putting the book down and leaving the library in search for more information.

_With J'onn _

_8:00pm, EST_

The disguised Martian was currently using his telepathy to ease drop on people's minds while walking the streets of the city. He had overheard that multiple news crews were trying to get into the town but were being stopped by the local authorities. J'onn started to wonder that maybe this town was hiding something but wasn't sure what it was. Right now he was about to contact the rest of his team when he saw Deadshot walk out of the library and start to drive on his motorcycle. From the direction he was going he may have had a lead as to where the crash site was. He decided to warn his team telepathically then radio them.

_This is J'onn here. I'm letting everyone know that Deadshot is in the area is appearing to leave the town._ J'onn explained to the younger heroes.

_We already ran into him. How about we meet up with you outside of town then? Near the Bio-Ship _Donna suggested to the Martian.

_Meet me there in ten minutes._ J'onn said before cutting off the telepathic link and started heading towards the Bio-Ship.

_With Jade and Kaldur_

_8:02pm, EST_

The two had just received J'onn's message about Deadshot being in the area. So far this mission was leading onto them thinking that something was out there and they had to find it first.

"Let's get a move on Jade." Kaldur said as the two were about to leave when Artemis approached the two. The two looked at one another not sure what exactly to do in a situation like this but was prepared for the worst.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Artemis questioned Jade who was thinking that maybe they brained washed her again or this could just be how her mind acts while dressed as a civilian. I mean she has seen some assassins that act a certain way when they were dressed normal but put that assassin costume on and they are a completely different person. She decided to go along with it in hopes that Artemis assassin mentality doesn't turn on while in civilian clothes.

"I don't think we meet before. Just call me Emerald." Jade said while trying not to give Artemis her real name.

"Artemis. So what are you guys doing here in this town?" Artemis questioned the duo as Kaldur decided to answer.

"We heard about what may have landed and wanted to see it for ourselves." Kaldur explained getting a nod of understanding from Artemis.

"I'm doing photography for a traveler's magazine." Artemis replied as Jade remembered that was one of the many cover ups the League of Shadows had their members use.

"It was nice meeting with you Artemis but we have to go. My other friends are waiting." Jade informed the blonde who nodded.

"Hey, I'm a traveler so I may see you again." Artemis replied as the two left the restaurant and went to the Bio-Ship.

"Are you sure that was Tigress? I mean if she knew who you were, then why did she not attack." Kaldur asked getting a shrug from Jade who was confused at her behavior as well.

"I could only guess that Psimon guy had something to do with her behavior." Jade concluded as that was the only logical reason she could think of.

_With Artemis_

She had just left the restaurant and was now on a black ATV. Right now she was going to the location which was rumored to be the sight crash. She had been in the town for almost an hour so she overheard enough infomation about where the crash site might be.

_Might as well change now. _Artemis thought to herself while stopping her ATV and pulling out a black USB with an orange design on it out of her pocket. _I have to thank Lady Shiva for this later._ She thought before pressing the button on the USB.

"**Tigress." **A robotic voice called out as a black belt appeared on her waist.

"Henshin." Artemis muttered before putting the USB into a slot on her belt as a few seconds later her Tigress attire was on.

_Time to go to work._ Tigress thought before getting back onto her ATV and driving off to that location. Not knowing that she was being followed by another assassin.

_So that's Sportsmaster's daughter huh. I wonder how this one will play out._ Deadshot thought to himself before following Tigress.

_Bio-Ship_

_8:30pm, EST_

The group of heroes was now flying towards the crash site. J'onn said that he heard a few officers talking about the crash site and decided to use that as a lead. They were now suited up in their respective costumes and were ready to encounter whatever maybe at the location.

"Were approaching the crash site." Martian Manhunter informed the young heroes who were ready to get this mission over with.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Aqualad gestured to the monitor which showed Tigress was at the crash site. She appeared to be observing what maybe a space pod. They saw that there was yellow tape that surrounded the area which meant the local police found it first.

"Stay on alert as Deadshot maybe in the area as well." Martian Manhunter warned the others before lowering the ship to a safe position before they all got out the ship and went to the crash site.

"Looks like it's about to open." Superboy stated to the others as they all watched the space pod open to reveal a women with blonde hair that framed her face and went down to her neck. They saw the woman was wearing a one piece white body suit that looked very familiar to the Outsiders. As a matter of fact she looked exactly like Galatea with the exception that she came from space, possible a different world all together.

"Be careful everyone. There is no telling what she may be able to do." Aqualad warned his fellow teammates as the green Martian decided to be the first person to interact with the new alien.

"Greetings. My name is Martian Manhunter." The green Martian introduced himself to the blonde.

"My name is Kara Zor-L but you can call me Karen Starr. My father sent me in my spacecraft in order to escape the destruction of Krypton-Two. I've come here to find Kal-El. Who is supposed to be my cousin?" Karen explained to the Martian who nodded.

"I know of who you speak of. Would you please follow me to my ship as myself and my friends can brief you on-." Martian Manhunter started before blocking a bullet telepathically.

"Are you really going to trust the man in green beautiful?" Deadshot questioned while holding one of his pistols and drawing the second one out.

"Clearly you tried to shoot me and I don't appreciate that." Karen answered while looking at the newcomer with a critical eye.

"Nice try dead eye. Let a professional show you how to do things." A female voice called out as Tigress walked onto the scene.

"Oh, so Sportsmaster is in the area then." Deadshot replied cooly knowing that would anger his daughter.

"Don't compare me to that old man." Tigress said in a cold tone as her metallic claws started to slow come out of her gloves.

_It appears that something's even a telepath couldn't stop and Artemis hate for her father is one of them._ Jade thought to herself while remembering her and Artemis conversations they use to have. From what she said her father caused her mother a lot of pain and sorrow.

"So far the Martian has showed me nothing but kindness so far. So why wouldn't I trust him?" Karen replied as she may be blonde but she wasn't dumb in the slightest.

"Because then I would have to kill you and I know you don't want that right." Deadshot proclaimed to the blonde who smirked.

"I would love to see you try." Karen taunted as the rest of The Outsiders made their presence known. As soon as Cheshire appeared Tigress demeanor seemed to shift. Cheshire quickly noticed and cursed at her luck.

"Remember what I told you about assassins and their triggers Aqualad." Cheshire said to the Atlantean who nodded.

"You're hers aren't you?" Aqualad replied as Cheshire nodded before dodging Tigress clawed hands.

"That is so unprofessional." Deadshot commented before he started shooting off rounds at the group. Donna was using her bracelets to block the bullets while Conner was shielding himself with his hands. Martian Manhunter was working on getting Karen to the Bio-Ship while Aqualad was helping Cheshire fight off Tigress.

"Come with me Karen. I'm taking you back in my ship." Martian Manhunter stated as the two started to make their way to the Bio-Ship.

"Superboy let's take this guy out quickly." Donna called out getting a nod from Superboy who was up for taking this guy down.

"Take me down?" Deadshot questioned before reloading his guns. "That chance." He said before shooting once again. This time Superboy decided to use the environment to his advantage by throwing a tree at Deadshot who quickly jumped over it thus giving Donna enough to give the assassin a powerful kick that sent him to the ground.

"You're down aren't you?" Superboy taunted as Deadshot decided to take this chance and leave. They looked like a teenaged Superman and Wonder Women. If that was the case then he rather live and fight another day.

"Consider yourself a target of the Suicide Squad!" Deadshot shouted before driving off. Oh how he was going to get his revenge against these teenagers.

_With Cheshire and Aqualad_

The two were keeping Tigress at bay with their teamwork. Aqualad would use his water made shield to block attacks while Cheshire would counter with quick reflexives. So far this along with Tigress being enraged was working out well.

_Retreat Tigress. You must live to fight another day._ A voice in her mind called out as she nodded to herself before throwing smokescreen on the ground and leaving the area. The voice in her head always knew when to fight or run.

"Must be Psimon." Cheshire said to Aqualad who nodded in agreement. Since the battle was not going in Tigress favor she had to retreat.

"Will find a way to break that telepaths mind control Cheshire." Aqualad replied as Cheshire was happy that she had back up when it came to getting her friend back. They were about to move when they saw the Bio-Ship was hovering above them. Martian Manhunter told them to grab the ropes and he would bring them onto the ship.

_Mount Justice_

_11:25pm, EST_

The team of five was now back home with Karen as well. The mission had been a success. Not only did they find Karen but also gained a new ally as well in the process. Martian Manhunter told the group that Karen would stay here temporary until they get into contact with Batman and Kara. Batman since he ran The Outsiders operation and Kara because she was the only Kryptonian who knew about The Outsiders. Right now Karen was explaining as to how she knew so much about earth.

"It was mostly thanks to my ship which had virtual reality simulators that I was able to learn so much about not only Earth but other planets as well." Karen explained to the group who were back in their civilian clothes.

"A very interesting story indeed." Donna commented as Karen nodded in response. She had guessed that it would sound interesting.

"And you're eighteen as well." Conner added on.

"Well I'm about to go to sleep. I have a feeling that were going to have team practice tomorrow." Kaldur stated to the others who nodded.

"You're room is down the hall Karen. You'll be staying with us for the time being." Jade informed the Kryptonian who nodded.

"Where is the bathroom?" Karen asked as Donna said that it was just down the hall. Karen started to make her trip to the bathroom when she saw a group of five people were walking in the base as well. Donna wasn't specific with her instructions so she decided to ask them where it maybe.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" Karen asked the group of five who quickly turned around and went on guard. They seem so defensive but then again Conner told her that she would get this reaction from their other friends since there appeared to be an incident in which a clone that looked exactly like her was running around. Conner said that the clone was dead so they had nothing to worry about.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The one wearing a spiral masked asked while staying on guard.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm Karen Starr from Krypton-Two." She replied while holding her hand out to shake it.

"This can't be Galatea because if it was then she would have fought us by now." Blackfire commented as Ghost shook her hand.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long night in Gotham." Red-X replied as the rest of the crew let their guard down.

"Hey I can show you where the bathroom is since it's near my room." Blackfire said as Karen followed the older Tamaranean to the bathroom. Yep it was just another day for The Outsiders.

_Brazil_

_11:45pm, EST_

The crash site where the ship was supposed to be was empty but Deadshot had a job to do. He walked up to where the ship was and started searching until he found a small chip. He had told Cadmus about his encounter with The Martian Manhunter and his sidekicks. Amanda Waller wanted him to bring something back and he did just that. Sure it wasn't the ship but hey it was something.

_End Episode_

**Episode 2 is done. Any questions or comments leave a review and I will reply. Not a lot of action in this chapter but you do get to see how Deathstroke can manipulate people. Also who exactly was Lord Kobra talking about when he meant one of his idols? So many questions and not enough answers but hey we have a whole season to get some answers.**

**Karen Starr otherwise known as Power Girl will not be joining The Outsiders since I have other plans for her.**

**Benjamin236**

**Happy 4th of July everyone and stay safe.**

_Episode 3: Burning at Both Ends_

_See Ya._


	16. Burning at Both Ends

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 3: Burning at Both Ends_

Story Start

_Disclosed Location_

_January 30__th__ 8:35pm, EST_

Deathstroke was sitting in his throne chair at one of his many bases. Why you may ask? Well he was being a host for a meeting of course and who was he to not wait on his special guest. I mean sure the special guest was spotted in the area but he had things to do, people to talk to, and this guest of his needed a push to be on time. So he sent out a few of his robots to motivate said guest about an hour ago with hopes in getting this meeting going. He heard a loud click which meant someone was entering his base. A few minutes later a large black gorilla was being lead in by two of his white robots. It was none of other than Gorilla Grodd who he wanted to speak to.

"Interesting base Slade if I must say so myself." Gorilla Grodd commented while taking in his surroundings for a few seconds. Deathstroke knew not to underestimate the gorilla but then again he was one of Flash's rouges after all and who couldn't beat The Flash?

"The name is Deathstroke now Grodd." Deathstroke replied cooly getting a nod from the gorilla.

"I will make a note of it." Gorilla Grodd said before taking a seat in a chair that he guessed was for him. "Now then what might a person like yourself want with a villain of my stature?"

"I need your assistance with a plan of mine. It will consist of you breaking a telepathic hold on three people along with putting a person under one. Not a permanent one just a temporary one though." Deathstroke explained his plan before a monitor appeared next to with the image of Tigress, Black Spider, and Hook.

Gorilla Grodd seemed to be in a deep thought for a few seconds. "So what is the point of this plan Deathstroke?"

"The point of my plan is simple Grodd. Put everyone in checkmate." Deathstroke replied getting a confused look from Gorilla Grodd.

"What exactly do you mean by putting everyone in checkmate?" Gorilla Grodd asked with interest in his voice. He never worked with Deathstroke before so his way of thinking intrigued him. A minute later a large hologram appeared in the room. The hologram was based on a chessboard but was divided into six different sections with each of the sections being filled with different people. He recognized Lord Kobra, Ra al Ghul, and a few of heroes like Batman and The Flash but otherwise then that the rest of the players he could not recognize. He also noticed that there were four copies of himself standing with different groups.

"As you can see on the board it is I, Ra al Ghul with the League of Shadows, Lord Kobra and his cult, Amanda Waller and Cadmus, S.T.A.R labs and their scientist, and last but not least the Justice League." Deathstroke explained while getting up from his throne and walked down to the floor. "As you can see I am aligned with the first four but right now I need to break myself away from Lord Kobra and Ra al Ghul. I fear that they both are attempting to use me for their own personal game and they need to realize that no one can control me." As the holographic images of Deathstroke disappeared from Lord Kobra and Ra al Ghul side.

"You do know that you are playing a dangerous game right? Trying to put these two groups against one another after they had formed an alliance." Gorilla Grodd questioned Deathstroke who chuckled a bit.

"Alliances can easily be crumbled Grodd but the question is will you do it?" Deathstroke answered calmly while looking at Gorilla Grodd who seemed to be weighing in his options.

"I will do it Deathstroke. Seeing these humans turn against one another interest me. Especially two leaders of their caliber being manipulated so easily." Gorilla Grodd replied getting a nod from Deathstroke.

"Very well then. Now if you follow me I will lead you to your transportation." Deathstroke informed Gorilla Grodd who nodded in response.

_I have a feeling this will be interesting. Besides now Deathstroke will owe me one._ Gorilla Grodd thought to himself while thinking of a situation when he may need Deathstroke's assistance.

_I rather owe the Gorilla one then pay him a service fee. _Deathstroke thought to himself as he knew that his plan was coming together.

_North Atlantic Ocean_

_January 31__st__ 11:45am, EST_

Gorilla Grodd was currently stalking one of many Kobra airplanes with the one Deathstroke gave him. He knew from Deathstroke's plans that the three under telepathic control were on this airplane. Right now he was ordering the Deathstroke robot to activate the camouflage feature the plane had so that they could get close undetected. The Deathstroke robot gave him a thumbs up which meant they could now start. Gorilla Grodd went into the lotus position so that he could focus.

_Interesting, whoever this telepath was didn't really alter that much. _Gorilla Grodd thought as he eyes were now glowing white as he was able to lock onto the people the telepath had under their control. _They just erased three years of their memory. Not very effective since one of them has a strong will and wants to remember. Who am I to not let them remember? _As his eyes started to glow even more as he was completely focus on breaking the hold the telepath had on them.

_Kobra Airplane_

Artemis was in her own thoughts. Thinking about what has happened over the past nine days. With fighting those teenage heroes to snapping on that trader. She was now thinking about her mother and how she was doing. She tried not to but that feeling of is she okay would always come back in her mind from time to time and she couldn't ignore it.

_I hope you're okay mom. I swear once dad is brought it, will be out of his grasp for good._ Artemis thought to herself while rethinking of the main reason she entered the League of Shadows and that was to make sure she could defend herself along with her mother from her father who actually was an associate of the League.

_How about I help you break free Artemis?_ A voice asked her as she looked around on the Airplane getting the attention of Black Spider and Hook.

"You alright Artemis?" Hook asked with concern in his voice. He along with Black Spider were two of her close friends. So him being concern was natural.

"I'm hearing voices in my head Hook." Artemis replied getting a confused look from Black Spider.

"Maybe you just need a nap or something. You know fighting those guys can be tiring." Black Spider suggested to his friend.

"Kobra has been working us a lot as of lately. Maybe you're just sleep deprived." Hook added on as Artemis shook her head no.

"I got enough sleep before we took off early this morning. This voice sounds different though." Artemis stated as the two guys shrugged their shoulders as they were unsure as to what to do in this type of situation.

_Time for you three to break away._ The voice stated as trio each grasped their head in pain as they felt memories starting to comeback. For Artemis she was remembering everything. From her date with Naruto Uzumaki to fighting her best friend on a trailer, she remembered it all.

"You guys feel different?" Hook questioned his friends as he felt like he was complete in a way.

"I feel complete." Black Spider said unsure as to how he should feel.

"Let's get out of here." Artemis replied getting a nod from her two friends.

"Hey are you three okay?" A Kobra member asked the trio who nodded.

"Were fine." Artemis replied as the Kobra member went to the back of the Airplane where the cargo was being held. The trio quickly followed them to the cargo hold where they saw that he was doing inventory. Black Spider quickly used his webbing on the Kobra member so that they were stuck to a wall.

"Not sure about you though buddy." Black Spider said before walking into the cargo hold with Artemis and Hook behind him.

"Just what is in there?" Hook asked while looking at one of the many crates that had a logo for Kobra and The League of Shadows fused together.

"Pry it open and find out." Artemis said before Hook went over to the crate and used his hook arm to open the crate to reveal a briefcase.

"Let's see here." Black Spider stated before grabbing the briefcase and quickly cracking the code to it to reveal a vial that was a teal color. "The inside of the briefcase is cold so this thing can't be out in the heat to long. I'm guessing it's that Kobra venom."

"Yeah my memory of what Kobra venom is Lord Kobra trying to auction it off after that guy was turned into Bane." Artemis commented getting a nod from Hook and Black Spider who had the same memory.

"Let's get off this plane before more followers come." Black Spider stated as he closed the briefcase and went to the emergency exit. Right before they could open the door another Kobra member came into the room.

"What are you doing?" The person shouted while not believing the scene that was taking place. The three assassins Ra al Ghul himself chose were betraying them.

"It's a thing called resigning." Artemis replied before kicking the exit open as the wind started to suck them out of the plane. "Later." As the trio were now out of the plane and were now falling towards the ocean.

"Henshin." Artemis called out as her Tigress attire was now on right before they hit the water hard.

"Traitors!" The Kobra member shouted hoping that they could hear the crime against Kobra they committed. He then hit the button which caused a replacement door to appear thus stopping the cargo from falling out. They had lost two crates of Kobra Venom due to The League of Shadows being greedy. Oh Lord Kobra was going to have words with Ra al Ghul once he informed them of what just occurred.

_With Gorilla Grodd_

Well his job had gone smoothly. So far the kids were out in the ocean and Kobra would think the League of Shadows had betrayed them. It was now time to put part two into motion and that was going to occur at Infinity Island. Humans and their emotions were such an interesting concept.

_With Tigress_

The trio was now keeping afloat thanks to the crate that had fallen with them. Each one were grabbing onto one of the corners to keep themselves afloat.

"Hook, where are we?" Tigress questioned her sea navigating friend.

"North Atlantic Ocean." Hook answered as he had a way of knowing where he was in the sea. It came with his love of boats and the ocean itself.

"I swear I'm going to figure out how you do that." Black Spider commented while looking around for any type of land.

"The venom is still intact." Tigress said while showing the two that it was fine. No need for an animal to be juiced up on Kobra Venom now.

"What's the nearest land mass?" Black Spider asked his friend who had shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Infinity Island." Hook answered to the two who took in the information. They seemed to still be League of Shadows members at this point. So getting a boat shouldn't be to hard.

"Let's swim there and try to get a boat." Tigress suggested to the two.

"Hey, how about you contact Jade? I'm pretty sure her team could probably help us." Black Spider asked the blonde.

"New plan then, contact Jade and will swim to Infinity Island." Hook announced as Tigress and Black Spider nodded at the plan.

"Here goes something." Tigress muttered while pressing her head set in hopes that Jade still had the same phone number.

_Mount Justice_

_11:55am, EST_

Team training was finished for the day and right now they were trying to teach one another different moves from their individual fighting styles. Doing this gave them something to do before Question showed up to teach them about being a detective.

"It's punch, punch, and then spin kick." Jade repeated to Conner who wasn't really getting the last part.

"Why do a spin kick if I could just punch them again?" Conner questioned not seeing the point in using his legs for other than running and walking.

"It's called not being predictable." Kaldur replied as he too wasn't the type of guy to spin kick someone but hey if it helped increased his variety of moves then he was for it. Grant along with Megan was approaching the group with bottles of water.

"Jade, you're phones ringing." Grant said before tossing it to the ex-assassin who caught it.

"You reached me." Jade stated through the phone.

"I better had." A voice replied through the phone getting Jades attention.

"Artemis. What going on?" Jade asked in a serious tone getting her teammates attention.

"To make a long story short Jade. I was under some type of mind control and now I'm back to normal." Artemis explained as Jade nodded at the information.

"So where are you?" Jade asked again trying to get as much info as she can.

"Were trying to make our way to Infinity Island. Look Jade I really need your help. My memory is still off but I know for a fact that you would still be my best friend no matter what happens." Artemis answered as Jade smiled.

"You're damn right about that one. Alright then Artemis. I'll meet you there." Jade said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on Jade?" Grant asked as they all saw Jades demeanor changed when she was on the phone.

"I have to rescue my friend guys. This may put me off the team but I'm getting my friend back no matter who I have to go through." Jade proclaimed with confidence in her tone and a fire in her eyes.

"I've been down that road but unlike them. You're friends want help and for that. I'm coming with you." Naruto said while thinking of Sasuke for a few seconds.

"I don't want you guys to get kicked off the team for my personal problems." Jade replied not wanting them to help her in this situation.

"Where all friends if you haven't noticed Jade. You guys put your life on the line for me when I was poisoned so why wouldn't I do the same for you?" Blackfire stated getting a nod from Jade.

"Well let's move then guys. We have people to save." Kaldur said as they were about to suit up when they saw Question approach them with a book in his hands.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Question asked the group while walking over towards them.

"Saving my friend from the League of Shadows and Kobra." Jade answered truthfully. There was no point in lying to Question since he would continue to interrogate you until the truth came out.

"A burning at both ends huh." Question muttered to himself as one of his many theories that dealt with Deathstroke came to the forefront. "I'm coming with you as well. Who needs a book when you have experience anyway?" As he threw the book onto the beach and started walking back into the base.

_Hanger_

The group was now in their costumes and was preparing to board the Bio-Ship until Karen saw the commotion. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white blouse, and white tennis shoes.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked causing them to stop. They knew they forgot something.

"We have people to pick up." Ghost replied knowing that Karen hadn't been able to leave Mount Justice.

"I want to come." Karen said as she hadn't left the base since she arrived and being in here got boring after a while.

"Isn't Supergirl supposed to come meet you today?" Question asked getting a nod from Karen.

"Don't tell me you're scared of her?" Aqualad asked getting a head shake no from Karen. "I mean Batman explained you're situation so don't worry about her attacking you." As Kara came into the Hanger wearing a pair of black jeans, a red blouse, and black shoes.

"You really do look like Galatea. My name is Kara Kent otherwise known as Supergirl. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kara said extending her hand to Karen who was hesitant before shaking it.

"Will be taking our leave now Kara. You two don't tear the house down alright." Blackfire stated to the two who nodded as they left the building.

"So can we go to the town?" Karen asked Kara who nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." Kara replied as the two were going to go out and get to know one another. Batman along with J'onn came to the conclusion that they were cousins. Right now they were going to try to learn from one another.

_Infinity Island_

_12:25pm, EST_

Tigress, Black Spider, and Hook finally made it to Infinity Island. The trio was now lying on the sand admiring their accomplishment. Not only did they make it to the island but they had back up that was on the way as well.

"Alright guys. Enough laying around, we have a boat to find." Tigress stated while getting up from the sand.

"Where's the crater?" Black Spider asked seeing that the crate that contained the Kobra Venom wasn't on the island with them.

"We still have one so that counts. Besides I doubt the sea animals could get it open anyway." Hook answered while looking at the sea for a bit.

"If you must know, anyone with the ability to open a vial and drink what's inside of it is considered to be dangerous." A voice called from behind them getting the three ex-assassins attention. They were looking at a female who was wearing a black trench coat, a pair of black pants, a white blouse, and black shoes. They had long black hair which was being covered by a black sun hat as their eyes were being covered by black sunglasses as well.

"Excuse me for not knowing who you are exactly." Tigress said to the newcomer who held a similar briefcase to Tigress.

"The name is Shroud and I'm here to help you." Shroud informed the trio who were hesitant.

"Thanks but no thanks lady. Will be on our way if you don't mind." Black Spider replied quickly not liking the feeling he was getting from this woman.

"I assure you that I am an ally. I want to see the fall of Ra al Ghul as much as you do." Shroud proclaimed to the trio in order to earn their trust.

"So what do you do exactly?" Hook questioned the women in front of them.

"I'm an informant if you must know. Since you are not my client I cannot go any further than that." Shroud replied to the trio.

"I think I'm your client." A voice announced as the group of four turned to see The Outsiders along with Question walking towards them. Ghost was holding up six black cards which each had her name on them.

"Interesting turn of events. I wasn't expecting you to collect them all so soon." Shroud commented while Cheshire ran over to her friends.

"You guys okay right?" Cheshire asked with concern in her voice while checking each of them out for any injuries.

"Yes mom were fine." Tigress answered with sarcasm in her tone before receiving a hug from Cheshire for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Same old Jade." Hook commented while seeing her actions.

"As much as I would like to participate in this Q and A session. I believe we have bigger problems to attend to." Question announced while gesturing to the smoke in the background.

"In a minute Question. I just want to talk to-." Ghost started before seeing that Shroud was nowhere to be seen. She did leave two briefcases though. One was the Kobra Venom while the other was for Tigress.

"How could we not hear her leave?" Superboy asked no one in particular. I mean he had super hearing and she left like she wasn't even here.

"Trade you." Ghost said before giving the briefcase to Tigress who gave Ghost her briefcase.

"Just what is that doing here?" Blackfire announced as the group was looking at what appeared to be a large salamander that was destroying the castle.

"A pissed off salamander. Could it be rampaging?" Red-X commented seeing the destruction it was causing.

"Not that Red-X. I'm talking about the jet that's being camouflaged." Blackfire said as they all looked up to see what she was talking about. They were able to spot jet but not that much.

"Miss M. Call the Bio-Ship over. I want that jet down. The rest of you figure out a way to deal with the lizard." Question ordered as he pulled out a small blue book and started writing notes on it.

"What are you going to be doing exactly?" Black Spider questioned not really seeing his part in contributing.

"Not having you arrested and put in prison for being hired assassisn. Tying up a few lose ends in my mind. You know the hero stuff." Question replied cooly before walking off. He had to get to the bottom of things.

"And I thought villains were complex." Hook commented as the salamander was now making a bee line towards them.

"Anyone has a plan?" Red-X asked while trying to come up with one.

"Get in the Bio-Ship and leave it to me." Ghost answered as he started to go through multiple hand signs.

"Are you sure about that?" Tigress asked shocked at the fact that he was going to try to take this beast alone.

"I'm sure. You guys get that jet down." Ghost replied as The Bio-Ship was above them and Miss Martian lowered the ropes for them to grab.

_Thank you grandfather, for everything. _Naruto thought before slamming his hands down on the ground as the ground started to shift into mud in which once the salamander started to walk on it. The animal started to sink in the trap. Ghost then looked up to see Blackfire along with Miss Martian were able to bring the jet down. He was about to make his way over when he saw a note on the ground that was entitled to him. He picked it up and quickly read it. It was from Shroud saying that they would have their formal meeting another day.

_Fine by me Shroud. _Naruto thought before making his way to the downed jet.

_With Question_

_12:45pm, EST_

After "convincing" a guard to let him into the castle. He was now making his way to whatever he could get himself into. He was about to turn a corner when he heard what appeared to be a conversation taking place between a League of Shadows member and a Kobra member. He quickly pulled out his note pad and started taking notes.

"What do you mean we betrayed you Kobra? It was one of you're mad scientist that caused this incident." The League of Shadows member accused.

"Nonsense. It was you assassins being greedy with you betraying us first of course." The Kobra member replied not backing down one bit.

_Interesting if I do say so myself. I'm guess that Kobra is basing their claims of betrayal on Tigress and her friends while The League of Shadows are basing their argument on the overgrown salamander that Ghost stopped in a few minutes actually and to believe that guy questioned me. The nerve of him._ Question thought while taking notes of the argument which actually became a fist fight. He was about to leave when he saw a gorilla was running around with what appeared to be a briefcase. It looked similar to the one Tigress had. He decided to pursue the gorilla in hopes that he would have his answers. Maybe calling back up would be a good idea. That way they could corner the animal.

"Question here. I need some help in capturing a gorilla." Question said through the communicator.

"Aqualad here. What is your location? We took down the jet but only found a robot Deathstroke piloting it though." Aqualad replied as they were gathering a few scrapes that maybe useful to them in the future.

"Looks like they're going east." Question commented while continuing his run after the gorilla.

"Will set a trap then. Aqualad out." With that the radio was cut off.

"All this running is really working up an appetite. I wonder what Huntress is having for lunch?"Question asked himself while continuing his pursuit.

_With Ghost_

He was now back on the Bio-Ship. Having a seal that let him teleport to things really came in handy. Right now they were getting ready to stop a gorilla. I know sounds weird but then again it wouldn't be a surprise in this world.

"Well here comes the gorilla." Miss Martian announced while bringing up the animal on the monitor.

"That's Gorilla Grodd." Red-X said while looking at the intelligent villain.

"Superboy, Donna, and Blackfire. Let's try to stop him." Aqualad stated getting a nod from those who he called.

"Will run a second wall in case he gets pass you guys." Cheshire said as they agreed to the plan. They went to their positions with hope that they would be able to capture him.

"More humans I see. Well I've had enough of these encounters for the day so if you excuse me. I have a place to be." Gorilla Grodd announced before using his reflexes to swing across the tree's completely avoiding Blackfire's Starbolts and Aqualad's attempts of using his water manipulation to capture him . Donna and Superboy were also trying to bring the ape down by throwing tree's at him only for him to dodge them with grace.

"I wish I had heat vision." Superboy muttered to himself.

"Come on guys. We can still bring him in." Donna reassured her teammates as they went to the second position.

"You humans are starting to annoy me." Gorilla Grodd commented seeing that he was going against former assassins.

"Well that's what we do best." Black Spider replied before trying to hit him with his webbing getting a chuckle from the gorilla.

"Hit a person of my stature with webbing. That is beneath me." Gorilla Grodd said as he was now tired of playing these games. He pressed a button on his watch which caused two white robots to appear. He grabbed onto both of them. Once secured they proceeded to take him away from the island.

"I hate gorillas." Tigress commented as one of the smartest villains escaped.

"This has been a morning now hasn't it." Question said as he had his note pad in hand and was taking a few notes.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Hook asked as Question shook his head no in response.

"One missed opportunity leads to another one opening." Question replied as he gestured them to come onto the Bio-Ship. It was now time to explain to Batman not only his findings but to take these three home as well.

_Mount Justice_

_8:15pm, EST_

Green Arrow had walked into the base to see the young heroes were watching television. From what Question had told him. They had a tough day for the most part.

"Hey Bats. You're one to believe in potential right?" Green Arrow asked his old friend whose face didn't change.

"You could say that. Depending on whose it is right?" Batman replied while continuing his work on the computer.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks Bats." Green Arrow replied before going over to the Zeta Beam and inputting the coordinates for Gotham. He had a proposition he need to propose. Right as he was teleported out Kara and Karen came in. Seeing that the two were happy they guessed they had a good day.

"So how did the whole quality time thing go?" Grant asked the two who smiled at the question.

"It was interesting to say the least but hey were happy and that's what matters." Karen replied getting a nod from Kara.

"Today in Happy Harbor Town. The town folks were saved by the duo known as Supergirl and the new female hero on the block Powergirl. More on this story at ten o clock so stay tuned." A newscaster announced shocking the group of teenagers in the room. Even Batman was in shock for a few seconds before quickly getting over it.

"I think I need to have a word with you two." Batman stated getting a nod from the two. His tone wasn't mad but he wasn't happy either.

_Gotham City_

_8:30pm, EST_

Artemis was now back home and it felt good. Her mother was shocked but at the same time happy for her daughter finally returning to her life. She had quizzed her daughter about multiple things during her time of absent in which Artemis was honest about. Right now Paula Crock was the happiest mother in town. She was about to cook a welcome home dinner when the door bell rung. Paula quickly answered the door and saw it was a blonde man wearing a dark green and black suit was at the door.

"I'm looking for Artemis Crock. I was wondering if she was home." The person asked Paula who was hesitant to answer. She had just got her daughter back and this person wanted to see her.

"Who are you exactly?" Paula questioned the man who gave her a green card with black lettering.

"The names Oliver Queen but I go by the name Green Arrow as well." He admitted shocking Paula along with Artemis who had made her way to the door.

"Why are you telling us this? We could easily go to the news about this." Artemis asked wanting to know why he was telling them this.

"The League of Shadows is still out there and I want to help you Artemis in protecting your mother better. The last thing you need is Sportsmaster coming back into your life." Oliver said to the two. He knew their history with Sportsmaster thanks to Batman and knew how much of a threat he could be.

"Well Artemis already knows how the use the Bow and Arrow." Paula admitted getting a confused look from her daughter.

"You're okay with this mom." Artemis said shocked that her mom would let her do this again except for all the right reasons this time. I mean yes joining The League of Shadows was bad but she needed the training and as much as her mother had tried to help her she needed a style that suited herself not her mothers.

"There are parts of my past that I don't want to reveal to you yet Artemis. I mean there is a reason you took on the name Tigress while you were in the League of Shadows but now's not the time to dwell in the past. I want you to have a better life Artemis. A better one then my own and if you being a hero gets you there then I will allow you to do it." Paula explained as she received a hug from Artemis.

"I want to talk to the kid one on one if you don't mind. It's really up to her." Oliver said getting a nod from Paula as Oliver led them upstairs to the roof tops.

"I don't want to put you in a situation you don't want to do Artemis." Oliver informed the girl who nodded.

"I know but for some reason this life of being a costumed person continues to call me and who am I not to answer. Just as long as I'm not a sidekick and I think will get along." Artemis stated to Oliver who chuckled.

"Okay partner. Now do you like the color red?" Oliver asked as she shook her head no.

"I more of a green person if anything." She replied cooly getting a smile from Oliver.

"Consider this relationship off to a good start then kiddo. See ya in a couple of days and if you see Hook or Black Spider again. Tell them to stay out of trouble alright." Oliver said getting a nod from Artemis.

"Of course." Artemis replied as the two got off the roof. Artemis went back to her apartment while Oliver went to a phone booth and used the Zeta beam to teleport him back to his house. It was a good day indeed.

_With Deathstroke_

_9:30pm,EST_

He was impressed with how things had played out today. He had to admit that Gorilla Grodd was not only able to sabotage the relationship between Kobra and The League of Shadows but also grabbed him a vial of Kobra Venom as well. He had to say that this was indeed a smart business move on his behalf. Now it was time to get S.T.A.R Labs and Cadmus to do their part before he cut himself off from them as well. Oh how he was ready for his project to become active but he needed more data for that.

_That's two down and four to go._ Deathstroke thought to himself while looking at the chess board. This was child's play to him to further his ambition that will come center stage in a few months down the line.

_With Madara_

He had to admit that he was proud of what the boy did to that salamander. He would have burned it to the ground but trapping it is what made Naruto special. His ability to think on the fly and take in his surroundings.

_Naruto my boy I can only hope that you are ready. The dragons will be summoning you sooner than you think._ Madara thought to himself while thinking over Infinities riddle. Snakes clinging to trees. Who really took the time out to think of these brain teasers?

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I'm back and feeling more inspired then ever. Now you can see Artemis changing from being Tigress to becoming Green Arrows partner. I'm not sure how that conversation went but I'm guessing that since Paula (Artemis mom) knew what she was doing. I'm guessing Green Arrow had to tell her at some point. Nothing action heavy yet but I do have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for these next few chapters. Also Paula will not be handicapped. Their is a reason for it but I won't expand on it until later.**

**Any question or comments leave a review and I will reply. Hope everyone has a good day or night depending on when you're reading this.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 4_

_Dragons Call_

_Later_


	17. Dragon's Call

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 4: Dragon's Call_

_Episode Start_

_Mount Justice_

_February 2__nd__ 8:10am, EST_

Naruto was in his room at Mount Justice. At the moment he was going over an outline for his latest book. The first five books he was able to sell was a hit in Happy Harbor town, who knew that people liked stuff that was similar to what his godfather wrote. The only difference between his and his godfather was that his was more of a modern day version of his books.

_With book six I can introduce a new character to the story. Maybe I can throw in a twist. Nothing major but something that keeps the fans wanting more. _Naruto thought while writing down a few notes for his book.

"**Naruto, shouldn't you be seeing your friends off? This is their first day of school." **Kyubi reminded Naruto who remembered that Conner, Megan, and Cassandra were going to be attending school. Megan and Conner were the youngest of the group while Cassandra had to graduate.

_Thanks for reminding me. _Naruto replied as he got up from his desk and was about to leave his room when he saw the scroll with black dragon on it was glowing. _I've been meaning to get around to opening it. I might as well do it now. _Naruto thought before grabbing the scroll and opening it. The inside of the scroll was similar to a summoning contract except that he couldn't see the names of those who originally signed it. He put the scroll down on his desk and started to head towards the door. _I'll deal with this after seeing them off for school._ Right before he could leave the room he felt himself being pulled possibly being sucked into something. He was trying to use his chakra to stick to the floor but that wasn't working either. He quickly grabbed onto whatever could keep him from being sucked in. He was trying to think of a plan when the door to his room opened.

"Hey Naruto, it's time to see our friends off." Grant called while walking into the room with Jade right behind him. The two saw Naruto was being sucked into a scroll and quickly grabbed him in an attempt to stop him.

"I swear you are not normal." Jade commented while trying to keep him grounded only for the three of them to be sucked into the scroll.

_Mount Justice_

_8:15am, EST_

At the main room in Mount Justice; Conner, Megan, and Cassandra were ready for their first day of school. Well at least Megan was excited, Conner was just ready to get it over with, and Cassandra didn't really want to go to school. Especially with her handicap of not being able to talk, she wasn't looking forward to school.

"I've been waiting for this day." Megan said as her cloths were a blue version of her civilian attire. Connor was wearing what he would usually wear on missions while Cassandra had decided on wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple blouse, and black tennis shoes. She also had on a medium sized jacket. It was still winter after all.

"Well I'm here to see you off Megan. Now remember to learn something." J'onn reminded Megan who nodded. As Kaldur, Donna, and Blackfire came into the room. From their cloths they had just went on a run around town.

"Looks like we made it just in time guys." Kaldur commented while seeing his friends were getting ready to leave for school.

"I can assure you guys that earth school is interesting." Blackfire said as she had went to one so that she could learn the basic information of Earth before visiting her sister at Titans Tower.

"Shouldn't you change your shirt Conner?" Donna asked seeing that he was going to school in his "hero" attire.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Conner asked seeing nothing wrong with it. He always wore his shirt so why change now.

"You look like you're about to go on a mission. I suggest that you change your shirt in case people may recognize you." Red Tornado informed Conner who shook his head no.

"Where a convert ops team. I'm pretty sure no one has seen us in action." Conner replied raising a good point. They weren't on the news, he was pretty sure any of their foes had children, and it was school. It's not like his principle was a super villain trying to take over the world or something.

"Well to be on the safe side." Red Tornado said before bringing him a brown leather jacket.

"Thanks." Conner replied before putting the jacket on. It was a nice fit and was still better than tights.

"So Superboy, have you decided on a secret identity?" J'onn asked him as Conner nodded in response.

"Well everyone likes Conner so I'll go with that. As a last name I'm going with Kent since that's Kara's last name." Conner answered getting a nod from J'onn. He had planned on suggesting the name John but it was his decision in the end.

"Hey where is Naruto? Along with Jade and Grant for that matter?" Kaldur questioned not seeing the rest of their group here to support their friends who had to go to school. Cassandra made a few hand gestures towards her friends.

"Naruto is an author you say." Donna said getting a nod from Cassandra. "What does he write about?"

"I can say that his books are good. He gave me one before they hit the store shelves here in town." Blackfire answered.

"So where did Jade and Grant go?" Kaldur asked trying to make sure that they weren't kidnapped like Naruto was last time.

"They went to go get him but I do know how authors get when they are writing down ideas. If he can't make it to see you off I'm sure he'll be here once you get home." Red Tornado replied as Cassandra made a few more hand gestures.

"Well no one here is trained in the ability to home school you. Besides you're on a half a day schedule anyway since you're a senior. So you'll be home in no time." J'onn stated to Cassandra who nodded at the facts.

"It's time for us to leave if we want to be on time." Megan informed everyone as they grabbed their book-bags and headed to the door. They were now going to their first day of school.

"So can I read one of these books Naruto wrote?" Donna asked Blackfire who nodded.

"Follow me to my room and I'll let you read them." Blackfire answered as the left to go to Blackfire's room.

"Well Kaldur I believe this would be a great time for you to practice you're water manipulation abilities. The water is supposed to be fine today." J'onn suggested to the boy who nodded. He had wanted to come up with new techniques but never had the time for them so seeing this opportunity to train in private sparked a fire in him.

"Thanks for the information." Kaldur replied before heading to his room to put on his Aqualad attire so that he could train.

_With Naruto, Grant, and Jade_

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

The trio had landed, that much they can tell you. They were now getting up and were about to scout their surroundings which appeared to be similar to the inside of a castle.

"Any idea where we are Naruto? This is you're scroll after all." Jade asked while looking around at the different paintings that were hanging on the wall. They all had a dragon themed to them.

"Well it was the scroll you're grandfather gave me." Naruto answered while looking around as well. He had to say that he never been to a place that seemed so big.

"You have a grandfather Jade?" Grant questioned seeing as he knew her for a few years now and she never mentioned a grandfather before. As Jade started to think about who Naruto could be talking about before it hit her.

"You're talking about Sensei?" Jade asked as Naruto nodded. "Well he has had a big impact on my life and I've always seen him as a grandfather figure."

"Guys, this place is not on any map. So where ever we are, proceed with caution." Grant stated to his friends as he was typing on his holographic computer which he was able to install on his wristwatch.

"**Rest assure that you are in good hands." **A voice called out as Infinity came towards them. The trio was now staring at what appeared to be an elderly Chinese dragon that was white and blue.

"Just who are you exactly?" Naruto asked the dragon in front of him before his form completely shifted.

**My names Infinity and you were chosen dummy." **The kid version of the dragon answered getting Naruto's attention.

"Chosen?" Jade questioned while pointing to Naruto. The dragon in response nodded.

"You have some explaining to do." Grant told the dragon who shifted to that of an adult version of himself.

"**Follow me then. King Draco would like to have words with you Naruto." **Infinity replied before leading them to what appeared to be a throne room in which they saw an adult male who had black hair and silver eyes. They were wearing black and silver armor that covered their frame. The group also saw a woman who was sitting next to the male. The women's attire was blue and silver armor that did nothing to hide her figure. They also saw different group of dragons that appeared to be talking amongst themselves in the room.

"**In the presence of the King and Queen, all shall kneel!" **A large grey dragon that was covered in golden armor shouted. The dragons quickly went to a kneeling position. The three Outsiders guessed he was a guard of some type since he spoke with authority. The male raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"**No need for that." **The male stated getting a nod from the grey dragon. **"I was expecting to see Naruto Uzumaki alone but a last if his friends are present they might as well hear my reasons for calling him here." **As he snapped his fingers as three dragons appeared before him. One was a large dragon that was grey and was wearing blue and yellow armor. The second dragon was a medium sized dragon that had a female look to it. The dragon was white and had on light blue armor. The third and final dragon was a small one that appeared to be female as well. The dragon itself was a Chinese dragon similar to Infinity with the exception of being red and black.

"**You summoned us father?"** The large grey dragon asked getting a nod from his father.

"**Indeed Arashi, Aisu, and Hinote." **The man answered while saying the names of the dragons in order from largest to smallest.

"**We would like you to meet the person who may be the new summoner of the Dragons clan. Depending on if he accepts that is." **The female informed the trio who nodded before turning their attention to Naruto.

"This ought to be good." Grant commented to Jade who nodded. From their perspective they were about to witness history or the biggest turn down ever. Either way they were stuck and along for the ride.

_Happy Harbor High School_

_8:45am, EST_

The trio arrived to school early. They were told to wait outside the school since that's what most kids did before class started. Right now they were just walking around until a sound caught Conner's ear. He followed the sound to see a black teenager was playing the trumpet. Conner noticed they had short cut hair and was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Nice." Conner commented as the person playing the instrument stopped and turned to see Conner, Megan, and Cassandra was approaching him.

"It's something I've been working on." The male replied before twirling the trumpet a bit before putting it back into his book-bag. He extended his hand out. "The names Mal Duncan." As Conner shook his hand in response.

"Conner Kent and my two friends Megan Norse and Cassandra Cain." Conner replied as he pointed to the two girls behind him who nodded in response to their names being called out.

"Incoming!" A voice called out as a boy who was wearing a pair of jeans, a tan jacket, tennis shoes, and a white shirt with a green M on it was coming towards them on a skateboard. They also had a red helmet that had goggles on it on his head. Conner reacted by grabbing him off the skateboard.

"I told you Marvin not to go so fast." A teenage girl scolded. Their attire was the high schools cheerleader uniform.

"I had it under control." Marvin replied as Conner put him down on the ground.

"You two arguing again?" A voice asked as a white teenager with blonde hair was walking towards them. She wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"It's more like Wendy acting like my mom if anything." Marvin answered the blonde who chuckled at the response.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Wendy." Wendy said to Conner, Megan, and Cassandra who waved in response.

"I'm Marvin if you didn't know and that's Stephanie Brown." Marvin said finishing the introductions.

"As much as I would like for this to continue. I think we all should be getting to class." A teacher wore a casual attire stated. His name was Lucas Carr.

"No doubt about that." Mal replied as the group each went to their class.

_Unknown Location_

_With Naruto, Grant, and Jade_

"**The first question I believe you would have would be why me?"** The male stated before taking a deep breath before continuing. **"I sense something inside of you that I haven't felt in a while. I sense a strong will, a determination that is unbound, and a willingness to help other no matter who they are." **

Naruto could only nod at the reason as to why he was chosen. He did have all three traits and have displayed these traitsin his former world. "I thank you for the honor but I'm already bound to a summoning contract, with the toads." Naruto replied as the male shook his head no.

"**Not anymore Naruto. You left your world sadly which broke the contract you had between the toads. Hence why you have been unsuccessful in using sage mode along with summoning your toad allies."** The male explained getting a confused look from Naruto. **"What I mean is that while in your world. The toads recognized you as a sage. Hence forth you could call upon the power of sage mode. Once you left your world and were brought here. The toads couldn't reach you. Thus this world not recognizing you as a sage but all that can change if you were to sign my contract."**

"Well if I sign you're contract and then somehow some mythical way get back to my original world. Then wouldn't our contact be null void?" Naruto asked the male who shook his head no.

"**We are a divine contract Naruto. Our clan along with the Turtle, Tiger, and Phoenix has roamed different worlds for centuries. In other words we are bound to you for life and will not disappear no matter what world you go to." **The woman beside the male answered.

"So is that why you have a human appearance then?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the female.

"**There are a few other animal contracts that have this ability as well to my knowledge." **The female answered as Naruto tried to imagine Gamabunta with a human form. It wasn't working out so well in his mind.

"Okay then what's the test?" Naruto asked getting a chuckle from Arashi.

"**Test you say? I have no knowledge of their being a test for being a summoner. Unless that is what they did on your home world of course?" **The male questioned. Had it been so long since they had a summoner he wondered.

"**King Draco and Lady Kaiyou if I may impose?" **Infinity asked the two who nodded. **"I suggest the boy gather the orbs of our clan as a quest to prove himself to the Dragon clan."** This statement caused a loud gasp from the dragons in the room as Lady Kaiyou held her hand up for silence.

"**My father did scatter the orbs for good reason back then but now I fear something is coming. Hence fourth my second reason for calling you here Naruto. Infinity has foreseen troubled times coming for this planet and I don't want to stand by and watch." **King Draco spoke with determination in his voice causing Naruto to smirk. He was just like him in a sense. Both wanting to help out where they could no matter what the cause may be.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do dude?" Grant whispered to him as Naruto came to a decision.

"I would find it an honor and a privilege to help you out King Draco and Lady Kaiyou." Naruto stated causing an uproar of cheers from the audience of dragons in attendance. For them this meant finally getting to battle or just seeing how much of the world has changed.

"**Naruto."** Kyubi called to him getting his attention. **"I advise you to keep an eye on Infinity. Trust his riddles but nothing more."**

_Riddles? I'll talk to you about this later. _Naruto replied as his attention was focused on King Draco.

"**Splendid words indeed Naruto but please note that not every dragon will agree to working with you." **Lady Kaiyou informed Naruto who nodded. He couldn't gain everyone's respect in one go.

"**Infinity, please bring Naruto the Phantom Blade." **King Draco ordered as Infinity disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a black box. Infinity opened it to reveal a Tachi that was in a silver sheath. Naruto noticed the pommel was in shape of a dragon head. Naruto grasped the blade and unsheathed it. He felt as though something had awakened something.

"**I advise that you put me down until you have had the proper training." **The blade stated as Naruto put the blade back in its sheath. He knew he had no training in wielding that type of weaponry and who was he to use it until he was deemed ready.

"I have a question King Draco." Grant announced to the King who nodded for him to proceed. "I want to know where we are exactly."

"**You are in the summoning world of this planet of course." **King Draco replied like it was common knowledge. Still seeing the confused look on Grant's face he decided to go a bit further. **"In other words any animal contract that you're Earth has lives here on this plane."** Getting a nod from Jade who understood his short explanation.

"**I heard all this noise. I thought an attack was going on in here." **A female voice called out as a woman walked in. They wore a green kimono that showed off her figure as she had long black hair and green eyes as well. Jade immediately recognized the person and decided to talk to them now then later.

"Long time no see Lady Sora." Jade stated to the women getting her attention.

"**Jade, you had the entire clan worried. The last person you summoned was Kaze but even then it was for delivering a note to you."** Sora replied.

"I've stopped being an assassin Lady Sora. I didn't want the clan to be ashamed of my decision for becoming a hero." Jade said truthfully as Lady Sora did nothing but smile.

"**Were happy to hear you're doing something good with your life Jade. The Eagle clan has sworn their loyalty to you and with this decision I assure you the clan would want to take part in this new life style." **Lady Sora informed the girl who nodded. **"We know you don't use chakra unless it's for water walking, tree climbing, or enhancing you're physical capabilities when you fight but can you start to summon us more. Even if you're not doing nothing. The young eagles want to meet you."**

"I can do that no problem." Jade replied getting a nod from Lady Sora. Talking to Lady Sora put her mind at ease when it came to her relationship with the Eagle clan she was able to summon.

"How would I be able to find these orbs you speak of?" Naruto asked King Draco.

"**One of my children will be your partner during this quest." **King Draco answered as youngest child Hinote stepped forward shocking not only King Draco but Lady Kaiyou as well.

"**I wish to help Naruto in this quest. I'm the only one who has never been outside the summoning world due to being young." **Hinote stated to her family who nodded. Some dragons were able to find a gap in the summoning world and see the world they were on. Most of them couldn't so having a summoner meant that everyone could see the world if summoned.

"A female partner, sounds like fun." Naruto replied as he had no problems with having a partner. He was hoping to have a bond similar to the one he had with Gamakichi.

"So do you guys think anyone noticed that we've been gone?" Grant asked his friends who shrugged their shoulders.

"**I assure you that it has only been four hours since I've brought you here." **King Draco answered as they were ready to go back to their world now. Lady Kaiyou seemed to have read their minds as a portal opened as the trio looked into it to see Naruto's room at Mount Justice.

"**Remember Naruto. Hope and Rage are powerful emotions." **Infinity stated before they were pulled into the portal. As they were being pulled in Naruto guessed that this was a riddle Kyubi told him.

_Mount Justice_

_12:45pm, EST_

The three Outsiders were now back in Naruto's room. Naruto saw on his desk was the black case for the Phantom Blade which confirmed to the trio that it actually happened. The three were about to see what happened while they were away when Donna and Blackfire came into Naruto's room with books in hand.

"Naruto, I didn't know you were such a great story teller?" Donna asked while holding out his version of Make Out Paradise.

"I learned from one of the best." Naruto replied cooly not letting the compliment get to him.

"So what's going to happen in the next issue then?" Blackfire asked as she had just finished reading the latest book. She and Donna had been reading them all morning for the most part.

"The issue where one of you guys check something out for me." Green Arrow answered getting their attention.

"Where's Kaldur?" Naruto asked not seeing the blonde Atlantean anywhere.

"He's resting up a bit. The kid's been training all morning." Green Arrow replied as he started to walk towards the briefing room. The rest of the crew followed him to see what exactly he wanted them to do.

_Happy Harbor High School_

_1:00pm, EST_

The school day for Conner, Megan, and Cassandra was going good so far. Cassandra had decided to stay at the school rather than go home. Right now Conner and Megan were eating lunch with their new friends while Cassandra was in the Library reading a few books that interested her.

"Have you guys heard about this large salamander appearing on an island? Which from rumors say isn't that far from here." Stephanie asked causing Megan and Conner to stop chewing the food for a split second.

"Like you said Steph, it's just a rumor. Nothing but all talk and no action right." Mal replied as he wasn't going to buy it until he saw facts backing it up.

"You're right. I mean why would a giant salamander appear on an island of all things." Stephanie said getting a nod from Conner and Megan at the same time.

"Maybe it's like one of those Godzilla movies and the monster got the wrong address." Marvin commented while trying to make a joke out of it as Wendy shook her head no.

"You have to stop watching those movies Marvin." Wendy said to Marvin who shrugged.

"I can't help but like them. There always fun to watch." Marvin replied before he continued eating his lunch.

_It's a good thing they thought it was false huh Conner. _Megan stated to Conner who was drinking his milk.

_Makes you wonder how rumors starts. _ Conner replied as he always wondered how rumors would start up.

_Let's just hope we don't get involved in any._ Megan said as Conner nodded at that part. The last thing they needed was to get caught up in some high school drama which would lead to him punching or kicking whoever started the false lie in the first place. Yep school was bound to be interesting for these few short months they were in it.

_With Grant_

_Jump City, 3:30pm, EST. 12:30pm PST_

He had volunteered to go on this investigation mission Green Arrow had told the group about. The mission was to be on the lookout for an alien that was said to have crashed near Jump City. Right now he was going around town when he saw Doctor Light was attempting to rob a bank. The Teen Titans had arrived on the scene to stop him. He looked at the group and saw that they had two new members.

He remembered running into one of them when they were on Themyscira. He believed her name was Cassie Sandsmark. From what Donna had told them she was a person who would hit first and then ask questions later. Depending on whatever was left of you since she didn't hold back.

The second person was a female as well but what stood out to him was dressed similar to his former father. He recognized her fighting style as one her father formerly used when he used blades but the only person who knew that outside of him was Rose. That's when it hit him; the new Teen Titan was Rose.

"We are so going to talk about this later." Grant muttered to himself as he saw the Titans were finishing up with Doctor Light when a red wall appeared to separate the Titans and Doctor Light. Seeing the red wall Doctor Light started to laugh.

"I would like to introduce my new friend." Doctor Light stated while pointing to an alien that was dressed similar to a Green Lantern with the exception of his uniform being red and black rather than green and black. "He calls himself Atrocitus!"

"These are not lanterns Doctor Light!" Atrocitus voice boomed throughout the area. He was angry at the fact that he was reduced to fighting alongside this human for his own needs.

"Why fight lanterns when you can fight them?" Doctor Light asked while pointing to the Titans.

"Payback…existence….rage!" He shouted as he looked at Doctor Light.

_I might as well get into this fight now then later._ Grant thought before taking out his X-phone which caused his grey belt to appear. He dialed a number into it before sliding it into the front of the belt.

"_**Standby." A robotic voice stated as his suit formed around him. "Complete."**_

_So much for an investigation mission. _Grant thought to himself before preparing himself for this battle. He then teleported to the lamppost that was near the area.

"Hey!" Red-X called out from his position getting everyone's attention. "You guys do have room for one more right?"

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Well another episode done. Grant has figured out that Rose is Ravager and is working with the Teen Titans. Naruto now has the Dragon contract and Conner, Megan, and Cassandra are now in school. I saw the episode Targets and kept Marvin, Mal, Snapper Carr and Wendy in. I added Stephanie Brown into the mix.**

**Well the last part of this chapter is setting up for the next episode. I mean I introduced a red lantern in this story. What more could you want? (Seriously don't answer this question though.)**

**Anyway any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 5_

_Ring Bearers _

_Later_


	18. Ring Bearers

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 5: Ring Bearers _

_Episode Start_

_Downtown Jump City_

_3:35pm EST, 12:35 PST_

So many things can happen in five minutes. Making plans to go somewhere, calling someone on the phone, and eating something. All things that can happen in five minutes; so make sure to add being beat up by an alien can happen in five minutes. Right now Red-X was currently dodging what appeared to be energy orbs that his opponent was launching at him. The Titans well they seemed to be torn as to who to fight with the exception of Cassie since she recognized him from the Themyscira incident while Ravager was fighting Doctor Light and winning for the most part.

"Stand still!" Atrocitus ordered while taking aim once again. He was planning on hitting this bug who continued to move out of the way.

"I really don't see me doing that." Red-X called back before taking cover behind a car that was turned over from the Titans fight against Doctor Light. He heard a noise and saw Ravager was falling back to his position behind the car. The question on his mind was to have this conversation with his sister now or later.

"If you're wondering Grant." Ravager said easily gaining his attention. Only his teammates along with a selected few others knew who he was behind this mask and she most definitely wasn't one of them. "I'm not a Teen Titans bro; I do my own thing with another hero I met." As the sound of glass shattering caught their attention. The two quickly looked up and saw that Cassie was able to get a hit on Atrocitus and sent him flying. The two ducked and went back to their cover positions.

"So you've been in my files I see." Red-X commented seeing that she too was using a cell phone system for her costume getting a nod from his sister.

"It was easy to put together. I did make a few modifications though." Ravager replied as Grant couldn't help but grin a bit. Here were the two children of not only an assassin but a villain to the Titans. Who were doing the complete opposite of their father's intentions.

"So where's your partner?" Red-X questioned as a female wearing a pair of black pants, a black blouse, a blue trench coat, a black tie, black boots, black gloves, and a blue fedora with a black trim walked towards them. Red-X noticed that she had black hair and her face was gone just like Question. Also it appeared that she was writing notes in a small notebook.

"Red-X I presume." The women who was around his age concluded; getting a nod from Red-X. "I would have never guessed you two were related." As Red-X looked at Ravager for an explanation.

"Meet my partner Renee Montoya. As you can see, she's similar to The Question in so many ways." Ravager replied as Red-X could understand. I mean the guy actually figured out who he along with Jade was without being informed by Batman or any of their teachers.

"I suggest you two should get back to the action." Renee suggested while writing down a note or two. "The big guy's getting back up again." While a heard a loud scream as red energy seemed to engulf where Atrocitus was.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Red-X asked as she closed her book and started walking to where Doctor Light was.

"Getting to the bottom of this of course." She answered as Red-X for a brief second saw Question walking away rather than her.

"You have a plan?" Ravager asked seeing that Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Cassie where trying to take the fight to Atrocitus and were only getting so far before being hit.

"Call the Titans off." Red-X stated while standing up and taking note of what they were doing. Cyborg and Robin were fighting from a distance, Beast Boy and Cassie would try to get an up close hit with Raven being the support for whoever needed back up.

"I'll see what I can do. They don't particularly like me after I turned down their offer." Ravager replied as she thought back to that day. She was proud of her business with Renee and wouldn't have it any other way. At least Cassie understood where she was coming from a bit. Friends do stick together after all no matter how crazy the other friend maybe.

"Do what you can Rose. I'll be trying to take this guy out X style." Red-X replied as Atrocitus seemed to have remembered him and turned to the car they were behind.

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to do. So I'll strike when you make an opening." Ravager said as Red-X nodded.

"Just remember to keep up." Red-X replied before throwing multiple blue pellets at Atrocitus. Once they hit their target they froze him in place.

"Titans, I need you guys to leave. Red-X and I have a plan to take him down." Ravager stated to the Titans as Robin shook his head no.

"This is in our city and I'm not about to let someone else take care of our problem." Robin replied as Red-X appeared before the group as the ice around Atrocitus started to slowly crack.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Red-X shouted to Robin who continued to glare at him. "For once I'm trying to help and from the looks if it you're going to need it." While the ice around Atrocitus started to crack even more.

"It's called protection my city." Robin replied with determination in his voice. Sure in Red-X eyes his heart was in the right place but this was the wrong time for it. Red-X then took out his cellphone and started to dial a number. Once that happened a watch appeared on his left wrist. They all noticed that it looked like a stop watch timer.

"Just what are you doing?" Cyborg asked the thief who closed the phone.

"Giving you a chance to think of something." Red-X answered while sliding the cellphone back into his buckle. During that motion the ice that kept Atrocitus at bay was now broken.

"**Standby." **A robotic voice announced as Red-X's suit started to shift to black and silver. **"Complete." **Ravager quickly saw his plan and was ready to help where she could. I mean she was given a precognitive ability thanks to her father and who was she not to use them.

"I don't see how a costume change can help us dude?" Beast Boy questioned while Red-X chuckled a bit before pressing a button on his watch.

"**Start Up." **The robotic voice ordered as steam started to come off of Red-X form before he was gone from sight. The Teen Titans could only see that Atrocitus was indeed being hit and slashed by something but not sure what it was exactly. Ravager eyes on the other hand could see what exactly was going on detail by detail. She saw her brother's attempts to use more ice pellets but was backfiring since Atrocitus had put a dome around him. Then there were two large explosions that happened which caused the dome that protected Atrocitus to shatter. The alien was shocked at that his dome was broken. Seeing his shock Ravager quickly took advantage of it and slashed Atrocitus with her blades before dodging his energy covered fist which came crashing to the ground rather than hitting her.

"**3…2…1….Time Out." **A robotic voice ordered as the group now saw Red-X was standing on top of a car with what appeared to be a red and black blade in his hand. The Teen Titans also noticed he was still in his black and silver attire. **"Deformation." **As his suit was now back to normal.

_I gave them an opening and the only person who took it was my own sister. I'm going to need to call the rest of the team here but the media is bound to be on route to this location to report what's happening and I don't think Batman wants us on the news anytime soon. _As Red-X back-flipped off the car he was on since a red blade had come crashing down on it. _Okay so it seems that my sister and Renee from the screams Doctor Light is emitting are going to be my back up. _He had then landed on a car that was a few feet back from his position. _I got a plan but I need to be out of here to pull it off._

"Titans let's take him down." Robin ordered as Cyborg started to use his sonic cannon that were able to hit Atrocitus, getting the alien's attention.

"Time to put my plan in motion." Red-X muttered to himself before finding a safe place to make his call. He looked at the nearest roof top and decided to go there.

_Mount Justice_

_3:50pm, EST_

Right now the rest of the Outsiders were going over a few team maneuvers. They weren't actually performing them just going over the plans they had made a month back.

"So then Naruto comes in with that earth wall move so that we can fall back right?" Blackfire asked making sure she had the plan down.

"That's pretty much it." Jade commented as Blackfire now had the plan down. Right before they could go over another plan a beep echoed through the room. That specific beep meant that someone was contacting them. Green Arrow quickly went to the computer monitor and pressed few keys.

"So that alien spotting. Yeah it was a Red Lantern and I need backup badly." Red-X stated getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Red Lantern?" Green Arrow questioned as he only knew of the ones that came in green.

"I'll explain that later. Right now I need to move this battle out of here." Red-X answered while watching the Titans attempt to pin Atrocitus down only for him to block their attacks and then some.

"Where are you trying to take that tango exactly?" Green Arrow asked as he knew that the teleporter in Mount Justice was similar to the one the Justice League used minus being a different name.

"Infinity Island, that way the only thing we have to worry about it The League of Shadows instead of the evening news." Red-X replied as Green Arrow could get him and the rest of the Outsiders there.

"Give me about five minutes and I'll teleport you and the Red Lantern there." Green Arrow said through the radio system.

"I also need you to teleport three other people as well if you don't mind." Red-X said as he threw an Explosive-X down towards the battlefield. It went off separating the Titans from Atrocitus.

"Who do you have in mind kid?" Green Arrow asked as he now had the battle on the monitor at the base.

"Ravager, the girl dressed similar to my father. Second is Renee; who maybe The Question's long lost sidekick. Finally Raven from the Teen Titans." Red-X answered in a serious tone. He had put a lot of thought into choosing which Titan he wanted to in cooperate in his plan. As much as he wanted to have Cassie their Raven's spiritual techniques would probably be most fit with dealing with Atrocitus.

"I can do that no problem. Just make sure you live until then." Green Arrow replied before cutting the communication off. He saw the rest of the Outsiders were already suited up and ready to fight.

"Think you can teleport us now?" Cheshire asked as she wanted to get an advantage over this Red Lantern.

"Already on it, I'll see if I can get ahold of the rest of your teammates as well. I think their school lets out at four o clock." Green Arrow informed them.

"Before you teleport us Green Arrow; can I use you're cell phone first? I have a friend who would assist us greatly in this battle." Blackfire stated to the archer who threw her his cell phone.

"Call them when you finish teleporting alright." Green Arrow advised getting a nod from the Tamaranean before teleporting them to Infinity Island.

_Infinity Island_

_3:55pm, EST_

The group of four was now on Infinity Island. Right now they were trying to think of a plan as to how to take out this Red Lantern.

"So who this person you were going to call Blackfire?" Ghost asked as she was dialing a number.

"My old class mate from high school." Blackfire answered as the phone was ringing.

"Wait, you weren't kidding about being in high school?" Jade commented as Blackfire made a motion which meant to be quite.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. The voice sounded like they were just waking up.

"Kyle Rayner, it's been a while since that whole space bust thing along with High School." Blackfire replied cooly getting his attention. He immediately recognized the women who he was talking to.

"Brittney Rose or should I say Blackfire right?" Kyle replied as he sounded like he was awake now.

"Kyle, I need your assistance right now. I'm dealing with a Red Lantern. Do you know anything about them?" Blackfire inquired as she heard him searching for something.

"Give me the coordinates Blackfire."  Kyle said in a serious tone.

"Infinity Island,its about an hour off shore from Happy Harbor Town." Blackfire informed him as she heard him writing down the information.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Kyle proclaimed before hanging up the phone.

"Space bust? That sounds like an interesting tale." Donna questioned as she wanted to hear more about this.

"I'll tell you guys about this later. Right now let's get ready to do that fall back strategy. If they have been fighting this alien for thirty minutes straight I'm sure they would like a five minute breather." Blackfire advised getting a nod from her teammates.

_With Cassandra_

_Happy Harbor High School, 3:55pm, EST_

She had received a text message from Green Arrow saying that a Red Lantern had been spotted in Jump City and Red-X was going to move the battle to Infinity Island. He also informed her that he had called Megan and Conner as well and told them what was going on as well. Right now she was trying to find a place where she, Conner, and Megan could be teleported at the same time. It was going to be tough since school had just let out. Right before she could begin her search she saw that everyone had stopped moving. Now she wasn't someone to get scared but this interested her.

"**Have no fear child as I am here to help you." **A voice called out to her as she turned to see what appeared to be an silver human like alien dressed in what appeared to be a green lantern uniform with the exception of it being blue and black. Cassandra made a few hand gestures towards the alien who nodded.

"**My name is Saint Walker, I am a Blue Lantern and I am here to give you this." **He replied while holding out a blue ring. Cassandra made a few more hand gestures.

"**I've seen the hope in your heart dear Cassandra. This is what fuels the rings energy." **Saint Walker stated getting a confused look from Cassandra. **"The hope for one day being with your mother. The hope for becoming more than an assassin and proving that you can be a hero." **During that list Cassandra was shock that he knew those things. She then made a few more gestures to him.

**You don't choose the ring Cassandra; they chose you. Now I believe you're friends are in danger. I suggest you go to them."** Saint Walker informed her as she made a few more hand gestures. **"I understand you're hesitation Cassandra." **As a blue and black box appeared before the two of them. Saint Walker then put the blue ring into the box and closed it. **"That is why I'm putting it in here until you deem yourself ready. Once you open the box you along with whom else it near you will be teleported to our base. After you land on our planet I will explain any question you or your friends have alright. I'm here to help you Cassandra always remember that. Now I must be off, I have other things to do." **After the last word time seemed to return back to normal. Cassandra wanted to know if that entire conversation was real until she saw the blue and black box in her left hand.

"Cassandra!" Conner called out getting her attention. "I know what's going on so let's head to the forest area near the school. It's not the biggest forest but the trees are large enough to hide us." The clone informed Cassandra who then made a few hand gestures.

"Yeah Megan said she's going to get the transportation. So it's just you and me." Conner replied as the two quickly made their way to the forest. Once their Conner radioed Green Arrow to teleport them to Infinity Island with hopes that they wouldn't be too late.

_With Red-X_

_3:58pm, EST_

Well he can say that they were pushing Atrocitus back all things considered. Just two more minutes and then the element of surprise would be on his side. Right now Red-X was doing his best to hide from the now live news feed that was happening due to the helicopter being a few feet away from the battlefield.

_Looks like it almost time._ Grant thought before throwing multiple smoke pellets on the ground to blind the helicopter.

"It's been fun playing the hero bird boy but I gotta run." Red-X announced to Robin who was shocked well he wasn't shocked at his actions but the fact that he blinded everyone.

"And here I thought you had changed. You're nothing but a coward." Robin replied while closing his eyes trying to sense where his opponents would be.

"I call it saving Jump City, also I'll be borrowing one of your Titans as well." Red-X informed the Titans who were now on guard.

"What do you mean borrow exactly?" Beast Boy questioned as he changed into raptor and sniffed the air in order to catch Red-X's scent.

"You'll see soon enough." Red-X replied before dodging a charging Beast Boy who had found his scent. _Time's up._ Grant thought before feeling himself being pulled away from the battlefield.

"Robin helps me." Raven pleaded as she felt herself being transported. She wasn't sure if it was magic pulling her away or what so she wasn't taking any chances with trying to use her own magic to block it.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as the smoke had finally cleared only for the Titans to see that Atrocitus along with Ravager and Red-X to have disappeared.

"We have to find Raven at once." Cassie stated not liking the fact that her friend was missing.

"Wait guys." Cyborg announced getting their attention. "Maybe we should trust Red-X. I mean the dude did help us out. Also add onto the fact that he said he was borrowing her so she'll have to return." Cyborg was trying to calm everyone down. They had just had a big battle so he expected them to still be running on adrenaline and right now they had to be calm in their thinking process. He could see why Red-X would take Raven. She was the calmest of the group beside himself and wasn't one to jump to conclusions.

"Still she's our teammate and-." Beast Boy replied as Cyborg gestured to Doctor Light who was knocked out along with the damages the buildings had taken.

"We still have to take him in and right now I rather deal with this then another round with Atrocitus. Let's face it that dude we were out of our league and he wasn't going down anytime soon. You all could see that." Cyborg stated to his friends. This battle made them realize they had to improve if not for themselves but for Jump City as well.

"Let's go back to the Tower and take Doctor Light in." Robin ordered as they took Doctor Light to the nearest jail before going back home. Right now they were hoping that Red-X would keep his word and that he was indeed only borrowing Raven because if something was bound to happen to her then he better believe the Titans would be on his case in no time.

_Infinity Island_

_4:00pm, EST_

Green Arrow had called The Outsiders that were now on the island and told them that he was going to teleport Red-X and their opponent now. They were ready to quickly get Red-X and his allies out of the way while Ghost and Blackfire fought Atrocitus until the others could think of a plan. Right then and there four pillar of light appeared a few feet away from their location. Already they could make out the forms and quickly reacted. Ghost quickly attacked the form known as Atrocitus and was able to send him back a few feet giving Cheshire, Donna, and Superboy the chance to get Renee, Ravager, and Raven to safety. While Red-X was able to follow them as well.

"Who dares try to attack me?" Atrocitus shouted while recovering from the drop kick he received.

"We dare to attack you of course." Blackfire replied coldly. Ghost could see why Blackfire could be intimidating. Luckily this tactical side of her only showed up in battle.

"Those who oppose me shall consider their lives forfeited." Atrocitus proclaimed while eying his new opponents. Even thought they were not Green Lanterns he wasn't going to take a hit lying down. That just wasn't in his character.

"Forfeit?" Ghost questioned while pulling out two trench knives and channeling wind chakra into them as they started to hum a bit from the chakra. "Sorry to inform you but I have plans for tomorrow so I don't see me dying here." As the duo started to attack Atrocitus with hand to hand combat. The duo was playing off of the other's strengths during the up close battle. With Blackfire hitting Atrocitus with critical hits while Ghost was able to get a few slashes in until Atrocitus released a wave of red energy that sent the two back a few feet. Once they recovered from the wave of energy that hit them the two noticed that his wounds were healing.

"Looks like his ring is healing him." Blackfire commented while seeing the multiple cuts Ghost had made were slowly healing up.

"We have to keep hitting him up close. If you noticed he wasn't able to land that many hits on us." Ghost replied getting a nod from Blackfire. They both had observed his fighting style and concluded that he didn't have one. Something that the two could use to their advantage when the others returned.

"Regardless of that fact we still can't take any risk. I have a feeling that his ring will be the thing that surprises us all." Blackfire said while eying the red ring which was glowing. The two then decided to start hitting Atrocitus from different angles to judge his reaction time.

_With Red-X_

_4:05pm, EST_

He had to thank Ghost and Blackfire for giving him to recover. Fighting the Red Lantern was tiring so getting this small break felt good. He looked over and saw that Renee and Ravager were resting as well. Raven on the other hand seemed to be trying her communicator. Not knowing that Superboy had crushed the back of it when he picked her up on accident.

"Why did you bring me here?" Raven questioned wanting to see the logic in bringing her to this battle.

"You're calm headed along with the fact that your have a empathy ability. Why wouldn't I choose to bring you?" Red-X replied before standing up. Raven was about to speak when Donna beat her to the punch.

"I assure you that we mean no harm Raven. Where fighting to stop him just like you and you're friends where." Donna stated as Raven knew she wouldn't be getting home anytime soon. She decided to go along with what they may have had planned. If all else failed then she would simply leave until she made it back to Titans Tower.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." A voice called from above gaining their attention. It was none other than Miss Martian landing with the Bio-Ship.

"You're right on time." Superboy replied as she exited the ship in her regular costume attire. No need for her stealth attire when they were fighting during the daytime.

"How do we stop this Red Lantern?" Cheshire asked while observing the battle Ghost and Blackfire were having with him. So far they seemed to be fairing but from the looks of it the Red Lantern seemed to be planning something. Cheshire wasn't sure what but that ring was still glowing.

"Well I made a few conclusions." Renee announced while taking out here notebook before reading her observations. "For one it appears that rage seems to power his ring. Two, during the fights he has been in so far he is always the one who challenges opponents. Three, he isn't the type of person to actually think. I believe he always goes with the flow of the battle and tries to adapt to the situation. Like when Red-X froze him he learned to block his ice pellets and right now he's learning how to block whatever energy you're friends are using." As she took a deep breath before continuing her observation. "He appears to be a slow learner in general but once he adapts; he does it well." While closing her book before putting it away.

"Way to go partner. Now how do we beat him?" Ravager asked her partner for a plan.

"Calm the beast down; it appears to be the only way without killing him." Renee stated getting a nod form Cheshire who pulled out a small pouch.

"What is that exactly?" Raven asked while looking at the brown pouch.

"Aqualad gave me a few herbs from Atlantis. I mixed them together into a sleeping powder. This stuff will be able to shut down anybody." Cheshire answered getting a nod from Renee.

"That may shut down his body but a warrior knows how to overcome any handicap given to them and if her observations are right then it's only a matter of time before he learns not to fall for the powder again." Donna explained for her point of view she saw that the alien before them was a warrior indeed.

"We go to plan B." Renee replied simply before continuing. "Raven and Miss Martian if I'm right find a way to shut down his mind." Raven along with Miss Martian eyes widen at that part.

"I never had to perform something like that before." Miss Martian commented. She learned how to shut down a humans mind along with fellow Martians mind but everyone's mind is built differently.

"I have to be in check of my emotions and if my empathy abilities kick in while where doing this then I'm sure that my own emotions will come to surface." Raven added on not liking this idea.

"I'm sure you two can do it. You're both strong telepaths in your own rights." Red-X said trying to get their spirits up that they can do it.

"We can do this Raven." Miss Martian proclaimed getting a look from Raven. "Were both strong telepaths right? It's not like where doing this alone." While Raven nodded at the fact that she wasn't doing this task alone and had someone to back her up.

"Alright." Raven replied before putting her hood up. "Make him smell that powder and will take care of the rest."

"Now you're speaking my language." Red-X said before looking at Ravager and Renee who nodded. They were ready to help when they could. "Superboy and Donna you two brief Ghost and Blackfire about this plan. Cheshire when you find an opening to administer the powder then take it. Then these two will follow up. Void you'll be Cheshire's back up in case she's not able to escape his grasp or whatever he may pull." Red-X informed the team who nodded at the plan. "Outsiders let's make this showy." As the plan was about to begin.

_With Blackfire and Ghost_

_4:30pm, EST_

The duo were barely tired of fighting Atrocitus. As a matter of fact they were two of the four team members who had high stamina. Right now the two were planning on going for another opening when Superboy and Donna approached them and briefed them on the plan that was about to happen.

"More fools ready to die!" Atrocitus exclaimed while pointing his ring at the group of four. "Fine by me." His voice boomed before shooting off a powerful red beam at the four. The group was about to split when a green barrier protected them from the blast.

"Sorry I'm late Blackfire. Could you believe a school was on fire?" A male voice asked as they looked up to see a Green Lantern with spikey black hair was descending towards them. It was none other than Kyle Ravager, One of the four Green Lanterns on Earth.

"I could believe it Kyle. I'm just glad you're here. We have a plan to take out this guy." Blackfire answered before quickly telling him the plan gaining a few nods while she whispered the plan to him.

"I'm sure I can help out with that no problem." Kyle replied before seeing that Atrocitus had his ring high into the air.

"Green Lantern today is the day you shall fall!" Atrocitus shouted as his ring started to glow a dark red almost crimson color. "With blood and rage of crimson red," He started off before being hit by a large boxing glove.

"He's trying to power his ring. Stop him from speaking his oath." Kyle informed the Outsiders. The last thing they needed was him to be at full strength again.

"Damn you Green Lantern." Atrocitus cursed as red energy surrounded his entire form before he flew straight to Kyle who quickly made a large knight to fight Atrocitus.

"Ghost the wind." Blackfire shouted as she started to launch multiple Starbolts while Ghost launched balls of wind from his hand. The two learned that his wind techniques were able to enhance the speed her Starbolts traveled. Atrocitus took the blows and continued to fight the large Knight construct in the air.

"Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead." Atrocitus continued while destroying the Knight's sword. No one was going to stop him from recharging his ring.

"Throw me Donna." Superboy ordered as Donna quickly grabbed him before launching Superboy at Atrocitus who had saw Superboy was coming for him and created a dome around him. Superboy was able to breakthrough it and his Atrocitus in the jaw sending him higher into the air. Donna was able to catch Superboy before he landed.

"That gave us some time." Superboy commented before they saw a bright red light in the sky where Atrocitus was. Guess who just completed their oath?

"Or gave him time to finish." Kyle muttered while seeing that Atrocitus had made a Knight construct that surrounded his entire form.

"Now it is time for you all to meet you're end." Atrocitus announced before using the Knights sword to strike the ground causing them to scatter.

"No one said that was in the plan." Red-X said while entering the battle with the rest of the heroes.

"We can still bring him down." Ravager replied as her eyes were glowing teal. Having the ability to see into the future for five seconds could give her the edge over anyone.

"Looks like where not alone in this case." Cheshire commented as they saw a few League of Shadows members using heavy artillery to bring down the Lantern.

"Ghost and Blackfire go all out on this guy to bring him down." Red-X ordered getting a nod from the two. Blackfire hands were now glowing a dark purple along with her eyes. While Ghost was going through a few hand signs. Before slamming his hand on the sand.

_Summoning Technique._ Ghost thought while hoping that they used the same hand signs his previous summons used. A few seconds later nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Ghost muttered to himself as he noticed the sand was starting to shift around them.

"Everyone move." Ghost demanded as a second later multiple Chinese dragons started to come up from the ground. They noticed that it was about ten of them and they were a light brown with golden armor on.

"**It's the new summoner guys**.**"** One of the dragons announced as the ten dragons surrounded the group as though they were the enemy.

"**Guy looks pretty strong if I say so." **A dragon with a female voice said as Ghost smirked behind his mask.

"I need your assistance in taking this guy down." Ghost stated while gesturing to the Knight that was fighting the League of Shadows members.

"**Alright where back in business. Let's show this guy what the Sand Dragons can do." **Another dragon with excitement in his voice announced before they dived back into the sand and started to go towards their target.

"You just summoned dragons." Ravager said with shock in her tone. She had never seen anyone do something like that.

"Comes with the territory; now come on I don't want to let my new friends down." Ghost replied before disappeared and reappearing near Atrocitus. Ghost along with his dragons were trying to sink the Knight Construct while Blackfire was targeting the armor where Atrocitus was at.

"Let's move." Superboy said as he and Donna started to help Ghost in his attempts to pull the Knight down. While Red-X, Ravager, and Renee where assisting the League of Shadows members with hitting the arms. Kyle was also trying to break the construction with his own sword he made. Void on the other hand was clenching onto the blue and black box not knowing that the ring inside was responding. A few seconds later the red Knight construct was falling apart while Kyle felt a surge of energy go through him. He quickly shifted his sword to a cannon and fired at the Knight bringing it down once and for all.

_Now._ Cheshire thought as she saw the crater that Atrocitus was in and quickly opened the small pouch. She saw that he was trying to stand up and she quickly put her right hand that was covered in the sleeping powder on his face. Atrocitus was trying to grab onto Cheshire who saw herself being covered in black energy. She relaxed knowing that Void was able to get her out.

"Let's do this Raven." Miss Martian stated as the two did an incantation and where now inside Atrocitus mind. The two were quickly searching for something that would calm or knockout the beast known as Atrocitus. The two continued their walk through his mind until they saw a memory. They quickly used their combined power to overflow Atrocitus's mind with that specific memory. On the outside they saw that the alien was now asleep. Raven and Miss Martian had done it; they brought the Red Lantern down. A few seconds later both Miss Martian and Raven's eyes were now open.

"His mind is filled with rage. It was something I never seen before." Raven said getting a nod from Miss Martian.

"So now what do we do with this guy?" Ravager questioned seeing that they could possibly send him into space.

"We help him." Miss Martian stated shocking the group of heroes. The last thing they wanted to do was help this guy after the fight he put them through.

"Before you jump to conclusions. The real reason he attacked was because he thought the Green Lanterns had killed his family. He heard it from a person named Sinestro." Raven explained to the group as Kyle could only shake his head.

"From your reaction it seems like you know him?" Renee questioned while taking out her notepad.

"Sinestro was a former Green Lantern before he went rouge and started the Yellow Lantern corps. Anything that guy says is a lie." Kyle knowing that Atrocitus's anger was being misplaced.

"Well the only thing we can do is take him back to base and then we all view this memory of his." Ghost announced as the Bio-Ship was now approaching them.

"Hey, what happened to the League of Shadows members? They usually would have attacked by now." Cheshire asked not seeing the League of Shadows attacking.

"We knocked them out before we regrouped with you guys." Ravager replied as the Bio-Ship was above them.

"Well Raven, Ravager, and Renee. We can teleport you guys back to your homes now." Red-X stated as Ravager shook her head no.

"I have to see this through now." Ravager replied as Renee nodded in agreement. She wasn't going to let her partner do something without her anytime soon.

"I'm staying as well; blindfold me if you don't want me to see where you're base is but I feel compelled to finish this." Raven said getting a nod from Ghost.

"You already know I'm coming." Kyle added on as Blackfire nodded. She was glad that her friend was going to see this through.

"Alright team, let's regroup and start off fresh Saturday." Ghost said as they boarded the Bio-Ship and left Infinity Island. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

_Episode End_

**Well the next chapter will end this arc with the Lanterns. I guess you know why it's called Ring Bearers now huh. Anyway I hope you like the cards I played. Introducing the Blue Lanterns along with Cassandra being offered a ring. Kyle Ravager and Renee Montoya otherwise known as The Questions successor being introduced as well. Naruto summoning some dragons in this chapter as well.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Also I have a new Young Justice and Naruto fanfiction out now. It's called X-Force; from the four reviews along with the story and favorite s alerts I've been receiving. It seems that people are liking my idea. I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 6: To Save a Life_

_Later_

_On a side note. I'm almost at 200 reviews. I just want to thank everyone for reading,reviewing, and subscribing. I'm thankful for everyone that has read this story so far. This story isn't ending anytime soon so I'm hope everyone's up for the ride._


	19. To Save a Life

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/voice synthesizer"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 6: To Save a Life_

_Episode Start_

_Mount Justice_

_6:00pm, EST_

The team along with Raven, Renee, Ravager, and a knocked out Atrocitus were now back at Mount Justice. Right now the group was in the medical bay with Atrocitus being hooked up to the medical bed the team had. After making sure Atrocitus was completely hooked up they went to the main hall to discuss their plan of action. They were about to talk when Batman came storming into the room. The look on his face made you feel as though you were his enemy rather than his ally.

"Just what is going on here?" Batman demanded seeing three new people in their base without his consent. Oh heads were going to roll of the answer he received wasn't good enough.

"Before you go off the deep end bats. They were doing something for me but I didn't realize that it would end up like this." Green Arrow answered defending the reason why new people were in the mountain along with an alien being in the medical bay.

"I have no problem with them doing something for you Arrow. I just don't like when people know where our base is." Batman replied getting a nod from Green Arrow.

"We already took care of that. We teleported them straight to the Medical lab and brought them here." Naruto said as Green Arrow nodded in agreement. They weren't stupid you know.

"Very well, I want to be brought up to speed about this situation." Batman stated to the team. The Outsiders in return told him of the situation at hand. During that conversation Raven was able to notice where Robin got a few of his mannerisms from.

"So that's where he gets it from." Raven muttered not knowing that Batman had heard her.

"Who are you referring to?" Batman questioned the magic user.

"Robin." Was the only word she had to say as Batman face shifted for a few seconds. He had always wondered what had happened to his former ward and hearing that he was still out there fighting the good fight always made him proud that he did the right thing and didn't try to bring Dick Grayson back as his sidekick.

"To wrap up this tale, some Sinestro guy lied to Atrocitus in the medical bay." Red-X said summarizing a long conversation into a very short one sentence explanation.

_Sinestro _Batman thought to himself while thinking about the villain in question. _I've never really had the chance to face him myself but I do know if you take a lantern's power ring then they are at their weakest point._

"So how exactly do you plan on helping him out?" Batman questioned wanting to hear how they planned on helping this red lantern.

"We plan on going to Galefore. Once there we plan on finding more information as to where Sinestro is located. Hopefully we can hold Atrocitus back long enough for him to think before acting." A voice stated as the group turned to see Blackfire coming into the room with Kyle Rayner behind her.

"That sounds like-." Batman started out before Green Arrow interrupted him.

"A good idea, gather your team and go for it. Keep in mind that you have about five hours." Green Arrow answered getting a glare from Batman.

"Why do we have five hours exactly?" Kyle asked the archer.

"The Justice League's Space Patrol team reports back to the Watch Tower. In other words kids, get back here before the league decides to pursuit you." Green Arrow informed them getting a nod from Kyle.

"So, can they go on this mission?" Naruto asked Batman who was silent at the moment.

_Well this person has a chance to save their family. More than what I had growing up._ Batman thought to himself before sighing and then answering the question at hand. "I approve but remember five hour time limit." As the Dark Knight then left the room.

"Okay, so who's going into space besides the Lantern and Blackfire?" Green Arrow asked the group who was unsure.

"I had chosen Miss Martian, Raven, Red-X, and Ghost." Blackfire answered as everyone agreed with the choices except Naruto.

"I'm not made to fight in space Blackfire. You're better off taking Superboy." Naruto replied.

"Well you're a sage right? With you there we should be fine." Blackfire answered trying to reassure Naruto he should go on this mission.

"Look I never had to deal with aliens and I'm not a sage. With the exception of you, Miss Martian, Superboy, and the Gnomes. I don't have experience fighting other aliens. Looking back on the fight I had with that Slade guy robots. I was shocked that I didn't supercharge them like I did in training practice a few days back." Naruto said trying to get Blackfire to see his point of view.

"Ghost, just continue doing what you have been doing. Sure this world doesn't recognize you as a sage but in mind, body, and soul you are one. Continue limiting yourself to a particular skill set and when the time comes when you know for a fact that you can go all out. Then do it, we don't hold it against you that you still don't completely understand how this world works. I think everyone is still learning." Jade stated to Naruto who nodded at her words.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this done." Naruto said before going towards the team's hanger.

"Amazing, how a few words can get the soul going." Renee commented seeing how this team interacts with one another when someone is in doubt. It was an interesting sight to see.

"So, what can we do to help? I hate being sidelined." Rose said as Cassandra made a few hand gestures to Green Arrow.

"Fine, but remember certain areas are off limits and also if Bats see's you then it's not my fault." Green Arrow said answering the question that had been posed in the form of sign language.

"But how can a Bat see if they're blind? Now that should be the question." A voice stated as Renee eyes widened behind her mask. The person she looked up to had just entered the room.

"Come on Q, not today." A female voice replied before letting out a groan. The voice belonged to the Huntress who was walking beside him.

"Hey, since when did I get a mini-me?" Question asked everyone in the room as his eyes were now focused on Renee.

"Someone has some explaining to do." Huntress said to the rest of the group of young heroes who nodded in response.

_Hanger_

_6:45pm, EST_

"For the last time, I am well enough to go on this mission." Atrocitus stated as he had healed from his earlier injury. Himself, Blackfire, Kyle, Naruto, Raven, and Red-X were waiting outside the Bio-Ship as Miss Martian said she had to prepare the ship for deep space travel.

"We just don't want you slowing us down." Blackfire said as Atrocitus nodded.

"That is the last thing you will have to worry about when it comes to me and my health." Atrocitus answered as Miss Martian came out of the Bio-Ship.

"The ship is now prepped for deep space travel. I wasn't expecting it to take as long as it did." Miss Martian announced to the rest of the team who nodded in response.

"Well let's load up and move out folks. We're burning space light or dark… I think it depends on the part of space." Red-X said getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"Earth humor I suppose" Atrocitus commented as he didn't understand their humor at all. As they all went into the ship and prepared to take off to Galefore.

_Bio-Ship_

_8:00pm, EST_

Currently the team was almost at Galefore. Right now Naruto and Red-X were questioning Blackfire and Kyle about the planet.

"So, we don't need space suits then?" Naruto asked as Blackfire shook her head no before explaining why.

"Galefore is an international planet. International planets have the ability to shift its atmosphere in order to accommodate for different species." Blackfire explained getting a nod from the two.

"Anything else we need know about this planet?" Red-X asked as he was preparing himself for this mission.

"The law enforcement, they're a bit strict so stay on your toes guys and we should be fine." Kyle answered.

"So Blackfire, is this what changed you?" Atrocitus questioned the purple haired as everyone's attention shifted to the red lantern.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blackfire replied hoping that the conversation would end there.

"You use to be so full of rage or did you forget those days? Those days where you plotted to kill your sister. When I wanted you by my side as my right hand man leading the Red Lanterns or did you forgot those memories as well?" Atrocitus said informing the people on the ship. Blackfire took a deep breath before answering.

"I wanted to change myself Atrocitus. The path I was going down wasn't the greatest I will admit that. I guess being on this team has allowed me to do something with my life. I can finally say that I have friends, people who accept me for my good and bad traits. Don't call this my redemption, it's bigger than that and once we close this mission. I do hope you do the same my former friend." Blackfire answered letting her answer sink in to those in the ship.

"We're about to enter the atmosphere of Galefore. Brace yourselves everyone." Miss Martian announced as the crew was ready to land on the International Planet.

_Mount Justice_

_8:15pm, EST_

It was an interesting scene at the base. You have the two Questions bonding in some weird type of way and Rose is currently learning how intense the training the Outsiders have to go through in order to be in top shape.

"Man, you guys make me want to step up my training regimen." Rose commented after hearing from Jade how a normal day at the office went for them.

"I'm sure you do a good enough job Rose." Jade said getting a cough from Rose.

"My name is Ravager, not Rose. Who are you talking about?" Rose asked trying to keep her identity a secret.

"You're not that great at hiding your voice." A voice answered as Rose saw Conner and Kaldur come from around the corner. In response she let out a gasp.

"Conner and Kaldur, okay what's going on here?" Rose questioned seeing the two guys she met in November.

"Besides admitting that you're Rose." Jade said before taking off the Cheshire mask. "A usual day in the office."

"I thought this was a "secret" team thing?" Rose asked seeing that so far they were fine with her knowing who they were behind the mask.

"Oh it is of course, we just trust you to keep a secret. I mean all else fails we know a few telepaths." Conner answered trying to say the second part as a joke but it didn't land as well as he thought it would.

"Conner's not that great with jokes but we do trust you." Kaldur said trying to reassure Rose that they mean what they say.

"Yeah, I'm not the funny one of the group." Conner muttered getting a chuckle from Rose.

"It's fine, trust me Grant has always been the funny one of the family. Anyway, has anyone seen Renee?" Rose asked not seeing her partner in crime fighting.

"Looks like she's getting drilled by her mentor." Jade answered observing the scene with the two questions talking.

"So mini-me, the question of the day is simple. Why intimidate me of all people?" Question asked the young woman.

"Well my father was a cop in Gotham city. I guess that's where the story starts." Renee started off before taking a breath to continue. "Moving on he passed away. When he passed I guess you can say that I started questioning things. My father's murder, the cops, just about everything I started looking at it from different angles. I know for a fact that you can't dress up as someone from the Bat family. So I went with someone a bit safer that being you. I knew the day would come when I would have to confront you about this but I do hope that you approve."

"Ms. Montoya." Question started off shocking the young woman whose eyes had widened when her last name was called. "Who else would provide you with that mask? Moving on, the work you're doing is good but if you're truly going to be my successor you can't just approach things from different angles. No what you have to do is stir up some noise yourself."

"I thought Tetsu had-." Renee started off before Question scoffed at that remark.

"Please, Tetsu wishes she could make something like this. Now then let's compare notes and see if we can come to some sort of conclusion." Question stated getting a nod from Renee.

"Conclusion? Oh boy we're going to be here all night." Huntress complained knowing how Question was when he wanted to make a conclusion.

"Better make myself comfortable then. Once Renee gets going, there is no stopping her." Rose commented as she took off her mask. While the rest of the Outsiders lead her to the recreation room where the television and sofa was.

_Galefore _

_8:30pm(Earth Time)_

For Naruto this was a big experience. I mean he was the first of his people to not only leave his version of Earth but to travel in space and land on an entirely different planet all together. The whole mission was a bit surreal. I mean the planet itself looked like what Metropolis would be given a hundred years or so. Huge skyscrapers, bright skies, people working together and flying vehicles. Galefore had to be one of the more popular international planets aliens had to look forward to.

"So where do we head first?" Miss Martian asked as they were currently flying through the city that was built on top of the planet Galefore.

"We go to the Docking Bay; it's where everyone usually checks in at. Once we finish that we can start our search." Kyle answered getting a nod from Miss Martian.

"Or we can just talk to the guy wearing yellow over there." Red-X said while pointing the tower where two people were apparently talking. One was wearing what appeared to be a law enforcement uniform. The alien he was talking was wearing a yellow and black uniform. It was similar to both Kyle's and Atrocitus with the exception being the color and the symbol on their chest. The officer was talking to a member of the Sinestro corps. In other words Atrocitus now had a target for his rage and boy you feel sorry for the yellow lantern.

"I'm going!" Atrocitus shouted as he used his energy to blow the back hatch to the Bio-Ship open before flying out and going towards the tower. Luckily the Bio-Ship had the ability to heal itself so it wasn't too bad.

"I knew he was going to be a liability." Blackfire muttered to herself before giving the orders. "Kyle and Miss Martian were pursuing Atrocitus. Ghost, Red-X , and Raven go after the officer!"

"What about the ship?" Red-X asked seeing as it wasn't a bike, it wasn't a car, heck it didn't even have a stick. So how was he supposed to park this thing? He saw Miss Martian eyes glow green for a few seconds before it went to what Red-X guessed was auto-pilot.

"Well let's roll out then Outsiders and Raven." Naruto stated as Blackfire, Miss Martian, and Kyle took off after Atrocitus. While Naruto jumped out of the ship and used his wind chakra to propel him through the air. Only Raven and Red-X were on the ship.

"Are all of you this action oriented?" Raven asked Red-X who nodded in response.

"We call this a Tuesday. Now come on black bird." Red-X answered before grabbing her hand and jumping out of the Bio-Ship.

_With Blackfire_

_I knew he shouldn't have gone on this mission_. Blackfire thought to herself as she was being flanked by Miss Martian and Kyle. The trio was flying through the airborne vehicles as they were trying to catch up to Atrocitus who doesn't know what it means to be subtle. _For a leader of a lantern corps, he's doing a terrible job showing his leadership skills._

"Any plans on stopping Atrocitus Blackfire?" Miss Martian questioned seeing as the previous strategy they had used to stop him wouldn't help them this time around. Blackfire thought about it for a few seconds before coming to an conclusion.

"Kyle, can you contain him or the yellow lantern?" Blackfire asked the lantern who shook his head yes.

"Shouldn't be too hard but looking at how enraged Atrocitus is at the moment. Yeah, this might be difficult." Kyle replied getting a nod from Blackfire who then rethought her strategy.

"Miss Martain, can you get the yellow lantern to stop via telepathy?" Blackfire asked getting a nervous face from the alien in question.

"Mind control?" Miss Martian replied making sure they were both on the same page. Getting a nod from Blackfire before Miss Martian continued her answer. "Well this is my first time putting it in action; at least this specific part of telepathy. I can give it a shot if anything else."

"That's all I ask Megan." Blackfire said before clearing her throat to give out the plan. "Okay plan is to get you close enough to stop the yellow lantern. Kyle I'm sure you can stop Atrocitus so let's stick with this plan."

"So, what exactly will you be doing in this plan?" Kyle said as he knew his part in this plan. That question brought a smirk to the former villainess face.

"Getting the ball rolling." Blackfire answered before her eyes started to glow a light purple. She then flew faster towards the duo that was ahead of them.

"Does she always do this?" Miss Martian asked Kyle as the duo watched her fly at a fast speed and somehow manage to avoid not only the buildings but the cars as well.

"Yeah." Kyle started off as the green aurora around him started to glow a dark green. "When you're around her, you better keep up." As Kyle then took off flying after towards the action. Leaving Miss Martian to increase her speed to the action as well.

_With Dino_

Dino was proud to be an officer of Galefore. I mean what more could he want in life? Okay, well there was that promotion but other than that nothing. I mean he was a force to be reckoned with; his entire body was that of a Velociraptop but more evolved. He stood on his hind legs with pride as his arms were a bit longer but this wasn't the point. The point was that he was being pursued, more like hunted by these…these animals.

It disgusted him to no end that a person of his caliber was being chased. I mean all he was doing was helping out Glorf a former Galefore officer who was brought up on charges but that was another story for another time. Right now he was using this city to his advantage as he quickly took a sharp left which led him into a crowd full of aliens alike who were partaking in the usual stuff like walking around, going to work, or simply chatting around. It was mid-day in Galefore which meant that every type of alien from Slyggia's to Bolovax Vik's was roaming around. Didn't they have anything better to do? Dino's thoughts came to a halt when he saw his first follower standing not only a few feet in front of him but staring him down like he was some sort of criminal.

Dino's pursuer to him at least looked like one of those ninja's out of the movies. Well to be more specific foreign movies from that water planet known as Earth. I mean wearing the color combination of black and silver showed that this person was dressed for the job but the thing that scared him. Not that he would admit it was that mask. The spiral design but those three dots with two acting as eyeholes just didn't make any sense.

"Can you stop running away, I mean while I can go all day it will get me nowhere." Dino's ninja pursuer stated shocking Dino that he can speak. Dino thought he was some sort of robot but that wasn't the case.

"(What? I can't hear you, too busy running away!)" Dino shouted trying to get the people who were walking pass him attention. Then again he would probably ignore an officer who was running away as well. I mean he was a symbol of strength not being a coward.

"This is just great." Naruto muttered to himself as he didn't speak a lick of alien or whatever language this person was speaking. Maybe his actions would speak louder this time around. As he then started to reach into his pouch for some ninja wire.

Dino seeing his pursuer reaching for something in his pocket decided to use this to his advantage by bolting down the alley that was beside him.

_Let's see how well this guy does in here. All I need to do is get to the last door on the right and I can hide in Scott's bar until this thing blows over._ Dino said to himself while nodding at the great plan before he started to slow himself down as he saw something that was glowing red approaching him. This thing whatever it was he a two slashes that glowed red on their chest and face. Dino wondered if that was how this particular species bleed?

"Alright, lizard lips, play times over." Red-X stated as his voice came out more deep and mechanical. He felt it was right to start using the voice synthesizer again. To Dino on the other hand this thing sounded like a robot.

"(Back away.)" Dino started off before pulling out his blaster and pointing it at Red-X who disappeared from his field of vision. "(I showed that tin-can. Now onto…oh scrap.)" Was the last words Dino said before he found himself staring down a pack of hunters. In reality it has been Raven who simply casted a spell on him.

"You just take all of the fun out of things don't you." Red-X commented reappearing besides Dino. His plan of action was to take the blaster out of his hands in a cool manner and then wrap him up in his X-Slime but no Raven had to have a plan of her own. Sure it was easy compared to his method but hey his had action right? That usually counts for something.

"You were taking too long. What matters is that we caught them before they escaped again?" Raven said stating the obvious reason for her placing a simple spell on the alien. Was it so wrong to use the easiest method when it came to capturing people?

"I'm sure Ghost would-." Red-X started out before seeing his comrade flip into the scene.

"X, we need to use disappearing act three. Law enforcements coming in fast and by fast I mean a few feet away." Naruto said getting a nod from Red-X who grabbed Dino with his right hand and pressed a button on his utility belt that blinked green.

"I knew we should have left earlier." Raven muttered to herself not liking the situation they were in.

"Relax." Naruto said grabbing her hand as he went through hand signs with his other hand. "I got this okay." Was all Naruto had to say before inhaling and bringing his unoccupied hand to his mouth. A soon as the law enforcement was in sight he exhaled a gust that blew them back. Acting quickly Red-X and Naruto carried their companions up the side of the building until they were on the rooftop of one building.

"Okay, so now what?" Raven questioned seeing that in her eyes they were still in danger of being caught.

"Rides here." Red-X said in a simple tone as the Bio-Ship landed on the rooftop allowing them to get into the flying ship.

"Alright Bio-Ship we need you to find Miss Martian. Can you do that?" Naruto stated as through he was talking to a person.

"Come on Ghost if the ship worked on voice command. I'm pretty sure I would have-." Red-X said before the ship started to take off and fly towards something.

"What can I say; I guess I have a way with words." Naruto commented getting a laugh out of Red-X and a sigh out of Raven.

_With Blackfire_

"The chase ends here." Blackfire announced before shooting a Starbolt at the yellow lantern who dodged it. Blackfire

"Move!" Atrocitus roared as the red aurora around him darkened.

"Sorry but no can do." A voice said from behind as Atrocitus found himself inside of a green construct. It reminded him of some sort of prison.

"Lantern, let me go and I will spare your life." Atrocitus said bargaining more for Kyle than himself.

"Can't" Kyle answered before he saw Miss Martian fly passed him. "Not a part of the plan."

"Well it's your funeral then." Atrocitus said before letting out a roar as the red aurora surrounding him exploded as the green construct around him shattered. Kyle thinking quickly put up a bubble around himself protecting him from the red energy and his shattered construct.

"Again, not part of the plan." Kyle said this time sending a construct that was a boxing glove that his Atrocitus right in the back.

"I guess you will become the object of my rage then boy." Atrocitus stated before flying towards Kyle at a fast speed.

_Definitely not part of the plan. _Kyle said to himself before deciding to fly away. While flying he wondered where the officers were. I mean you had to hear this battle going on right?

_With Miss Martian_

Passing Kyle meant that she was almost caught up to Blackfire and the yellow lantern. Seeing Blackfire fly through the sky with such ease made her wonder how many times Blackfire had to escape from a scene before she became good. Pushing those thoughts aside she started preparing herself for what she had to do.

_Remember what Uncle J'onn said. Lock onto their brain patterns and stop them._ Miss Martian told herself as she saw Blackfire make a hand motion towards her letting her know that she was up. _Here goes something._

Miss Martian eyes started to glow green as she locked onto the yellow lantern's brain patterns and started applying the lessons her uncle taught her to use. It was a tough thing to do since it took more focus then linking everyone telepathically. Right now the person she was attempting to control seemed unfazed by her strategy.

_Come on Megan focus._ Blackfire thought to herself as she was now waiting for that split second where this lantern would be under her friend's control. _Don't give up on me now._

_I will do this, if not for the team but myself as well._ Megan said to herself as her eyes started to glow a slightly darker shade of green as the yellow lantern came to a halt.

"I did it Blackfire!" Miss Martian shouted seeing how she was able to use mind control after all.

"Good, now leave the rest to me." Blackfire replied getting a nod from Miss Martian who looked around for Kyle.

"Some help would be greatly appreciated right about now." A voice shouted as Kyle with Atrocitus was approaching the trio.

"I'll help you Kyle." Miss Martian replied as she tried to use her mind control technique once again but this time on Atrocitus whose brain patterns were so different that she couldn't do it. Right before she was going to reply back to Kyle she saw a beam of purple energy hit Atrocitus hand which caused him to stop.

"Hit a lantern where his ring is and they usually stop." Blackfire said answering the unasked question while carrying the knocked out yellow lantern.

"Don't tell me we missed this party too?" A voice asked as they saw the Bio-Ship flying towards them.

"The party is just starting. Now let's compare gifts." Blackfire answered as they flew into the Bio-Ship the crew started to hear sirens which could only mean one thing. Law enforcement was now after them.

"Red-X can you-." Blackfire started off as Red-X as though reading her mind nodded.

"Reading your mind girl, reading your mind." Red-X answered before throwing two black grenades towards the direction the sirens were coming from. A few seconds later a blinding white flash was in the air which led to the Bio-Ship going into stealth mode and getting away safely.

_Bio-Ship_

_9:25pm(Earth Time)_

The scene on the Bio-Ship was interesting to say the least. You have Blackfire and Naruto getting information out of both Dino and the yellow lantern known as Glorf. Thankfully the language barrier was brought down thanks to a device on the Bio-Ship that allowed universal language. Now everyone can understand everyone without no problems what so ever. Atrocitus was pacing around, waiting for when the questions they were asking would concern his motivations. Red-X and Kyle trading stories action and funny oriented. Finally Raven meditating with Miss Martian trying to do the same. Raven was going over her own thoughts especially about Blackfire in particular. I mean Blackfire is so much more different when compared to her sister Starfire. It made her wonder how Blackfire became this way.

"Alright, to recap what you told me so far. Glorf put you Dino into a position where you have to give him information on the prisoners you keep correct." Blackfire stated getting a nod from Dino who was cooperating. "Now for Glorf your role is to recruit aliens for your corps or at least find candidates."

"Yeah and once were done here I'm coming for you Dino." Glorf threatened getting Dino to scream a bit.

"Final question, what do you know about the red lantern's family?" Blackfire asked getting a confused look from Glorf.

"That monster has a family." Glorf answered as Atrocitus gave him a death glare at that remark.

"This coming from a person who was chosen to be a "Fear Agent" grow up." Naruto replied getting a glare from Glorf.

"Answer her question and I will make your death swift." Atrocitus said getting Dino to once again scream in terror.

"Fine." Glorf said caving into answering the question at hand. "I don't know alright, if I had to guess they're probably buried in the ground somewhere." After that answer Atrocitus looked like he was going slaughter something.

"Would your wife and child want you to take this path Atrocitus?" Raven's voice questioned as she walked towards the red lantern. That question stunned the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. He thought that going this path would solve everything but now reflecting on it did he make the right decision.

"Yeah, listen to the woman." Glorf commented before he found himself knocked out by Blackfire.

"Let's make sure he doesn't remember this." Naruto said before going through a few hand signs and then placing his hand on Glorf's face. His hand glowed a light blue for a brief second before removing it. "Alright we have about fifteen minutes to wrap this up. I placed him under a Genjutsu and leave it at that."

"Wow these guys are pretty powerful." Dino muttered to himself before deciding to do something completely stupid. "How about I work for you guys? Ya know be your information guy about what goes on this part of the galaxy."

"Fine you will work for me but under a few conditions. One, you will stop working with Glorf. Two, you will answer to me, the green lantern over there and Atrocitus. Three, weekly updates from your celebrity news to who's getting promoted in the police force. Finally, start training more." Blackfire said listing her conditions which Dino happily agreed to.

"You got it boss lady." Dino answered getting a smirk from Blackfire.

"Alright, time for you and Glorf to get out of here. We have to head home now." Blackfire said getting a nod from Dino who picked up Glorf.

"See you guys around." Dino said waving at them as he got off the ship. Man oh man was this going to be a highlight in his life. As the Bio-Ship took off and started its course back to Earth.

_Mount Justice_

_11:25pm, EST_

The Bio-Ship was able to get back to Earth no problem. Thanks to Batman they were able to avoid not only re-entering Earth's atmosphere but when landing the ship back to Mount Justice as well. While the mission itself was a failure there was some good to it. Right now the space team was walking into the main hall where they were greeted with the rest of the team.

"So, did we succeed or what?" Superboy asked getting to the point of the conversation early.

"It's a failure the lantern we caught didn't know anything about Atrocitus family or where Sinestro was when I asked him." Blackfire informed the team who nodded in response. Not all missions where going to be a success.

"No, it was a success. I've seen the error of my ways Outsiders and thanks to you I now know what I must do." Atrocitus said shocking the team a bit. "I must continue on living for them as they would not want me to continue down this path I'm on. It is thanks to you Outsiders that I'm changing for the better starting with this step."

"Looks like all well that ends well." A voice said as Green Arrow walked into the room. Now he had to come up with an interesting tale to tell John and the rest of the Justice League.

"Here" Atrocitus started off while handing Blackfire some sort of rectangular device. "It's a beacon, whenever you are in danger myself or one of my Red Lanterns will come to your aid. Consider yourselves allies of the Red Lantern Corps and that includes you Kyle Rayner and Raven. Now if you excuse me, I must leave now."

"I'll teleport you back to your ship. Anyone else who needs to teleport back, it would be highly recommended you get ready, unless you're having a sleep over that is." Green Arrow informed the group who made their way to the teleporting station.

"Take care Atrocitus." Blackfire said getting a nod from the alien who was teleported back to his ship. Next up was Raven who was thinking of how hectic this day was.

"It was nice working with you Raven." Naruto said putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Likewise." Raven answered deciding to go through with the hand shake only for something weird to happen. When she grasped Naruto's hand she didn't see the ninja she just finished working with. Instead she saw a large nine tailed fox that had this red-orange fur, some sort of Chinese dragon that was coiling around him, and finally a man who was dressed similar to Naruto. While Naruto on the other hand saw something different as well. In Raven's place was some sort of demon Naruto had to guess. The demon had red skin, four eyes, white hair, and horns for some odd reason. The two let go of one another hands and stepped back from one another.

"Awkward." Red-X muttered to himself after seeing the fall out of the handshake. Raven was then teleported back to Titans Tower.

"Come on Renee we don't have all night." Rose said as she was trying to get her partner and Question to stop with the whole comparing notes thing.

"Yeah Q, we need to get going now." Huntress added on seeing as her boyfriend was so involved with his now dubbed ward. I mean tonight was going to be there date night but no those plans fell through when mini me got here.

"Fine." Both Questions answered as getting a sigh of relief from Huntress and Rose.

"Will be in touch, you guys have my number if you need me." Rose said getting a nod from Jade.

"See you later Rose, maybe we can have that date eventually." Naruto said taking off his mask since Jade told him that they knew who they were and vice versa.

"You can count on it blonde." Rose said waving bye-bye as she and Renee were sent back to their agency.

"Well you send me back to New York. I need to get some serious sleep since my day off was ruined." Kyle said joking about the last part a bit.

"Admit it, you had a blast." Blackfire replied getting a nod from Kyle.

"Keep up the great work Blackfire, I'm proud of you, you made a change and I'm glad you stuck to it girl." Kyle said getting a smile from Blackfire.

"Save it junior, no flirting with my kids. Well, unless you're as smooth as me of course." Green Arrow replied getting a groan from the team.

"Later." Blackfire said as Kyle was teleported home.

"Man, it's been a long day." Grant commented as his Red-X costume now that the visitors were gone was off.

"Aww man, I didn't finish my homework." Megan complained as she would have to stay up another hour to finish it.

"It wasn't too hard; here let me help you then." Conner replied getting a smile from Megan. As the two went back to her room to finish the home assignment.

"I don't know about you guys but man am I beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow, my bed is calling and I need to answer." Grant said getting good nights from the team as they also went to their sleeping quarters to get some well-deserved rest.

_With Cassandra_

_2:00am, EST_

She was currently in her night attire, being a pair of shorts, slippers, and a tank top. Right now in her hand was the case her blue lantern power ring was in. She knew one man who would at the very least help her with this decision and luckily for her he was sitting on the computer typing. It made her wonder if he had any free time. Hearing her footsteps the person turned around from their chair.

"What are you doing up this late?" The deep voice of one Batman asked as she showed him the case and then proceeded to make a few hand signs explaining the situation.

"Interesting." Was all the dark knight of Gotham could say while analyzing the box before handing it back to her. "It is your decision alone to make Cassandra. At the very least I suggest waiting until the summer to open that box. There is no way to tell how long you would be gone from Earth."

Cassandra then made a few hand signs towards Batman getting a nod from him.

"Good, now get back to bed, I believe you have school in the morning." Batman said as Cassandra made her way back to bed to get some sleep.

_Episode End_

**It's been forever right? People thought I wouldn't come back, that this would be a "Dead Fic" but no none of this is the case at all. Life for me has been difficult for the past few months. Just last week my grandmother passed away, she was basically my mother in everything but last name but I'm holding up pretty good. I mean she doesn't have to suffer anymore and that's what matters.**

**Moving on I just want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites list, story alerts, and whatever else you did. I truly appreciate it, seeing all of those things pop up in my email started to get me going once again so thank you everyone. I can't find anymore words to express my gratitude.**

**Review Replies to those who don't have fanfiction accounts. I'll be quoting reviews and answering them.**

"_Hmm considering madranda can split mountains with a swing of his sword and naruto beat him you make naruto seem pretty weak but that's just me"_

**Well "Guest" if you're reading this chapter I went into a bit of detail as to why I'm having Naruto this way for now. To simply put he doesn't understand how this world works. He's only been in the DC Universe for about seven months and for the most part he's been with the team. He doesn't have experience fighting robots, dealing with aliens, heck he's never been to space before so I wrote about that experience a bit for Naruto. I'm putting Naruto on a path of discovery. I want him to grow mentally as a character. I mean most crossover fanfics have Naruto not only as strong as he can be but as well developed as a character as well leading to boring fanfictions since you can't really develop Naruto since he's already at his peak for a character.**

_**RANTS(You don't have to read them unless you want to)**_

**Also I've been reading other Young Justice and Naruto crossovers and man I think people missed the concept of what Young Justice is about. It's about this entire team going through events that grow them as characters. It isn't the "Badass" Naruto featuring these other characters because if that's what you're going with then put your story in the DC Superheroes section because your story isn't what Young Justice I feel like is about. I mean if all you're going to do is just use the Young Justice setting as a back drop then that's fine but don't put it in this specific cross over section. At least that's how I feel about it.**

**My final rant is about Naruto crossing over with Marvel and DC Comic characters. A lot of these stories people are writing just feel unbalanced you know. Like I feel like them being Naruto fans kind of puts them at a bias when writing sometimes because I've read a story where Naruto fights some characters. I won't get into specifics but they just felt unfair to the opponent Naruto was facing. Especially when some of his opponents while not having super powers are at the peak of what humans in there world could be. I mean anyone regardless of them not having powers or powers should be able to win or lose a fight.**

**I mean if I were to write my Naruto fighting Batman. Given how much power Naruto has he should be able to win but you have to remember a few things about Batman. He is a more tactical fighter, he has gadgets that Naruto wouldn't understand, he's also faced opponents that have pushed him as a human being. I mean would Naruto come out with the win, probably so but it darn sure won't be easy and I think that's my problem when people put Naruto up against other characters that aren't from his world. People focus so much on Naruto and his characters abilities that I think people forget that these other characters are strong, tactical, and have been through more than Naruto has been depending on how old Naruto is when you cross him over into that other world. **

**My point is for fanfiction writers are to start being more balanced. Prime examples of stories I felt like respects not only Naruto but the characters in that world are the following.**

**Fox In A Raven's Shadow written by Gekkokage. The story so far is off to a great start, he really nails a lot of the DC Universe characters and how they interact with one another. I felt like I was watching something out of the Justice League cartoon…by the way anyone hear about the story they want to adapt for the movie coming in 2015…crazy right.**

**No Reading written by Meinos Kaen. That is what every fanfiction crossover writer should try to strive for in my books. I mean he takes a story arc and not only puts Naruto in it but man he makes it work that's all I can say. He even has a chapter or two where he breaks down some of the reviews that call "BS" on his fights that Naruto has with some mutants. This person truly knows their stuff and man I want to be at that level eventually.**

_**Chapter commentary and end thoughts**_

**Moving onto the chapter itself I felt it was okay. I'll probably go back and check the grammar a few more times so if you see any mistakes let me know so I can go back and correct them.**

**I wanted to try something new this chapter by switching points of view. I did that with Dino so let me know of your thoughts on that in the review. It was an experiment I may want to do again sometime in later chapters. I just want to show what the team looked like when they are painted as the "bad guys"**

**Also I wanted to do some work with the Bruce and Cassandra dynamic. I'll probably give them a few more scenes. I may or may not be setting her up for something. I'm not sure myself if I'm going to go through with it but if I do then you will see as the story continues****.**

**I really wanted to focus some more on Blackfire's character through her interactions with Kyle and Atrocitus this chapter. I know I still have a few characters I need to flush out some more since the next chapter is going to be a Red-X focus Episode. I'll be introducing two people and bringing someone back but that's next chapter though.**

**Minus the author note, the outline for this chapter was a page and a half. I outline all of my stories so seeing that I clocked in about 6,000 words for the final copy has me pumped because when my Donna focus chapter comes into play it will be a long one. I'm hitting 15,000 or 20,000 with that one looking at my 10 page outline for that specific chapter.**

**Anyway Happy New Year, tell everyone Benjamin236 is back for good. You can interact with me on twitter XBen3000. Leave me a review if you want to. While I appreciate it, I haven't updated in a year and some months so I understand if you feel like I don't deserve it. So until the next episode which may come out tomorrow night, it depends. I do want to kick back and watch some Jetman today. So until this weekened stay safe.**


	20. Identity Thief

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/voice synthesizer"

(Foreign Language)

_Episode 7: Identity Thief_

_Episode Start_

_Gotham City_

_February 11__th__ 11:00pm, EST_

A figure was in the middle of breaking into one of the many banks in Gotham City. Right now they were in the middle of cracking the vault which would lead to where most, if not all of the money and other personal items where located. An easy heist for this person given their skill set. Right before they could open the vault the sound of footsteps brought them out of their thoughts.

"Whoever you are, consider this your first and last warning." A female voice warned while walking into the moon light spot to reveal Huntress with her signature crossbow pointing towards the figure at the vault. "Leave or else I will have to hurt you."

"Sorry but threats or warnings for that matter doesn't affect me." The voice replied as Huntress recognized the synthesized voice for anywhere but what was one of her students doing out here? Not only this late but robbing a bank as well.

"Look Red-X." Huntress started out in more of a reasoning tone as she lowered her crossbow. I mean the costume was on so she wasn't going to call out his civilian name to get her point across. "Just close the vault and leave."

"Sorry beautiful but I just don't see me doing that." Red-X answered before throwing multiple X-Shurikens at his now opponent. Huntress acting on instinct shot multiple arrows at the projectiles thrown at her. Before she could have the chance to attack she saw that Red-X was in the middle of throwing something down. That something was a flash grenade, acting quickly Huntress used her cape to cover her eyes from the white flash that illuminated the room. Once the light faded she brought her cape down and saw that Red-X had vanished.

_Figures._ Huntress said to herself as that was something she would do in order to escape. Right now she advanced towards the vault and started to inspect it making sure nothing was missing. Once done with that task she started looking around to see how Red-X was able to get in. She was going to radio to the cave but decided against it, at least until tomorrow since this whole case wasn't making sense. Why would Grant of all people go back to previous habits?

_Mount Justice_

_February 12__th__ 3:45pm, EST_

It was a Tuesday for those that were in the cave meant sports day. A day where the team would go out and play some sporting games. Today, the group revisited Basketball and let's just says it wasn't that great. Well for the guys at least since the losers had to cook dinner.

"How was I supposed to know computer blue was a play?" Conner asked as the team entered the base, all of them wearing fitness gear.

"Yeah, and when you said "Shoot the J…Shoot it." You could have just said "Go for three." Naruto added on getting a sigh of frustration from Grant.

"It's code guys, you don't shout out what play you're going to do." Grant answered the duo.

"We know that but couldn't you, I don't know think of better code words." Conner commented as Jade and Blackfire started to laugh.

"Next time Kaldur is going to be in charge." Grant said as he couldn't put up with the powerhouses not getting the concept of Basketball.

"You sure you want to do that? I mean his vision seemed to be occupied with a certain Amazon today." Blackfire commented as Kaldur noticed the wall on the far left looked pretty good from this angle. While Donna looked towards Kaldur's direction before shaking her head for a few seconds before going back into her thoughts.

"Hey, I saw said Amazon looking at said player of my team. So how about those apples?" Grant replied back before sticking out his tongue at Blackfire and Jade. This time around the roles between Donna and Kaldur were reversed. Apparently the wall on the far right in Donna's opinion could use some pictures. As Kaldur looked at Donna for a few seconds before shaking his head a bit and going back into his thoughts.

"Well, I know I'm looking forward to dinner tonight. After finishing this history homework of course." Megan stated changing the subject a bit getting a nod from Conner who also had homework of his own to finish up. As Cassandra came into the room and gave a few hand motions.

"Huntress wants me?" Grant asked before getting a few more hand motions from the former guard of Ra's al Ghul.

"You better not keep her waiting. You know how Huntress is when you're taking up her time." Blackfire answered as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Out of their mentors the only ones who kept their relationship professional still was Batman of course with Huntress being the second one out of the seven. While in the beginning all of the mentors kept their relationship professional but down the line they warmed up the black ops team. Not saying the team knows their secret identities but the friendship was there.

"Good point, alright guys I'll see you later then." Grant replied as he started towards the meeting room with Cassandra right beside him.

_Meeting Room_

_3:50pm, EST_

Walking into the meeting room Grant had to admit that he was a bit nervous. I mean when Batman, Huntress, and Red Tornado are staring you down. Okay, maybe Red Tornado was staring him down but then again he only had one facial expression but that's not the point. The point is that he had a feeling this wasn't going to be one of those "good work" prep talks he heard about.

"So, anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Grant said trying to break the ice to get this conversation rolling. Batman was about to speak but Huntress beat him to the punch.

"Why were you in Gotham City last night?" Huntress questioned getting a confused look from the person in question.

"Last night?" Grant muttered recalling the memory of him in bed sleeping. "I was asleep, you know weekday rules."

"Then explain that to the footage then." Batman replied as the footage of Red-X and Huntress played on the monitor in the background.

"That's not me at all. I mean did you hear those lines?" Grant stated as he had better material then that by now. Cassandra glared at Grant for a few seconds before adding her own two cents. Grant nodded in agreement with Cassandra's argument which was about Grant's fighting stance.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to get into some close quarters combat. I mean you taught me that." Grant said getting a growl from Huntress who hated it when her teaching came back to bit her.

"Well it seems as though we have a mystery on our hands then." Batman concluded getting a nod from everyone in the room. "Huntress, I want you and Grant to solve this case. I have my hands full at the moment."

"Fine, be ready in twenty." Huntress said leaving the meeting room as everyone else left the room as well.

_Twenty Minutes later_

Grant was just about ready to leave. He had everything he would need in order to capture this imposter once and for all. Before he could leave he ran into the team who were chatting in the recreation room.

"Hey Grant, can you help me explain Valentine's Day to Conner and Kaldur?" Jade asked seeing as that was the topic of the evening. Especially since that day was tomorrow.

"I can't right now guys. I have some business to attend too." Grant answered getting a confused look from everyone in the room.

"You received a mission or something like that?" Blackfire questioned as Grant thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess you can call it that. Look guys don't worry alright; I'll be back before you know it." Grant answered getting a nod from everyone as they knew he would call if things were to get out of hand.

"Will be sure to save you some dinner." Naruto said getting a chuckle from Grant.

"Yeah, good luck with that one fellas." Grant said before he continued his walk to the Zeta Tube Hanger.

_Zeta Tube Hanger_

Right now Grant walked into the Zeta tube hanger. He noticed that both Huntress and Cassandra were there. Apparently they were arguing or at least had argued given the stances the two were in.

"Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Grant asked as he was unsure as to how to approach this situation at hand.

"Tell your friend that she is not going on this mission." Huntress answered before Cassandra made a few hand motions towards Grant as well.

"I don't see why not, I mean it's not like she can't keep up and besides she's the only one out of the team who knows." Grant said as Huntress shook her head before sighing in frustration.

"Fine then, now let's leave." Huntress answered before plugging the coordinates to the safe house in Gotham as the group of three was now teleported there.

_Gotham Safe House_

_4:15pm, EST_

The group of three was now at the Gotham Safe House and started to get to work. Right now Grant was being questioned by Huntress as to whom or what could want to set him up.

"I don't know Huntress, ninja's maybe?" Grant replied as he was at his wits end trying to rack his brain as to who would want to be him of all people. Couldn't they do something better with their life like take over the world or something?

"I'm getting some air. I'll be back later, stay here." Huntress stated as she took to the roof exit and left.

"Man what is her deal?" Grant said as Huntress was still hard to work with, even out on the field so far. Cassandra made a few hand sign towards Grant who shrugged.

"True but I mean she's not like this when it comes to Conner, Megan, Donna, or Kaldur." Grant replied getting a glare from Cassandra. "Okay she is but you have to admit that she's a bit colder to you, me, Naruto, Jade, and Blackfire though." As Cassandra did a few more hand signs towards Grant.

"Go out to the crime scene, against orders. Now you're speaking my language." Grant answered as he and Cassandra made a way to the backdoor exit.

_Mount Justice_

_4:35pm, EST_

_With Naruto_

The blonde shinobi was currently thinking about who his Valentine would be. I mean there was Artemis but after talking to her over the phone a few more times. He would have to classify her in the sister zone if anything else. Thinking about the woman back in Konoha. Sakura, was more or less a lost cause in his eyes now. Shion, well let's just hope that doesn't come back to bit him. Finally Hinata but that relationship was complicated to say the least. I mean was she still his girlfriend now that he was in this universe. She did say if one of us were to die in the war then we should move on with our lives and find someone else who loved them. Too bad those rules didn't apply to a different dimension.

_I think I'm going to move on Hinata._ Naruto thought to himself imagining himself talking to Hinata. _Our time together was great and you've showed me how flexible you were a few times. I'm joking but you were one of the best things that has ever happened to me. So with all this being said. I'm closing this part of my past and moving on. Don't worry Hinata memories last a life time and I know I won't forget about you or anyone else anytime soon._ As for a brief second he saw Hinata give an approving nod to his statement. Naruto then left the room and headed to the Zeta Tube. He had a white haired heroine to ask out to dinner tonight.

_With Grant and Cassandra_

_4:40pm, EST_

The duo had arrived at the bank where the crime that "Red-X" had performed went down. Looking around it seemed as though a crime did not happen. Then again it's Gotham so something like this must be a low priority when you have people like Scarecrow, Clayface, and Zsasz running around. Right now the duo was about to walk in when the door opened. The two stepped by to let a woman pass by them. Grant deciding to check her out saw she had long black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her attire was a pair of baggy black sweatpants, a white tank top, a black and grey jacket, and a pair of white tennis shoes. In her hands was a gym bag. It looked as though she had just come from the gym.

_Man, she looks good._ Grant said to himself before taking his eyes off her figure and followed Cassandra into the bank. Cassandra made a few hand gestures to Grant who then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing too much of a fight." Grant commented to Cassandra who then pointed to a wall in the far back. Narrowing his eyes he saw what looked like a small whole in the wall. He had to guess it had come from one of Huntress arrow if anything else.

"Can I help you two?" A person asked the duo who shook their head no before Grant and Cassandra moved around a bit before five people dressed in all black came into the bank.

"Alright folks, this is a robbery!" The leader of this group shouted gaining everyone's in the bank's attention. "Get down on the ground and nobody gets hurt."

As most of the people in the bank got down on the ground with the exception of Grant and Cassandra who quickly shared a look before nodding. One of the five members noticed that Grant and Cassandra didn't get on the ground and decided to put them on the spot.

"Didn't you hear the man? On the ground now!" The person on the left of the leader shouted as Grant decided to do what he does best; talking a person to annoyance.

"So did you guys watch a bank robbery movie before coming here? Because it seems as though you're following it to a t." Grant answered getting a glare from the robbers.

"Shut up!" a third robber shouted as he pulled out his gun and walked towards Grant. Grant noticed that the gun this robber was holding was a fake at that. You can't rob the bank with a fake gun.

"It seems as though someone is mad. You know I heard if you say "Woo saw" it causes you to relax more." Grant said offering some advice to the robber.

"Calm down, let's get the money and bail." A female voice stated as she was the only one with some sense in her but Grant was sure he could easily get under her skin as well.

"I would say listen to the lady but you know it may go to her head." Grant replied getting a few laughs from the civilians in the bank.

"Go ahead and waste him already or else I will do it myself." The fifth and final robber said as the crowd heard her female voice.

"Good luck with that when you're on the ground." Grant commented as Cassandra who had left his side went into action. Starting off with the person on her fair right; three quick jabs and they were on the ground. Continuing her momentum she went ahead and disabled the robber on that person's left as well. Grant took care of the robber with the fake gun by slapping it upwards and delivering three swift kicks putting them on the ground. Cassandra was now fighting the "smart" one of the group with ease. The fifth and final one had ran out of the building only to be hit by a gym bag that knocked them on the ground. Both Cassandra and Grant saw that it was the woman from before.

"Just doing my civilian duty." She answered before picking up her bag as the cheering crowd came to the scene.

"What can we do to ever repay you guys?" The manager of the bank asked the now heroes of the day.

"Stay in school, eat your vegetables, and-." Grant rambled off before getting an elbow by Cassandra who then made a few hand gestures getting a nod.

"Right, what do you know about the robbery that happened last night?" Grant asked getting a few confused looks from some of the bankers.

"What robbery are you talking about? Gotham has about three of them with one of them being super villain related." One of the civilians asked before Grant went into specifics.

"The one that happened here at this bank." Grant replied back getting a nod from some of the bankers and a confused look from others.

"I didn't know this place was hit John. I heard about the Killer Croc sighting." One of the bankers said. As in Gotham depending on the paper you read, along with what news channel you look at, and radio you listened too you get a different story. Usually whatever Vicky Vale reported on was nine times out of ten it was super villain related. Leaving other news channels to report on other criminal activities.

"It's not something you really want to admit Geoff. Continuing on we had some person named Red-X. Never heard of the person, probably a third rate thief." The manager known as John started off as Grant was about to tell John off only for Cassandra to cover his mouth and give him a "save it" glare. "Anyway he fought some person with a purple cape. Couldn't really get a good look at who they were. I guess it was Batgirl or something." As the lady with the gym bag glared at John for a few seconds before calming down.

"Nothing was stolen or anything like that. The police said they were going to do a follow up but now it seems like we're going to get even more attention with this robbery." John finished getting a nod from Grant and Cassandra.

"Thanks for the information, I truly appreciate it." Grant answered getting a nod from John.

"So why do you want to know about this robbery anyway?" One of the bankers asked. Questioning the hero who was a part of saving their lives.

"I work for a branch of GCPD. I can't really elaborate but we're going to bring this Red-X guy to justice." Grant said as a few GCPD police cruisers pulled up. Deciding now was a good time to leave. Both Grant and Cassandra left the scene. Not knowing that the woman from earlier was following them.

_With Grant and Cassandra_

Right now the duo having pulled what they called a "Batman" on the crowd. They were now on their way back to the hideout in Gotham City. The conversation going on at the moment was Grant ranting about being called a "Third Rate thief"

"Where do they get off at calling me third rate? Do they know the type of things I've stolen back in my hay day? I almost feel obligated to go back there and show them what the real Red-X can do. If I weren't done with the thieving game of course." Grant ranted as Cassandra had developed a technique where she just would just tune out after a while. Cassandra hated talkative people so she guessed that's why she got along with Conner, Kaldur, and Blackfire the best seeing as they were the least vocal when it comes to a conversation. Cassandra shook off her current thoughts when she stopped and narrowed her eyes. Someone had been trailing them since they left the bank ten minutes ago. Seeing as they were halfway near the hideout she wanted to take care of this problem now before it became an issue.

"You there Cassandra?" Grant asked getting a few hand signs from the former Ra Al Ghul guard.

"Okay, you can stop following us now. We know you're there; well my friend did since you've been following us since the bank. So come out before we put the hurting on ya." Grant stated as the lady with the gym bag came towards them.

"Hurting on ya Grant? I expected better puns." The female answered in a tone they both recognized.

"Wow Huntress, you look so different without the skin tight costume. I barely recognized you, well I'm sure I would if you wore-." Grant started off before being hit in the head by both Cassandra and Huntress.

"This isn't the time for perverted games Grant." She answered as Grant was feeling the back of his head.

"Right; right; so how about we actually call you by your real name then." Grant replied back as the heroine shook her head no. Cassandra then made a few hand gestures towards the duo. Basically saying that they trust her with their identities so she should do the same.

"It's not the same, as a matter of fact I don't have to answer to you." Huntress replied as Grant's anger towards Huntress had finally come to a boil.

"That's bull and you know it lady. I mean what have me, Cassandra, Blackfire, Jade, and Naruto done to you? Absolutely nothing but you continue to look at us like we're some sort of animals that will attack you. We're "fighting the good fight", doing the jobs the Justice League won't do, and for most of us finally having a purpose in life. We come to you with our problems, we help you when you ask, and we fight with you instead of against you. All we ask and not just me but all of us who're apart of The Outsiders is some sort of respect, trust, and acknowledgement that were doing a good job." Grant stated before taking a few deep breaths. He was happy to have finally gotten that off his chest but then realization hit him like Conner punching a wall in anger. Grant just told Huntress off and he had no way of escaping her wrath.

"You're right." Huntress answered getting a look of shock from Grant and a look of elaborate from Cassandra. "I'm afraid of trusting former villains and killers but that's not the main reason why I keep my distance from not only you five but from everyone on the Outsiders roster. I'm scared of letting you down. All of us mentors are honestly. We fear that letting you down or not being there for you will hurt us more than it will you. I mean who wants to be friends with the person who was kicked out the Justice League? So that's why I keep my distance because I've seen it firsthand what that guilt can do to a person. Batman, Arrow, and Canary have been through it and I just don't want to put myself out there."

Cassandra then made a few hand gestures saying that at least now they have a better understanding of why the way she is now.

"No, I can't speak for all the mentors at the cave but I'm changing my attitude towards you guys from here on out." Huntress answered before taking a quick breath before speaking again. "My name is Helena Bretinelli and I trust you with my life."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Maybe I should give that speech to Batman sometime." Grant commented getting two face palms from the woman near him.

"Moving on, I've found nothing but dead ends. I tried checking the Bank like you guys but nothing was there." Helena said getting nods from the two.

"Well there is one person I could call but I don't think you two will like it." Grant stated putting his plan b out there.

"The person can't be that bad can it?" Helena questioned as Cassandra shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know who the person was as well.

"Depends…you're cool with cats right?" Grant asked as both Helena and Cassandra narrowed their eyes as they both realized who Grant was talking about.

_Jump City, 7:30pm, PST_

_With Naruto_

The blonde was currently wearing a white polo shirt, a pair of khaki pants, a pair of white shoes, and a tan jacket. In his hand were a few seeds, he was going to impress Rose by making the flowers grow and bloom in front of her. Right now he was making his way towards Wilson Manor and man Grant wasn't kidding when he said they lived it "big". The manor itself was big enough to give Bruce Wayne a run for his money.

_How do I get to the door?_ Naruto asked himself seeing the huge gate in front of the manor along with the mile high walls. Naruto had to guess that their father didn't like visitors.

"Naruto." A voice called out as he turned to see Rose and Renee approaching him. Naruto had to admit that Renee looked good without dressing as the question all the time.

"Hey Rose…Renee." Naruto said as he was unsure as how he would ask Rose out without Renee being there.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow afternoon with those notes." Renee said as she had a feeling that Naruto wanted some one on one time the white haired Wilson.

"Take care partner." Rose replied as Renee started to walk away leaving these two alone.

"Rose, look I had a realization today and I want to take you on a date." Naruto stated shocking the daughter of "The Terminator".

"A date." Rose replied as all the training her father had put her through didn't prepare for this. "Sure, we can go catch a movie or something. The theater is right down the street."

"I wanted to give you these." Naruto said holding his hands out showing her a few seeds. Seeing Rose's facial features were that of confusion. Naruto decided to try his "cheesy" attempt at doing something cool by channeling earth and water chakra into the seeds. The seeds started growing into the form of flowers but seeing as this was Naruto's first time doing something like this. Well it back fired and not in a "will laugh about this later" sort of way. The flowers overgrew and now the couple was now tangled together.

"**How not to impress your date by Naruto Uzumaki. Should be on shelves later this year." **Shinku said laughing at her containers efforts at this so called date.

_Kyubi…I mean Shinku, can it please._ Naruto answered back before hearing Rose who was laughing a bit.

"**She has a sense of humor, she's a keeper." **Shinku commented as Naruto mentally sighed.

"What's so funny Rose?" Naruto asked as for most girls he would guess this would have broken the date.

"And here I thought I was the only one nervous." Rose answered as Naruto made the guess that this just maybe her first date. So keeping this in mind he was glad they were going to the movies. In Naruto mind, that was a good enough first date.

"It's been a while since I've been out on a date." Naruto admitted getting a nod from Rose.

"Well this is my first, so don't try too hard to impress me okay." Rose replied as Naruto smirked.

"If you say so Rose." Naruto said before using wind chakra to slice the vines from around them. The two decided to make their way to the movies for the eight o clock showing.

_Gotham City_

_11:30pm, EST_

Currently Grant, Cassandra, and one Helena in their alternate attires were currently waiting on a roof top. The reason being, well Grant's "Plan B" was supposed to meet them here.

"Are you sure that she will come?" Huntress asked as this particular person at least in her eyes wasn't the most dependable. Then again her and Batman had a relationship which she couldn't even describe. It was like one time they go together another time they were friends with benefits. It was almost like it was one of those on going soap opera shows Black Canary talked about.

"I don't see why I wouldn't." A female voice called out to the others on the roof. The trio turned and saw a woman wearing a very tight outfit that showed off her entire figure at that. They also noticed that she had a hood that had some kind of cat ears attached to them. Continuing on Huntress noticed that the woman seemed to upgrade her suit seeing the now metal plated armor that was on her forearms and shins. Her fingertips now had cat claws on them. Finishing the attire was a pair of black goggles that were on her forehead. It was none other than Gotham' s famous thief Catwoman. "I mean after all Red-X here is my student."

"Oh nice tech teach, where did you swipe it?" Red-X asked while approaching her to get a better look at the armor. "Looks like Lex corp."

"A certain tall, dark and brooding man got it for me." Catwoman replied before taking in the guest that her former student was with. She and Huntress had a few run in's so she at least knew how to deal with her but this other woman was a complete mystery.

"I don't want to hear about your love life teach. I'm here because-." Red-X started before Catwoman finished the sentence.

"You're being framed, I know. I was in the area when a certain someone was fighting you." Catwoman finished gaining a nod from Red-X.

"We wanted to know if you knew anything." Huntress said getting to the point of this meeting.

"Of course I do and I can tell you it wasn't Red-X here. I mean you don't bleed oil for one. Two, you're no longer small time. No student of mines just robs a bank like some petty thief." Catwoman said, especially the last part with a hint of pride. As Cassandra made a few hand gestures towards Huntress getting a confused look from Catwoman.

"She can't talk if that's what you're about to ask." Huntress said answering Catwoman unspoken question. "And what did you mean bleed oil?"

"Well one of your arrows must have nicked the fake Red-X. On the roof top there was some oil. Not a lot mind you but enough small spots." Catwoman answered getting a nod from the group as they were able to come to the conclusion that it was a robot of some sorts.

"Thanks for the info teach, at least now I can tell my friends they have nothing to worry about." Red-X commented thinking of the rest of the outsider's crew.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you Grant." Catwoman started off while whispering Grant's name in case the other two didn't know his identity. "It seems like you've finally found a purpose so be sure to hold onto it alright. I'll be sure to get notes from a certain someone in case you're slipping up."

"Yeah, yeah…wait how did you-." Red-X said before Catwoman gave him an all knowing smirk before leaving the roof top.

"So we know it's a robot. Now we just have to find it." Huntress said getting a nod from the two students. Right before they could plan a course of action they saw a red beam which gained their attention. Red-X using the zoom in feature of his mask; he saw two people chasing after himself. One of them was a blonde wearing what looked like a Green Arrow costume except it was made for her and man she looked good wearing it. The person beside her was also a female but they were wearing a Catwoman costume. Well it looked more like Catgirl but that wasn't the point. Point here the fake him was in the area and this was coming to an end.

"Let's move!" Huntress ordered as the trio started running at a fast pace jumping roof top to roof top until they were able to catch up with the current chase.

_With Artemis_

_11:15pm, EST_

Artemis was current patrolling the streets of Gotham. So far she had to admit that being a hero was pretty sweet. Stopping small time crime in Gotham she had to admit was nice. It actually helped her sleep at night knowing that she can finally do some good in her community. Right now she was perched on her usual roof top scoping the town until she heard a purr. Turning around Artemis saw a woman around her age who wore a pair of tight black pants which were being held up by a blue utility belt, a pair of blue and black tennis shoes, a form fitting black shirt which had a blue design going down on the side of the shirt, a pair of gloves black gloves, and a cowl that was shaped like a cat. Around her neck was a pair of black goggles. It was none other than Catgirl, a upcoming thief being trained by Catwoman herself and her dubbed "rival"

"Don't you get bored?" Catgirl asked approaching the second emerald archer. Who mentally sighed before answering the question.

"Not tonight Catgirl, I just want to make one last round and go home." Artemis answered as her mother's curfew for her was 11:30pm and if Artemis missed that then yeah it wasn't going to be a good night at all.

"Sounds like someone has a valentine." Catgirl said egging Artemis on like she always does.

"You're hilarious." Artemis replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"I try my best not to disappoint." Catgirl said in a flirting tone coming closer to Artemis.

"You may want to stay back. I'm not known to-." Artemis started to reply before running towards Catgirl and knocking both herself and her "rival" down to the ground dodging a red beam of some sorts.

"I guess playtimes over." Catgirl stated in a more serious tone as she noticed Artemis eyes narrow at her target.

_Grant? _Artemis thought to herself seeing the Red-X suit fighting Firefly of all people. _Could that be the fake Ollie told me about earlier. I'm taking no chances here, better take both of them down and go from there._ As Artemis pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired it towards the action. As the arrow hit Firefly which caused him to crash on the building. He tried getting up but found out the arrow he was hit with was a bola one.

"How do you tell those things apart?" Catgirl asked getting a smirk from Artemis.

"Like I'm going to tell you of all people. Now if you excuse me, I got a thief to stop." Artemis answered before going towards Red-X with Catgirl running right behind her.

"I'm not about to let you have all the fun now Artemis." Catgirl stated as she took out her whip as she was ready to strike Red-X who had just ruined her fun for the night.

"Keep up." Was all Artemis could say before launching another arrow at the fake Red-X who dodged it. As the arrow caused a flash to happen. It was during that flash another Red-X came into the scene hitting the fake one to the ground.

"And things are officially complicated." Artemis muttered to herself as she saw Huntress and another woman who she didn't recognize arrive on the scene. The other woman threw what looked like kunai's covered in some sort of energy at the Red-X that was on the ground. It seemed to have prevented them from getting up.

"Where did you come from?" Red-X asked as Cassandra had helped pin the fake Red-X down to the ground.

"Like I'm going to tell you." The Fake Red-X replied as Red-X took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I wanted to make this easy but we have no choice." Red-X answered as Huntress fired an arrow into the robot's right arm.

"Genius move there, encore, encore." The Fake Red-X mocked before seeing Huntress smirk a bit.

"And the virus is uploaded. Now let's see whose controlling you." Red-X said as he brought up his holographic computer and brought up the information that Huntress arrow was able to gather. Apparently the person in charge was in Jump City.

"So, anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Artemis asked getting Red-X, Huntress, and Cassandra's attention.

"Taking myself down because you know, that's a thing now and days." Red-X replied trying to joke about the situation.

"Catwoman was right, you're not that funny." Catgirl answered as Cassandra made a few hand gestures getting a laugh from Huntress. Artemis now taking a closer look at the other woman in front of her and the way she was communicating. Could this be Cassandra Cain talking or someone else completely different?

"What's so funny?" Catgirl asked as Artemis let her in on the joke. That being Cassandra calling her a Catwoman knock off. Catgirl was about to pick a fight with Cassandra only for Red-X to stop the reply.

"As much as I would love to see a cat fight between you two. We're about to be teleported to Jump City. I've found the building and I'm ready to end this." Red-X said getting a nod from Cassandra and Huntress.

"Go home and get some rest, it's a school night if I remember correctly." Huntress added on as Artemis eyes widen in realization. She was about to get it when she got home.

"I do need my beauty rest." Catgirl said as she started to leave the roof top. "I'll play with you tomorrow Arrowette."

Cassandra then made a few hand gestures to Artemis who shook her head no.

"The names Artemis, Cassandra, successor to the Green Arrow name." Artemis said as Cassandra smiled seeing her friend was doing good after leaving the League of Shadows.

"Keep at it kid, I'm sure you'll go far." Huntress added on as the trio was now teleported to Jump City to finish this.

_Jump City_

_7:40pm, PST _

_With Naruto and Rose_

In Naruto's mind this had to be the worst date ever. The movie theater was currently being attacked by some type of Spider robots or something like that and hearing the radio broadcast the Teen Titans were preoccupied at the moment which meant he along with Rose had to suit up and take these guys down.

"So much for a date." Naruto commented while throwing two demon wind shurikens at the Spider-Bots legs, slicing off the limbs.

"The night is still young Ghost, I mean we can only go up from here right?" Rose answered back as she was slicing her own Spider-Bots in halves.

Yeah you got a point." Naruto replied while finishing the last of the Spider-Bots a fireball technique.

"Good, now-." Rose started off as her H.U.D showed that Renee was calling her. Tapping her left ear, she proceeded to talk to her partner in fighting crime.

"Hope you weren't too busy on your date. I wanted to give you a heads up that I found a lead on who is framing your brother." Renee stated gaining Rose's attention. She had read this morning that Grant went into thieving again but she knew that was impossible since he was a part of The Outsiders.

"Talk to me." Rose answered as Renee cleared her voice before speaking.

"Apparently the person is using a robot to do their dirty work and not actually dressing up as your brother. Continuing on I've traced the signal to this run apartment complex. You may want to hurry since they're still sending that signal to the robot in Gotham." Renee finished as Rose thanked her for the information.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked seeing as she was on the phone with someone.

"I'm sure Red-X didn't tell you but he's been framed." Rose started off as Naruto remembered Grant's demeanor from earlier today. Grant talking about taking care of business made sense now. "Moving on, I've got a location of where the person is, do you want in?"

"Of course." Naruto answered as he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching them. He noticed the bike was black and gold and had a sidecar.

"Just to let you know, the sidecar is comfortable." Rose said letting Naruto know he wasn't driving.

_7:50pm, PST_

Naruto had to admit, it seemed like his conclusion was correct. Wilson's had a need from speed. I mean it only took ten minutes to get to a place that was supposed to take forty minutes. Pushing those thoughts aside he had to focus on the task at hand. That was clearing his friend's name.

"I'm getting one heat signature. Looks like they're on the top floor." Rose said informing Naruto who nodded.

"Let's take this person down as quick as possible." Naruto replied as the duo ran into the building. Rose taking the lead as the two were now at the upper level and were about to burst into the room when they heard a conversation going on.

"Genius move there, encore, encore." They heard a voice say as they both recognized the voice as Gizmo but who was he talking too.

"And the virus is uploaded. Now let's see whose controlling you." The duo heard Grant reply back before they heard Gizmo start to curse. Deciding that now was the best time to burst in. Rose went ahead and sliced the door open. The two were now in the room and saw the set up Gizmo had. Minus the multiple computer screens along, the wall they noticed he had multiple robot parts lying around the room as well.

"How did you-." Gizmo started off as he was startled as to how they got in. He was pretty sure no one would check an abandon apartment complex so he had no need to set up security. "Forget it, Robot Drones, attack!"

As the two heroes saw that seven robotic skeletons stand up to oppose them as Gizmo was putting on his backpack in order to get out of harm's way. Underneath her mask Roses eyes started to glow green for a few seconds. Oh how the power of seeing into the future helped and hurt her at the same time.

"I'll take these guys, go after Gizmo." Rose ordered as Naruto was already going through multiple hand signs.

"Summoning Technique." Naruto said as in a poof of smoke. A red and black colored Chinese Dragon appeared.

"Hinote, were pursuing the green midget. Let's finish this quickly." Naruto said as the young dragon nodded in response as the two quickly ran or in Hinote's case flew pass the robot drones.

"Later suckers!" Gizmo shouted as he flew upwards through his escape hatch.

_8:00pm, PST_

The trio arrived where the signal was coming from. Apparently it was from this abandon apartment complex. Right before they could enter it, they heard glass shattering multiple times as they looked up to the sky and saw Ravager fighting multiple robot drones. Acting quickly Red-X threw multiple Explosive X-Shurikens towards the drones. Ravager already knowing how this would end quickly dived down towards the ground floor in front of the trio.

"What took you guys so long?" Rose questioned as she put her sword on her shoulders.

"Took so long?" Red-X asked wanted to ask his sister more before they saw the form of one Gizmo flying out of the apartment complex being chased by what looked like a small sized Chinese dragon.

"Hinote, let's end this." Naruto ordered as Hinote blew out a small ball of fire which Naruto then threw a kunai which was covered in wind chakra. The weapon hit Gizmo's backpack sending him towards the ground. Huntress shot out an arrow which deployed a net that caught Gizmo.

"Alright shrimp, start talking." Red-X stated coldly towards the creator of the robot that framed him.

"Why would I talk to a sellout? Teaming up with the heroes, man you've loss some serious cred." Gizmo commented as he wasn't going to talk.

"I'll show you sellout." Was all Red-X could say before teleporting himself and Gizmo to a roof top. From there Red-X tied Gizmo to a rope and pushed him off the building. Earning some screams.

"Now start talking you unsuccessful computer geek." Red-X said as he brought Gizmo's form back up to the roof top.

"Alright, it was from Slade…well he's calling himself Deathstroke now but that's not the point. He gave me some data he collected from you and your team on some island. I don't know but the point is he wanted me to create a robot so I did. Now can you please LET ME GO!" Gizmo replied as Red-X took in the information before deciding to leave Gizmo hanging for the Teen Titans.

_Mount Justice_

_12:15am, EST_

Right now Grant, Naruto, and Cassandra were back at the base. Greeting them was none other than the rest of the team.

"Grant, we're sorry about-." Jade stated off only for Grant to interrupt the sentence in process.

"Save it, I should have told you guys about the situation instead of tackling it on my own. Now that we know that this imposter of my father has something in store for us. We can prepare to stop him." Grant answered as the rest of the team nodded.

"So, Naruto, what were you doing in Jump City anyway?" Grant questioned as all the eyes were now on Naruto.

"I wasn't riding your sister if that's what you're asking." Naruto said before realizing the words that came out of his mouth.

"**Sequel book, "What you should not to say to your friends volume one." I smell money."** Shinku commented as Grant face filled with a bit of rage.

"Come here Naruto, I have to show you my new gadget." Grant said before chasing the blonde around the base.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Benjamin236 here, I know late but hey I'm here and I'm more motivated now than ever to start writing more fanfiction stories. Continuing on, Young Justice as far as we know is over and now that I know how it ends at least for now.(Everybody cross your fingers that the meeting between WB that goes well) I'm going to hit some of those plot points in this story while others in my X-Force story.**

**For X-Force specifically it's going to focus more on the light's villains, giving them some more spotlight since we rarely got to see Queen Bee, Savage, and Brain do something. While in Second Chances, The Light or at least hints of them will be shown during the Season 2 finale I have planned.**

**Back to this chapter, I guess you can call it filler but the whole stuff with Deathstroke was some set up for season 3 of this story. Continuing on I wanted to develop the mentors as well. So I've started off with Huntress by having her tell the team her real name. I want to develop the rest of the mentors as well as the story progresses. I have something huge in store for Black Canary when her time comes to flesh her out. All I'm going to say is Batman won't be the only one whose failed a partner in the past and leave it at that. Also I've stated who Naruto is going to end up with. I know I haven't done much character development with Naruto so I hope this little bit makes up for it.**

**Updates: My next update will be for Successors to the Storm since someone wants me to update that story which I wrote without planning so this week it's been me outlining the story so all I have to do now is type it and post it. Once that's over the next update will be for X-Force and after that back to Second Chances where the next chapter coming up will possibly be my longest. It's going to deal with Donna Troy and introducing the last member of the Outsiders team. I'm going to put a bit of a twist with the character. Nothing heavy or anything like that but something a bit unique. S/O to those who guess the next member correctly.**

**Also for fans of Spiraling Bat, I've read that story I wrote and man it's cringe worthy. While typing this next chapter for Successors to the Storm I'm going to be editing that thing because boy it needs work. I wanted to re-upload it all together but I've decided against it.**

**Finally wrapping up this long A/N. For fans of my story Operation Zero, I'm outlining the rest of that story again since I want to take it in a different direction then I had originally planned it. So I will post the next chapter to that in the next three weeks or so.**

**Anyway leave your questions, comments, or concerns in a review or PM. I read everything and I will reply back to you. Please review since it's you guys and gals are that extra motivation I need to post these chapters.**

**Until The Next Episode later**

**Next Episode: Hand of Faith**

**Later…wait one more thing I've been watching Saint Seiya Omega(six episodes in) and yeah ideas are being had. Continuing on Kyoryuger has been fun so far, I'm not caught up on Wizard but I've heard it's been going down in that show and finally GARO is getting a season 3 with an all new cast and a movie featuring Jabi and Rekka and tears of joy did happen.**


	21. Hand of Fate

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/voice synthesizer"

(Foreign Language)

_Episode 8: Hand of Fate_

_Episode Start_

_With Donna_

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

Donna found herself in the same scenario once again. The rain was coming down hard around her as she was going to some sort of destination. She has had the same reoccurring dream ever since she joined the Outsiders but this time the dream felt different. It felt as though she was finally going to get some sort of answer, closure maybe. Continuing her walk throughout the rain she saw something falling from the sky. She was unsure what exactly but she was draw to it, like it was calling for her and she had to answer. Picking up her pace and going into a sprint she was nearing her destination.

Looking at the location ahead she saw a crater, a large on at that, but the thing that had her attention was the male standing there. To describe the person he had blonde hair that went a little past his shoulders, blue eyes that held power and respect in them. His attire was that of armor of some sorts. If one word could describe this person in front of her it would be godly. Approaching with caution Donna found herself walking into the crater to greet the person. Only for them to disappear as a large hammer was in its place. The hammer itself looked as though it was made by the finest weapon smith if she had to guess. It radiated power and for some reason Donna felt as though it belonged to her. Attempting to grasp the handle she felt for a brief second this aurora enter her body only for the world around her to disappear.

Waking up with sweat covering her form, Donna could only wonder if her dream was going to come to pass today.

_Tower Of Fate_

_February 15__th,__ 8:30am, EST_

Currently at the Tower of Fate we see Doctor Fate, Inza who is Doctor Fates's wife, and a male who was dressed in a very well made suit. This person name was Zatara, one of the few Homo Magi users left. Right now the team was viewing an object that had landed somewhere in Brazil. The object itself was a hammer of some sorts. Right now the trio was talking about a plan of action.

"So what do you suggest we do Fate?" Zatara said questioning the husband and wife magic users as to what they should do.

"I have never seen symbols like that before." Inza stated as she was focusing on what was inscribed on the hammer. "I suggest we try to take the hammer before it falls into the wrong hands."

"It seems as though we might not be able to get that chance." Doctor Fate interjected into the conversation as both Zatara and Inza saw what looked like four demons trying to pull out the hammer only for them to fail. "It seems as though someone else wants this weapon."

"Allow me to go to the scene Doctor." Zatara said before reaching under his left sleeve and pulling out a cane which doubled as his wand. "You and Inza stay here and see if you can find some information about this hammer."

"That sounds like the proper plan of action. Go ahead Zatara, see what you can learn about this hammer along with those demons that appeared. I'm going to see if I can get an old friend of mines to help with this situation." Doctor Fate stated before waving his hand as a golden portal opened and he proceeded to step through it.

_With Zatara_

_Unknown location in Brazil_

_8:45am, EST_

Appearing a few yards away from the hammer and the demons. Zatara studied the scene which was these cat like hybrids trying to pull the hammer out only to be zapped by lighting of some sorts. It seemed as though the hammer was sentient and clearly these demons weren't the chosen one.

_It seems as though these demons are not the smartest of the batch._ The magician said to himself as he grasped his cane as Zatara was about to spring into action only for a particular beep to go off. Loosening his grip on his cane, Zatara brought his right hand up to the earpiece that was in right ear and pressed the small button on it.

"Zatara here." He answered while waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Superman here Zatara, I'm not catching you at a bad moment am I?" The Man of Steel questioned the magician.

"No my friend, please continue." Zatara answered as he heard his fellow hero clear his voice.

"Look there is this rumor going around that Batman is putting together a team filled with young female heroines. I know it sounds a bit weird at first but I can attest that Batman knows what he is doing. So I wanted to ask you if you believe Zatanna could fit into this team?" Superman stated as a thoughtful look appeared on Zatara's face.

"I'm not one to believe rumors Superman. Besides, Zatanna is not ready for the hero business. While I have been training her every day and she has shown remarkable progress." Zatara started off before taking a breath and continuing. "It's just that I don't want her to be in danger just yet."

"I understand old friend but she's growing up each and every day. I mean she's sixteen if I remember correctly and she's not getting any younger. I went through the same thing with Supergirl so in a way I understand your thinking. Sooner or later Zatanna is going to have to live her own life. Zatanna cannot be sheltered forever." Superman answered back letting the magician know his stance on this situation.

"You're right about that one Superman. I just don't want to let her go just yet." Zatara replied back. Letting the Kryptonian known his true feelings on the situation.

"Well we can take it one step at a time. Look me and a few of the other Leagers were going to go to Dakota soon. I've read that they have two teenaged heroes who're protecting the city. They're called Static Shock and Gear. I figured having Zatanna there with us, she could relate to them a bit more" Superman stated as Zatara nodded at that information.

"I thought you would have nominated her for the Teen Titans. I mean they just opened up another Tower in the east right?" Zatara asked.

"We have considered doing a joint operation with them but Batman would rather not have us mix our business with them." Superman answered.

"Fair enough, I'll tell Zatanna the news about your trip to Dakota. Do you have a date for this field trip?" Zatara stated to the Kryptonian.

"It should be in the upcoming weeks depending on how things-" Superman started off only to be cut off by a particular noise which meant trouble was brewing. "Hold on for just a second Zatara." As Zatara was wondering what trouble was going on?

"Superman, are you there?" Zatara asked wanting a reply as quick as possible.

"I'm here Zatara, look we need your help. It's Wotan, apparently he's trying to block out the sun. I do hope you were not doing something important at the moment. If you were I can send a team to your location to assist you or cover for you as this is a high priority." Superman answered as Zatara on his end was nodding at the information.

"No need to send a team to my location. I'll wrap up my business in two minutes so tell Manhunter to teleport me at that exact time." Zatara informed the hero from Kryption who on his end nodded in response.

"Very well then Zatara." Superman answered back before cutting the transmission off.

_I'll go ahead and cast a cloaking spell. I'm sure Zatanna and Doctor Fate can handle getting the hammer to safety. After all it's not their first time going after an artifact of magic origin._ Zatara said to himself before casting a cloaking spell on the hammer which seemed to have confused the demons.

"We're teleporting you now, I trust you've handled your business." Superman said through the comm-link.

"Of course, it will not be a problem." Zatara replied back before being teleported to the Watchtower. Unknown to him a person had watched the whole scene.

"It looks like it's going to be a glorious day indeed. I'll show those other villains I'm more than just bronze." The villain stated before watching the demons walk around aimlessly.

"Pathetic." Was all the villain could say seeing them give up so easily.

_Mount Justice_

_9:00am EST_

Currently the team consisting of Kaldur, Conner, and Blackfire were watching television. It was Saturday morning and the team would usually bond over morning cartoons. Cassandra was fixing them a themed breakfast like she usually did when it came to Saturday morning.

"Anyone seen Grant or Megan?" Conner asked earning a head shake no from everyone in the room.

"I think Huntress has them doing some sort of tracking exercise today." Blackfire said trying to remember what Grant had told her after their training session yesterday.

"Naruto and Jade are outside training like always." Conner replied as everyone knew those two would do some Ninjutsu training on Saturday.

"Morning." Donna called out as the team saw that she didn't have a good night's sleep.

"What going on Donna?" Kaldur asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Donna said walking into the Kitchen and fixing herself a glass of orange juice.

"Some dream if you come out looking like that." Conner commented earning a glare from Donna. "Just saying you look bad."

"And you're not helping the situation Conner." Blackfire remarked before Cassandra made a few hand gestures.

"Talk about it?" Donna replied back earning a nod from Cassandra. "I guess so, alright so in my dream it's raining and I'm running towards something. Usually in this dream I'm always running towards something but last night it was different. This time I found myself reaching a creator where a saw this man, I would almost say god like man was standing there. Before I could talk to them they disappeared and a hammer was in his place. From there I tried to grab the hammer but I ended up waking up instead."

"It sounds like your dream could have some sort of meaning. I know Queen Mera told me that sometimes dreams show us visions of what could happen." Kaldur said.

"Or you know Donna had one to many fruit smoothies before bed." Blackfire remarked earning a laugh from Conner.

"Do you at least feel better?" Kaldur said earning a nod from Donna.

"I do in some aspect, maybe I need some breakfast to help." Donna said as Cassandra had finished cooking breakfast for the team to eat. As the team started eating they heard Red Tornado and Question walking into the living room. Someone must have been going on because they were arguing.

"**I see no logic in sending the team out. Their purpose is to investigate and take down villain's before their plans come to fruition."** Red Tornado said in a frustrated voice a robot could muster.

"You said investigate, all the more reason for us to do so. At least I can go to bed with a clear conscious tornado." Question fired back.

"**Clear conscious? Batman says you're screws are a bit loose."** Red Tornado stated earning a sigh from Question.

"Well tall, dark, and brooding isn't here right now and yes I do have a conscious. Anyway back on subject I'm sending the team." Question said.

"You two do know we're right here you know." Blackfire stated before continuing. "You mind telling us the situation."

"**This does not concern you Outsiders, I have a friend whose taking care of this."** Red Tornado said not liking to involve the team when someone else is at work.

"So early today a foreign object fell from the sky. Zatara went to investigate it, apparently it's a hammer of some sorts. I want you guys to go and see if we need to worry about it but someone people." Question said before letting out a cough which sounded like "Red Tornado" before continuing. "Don't want you investigating it because they have a friend who I believe is not enough."

"I've been having a dream about a hammer falling from the sky Question. Maybe we should go investigate it." Donna said earning a nod of approval from Question.

"**I completely disagree; you cannot use your dream as logic Donna." **Red Tornado said before a blue spell portal opened to reveal Doctor Fate was in the cave.

"Busted." Conner muttered seeing a hero who wasn't in their secret circle appearing in the cave.

"No need to fear young Kryptonian. I have no need to tell others about your secret club. Now Donna was it?" Doctor Fate started off earning a nod from Donna in response. "Tell me about your dreams."

"Well like I was telling my friends earlier, I've been having these dreams ever since I've been on this team. A hammer falls from the sky, it's raining, and I'm running towards it. This time around I finally saw a god like figure and before I could ask him something I woke up." Donna explained earning a nod from Doctor Fate.

"I've heard of these situations before, the best case here is to take you to the hammer and have you pull it out." Doctor Fate stated earning a cheer from the Question and a sigh of disapproval from Red Tornado.

"Why does it have to be me pulling it our Doctor Fate? Donna questioned not understanding that part.

"Fate rarely calls us at a moment of our choosing." Doctor Fate said before opening a blue portal. "Now come on, we don't have time to waste."

"Hold your portals there Doctor Fate, Donna is a part of this team and we made an oath to help one another. Regardless of how bad the situation maybe, we're going with you and that's final." Kaldur stated.

"Sounding like Arthur, very well children." Doctor Fate replied before snapping his finger as the team was in their mission attires. "Let's go."

"What about Naruto and Jade?" Blackfire questioned knowing those two hated being left out of the action.

"I'll inform them of the situation just in case you need back up." Question said as the team plus Red Tornado entered the portal.

_With Naruto and Jade_

_9:30am _

"Primary Lotus" A female voice cried out as the scene on the beach was a green downward spiral making its way down to the ground. As a huge crater was made on the beach. A few seconds later a woman wearing all green flipped out of the crater and nodded at her handy work.

"Do the pose Jade…the pose." Naruto called out from his position as he was wearing his training gear. Hearing Naruto all Jade could do was groan.

"I don't see the point in smiling and doing a thumb up Naruto. Especially when you've had me say "The Springtime of Youth" more times then I want too in a life time." Jade said as this had been their morning so far. Naruto teaching her a Taijutsu style.

"It's what a teacher and student did back at my world, so why not?" Naruto stated as Jade could only shake her head no.

"Well why aren't you wearing the green spandex then?" A male voice asked as there had been a third person on the beach with them. It was a large grey dragon wearing blue and yellow armor.

"Clearly Arashi I would wear orange spandex." Naruto said as though it was common knowledge.

"Man big bro, this isn't your day." A dragon known as Hinote stated before giggling at her cool and calm brother sigh in anger.

"Okay we can stop the Taijutsu training for today." Naruto stated as Jade had performed the Primary Lotus so well that it would make Rock Lee proud. He was debating whether or not to teach her Lion's Barrage since it was a good Taijustsu move and Jade had the leg strength to pull it off.

"Finally." Jade said happy to be done with hand to hand combat training for today. As Jade had come over to where the two dragons and their summoner was.

"Jade, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while now." Naruto started off earning a confused look from Jade. "How can you use Chakra?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me this question Naruto." Jade said before doing a few hand signs as in a puff of smoke a scroll appeared. "This is my family's scroll, Sensei had given it to me when he deemed I was old enough to understand it."

"Written by Madara Uchiha." Naruto muttered seeing the kanji for his name on the outside of the scroll. "Well it makes sense how you know how to use the Interception Fist so easily."

"The main thing I think you will be interested in is my necklace I wear." Jade said before taking off the necklace which had a Yin and Yang symbol on it. Looking at it Naruto was shocked to see six seals on it. Two of them being a converter seal which fuess two separate seals energies together. A Yin seal which was meant for spiritual power. A Yang seal meant for physical augmentation. The Adaption seal which was used to help the body evolve depending on the environment or situation. Finally a Structure seal old medical shinobi used when reparing the bodies bone structure, organs, chakra coils, and tenketsu. "I'm sure you recognize these seals?"

"Yeah but some of these are old, I'm talking pre first shinobi war old Jade. I think we need to talk more about your family." Naruto said earning a nod from Jade.

_With The Outsiders and Doctor Fate_

_9:35am_

The team was now inside the Tower of Fate. Doctor Fate had to pick up the last member of their team before this adventure started.

"Man if it's another Justice League member, I guess we can kiss the Outsiders good-bye huh." Conner said really not liking the current situation they were in.

"Justice League member, like my dad would approve?" A female voice stated as the team heard the clicking of heels. Looking at the woman who was joining them they saw she was about their age. Her attire was a white blouse, a black jacket, a bow tie, black knee high heels, grey pants , and white gloves.

"**Zatanna, I've heard good things about you from your father." ** Red Tornado stated seeing the young magic user.

"Thank you Red Tornado, whose the mini league?" Zatanna questioned.

"We're the Outsiders." Kaldur stated before continuing the introductions. "I'm Aqualad, that's Void, Blackfire, Superboy, and Donna."

"Introductions aside, Zatanna your father casted a clocking spell on an object we need to get too. I'm counting on you to unseal this object." Doctor Fate explained to the young heroine who nodded in response.

"Well let's get to it then." Zatanna said while trying to hide her grin. This was going to be her first time not only in action but with a team of young heroes as well. Maybe they would want to be friends with her? Before Doctor Fate teleported the team to the location where the spell was in place.

"What's Black Adam doing here?" Kaldur questioned seeing the super villain trying to break the clocking spell. The demons from earlier seemed to be following the villains method and attacking the dome as well.

"**Myself and Doctor Fate will hold off Black Adam. Team and Zatanna, see what you can do about those demons." **Red Tornado ordered as he and Doctor Fate charged towards Black Adam.

"Look whose here, where's the rest of the league?" Black Adam questioned as he wasn't a push over.

"You're in lucky my boy, you only have to worry about us today." Doctor Fate stated earning a evil smirk from Black Adam.

"I look forward to beating you into a pulp." Black Adam replied back before flying towards the duo. Acting fast Red Tornado send a powerful torrent of wind which sent Black Adam back.

"**We need to stay on top of him, giving Black Adam a chance to recuperate is dangerous." **Red Tornado advised earning a nod from Doctor Fate.

"I understand my old friend." Doctor Fate said before his hands started to glow green. "Let's take it to him."

_With The Outsiders_

"Blackfire, start off by hitting them with a few Starbolts. From there Conner see if you can touch them, if so send them flying. Myself and Void will guard Zatanna as we take her to the hammer." Kaldur ordered before pulling out his signature water bearers and forming two hammers with them.

"Consider it done." Blackfire said before her eyes started to glow purple. From there she took off and started an aerial assault on the demons. Conner seeing the start of the assault, decides to see if he can fight a few of the demons with his fist. Punching the nearest one he is able to send them flying but only to find himself feeling weak.

"You okay Superboy?" Kaldur called out seeing his friends fighting stance looking off.

"I hate magic." Conner muttered before deciding to answer Kaldur. "Yeah, you might want to speed this up. Me and magic are not a winning combo."

"I'll back you up." Blackfire said continuing her air assault hitting a few of them. Conner decided to uproot a tree and use it as a weapon

"Zatanna prepare to use the spell." Kaldur stated earning a nod from Zatanna as a blue energy starts to surround her.

" laever eht noisulli" Zatanna ordered as nothing happened to the clocked hammer. As more of these demons started to appear. Cassandra seeing more enemies appearing makes a few hand gestures towards Kaldur who nodded.

"Void right, prepare to fallback." Kaldur said as he knew something wrong must have happened with Zatanna's spell.

"**Void, teleportation approved."** A robotic voice stated before the team and Zatanna felt themselves being teleported elsewhere to regroup for the time being.

_With Naruto and Jade_

_9:45am_

"So let me get this straight, so only the woman in your family can use Chakra?" Naruto questioned as the story Jade told was interesting. Jade told Naruto about how her very old ancestor had found the scroll and necklace. Jade had showed Naruto the notes her ancestor had made and for Naruto they were interesting. It sounded like the Necklace was able to inject his worlds body structure. From there making Chakra a genetic gene only for the woman in this family.

"Great grandma Lei said when she put on the necklace something was injected into her and a few years later she had the ability to use chakra. From there she had two children a boy and a girl. Lei noticed that the female seemed to have a chakra system while the boy did not." Jade explained earning a nod from Naruto.

"**It sounds like something the Snake clan would do, those science nerds always finding a way to explain things with science. Something things happen naturally Yamamoto." **Shinku said before it became a rant about something Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know about or not.

_I'll ask you about Yamamoto later Shinku. I have a feeling it's a long story._ Naruto commented.

"**It is so you better have nothing to do. Back to your friend, the Necklance looks as though it was made by your clan, the Uchiha, and Snake. The Snake's probably contributed the injection. Your clan made the seals and connected each of them to work. I'm guessing the Uchiha had some part to do with the spiritual essence. I'm willing to be it's because of those damn eyes." **Shinku explained earning a nod from Naruto.

"Do you have any idea who your mother is Jade? Maybe I can talk to her." Naruto asked earning a head shake no.

"I only know my father, he goes by the name Sportsmaster." Jade revealed as that brought a particular memory out of Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Gotham City, February 14th 9:00pm__  
_

Naruto currently dressed up in his Ghost attire was playing golf with a group of super villains this warm evening. Apparently it was one of the many traditions some of the villains did during the holiday season.

"And you guys are sure we won't get in trouble with Penguin for this?" Naruto questioned as they were using explosive golf balls to hit one of the many boats Penguin had on sea.

"Relax Ghost, besides he can always buy a new one or ten." A woman replied. Her attire was a pair of black pants, a red shirt that clung to her torso, a black vest, and a pair of black boots. Her name was Nyssa Al Ghul and one of Naruto's closest villain friends.

"I agree with the lady big G." A huge man with grey skin stated. His attire was that of a biker. This was Lobo, an intergalactic bounty hunter and part time comedian depending on your galactic system.

"No one told me Lobo was going to be here. I would have brought more food." A male voice said. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black armor like shirt and pants, grey boots, and a red helmet over his face. This was Jason Todd, formerly known as the second Robin.

"I'm sure the motorcycle enthusiast brought some. I hate free loaders." A woman wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, a customized black and silver vest. Her name was Scandal Savage, the daughter of Vandal Savage.

"Where's Cheetah, Giganta, Killer Moth, Sportsmaster, and Weather Wizard?" Ghost asked wanting to know where the others where.

"Too busy kicking everyone's butts in Golf." One Sportsmaster boasted proudly as the villains mentioned above were following him.

"Glad you could make it Ghost." One Cheetah stated smiling at the shinobi. Her skin was that of a Cheetah. She had long red hair and wore a black bodysuit.

"Have the meditation techniques been working Cheetah?" Ghost questioned as recently Cheetah had been going through a cycle where she wanted to "mate" to say the least.

"They've been working but if I don't get something soon, I'm afraid I'm going to snap." Cheetah admitted as Jason's jaw dropped from behind his helmet. There were some super villains he had to admit where hot and Cheetah was one of them.

"What happened to getting Wonder Woman?" Scandle Savage asked earning a sigh from Cheetah.

"I've been trying but I don't know what to do. I feel like Catwoman trying to seduce Batman." Cheetah stated earning an "Oh" from the crowd.

"I saw you go up there and plant one right on the lips. Sometimes you have to be aggressive to get their attention." Giganta advised.

"I don't know Giganta, I mean it's Wonder Woman." Cheetah replied back as she was a bit nervous about doing that plan. I mean if she were to do that with the camera's rolling, all her credit as a villain would be gone just like that. Then again being an anti-hero wasn't a bad route from what Red Hood had told her.

"Does Wonder babe have a lasso of justice or something like that? I saw use that and get your justice on." Lobo said earning a laugh from Killer Moth.

"Lasso of justice, nice one." Killer Moth commented.

"Can we stop talking relationship problems and get back to golfing." Nyssa stated not wanting to hear anymore relationship talk.

"Sounds like someone's canary stood her up again." Sportsmaster said earning a cold glare from Nyssa.

"Shut it before I take those balls you pride yourself of and feed them to the Lazarus pit." Nyssa threated earning a reaction of the guys covering their groan area.

"No need to anger Nyssa, we're all friends here." Weather Wizard said blowing a cool breeze at Nyssa to cool her down.

"I apologize for my outburst, I'm in the same boat as you Cheetah." Nyssa said.

"Girls and their relationship problems, am I right?" Sportsmaster said in a joking tone only for it to not land. "Anyway let's get of this boat and go play some Mini-Golf."

"I don't know Sportsmaster, I mean Mini-Golf is kind of dumb." Naruto said as the part that seemed to echo inside Sportsmaster was "Mini-Gold is kind of dumb"

"I agree with you big G, Mini-Gold is for kids and you know I'm not a kid man. I'm Lobo, I make and break rules at my own pace." Lobo said.

"Could you repeat that again Ghost, I didn't hear you." Sportsmaster said as he was gripping his golf club.

"Yeah man, Mini-Golf is kind of dumb. I say we find an indoor Basketball court and go from there." Ghost said earning nods of approval from everyone else.

"**You might want to run; I think you took it too far with the kind of dumb comment."** Shinku advised before Naruto saw Sportsmaster running towards him like a mad man.

"I'll show you Mini-Golf is not dumb!" Sportsmaster shouted as the chase to catch Naruto had just begun.

_End Flashback_

As Jade, Arashi, and Hinote were laughing up a storm at Naruto's misadventure.

"Yeah my dad's pretty weird." Jade said earning a nod yes from Naruto. Before Naruto could say something his stomach started to growl.

"Looks like it's time for breakfast, I hope they saved us some." Naruto stated before getting up. "Do you two plan on staying for Breakfast Arashi and Hinote?"

"**Is the Batguy around? You know he doesn't like me that much." **Hinote said as that was one of the main reasons she decided to stay in Naruto's room while he was away.

"He's in Gotham so you're in the clear. You can stay too Arashi, you might have to shrink but yeah you can stay." Naruto explained earning a nod from Arashi.

"**I want to meet this Question you speak of, he sounds like an interesting fellow."** Arashi said as the man they were talking about was walking towards him.

"Dragons…you're fascinating Naruto." Question started off before continuing. "Anyway I want you two on standby; the team went to go investigate a 0-8-4."

"Sounds like fun, just let me change out of this spandex. The last thing I need to hear is Grant saying something about it." Jade said as the trio and two dragons made their way to the base.

_With The Outsiders_

_10:00am, EST_

Thanks to Cassandra, the team was able to retreat successfully. At the moment the team was now strategizing a way to not only get the hammer but defeat their current enemy as well.

"Way to go Zatanna, your first day in action and you mess up big time. If only I was my father." Zatanna said to herself as Blackfire had heard every word she just said.

"Will you knock it off Zatanna!" Blackfire shouted having enough of Zatanna berating herself. "You messed up, who hasn't? You're not your father, I don't really care. What you need to do right now is starting thinking more like Zatanna and less like your father. I swear I hate people like yourself who only blame themselves and don't do anything about it. Grow up and get it in gear!"

With that Blackfire decided to fly off a bit to cool herself down. Unknown to Blackfire those words would heavily influence Zatanna from this point forward

_With Black Adam_

_I'm growing tired of these two._ Black Adam told himself as these two had been keeping him from recuperating.

"Black Adam, why do you want this hammer?" The one known as Red Tornado questioned. How dare he question Black Adam of all people? The machine of all things wanted to know his motives.

"It's my nature machine, to seek out power that is and that hammer has it." Black Adam answered.

"What about the demons Black Adam? Where do they come from?" The sorcerer questioned.

"I have no need for demons since I can take anything I want with my own hands." Black Adam stated before rushing them at a faster speed. He was able to hit Red Tornado with a powerful punch which sent the machine flying.

_With the Outsiders_

"That can't be good." Donna said seeing Red Tornado taking a punch from Black Adam.

"Indeed, we need a better plan we can use if we're to be victorious." Kaldur said as he was trying to come up with different scenarios for the team.

"I guess smashing is out of the question huh?" Conner said earning a nod from Cassandra.

"Indeed, I have a plan we could use but we need Blackfire." Kaldur said finally deciding to use this plan.

"I'll find her, gat ekat em ot erifkcalb." Zatanna called out before the team could say anything Zatanna disappeared from their site.

"Didn't know she could teleport." Conner muttered earning a nod from Cassandra and Kaldur.

_With Zatanna_

Zatanna found herself appearing a near a tree. Looking over she saw Blackfire was sitting there meditating. Sensing someone was there Blackfire opened her eyes to see Zatanna was there.

"How did you find me?" Blackfire questioned as Zatanna pointed to her shoulder where a Z appeared.

"It's a tag I placed on you and the others. It teleports me to where you're located. I've placed it on you guys when you entered Fate's Tower." Zatanna admitted earning a nod of respect from Blackfire.

"Impressive." Blackfire said earning a smile from Zatanna.

"You were right Blackfire, I need to stop comparing myself to my father and start creating my own path. I hope we can act as though the last fight did not happen and we can start over." Zatanna explained earning a smirk from Blackfire.

"Alright, my name is Blackfire and I'm an Outsider." Blackfire said extending her hand.

"Zatanna, and I don't really have a team." Zatanna said earning a laugh from Blackfire as the two shook hands.

"Funny, you'll fight right in if-." Blackfire started before a loud crack was heard. That got Zatanna's attention.

"My father's cloaking spell was broken, we need to move now." Zatanna said before pulling out her wand and teleporting not only Blackfire and herself but the rest of the team to a location near the hammer.

"Teleportation that doesn't make me feel sick, I love magic." Conner said as Zatanna smiled a bit at that.

"I have a plan but I need Blackfire and Conner to stall the demons once again." Kaldur said looking at the team. "Can you two hold them off as we do what needs to be done."

"Of course man, we got this." Conner said before Zatanna's wand started to glow red.

"tnemgua." Zatanna said while pointing her wand towards Blackfire and Conner. As Conner felt himself encased in some sort of energy. Blackfire was feeling a similar energy.

"The spell I casted makes you two impervious to magic, not for long but it should be enough for Aqualad's plan." Zatanna explained.

"Did I mention I love magic." Conner said as Kaldur made the signal to start the plan. Blackfire and Conner charged at the demons who were trying to pick up the hammer. Blackfire was able to kick one of them sending them flying. Conner was taking on a group of three who tried to jump him, only for him to send each of them flying in different directions.

"It's mine!" Black Adam roared flying downward towards the hammer.

"No!" Donna cried out feeling this energy encompass her, it was a feeling she only got in her dreams. As she started flying towards the hammer at a fast speed "It's mine!"

"Now Void!" Kaldur ordered as Void who everyone seemed to have forgotten appeared in the air holding a red blade.

"**Engine Maximum Drive."** Was all Black Adam heard before find three red slashes marks hit him, sending him to the ground.

"You insect!" Black Adam shouted as he now had three slash marks on his back in the form of a A. "I shall kill you all!"

"Looks like you lose Adam." Kaldur taunted as he saw Donna holding the hammer high above her head. From there a blur lightning bolt stuck Donna as everyone saw her attire had changed. Now she wore silver armor, a black cape, and a helmet that had wings on it.

"Wow." Zatanna muttered feeling the raw magical energy coming out of Donna.

"Begone." Donna said before multiple bolts of lightning hit the demons, vaporizing them in one shot.

"Now that's power." Black Adam said before unleashing a powerful black bolt of lightning towards Donna whose hammer seemed to be able to not only absorb it but fired it back at Black Adam. That knocked him out for a while.

"Alright Donna, let's go home." Conner said only to have to dodge a blue bolt of lightning from Donna.

"Looks like Donna's not in right now." Blackfire said before turning her attention to Kaldur. "Plan?"

"Communicators are jammed so there goes a chance for calling Naruto and Jade. Dodge and restrain." Kaldur ordered as the team had to snap their friend out of this trance.

_With Donna_

After grasping the hammer and pulling it out of the ground. Donna found herself in what she had to guess was her mind. Looking around she saw the unknown male from her dreams standing there.

"Why am I here?" Donna questioned the male.

"You were almost worthy Donna. Which was good enough for my weapon." The male answered.

"They're hundreds of other heroes in this world. Why did you weapon chose me?" Donna asked.

"I think my weapon wanted someone who was still growing and improving. You'll have to talk to Mjolnir for the official reason." The male answered.

"Mjolnir, does that mean you're Thor?" Donna questioned earning a laugh from the male.

"I'll have to meet this Thor fellow one day but no. I am a god..well was a god before being casted out by my friends. In my last attempt I sent Mjolnir here to Earth with hopes of it finding a new owner." The male explained.

"What did you mean by almost worthy?" Donna questioned not getting that part of the explanation from earlier.

"You forgot what it felt like to have a warriors spirit Donna. Think about your previous fights and tell me Donna. Where was your warrior spirit?" The male questioned as Donna started to think of her past battles starting with Themyscira. There she remembered taking pride in the fights she was in. Now with the Outsiders she didn't have that feeling anymore.

"Have being with the Outsiders made me soft?" Donna questioned herself earning a head shake no from the male.

"You need a new resolve for this part of your life Donna. Anyway I must go but before my spirit is put to rest. I need you to remember this, beware of the seven guardians for time will judge all." Were the final words the figure said before vanishing.

_With Doctor Fate_

"Red Tornado, let's try suffocating Donna, maybe that can knock her out." Doctor Fate ordered as he and Red Tornado had joined the Outsiders in their attempts to stop Donna.

"**Very well."** Red Tornado said before attempting to execute the plan. Only for Donna to throw the hammer at Red Tornado who had no choice but to dodge. The hammer proceeded to come back to Donna's hand.

"Tornado, I have a spell that could contain the hammer. Maybe we can isolate it from Donna long enough for whatever possesses her to disperse." Doctor Fate said coming up with another plan they could use.

"You sure that's going to solve this doc?" Conner said as the plan sounded stupid in his opinion.

"Something is better than nothing at this point." Blackfire answered as the team they went into action. Blackfire threw Conner towards Donna who seemed to be ready for him. She dropped the hammer and met him in a grapple. Before Conner could use what he learned from Black Canary, he found himself being slammed into the ground. Blackfire acting fast joined the battle by throwing out multiple kicks at Donna who seemed to have met them with some of her own.

_Interesting, Donna never fought like this before._ Blackfire said before dodging multiple jabs Donna was throwing at her. Blackfire started to hit her with a few jabs which earned a smirk from Donna. _Is Donna enjoying herself? _As Blackfire jumped back and allowed Cassandra to take her place. Cassandra started directing the hand to hand battle away from the hammer. Something Donna did not notice.

"Now Fate!" Kaldur called seeing their only chance. Acting fast, Fate placed the containment spell on the hammer. Donna seeing the hammer contained landed a powerful punch to Cassandra who seemed to have felt it given how wide her eyes were.

_With Donna_

Inside her mind Donna was seeing everything. It was a very weird feeling seeing your body moving with you in charge of it. Currently she was fighting Blackfire and started feeling something she hadn't felt in a while.

_I'm enjoying myself, wow I move so differently._ Donna commented seeing how her moves looked more natural rather than rigid. As she was now fighting Cassandra who was still able to hit her pressure points at such a fast speed. Donna then heard Kaldur call Doctor Fate to do something and then Donna did something she could never forget. She hit Cassandra with all of her might, something Donna would only do with her fellow Amazons. Seeing that Donna could only cry out in anger.

"Noooooo, stop this right now!" Donna roared at whoever was controlling her body which seemed to have stopped moving.

_With Zatanna_

"No more Donna." Zatanna said as a blue hue of magic poured from her entire body. "Remove this armor at once!"" Zatanna roared before pointing her wand at Donna. The powerful wave of blue energy hit Donna. As the powerful wave died down you could see Donna was back to normal.

"I didn't know she could say her spells…you know normal." Conner said earning a smile from Zatanna.

"It's a last resort as you can see. Now if you excuse me I need a nap." Zatanna said before passing out onto the ground.

"Void." Kaldur said running towards Cassandra whose back was against a tree. She hadn't moved since the blow Donna had delivered.

"Speak child." Doctor Fate commanded wanting to know something about her injuries. Upon seeing Cassandra, Kaldur noticed she was in half but there was no blood.

"**Illusion" **A robotic voice stated before the Void that was on the ground seemed to disperse into data bits. Revealing a red blade which was broken in half, Cassandra who was alive and uninjured minus a few burn marks jumped down from the tree she was hiding in.

"You're one clever girl." Doctor Fate said seeing Cassandra pull a bait and switch.

"**Question, you can teleport us now, we've recovered the hammer."** Red Tornado informed as the team was transported back to the base.

_Mount Justice _

_12:00pm, EST_

Upon healing those that were injured, the team was filling in the members who hadn't attended the mission about what went down.

"Man your Engine Blade though Cassandra. That thing was made out of some of the finest metal." Naruto said earning a nod from Cassandra.

"We can try making another one, I'm sure Grant would be up for it." Blackfire said as she knew how much time and effort went into the blade.

"Let's be positive here, we have the rest of the day to kick back and relax." Grant said as he and Megan had come back from their training with Huntress a few minutes ago.

"We should be looking at the positives of this situation." Megan said agreeing with Grant.

"Until Batman comes in when he notices Zatanna and Doctor Fate." Conner commented.

"I can hear him now _Why did you let her and Fate into the cave?_ Naruto said in his best Batman voice.

"No it would be more like this _Team, I'm highly disappointed in your performance today. No more Outsiders." _Jade said earning a laugh from everyone.

"Oh can I try?" Zatanna said walking into the room earning a whistle from Grant.

"You guys didn't say we had a Strip-." Grant started off before noticing Cassandra hand signs. "Magician, she must be Zatanna huh?"

"Indeed, you must be Red-X." Zatanna said seeing the costumed thief. Deciding to play a trick on Red-X. Zatanna started to strut towards him. In Grant's mind it was a dream come true, a beautiful woman walking towards him. Zatanna quickly pressed herself against Grant and whispered in his ear. "Pirts ot ruoy reawdernu"

As Grant felt himself melting at the woman's words. Only to hear laughing from his fellow friends_._

_Man, when did it become so cold in the mountain?_ Grant asked himself realizing that not only was his costume was gone but he was currently in his boxers.

"Almost say that word again and I'll be sure to do more Red-X." Zatanna said before snapping her fingers as his suit was back on.

"I hate magic." Grant muttered as Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, and Batman entered the room.

"Thank you for keeping this a secret Doctor Fate. Now can you make sure Zatanna forgets this day?" Batman asked not taking any chances at loose ends.

"Zatara may want to have a few words with you. While I disagree with wiping the child's mind, I partially agree." Doctor Fate answered.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there Batman. Today we learned that as a team we're not equipped to deal with magical users. While Donna and myself have some knowledge in that field. We are not trained in that art like Zatanna, whose life revolves around it. It's in her blood or have you never teamed up with Zatara? I believe that Zatanna should join this team. Not only would we learn from her about the mystic arts but given time she will be a force to be reckon with. So please Batman, let her not only remember this day but let her join this team as well." Kaldur pleaded.

"Do you all feel this way?" Batman asked as the team nodded yes in response. "Fine, but she cannot tell her father about her involvement here. You all will be responsible for her. Dismissed."

"We were never called though." Grant said earning a laugh from Conner.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Megan but out on the field I'm called Miss Martian. I can read people's mind but I've learned it's not the right thing to do and so much more. Come on Zatanna let's bake some cookies to celebrate." Megan said in a happy tone, earning a nod from Zatanna.

_Mount Justice_

_9:00pm, EST_

"This has probably been the best day of my life guys but I have to get home before my dad does." Zatanna said.

"We understand, do what you have to do." Blackfire said.

"But comeback soon, we usually do Sunday dinner but we can move it up if you want to join." Megan added earning a smile from Zatanna.

"Will do, which way is the cave entrance? I don't want to use the teleporter and Batman has a no magic rule." Zatanna asked.

"Straight down and make a right, be sure to enter the code 061998. That opens the entrance door to the beach." Grant said as Zatanna had it memorized.

"Later guys." Zatanna replied back before making her way to the cave entrance. Upon reaching her destination she saw Donna who looked as though she was trying to sneak out.

"Where are you going Donna?" Zatanna asked as that startled Donna.

"I'm leaving the team Zatanna. With this power, I've become a threat to everyone around me. I need to go in order to master this power." Donna answered.

"It's okay to be scared." Zatanna started off as Donna was about to say something only for Zatanna to continue. "When I first learned that I can use magic, I was scared of what I could do. Growing up I didn't have any friends my age. When you're the daughter of a magician you don't have that many chances to make friends. Your always on the go, so I used magic to comfort me. Look I'm getting off track but my point is simple. You have friends who are willing to help you, be there for you, and here you're walking away from them. If you can't look them in the eye and tell them you're leaving then in my books you're THE WORST TYPE OF FRIEND OUT THERE!"

With that said Zatanna took a deep breath after getting that rant out of her system. Zatanna was hoping that her words had been able to reach Donna somehow.

"Zatanna, you're right about this whole thing. It would be foolish of me to throw all this away due to fear. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about how to control it?" Donna started earning a nod from Zatanna.

"Sounds like a plan my pupil." Zatanna said as she was about to enter the pin to let herself out of the cave.

"Wait before you leave, there's one thing I need to tell you and the rest of the team first. Could you teleport them here for me?" Donna requested as a few seconds later the Outsiders were present.

"You know Zatanna, as cool as it is being teleported. I don't want to do it all the time." Conner said before noticing Donna was there.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked seeing Donna and Zatanna.

"When I was in my mind scape, I left a part out when we were doing the debriefing with Fate and Tornado. The person told me to beware of the seven guardians for time will judge all." Donna informed earning looks of confusion from the team.

"I'm not good with riddles." Naruto admitted as this wasn't his strong suit. I mean first Infinity and now this. Where was the Riddler when you needed him? Oh wait he's probably in Arkham.

"Is this something we should look into?" Jade asked earning a nod from Donna.

"The way this man said it, I think we need to prepare for the worst." Donna answered earning serious looks from the team.

"Welcome to the big leagues Zatanna, see if you can look up what these seven guardians are. From there will see what else we can do." Kaldur said.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I know it's been a year and then some people but I'm back. I spent most of my day writing this chapter. It's been so long since I've been able to write for fun, I forgot how much I enjoyed it. No, none of my stories will be abandoned. I'm going to try something new and update every week. I just need to make time like I did today to sit down and right. I've realized there will never be a right time to do something, so I'm going to just do it. So once or twice a week I will update two of my stories.**

**That said I'm almost finished college, Bachelors of Science here I come. I will finish up this December if Financial aid doesn't get in the way. So next year with no classwork to do, you should see a better update schedule. So for now, just bear with me as I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**This was the Donna chapter I mentioned, this chapter is my overarching plot for this series. There will be more hints as to who the Guardians are and what's there end game. I plan on doing something very big during the Season 5 finale, something I honestly don't think has been done before in these sort of stories but we're still on Season 2. So I'll pause that conversation.**

**Speaking of Season 2, Jade having Chakra was a plot point I've wanted to explain since I started this story, I just didn't have a place for it until now. Zatanna is the final official member of the team. They will have allies but she is the last member of the core roster. I hope you like her introduction, I wanted to try something a bit different with Zatanna.**

**Also the Naruto flashback is something you will see more of in the future. It's an arc I plan on doing with Naruto during his "day off" so you can expect a separate series or I'll find a way to plug them in as mini-episodes because the people he's interacting with in that flashback will come back down the line and I mean all of them.**

**Second note about that flashback, if you know where I got the "Mini-Golf is kind of dumb line" you get an internet cookie. I based that entire scene off of using that line. So there's that.**

**Also the pin number for the cave 061998, Young Justice Comics fans might get this one and I'm talking the first Young Justice Comics prior to the show.**

**For everyone who has messaged me, thank you so much. Keep messaging me when you see I haven't updated. It reminds me to update. That said leave a review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'm just happy to be back in action. The next episode marks where I will be cranking the serious dial up to eleven like I usually do. A character who was in Naruto's flashback will be featured in that episode along with Artemis. So I'll let you guess whose coming to the main story.**

**If you want to keep up with my daily life, find me on twitter XBen3000. I do a lot of pop culture writing and I interview cosplayers. So until next week or maybe tomorrow I'm PRIME OUT!**

**Next Episode**_: Arrow_


	22. Arrow

Second Chances

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/voice synthesizer"

(Foreign Language)

_Season 2 Episode 9: Arrow_

_Episode Start_

_Seattle Washington_

_February 22__nd__ 9:30pm_

"I will never understand why they run." Artemis stated as she and Green Arrow were currently in pursuit of a metahuman who had robbed a local jewelry bank. The metahuman powers were water manipulation.

"I think it gives them a challenge or at least bragging rights kiddo." Green Arrow replied back as the meta-human shot a few water orbs towards them.

"I was really hoping to stay dry while in Seattle." Artemis muttered while dodging the water orb. Acting fast Artemis pulled out a freeze arrow.

"Watch your aim there Sp…Artemis." Green Arrow said reminding her of what she needed to do. Watching Artemis get into her zone of focusing on the target. Artemis took a deep breath, steadied her aim, and fired the arrow with so much precision. Green Arrow couldn't help but be proud of Artemis. I mean who knew she could be this good. The arrow as soon as it touched the meta-human was able to freeze them.

"Another one down and way to catch yourself there." Artemis remarked seeing as Green Arrow had almost called her Speedy. It was something that had happened from time to time when they were out on patrol. Artemis had guessed that in some aspects she was similar to Roy.

"Thanks look Artemis I've been talking to your mother and we want to know what you plan on doing once high school is over." Green Arrow asked as this was a conversation he never had to do with Roy. Roy decided to go solo before they could get to this point in his life.

"I don't know Green Arrow, I mean I like being a hero and making a difference. Sure it can be a pain from time to time but I wouldn't give it up. I was hoping to go full-time and maybe join the league if they would have me" Artemis answered back.

"You know your mother isn't going to be pleased about that. I think college would be a good choice for you Artemis. I mean you're pretty smart and talented." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah I would love to put on my application that I know how to kill a person in 15 different ways. I'm sure GSU is looking for that in all of their applicants." Artemis said with bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm just saying Artemis this doesn't have to be your life style. You have the chance to do something else with your life besides wear spandex." Green Arrow explained hoping he wouldn't have to do what Artemis mother advised.

"And this is what I want to do Green Arrow. While I wasn't shipped wrecked on an island for five years. Doesn't mean I can't make this sort of decision. I want to be a hero and that's that." Artemis answered back with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I really didn't want to do this but give me your Bow and Quiver. I really don't feel as though you're thinking this through. Let alone taking this conversation seriously." Green Arrow stated earning a frustrated look from Artemis.

"Come on Ollie, that's just not fair." Artemis answered actually calling him by his real name. "This is something I want to do, so let me do it."

"Sorry Artemis but I want to save you from making a stupid decision. While we're up here this week just think it over. I don't want you doing any superhero business you hear me." Green Arrow ordered.

"We're partners Ollie, you can't do this to me." Artemis said as for the past few months they really became their own unit.

"You do know I used to be a solo act right?" Green Arrow questioned before finding himself catching the bow along with the quiver.

"Fine by me then, I quit." Artemis said coldly before taking the mask off and throwing at the emerald archer. Grabbing the collapsible crossbow that was attached to her hip. Artemis shot an arrow that was similar a zip line arrow.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Green Arrow asked as this whole conversation really wasn't going his way.

"I quit which means I don't answer to you." Artemis answered before taking off.

_Smooth Oliver…real smooth. I should have gotten Dinah to talk to Artemis. Oh well maybe she needs to cool off a bit. I mean we're going to be in Seattle for the weekend, so maybe she'll turn around by then._ Oliver told himself before pulling out a small device. _So glad I took a note from Bats about placing a tracer in her utility belt._

_Central City_

_February 22__nd__ 9:45pm_

_Well that's it for Mirror Master, and I still have fifteen minutes before curfew._ One Kid Flash aka Wally West stated. He was wearing the signature yellow and red attire as he ran around Central City. As he continued his run throughout Central City he heard a loud boom. This caused the young speedster to slow down.

"Loud boom, alright I can check that out." Wally said to himself before running towards the scene. Seeing what appeared to be assassins robbing an apartment building? Yeah that didn't seem to make sense before he heard a familiar rogue screaming.

"Get away from me!" A male wearing a white jumpsuit with an orange backpack shouted. Covering his eyes was a pair of googles. In his hands was the weapon that caused the boom, a customized flame thrower "You assassin freaks!"

"You know what to do." What Wally had to guess was the leader of the team ordered.

_I have a feeling I'll regret this later. Oh well KF get in there and save the day..well night._ Wally said before pulling his googles down and speeding towards the scene.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to do that to poor Heat Wave over there. He's kind of my rogue by extent. So sorry guys, no deal." Wally said before dodging the projectiles the assassins where throwing.

"Oh great it's Kid Flash, why couldn't the older version of you be in town?" Heat Wave complained as he started shooting fireballs towards the assassins who were dodging them. Instead they started to hit a few cars, causing them to explode.

"Hey! Property damage and I have an odd feeling you won't own up to it Heat Wave." Kid Flash remarked before punching a few of the assassins.

"Shut up kid." Heat Wave said before the assassins seemed to stop playing around. They put their plan in motion and quickly dismantled Heat Wave's weapon. Thus rendering the villain useless.

" Okay, I'm sorry I don't know what the League of Assassins want with me. Please I don't want to die." Heat Wave begged knowing the rumors that surrounded them were true.

"Silence." One of them stated before hitting Heat Wave in a pressure point that put him to sleep.

_This isn't going so well._ Wally said to himself while trying to think of a plan. Before he could start his plan to save Heat Wave he found himself getting tired. _What's going on?_ Wally questioned before finding himself knocked out.

"Sleeping powder comes in handy." One of the assassins commented seeing the speedster was asleep.

"Should we take him boss?" Another assassin asked earning a nod from their leader.

"I'm sure Ra's Al Ghul will be pleased with our results. Load these two up and get ready to move to the Seattle facility." The leader of the team ordered as his partners placed the two in a unmarked van and drove off.

_February 23__rd__ 7:00am EST_

_Mount Justice_

"Come on Zatanna, you're almost to the finish line." Kaldur said encouraging Zatanna. Currently the team was doing their morning jog around Happy Harbor Town. This was also Zatanna's first time getting to train with the team.

"Easy…for you….to say Kaldur." Zatanna said between breaths as this was considered light training for the team.

"On your left." Grant called before passing Zatanna as he was taking a great joy in not being left behind for once.

"Grant I will turn you into a slug!" Zatanna shouted before both Naruto and Jade ran past her.

"On your left Grant." Both Jade and Naruto called out earning a frustrated sigh from the former thief.

"Don't get caught up in their "rivalry" just push forward Zatanna." Donna advised as she got behind Zatanna and started pushing her as the two jogged to the finish line.

"Thanks Donna and Kaldur." Zatanna said as the trio finally reached the finish line known as the beach.

"Not bad Zatanna, you do have room to improve though." Blackfire commented earning a nod from Zatanna. "Is it possible for you to come during the weekday? I would like you to sit in when me and Cassandra spar."

"Weekday?" Zatanna said before taking a sip of water. "That's tough since I'm usually working with Fate once I'm out of school but I'll see what I can do though."

"Why don't you and Cassandra spar now? I mean with the current schedule we only have Zatanna for two days so we should make the most of it." Grant said in one of his few moments of genius.

"See Grant you do have your moments." Jade joked earning a laugh from Zatanna.

"Speaking of moments are you ready to show the team your flame of youth?!" Naruto asked earning a confused look from everyone but Jade.

"Jade's going to show us her what again?" Conner said in a confused tone.

"Oh I see." Megan said as her eyes glowed green for a few seconds. That meant she had activated her telepathy powers. "That looks like it hurts though."

"You read my mind?" Jade asked earning a head shake no from Megan. Who in turn pointed towards Naruto in what Naruto called the "Nice Guy" pose.

"Naruto's broadcasting it to every telepath in the area." Megan commented earning a laugh from everyone.

"I'm just a Sensei who's proud of his student." Naruto said seeing no wrong with his current attitude.

"Yeah pro-." Jade started off before narrowing her eyes towards something that was coming this way. "What the heck is that."

"Should we stop it?" Conner asked wanting to know what they should do. As the something seemed to start slowing down in terms of speed.

"No, it's a friendly." Grant said as the person flying towards them was Kara Kent aka Supergirl. Her current attire was a pair of blue shorts, a pair of tennis shoes, and a white tank top. She was also carrying a training bag as well.

"Kara." The team called seeing the female Kryptonian land on the beach.

"Hey gang, Karen couldn't make it. She has a job interview this morning at a deli but she says hi." Kara explained earning a nod from the team.

"So this is what Supergirl looks like outside of costume." Zatanna said earning Kara's attention.

"Zatanna right?" Kara asked before earning a nod from the female magician. "Yeah Superman's been wanting me to meet you for a while now. I'm shocked you're a part of the team."

"Well it's a secret so please don't tell." Zatanna pleaded earning a nod from Kara.

"I'm a part of the team as well, part time but I like the Outsiders more so than the Justice League." Kara explained.

"Okay enough girl talk, let's see some fights." Grant stated as Blackfire and Cassandra did their stretches before facing off. Right before the two could begin, Kara's cell phone started to ring.

"Don't start just yet." Kara said before answering the phone. "Hello."

"_Kara, yeah Babs here you have a minute? I need to tell you something."_ Barbara asked the young super hero.

"What's going on?" Kara said her voice taking on a serious tone.

"_Kid Flash has gone missing." _Barbara started off letting the information set into Kara's mind. _"He went missing some time last night. Flash came over to the Bat-Cave in a panic. Me, Tim, and Bruce have been working all night to try to find him but no luck. Can you help us?"_

"Yeah, I'll fly around and see what I can do." Kara replied back.

"_Thanks, I'll call you if we have any leads. Bye."_ Barbara said as she then hung up the phone.

"That doesn't sound too good. What's the situation Kara?" Conner asked.

"Kid Flash has been missing since last night. Batgirl, Robin, and Batman seemed to have been working this case all night. Batgirl called to let me know what happened so far." Kara explained earning nods from the Outsiders.

"Who would kidnap Kid Flash? I heard dude doesn't know when to stop talking." Grant questioned as that didn't make much sense in his mind. From there Cassandra made a few hand gestures earning a "Hey" from Grant.

"It's true Grant you do talk too much." Kara said.

"I guess the sparring session will have to wait. Let's investigate this case and see what we can do." Kaldur stated as the team went into the cave and started going to work.

_Seattle Washington 5:15am, PST_

_With Artemis_

_I hate it when I can't sleep._ Artemis told herself as after her argument with Oliver. She went to the hotel room Oliver had rented out for her. Oliver on the other hand was in the penthouse suite.

_Maybe a nice run around the area can take my mind off things._ Artemis said before putting on her exercise attire. Artemis grabbed her smartphone, a pair of headphones, and the hotel key. She headed outside to go for a run. As she started her run around the town she was in, she noticed not too many people were up and about at 4:30am. Then again part of her was still used to that assassin life style of waking up early and scoping the area.

_One of these days I'll be able to just enjoy a town without having to think of escape routes._ Artemis told herself before a unmarked black van caught her attention. Pulling her hood up so it covered her head, she started to tail the van.

_What are you doing Artemis? It's just a black van driving through town, it's none of your concern. _Artemis told herself before another "voice" was telling her different. _You know that's one of the many vans Ra's Al Ghul uses to pull heist among other things. Tail it and see where it's going._

"I wonder if people with multi-personalities have to deal with this sort of thing." Artemis muttered to herself as she continued to keep her distance but still follow the van. She saw the van had pulled up towards a huge facility.

_What's a facility doing out here? Wait there isn't one in this town. I should know, I was here a month ago._ Artemis commented before getting a good look at who was at the gate. They were wearing battle dress uniforms but the insignia was that of the League of Assassins.

_Assassins? All the way out here? Just what are you planning Ra's. _Artemis now had to debate whether or not to infiltrate the base. Right before she could make that decision she found herself dodging an arrow. Looking towards the shooter, she saw them on top of a roof. Acting fast Artemis headed towards an ally way and started to climb the building. Once on top Artemis headed towards the shooter. The shooter themselves seemed to be laughing? Not too many people would laugh with Artemis on their tail.

"Freeze." Artemis ordered hoping that it would actually work. The shooter actually stopped so Artemis could catch up.

"You haven't changed a bit have you blondie." The shooter remarked as the blondie comment tipped her off who had shot the arrow.

"What are you doing here Sensei?" Artemis asked as the assailant had taken off the hood and scarf that covered her face to reveal one Nyssa Al Ghul.

"No hug or anything like that? I'm disappointed." Nyssa said before she found herself in a hug with Artemis.

"Happy?" Artemis asked before the two took a seat on the ledge of the roof top.

"Very, now what you saw was a facility my father is currently using for his operations. What my father is currently doing is splitting the League of Assassins." Nyssa explained.

"You mean the other stuff your dad's done hasn't split the League of Assassins yet." Artemis joked before Nyssa continued.

"He really liked the Kobra Venom idea and ever since then he's been into the concept of superhuman assassins. Some of the older assassins including Sensei are planning on leaving the league in an all-out war between old versus news." Nyssa said informing Artemis of the current situation.

"I think that's the last thing this world needs to see. So that facility has meta-humans in there." Artemis said as Nyssa nodded.

"Yeah, last night one of the teams captured Kid Flash." Nyssa replied back earning a look of shock from Artemis.

"Kid Flash?" Artemis said her voice filled with concern.

"Awww does my pupil have a crush on a speedster." Nyssa teased earning a growl from Artemis.

"No, it's just that I owe him one is all." Artemis said.

"Either way I plan on breaking into that facility tonight. What I need to know is if you can help me?" Nyssa questioned earning a confused look from Artemis.

"You're trying to be a hero now Nyssa, geez what did your dad do?" Artemis asked seeing Nyssa now having a look of anger on her face.

"He disowned me for speaking out against him and Talia did nothing once again." Nyssa stated as that painted the picture for Artemis. Nyssa was more outgoing whereas Talia was more reserved in terms of their personality. When it came to their father, Talia was the more favored child. While Nyssa on the other hand was more of the step-child Ra's Al Ghul didn't want. It was as though she was the mistake of this "perfect" family. I mean Nyssa had her moments where she had made him proud but it was never enough.

"So you're just doing this out of revenge then?" Artemis concluded earning a head shake no from Nyssa.

"I would be had it not been for a ghost pulling me off that path." Nyssa said referencing a certain shinobi.

"Ghost? Yeah maybe you shouldn't be taking a dip into the Lazarus pit." Artemis joked earning a laugh from Nyssa.

"I'm going to give this hero thing a shot Artemis. I know most people might look down upon me for taking this path but I want to change my ways. Besides I like to think I could pull of some spandex." Nyssa said.

"It's not all about the spandex Sensei but sure I can take you under my wing. I was just fired by the emerald archer himself a few hours ago." Artemis said earning a look of confusion from Nyssa.

"Well it will be his loss, let's head back to my hideout and go from there." Nyssa said before the duo went towards Nyssa hideout.

_Mount Justice _

_8:00am EST_

The entire team was currently looking at their holographic board. They had an image of Kid Flash with a question mark on it. So far the team had Grant hacking into the Central City street camera's to see if they could get a sense of what Kid Flash had been doing before he was taken.

"It's like he went missing on a street with no cameras." Grant commented before he started typing in a few commands.

"I'm guessing your about to pull up the streets with no camera's on them right?" Jade assumed as now on screen were the streets with no camera's on them.

"That's a lot of streets." Kara said before taking a moment to think. "Hey Grant is there a way you can access ?"

" ? Yeah I can but that sites full of hand held footage…nice on Kara." Grant said picking up on what Kara was getting at.

"Wait there's a website dedicated to superhero fights?" Naruto questioned wanting to know more about it.

"It's a bunch of hand-held footage everyday people like to post when they see a superhero…well fighting a villain." Jade explained earning a nod from Naruto. As Grant was able to pull up some footage containing Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash versus Mirror Master, Kid Flash versus Captain Cold, Kid Flash versus snow storm…saving that one for later." Grant listed before finding on that was interesting. "Kid Flash teams up with Heat Wave. It was recorded last night so let's pay attention."

As the video started to play, showcasing the fight that had went down last night. From the looks of it assassins seemed to have kidnapped not only Kid Flash but Heat Wave as well.

"Definitely League of Assassins but this doesn't make any sense." Jade said as he did her time as a part of the kidnapping team.

"When did assassins make sense?" Zatanna said not understanding Jade's point.

"As a person who used to work for Ra's Al Ghul; this doesn't make sense by his standards." Jade said before remembering that Zatanna didn't know much of her past.

"Oh." Was all Zatanna could say before the conversation continued.

"There must be a bigger picture here." Naruto stated bringing it back to the main conversation. "We need to look underneath the underneath."

"With that logic in place." Grant said before bringing up an image of Ra's Al Ghul and the files the team had on him. "He was looking forward to having that Kobra Venom." As Grant pulled up the files he was able to steal from Themyscira.

"Then it would make sense in a weird way for him to start kidnapping people such as Kid Flash and Heat Wave. He might be more obsessed with their power or in Heat Wave's case ability then the person themselves." Kaldur said.

"Can we look up recent kidnapping then? I mean this might not be the first time Ra's kidnapped a meta-human." Conner suggested as Grant typed in a few commands which showed recent kidnappings.

"Kidnappings are up, now let's run the metahuman scanner and…" Grant started off before multiple red dots appeared on the screen this showed that a lot of meta-humans had gone missing.

"Oh boy." Was all Kara could say seeing the results of the search.

"It looks like a lot of missing meta-humans are from Seattle." Zatanna said seeing that there were more red dots in that region.

"Should we do some recon first or go to the source?" Conner questioned as it was time for a team decision.

"Isn't Artemis in Seattle?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Jade.

"Yeah she-." Jade started off before the sound of an incoming call was coming through to the cave. Pressing the button that answered the call, on the screen Green Arrow appeared.

"Morning gang, look Kid Flash has gone missing and the Justice League is doing a search. I need you guys to start searching as well." Green Arrow stated.

"Yeah we know and we've found out something bigger is going on. So we plan on investigating it." Kaldur informed.

"Look right now that can wait; we need to find this kid asap. Green Arrow out." Green Arrow said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Man what's gotten into him?" Kara said never seeing Green Arrow display such anger in his voice.

"Someone must have had a bad night." Naruto guessed.

"Anyway we can't just drop this case. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. In this case the Justice League is the few." Zatanna stated.

"Nice line there Spock." Blackfire said before continuing her train of though. "Let's call Artemis and see if she can do some recon for us. I guess we can "look" as though we dropped the case. When in reality we're waiting for the right moment to go to Seattle."

"There are some meta-humans here in Happy Harbor. We can check up on them and see if they know anything about these kidnappings." Megan suggested.

"Well the program only shows people it considers "meta-human" by its standards. Which means it considers anyone whose "above average". For all we know they just might be normal everyday people who are very smart or their body is in great condition." Grant explained.

"Ra's does like his recruits to be either smart or physically conditioned." Jade started off before deciding on the plan. "Megan, Conner, and Cassandra; check out the people in Happy Harbor and come back here. The rest of us will split up into teams of two and search different cities. I'll make the call to Artemis in an hour she usually wakes up at six."

"Sounds like a plan Jade, let's move Outsiders." Conner said as the team started to put the plan in action.

_With Artemis_

_6:30am PST_

_How do I get myself into these situations sometimes?_ Artemis questioned herself while looking at the current scene in front of her. It was supposed to be a simple "Let's stop by the safe house and get some breakfast" but no, apparently the world had different plans. When Artemis and Nyssa arrived they were greeted by one Talia Al Ghul and a kid named Damien.

"What are you doing here?" Nyssa asked seeing not only Talia but Damien as well.

"I can't check up on my sister nor take my son out?" Talia replied back not giving her sister an answer.

"Son?" Artemis questioned before seeing Damien sitting there watching television.

"A story for another time Artemis." Talia answered.

"Look Talia if you're here to kill me because of _him_ I suggest you prepare yourself to put up a fight." Nyssa said.

"Why does everything I do have to revolve around our father!" Talia shouted hating when someone would question her own motives. It was as though she had no choice in her life outside of doing her father's bidding.

"Let's see for one you're the favored child, two you never seem to "disappoint" him, and three you always get your way. So of course it's not too hard to believe you're doing something for him!" Nyssa shouted back.

"Coming from mother's favorite child!" Talia roared back as that seemed to cause something to snap in Nyssa. Nyssa threw a punch at Talia, which landed on Talia face. From there a brawl between two sisters ensued. Artemis letting out a sigh of frustration and quickly hit both of them in a few pressure point which stunned them.

"I've had it with you two and you're damn bickering. You two are sisters…family. Family comes together, family tries to understand one another when they're problems, but the one thing family always does is look out for one another. Take me and Jade, while we're not related we both see one another as family. We argue and fight but at the end of the day. I have her back and she has mines. No questions asked, so please get it together you two. If not for your sake, then for Damien." Artemis said as Nyssa and Talia saw that Damien was crying. "Come on little guy, let's go watch some cartoons."

Damien nodded in response to the suggestion. Artemis and Damien left the main room to find a television to watch. Leaving both Talia and Nyssa to think about their actions.

"To think I have to be lectured by Paula's child." Talia said breaking the ice between the two.

"Artemis has come into her own after all." Nyssa replied back.

"I'm sorry." Both sisters said to one another, looking one another in the eye to see whether or not the other was being truthful.

"I shouldn't have hit you Talia, especially in front of Damien." Nyssa said as her actions were out of line.

"I shouldn't have used mother against you. I know how much she means to you. I just wish I had the opportunity to forge that bond you know." Talia replied back.

"It's not like she's dead Talia, she just went missing." Nyssa stated.

"Look the real reason I came here was to see about these super assassins Ra's is making. If his plans of world order do come to fruition. I'm afraid I cannot let this happen." Talia said shocking Nyssa.

"Not that I'm not happy but why?" Nyssa questioned wanting to understand Talia's motives.

"When you become a mother, you have to look out for them in more ways than one. In this case I refuse to have my child grow up in that sort of world. As a matter of fact I don't want him to grow up in the League." Talia explained earning a nod from Nyssa.

"So do you think his dad would take care of him?" Nyssa asked as Talia shrugged in response.

"His fathers too busy in _Gotham_." Talia said as she said the word Gotham in a growl. Thus earning a laugh from Nyssa.

"Well if were truly rebuilding our relationship, then Damien can stay with his cool auntie." Nyssa said earning a smile from Talia.

"You're his only auntie." Talia pointed out earning a smirk from Nyssa.

"Exactly, now let's go eat something." Nyssa said as the duo went to go cook breakfast.

_With Cassandra, Conner, and Megan_

_7:15am, EST_

The trio was following up on the meta-humans that were in town. Currently they were approaching the location.

"This is the place." Conner announced to the two who nodded in response. "Doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving." Megan said earning a look from Conner and Cassandra. "I heard Naruto say it and it sounded cool."

"I guess we can split-." Conner started off before hearing the sound of a fight going on inside the house. The voices were very familiar. "Cassandra, Megan it sounds like a fight is going on inside the house. I'm hearing eight heartbeats. Three of them sound like they're about to burst through their chest, the other five are calm. The hostages are Stephanie, Malcom, and Karen."

"I'll find their van, I'm sure you two can stop them." Megan said before her form shifted into that of her stealth costume.

"Were on it." Conner said as he positioned himself to give Cassandra a lift to the upper level of the household.

_With Cassandra_

_Here we go._ Cassandra ran towards Conner who positioned himself to do a maneuver. This maneuver would catapult Cassandra into the air with Conner using a bit of his super strength. Conner was able to launch Cassandra at the right amount of air time as she kicked the window open. Analyzing the situation, she quickly took out the two assassins who were in the room with her. From there Cassandra grabbed what looked like a collapsible bo-staff that was left on the bed. Along with what looked like a costume. Deciding to question it later she grabbed it and ran towards back of the house.

"Help!" Cassandra heard Karen scream. Cassandra threw the bo-staff as though it were a spear and hit one of the assassins on top of the head. Thus causing them to let go of Karen. Noticing someone attacking their comrades, they saw it was Cassandra Cain.

"Look who it is Nail, the failure of the league." One of them taunted as Cassandra was use to those remarks from them.

"Yeah Tooth, the daughter of a whore." The one known as Nail replied as that remark caused Cassandra to see nothing but anger. Deciding to end things now, Cassandra leaped into the air and hit Tooth with a drop kick. Nail on the other hand attacked Cassandra with a few punches which connected before Cassandra saw how he fought. Cassandra then hit Nail with a few palm thrust before ending it with a devastating punch combination.

_This will teach them to talk about my mother._ Cassandra told herself in a cold tone. As she proceeded keep beating Nail with all of her might.

"_Cassandra stop!_/ Cassandra stop!" Megan and Conner screamed in unison as that snapped her out of the trance she was in.

_I'm sorry…I…_ Cassandra started off having nothing else to say. Taking a deep breath to focus herself once again. She checked and saw that Nail was alive. Losing a lot of blood to the hit his head took but he's alive.

"Whoa Cassandra, I didn't know you were hardcore." Malcom said with an unease tone. As Cassandra made a few hand gestures to them.

"She said she didn't want you guys to be kidnapped." Conner replied earning a confused look from Karen.

"How did you know we were being kidnapped?" Karen questioned.

"It was in the paper that kids with talents were being kidnapped." Megan answered while coming onto the scene in her civilian attire. "I called the cops who should be here soon by the way."

"Talent?" Stephanie said as she wasn't that talented to begin with. Cassandra held up the bo-staff and made a gesture to Stephanie.

"Fine, you keep my secret and we won't tell the cops about who stopped them." Stephanie stated as Cassandra nodded in response. "I do want answers about what that guy was talking about though Cassandra."

All Cassandra could do was make a gesture to her wrist which her watch was on. Tapping it a few times with the hope that Stephanie would get what she was saying.

"All in due time, right. Now get out of here before the cops show up." Stephanie said as the trio left the area.

"So do you think they saw me and Malcom's stuff as well Stephanie?" Karen questioned.

"I don't know what Cassandra saw but if Megan said she had photographic memory is true. I guess we should prepare for whatever happens." Stephanie said earning a nod as the trio quickly cleaned up Malcom's household.

_With Team Alpha_

_El Paso_

_8:30am EST_

Team Alpha consisting of Kaldur, Zatanna, Kara, and Donna were currently in El Paso. They were keeping up the ruse of searching for Kid Flash but in reality they were investigating the other meta humans who had gone missing. The team were in there civilian attires for this part of the investigation.

"So the person were looking for is Jamie Reyes. The file Batman has states he's Blue Beetle." Kaldur said earning a nod from everyone.

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" Zatanna speculated before they heard a loud boom coming from near the local high school.

"Looks like trouble has found Jamie." Kara started off as she was using her super vision to see him fighting off a few assassins. "Let's go for the assist team."

"Sounds good to me." Donna said as Kaldur and Donna pressed a button on their watches. As their superhero attires were on. Zatanna muttered a spell and her signature costume was on. Meanwhile Kara placed the Kryptonian symbol for hope on her chest. As her costume then appeared earning looks of interest from the rest of the team.

"It's something me and Superman found." Kara explained as they noted the change in her superhero attire. While she still kept the red cape, the blue material that once made her suit now was a bodysuit that looked like armor. Her red boots now covered her knees. Overall a very good look for the woman of steel. "Apparently my mother wore something similar."

"We understand, now lets go." Donna said as the team went to the aid of Blue Beetle.

_With Jamie Reyes aka Blue Beetle_

_Man, I'm so going to be late for first period._ Jamie told himself while dodging what appeared to be shuriken from the assassins.

**Why don't you just blow them away? I swear you make things much more complicated.** A voice in the back of his head known as Scarab stated.

_Scarab, sometimes it's better to be complicated._ Jamie said before he saw a blur of blue and red grab one of the assassins. The next thing Jamie saw was three of the assassins being wrapped up in some sort of rope binding. Two of them were shocked, while the last was knocked out.

"Sorry but it looked like you could use some help." Kara said floating next to Jamie. Earning a sound of shock from him.

"You're…you're….gosh you're pretty." Jamie said before covering his mouth earning a laugh from Kara.

"What about me?" Donna questioned as she had flew beside Jamie. This earned a lot of stammering from the Hispanic hero.

"Hello, beautiful girl down here on Earth." Zatanna called out earning Jamie's attention.

"**I cannot help you in this situation.** Scarab stated.

"Quit teasing him ladies." Kaldur stated earning a laugh from the girls as Jamie was brought back to his senses.

"Aqualad, it's an honor to meet you man." Jamie said earning a nod from Kaldur.

"Thanks, anyway a lot of meta-humans are being kidnapped by the League of Assassins. If you know any meta-humans do your best to warn them." Kaldur informed Jamie who nodded at the information.

**Ummm Reyes, you got about five minutes until your late. Try wrapping this love fest up. **Scarab said earning a groan from Jamie.

"Thanks for the warning Aqualad and the rest of your team. Speaking of team think I can apply for a spot?" Jamie asked earning a chuckle from Kaldur.

"Go to class and will keep in touch." Kaldur answered as Jamie took off.

"Really, making an offer?" Zatanna questioned earning a sigh from Kaldur.

"As Ghost would say "There's nothing wrong with making new friends, unless they're dangerous." So I tried it out."

"Hello." Donna said as she was talking through the radio comm-link.

"Yeah Wonder Girl, Cheshire here. We talked to Artemis and she said she's planning a sting operation tonight. If you guys are ready to be teleported back to base Red-X know." Jade stated.

"You can teleport us in in two minutes. Just let me brief them." Donna said.

"What's the game plan?" Kara asked.

"Sting operation tonight in Seattle I'm guessing." Donna said earning a nod from the team.

"I should be able to help if need be." Zatanna said as she had told her father she was going to be out with a few friends today.

"Let's regroup at the base and figure out our roles. Remember the league is expecting us to be searching for Kid Flash but in reality we're taking out a big fish." Kaldur replied back as the team was then teleported back to Mount Justice.

_Seattle_

_9:00pm, PST_

"Everyone in position." One Talia Al Ghul stated as she and Nyssa were driving a truck filled with a few members of the Outsiders team.

"Alpha team tied up and ready to be dropped off." Artemis stated as the Alpha team consisted of herself, Cassandra, Naruto, and Grant.

"Team Beta is in position." Kaldur stated as his team consisting of Zatanna, Donna, and Blackfire were making their way through a sewer system that ran under the base.

"Team Charlie is a go." Conner said as he, Megan, Jade, and Kara were dressed as members of the press. Their goal was to confront one of the "Officers" about the rumors of Seattle's Anti-Superhuman Patrol.

"Operation Arrow is a go." Nyssa said as the plan started.

_With Team Alpha_

_9:02pm, PST_

"Talia and Nyssa, what are you two doing here? Your father made no word of you presence." One of the members guarding the gate questioned.

"I am acting on behalf of my father will this evening. I have a few specimens in the back that would suffice for what my father has planned." Talia stated in her usual cold tone that she was known for.

"Go ahead and open the gate. From this point, just make a right and you'll see the dock where you can drop them off. After that I can give you a tour of our facility." The second guard explained earning a nod from the Nyssa.

"Thank you for your service." Nyssa replied back as the truck was now at the dock.

"Alpha's in motion." Nyssa said through the comm-link.

_With Beta Team_

"Alpha's in motion." The team heard Nyssa state as it was time for their part of the plan to happen.

"Blackfire if you would please." Kaldur ordered as Blackfire's hands were now charged with Starbolt energy. She started focusing that energy into a solid beam as the energy was starting to cut through the floor.

"Donna, get in position." Kaldur said as she braced herself as the floor above them started to drop. Donna using her super strength was able to hold it with ease. "Zatanna are we clear?"

As Zatanna who had placed herself in a projection form came back to her body.

"Donna is good to go." Zatanna said as Donna lifted the floor area and place it to the side. Beta team was now on the lab level.

"Beta team is in the lab and were moving onto phase two." Kaldur informed his fellow teammates.

_Team Charlie_

"Beta team is in the lab and were moving onto phase two." Team Charlie heard through the comm-link.

"Alright ladies, let's do this." Conner said as the trio now walked onto the premise. This earned them a visit from a few "officers" of the facility.

"Excuse me but are you lost?" One of the officers questioned as they didn't want to have to kill these three.

"No, actually we're here from the Seattle Star. We were wondering if this facility is a part of the ASP movement." Megan questioned earning a confused look from the officers.

"ASP movement?" Another officer questioned unsure as to what that was.

"Yeah Greg, Seattle Anti-Superhero thing." A third officer pointed out.

"Oh yeah Karen, I heard about it but no were not associated with them." A fourth officer replied back.

"Well what exactly are you doing here in Seattle then? Are you guys apart of that rumored science organization?" Kara questioned as she pulled out a pen and pad to write down some of their response.

"Science organization, no. Were just-." The fifth officer started off before shaking their head no. "No I'm not answering your questions, now leave."

"Thank you for your time." Conner said as the trio left the area.

"You get what you need Megan?" Kara asked as Team Charlie's real mission was so Megan could read a few of the officers' minds.

"Yep." Was all Megan could say before tapping the comm-link. "Team Charlie mission was a success. Prepare for download in three…two…one."

_With Team Alpha_

"Team Charlie mission was a success. Prepare for download in three…two…one." Megan stated as everyone including Nyssa and Talia let out a grunt as they now had a map of the area inside of their head.

"I will never get used to that." Grant muttered earning a nod from everyone else in agreement.

"Place them in the prison sector. Nyssa and Talia allow me to show you some of the upper levels." An assassin ordered earning a nod from the people who were under him.

"If you wish." Talia said as the two sisters left with the rest of team Alpha being left with the eight guards.

"You guys want to break out now or later?" Naruto asked earning a questionable look from the prison guards.

"Ehhh, I could go for now." Artemis answered back.

"Shut it you two. You're in a facility filled of assassins. Do you honestly think you can escape?" One of the guards questioned. As she then heard the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"Five seconds, not bad." Grant said before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Kill them." One of the guards ordered before the group of eight was taken out in a matter of seconds.

"Let's suit up and get this party started." Grant said while pulling out his X-Phone and dialing 555. "Henshin."

As the Alpha team was now in their costumed attires. Artemis wasn't wearing her usual "Green Arrow" attire. She now wore a pair of black pants which tucked into her black boots. Her top was black with a white design on it. On her hands was a pair of white gloves. Covering her head was a white hood. While her eyes were covered with a mask.

"What's up with the new look?" Grant asked wanting to know what happened.

"I've decided to be my own person from here on out. So call me Hawkeye while were in the field." Artemis said while pressing a button on her watch as her quiver and bow appeared. Both of them were now white.

"White?" Naruto asked as the group started walking towards the prison area.

"I want them to see it coming." Artemis answered as the group made it to the prison area of the facility.

"Are you here to save us?" A kid no older than thirteen asked. They were a female who had spikey black hair and brown eyes. There attire was that of a prisoners jumpsuit with the exception of them blue.

"This could be a trap Jasmine." A female who was the same age as Jasmine answered. They had long white hair and blue eyes.

"Well it's not a trap, we hate the League of Assassins as much as you guys do. My names Hawkeye and I'm here to help you and everyone else here get out." Artemis explained earning a few hesitant looks from the prisoners.

"There they're team, kill the intruders." An assassin ordered as Artemis acted fast and shot a few stun arrows.

"Tell me you won't doubt us anymore." Naruto said earning a nod from those in the prison cell.

"Okay….the cells are open." Grant stated as he just finished hacking the cell locks with his holographic computer.

"Think we can get some payback." A teenager wearing denim jeans, a red beanie, a white denim vest, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. The team noticed that his hand was emitting smoke.

"Desline, we need to get everyone out of here first. Payback second alright." A teenager with short pink hair replied. Her attire was a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots.

"Any reason you two aren't in prison uniforms?" Grant asked.

"We were captured before we had a chance to break these guys and girls out. We weren't submitted for testing just yet." Desline explained earning a nod from Red-X.

"Alright, Alpha team is moving onto phase two." Naruto said as Artemis was questioning the group about Kid Flash.

"Yeah we know where he is don't we Kimberly." Jasmine said earning a nod from the silver haired girl.

"I owe Kid Flash one, so me and these two are going to get him out. Will meet up with you guys in ten minutes or so." Artemis explained as Naruto nodded in response.

"You all shall die here!" Five assassins shouted as the prisoners and the Alpha team saw them starting to mutate into something similar to Blockbuster.

"If you guys want payback, chose one and go for it." Naruto said as Desline let a smirk appear on his face.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice Snake-Eyes." Desline replied back as the prisoners lept into action.

_With Beta Team_

"Now that Alpha is moving onto phase two. We need to start causing some damage to the lab. Blackfire what's the time on Red-X's virus?" Kaldur asked as Blackfire was checking the screen.

"Another two minutes and will have every file off this main computer. Donna and Zatanna, grab as many test tubes as you can." Blackfire ordered earning a nod from them.

"Why don't we take all of it?" Zatanna asked earning a questionable look from Donna.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Donna asked before she heard Zatanna muttered a spell. The spell opened up a white portal.

"This spell opens up what I call "Magic Space". I can place a person or objects in and out of it." Zatanna explained earning a smile from Donna who was packing the test tubes into the suit cases that were in the room.

"Of all the times for us to be invaded why now!" A scientist who worked for the League of Assassins asked as they walked into the lab to see Team Beta "stealing" her work. "Oh heck no!"

"Easy there doctor, we don't want any problems." Kaldur said hoping that they could talk this out.

"No talking." The scientist said before injecting themselves with a serum. From there they started to mutate into this water like creature. "Just action."

"Oh you couldn't have chosen a worse form." Kaldur said pulling out his water bearers and started going to work on the former scientist.

"What are you doing?!" The scientist screeched as they didn't have control over their body.

"The names Aqualad, I'm advanced at water manipulation." Kaldur answered before tossing the former scientist into a large container.

"Beta team is finished, commencing with lab destruction." Blackfire started as her eyes started to glow purple.

"Finally." Donna said as the team started to make quick work of the once fully functional lab.

_With Team Charlie_

"Should we back up Alpha or Beta?" Conner questioned as team Charlie was the reserve team.

"Looks like the League is going to answer that for us." Megan answered as multiple vehicles were making their way towards the facility.

"Supergirl, can you scan the area for me?" Jade asked before continuing her train of thought. "I want to keep this as contained as possible."

"It might be a bit too late for that." Kara said as she was hearing the sound a news helicopter approaching. "News helicopter is approaching, ETA seven minutes or so. While these five trucks approaching are the only ones I see in this town."

"Okay, chose a truck and knock them out." Jade ordered as Team Charlie went into action. Megan used her telepathy powers on one of the trucks filled with members of the league of assassins. She caused them all to go to sleep.

"Finally." Conner said before leaping into the air and landing on the truck roof top. From there he proceeded to rip open a whole in the roof and started fighting a few assassins' members who was in the back.

"Ahhhh." One of them screamed as Conner then ripped the steering wheel from the truck. Before deciding to stop it completely. Conner planted his feet firmly onto the ground. Thus stopping the truck.

"Too easy." Kara said as she was using her heat vision to hit the tires. Meanwhile Jade was taking out both vehicles with sleeping powder.

"Team Charlie is going to clear a path for the prisoners now. News helicopter should be here in three minutes." Jade explained through the comm-link.

"Team Alpha here, we ran into a delay but were en-route. Supergirl, make that path way." Red-X ordered as Kara took off in a red and blue blur. She proceeded to go through levels of the facility until she met up with the Alpha team.

"I figured it would be easier this way." Kara said as she proceeded to make a path way to the upper level that led to the forest area behind the facility.

"Now that was cool." Desline commented as the prisoners went through the girl made escape route.

"Where is Hawkeye?" Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't have to go back for her.

"Coming in hot, move it people!" One Wally West shouted as he was carrying Artemis. Meanwhile a silver haired woman was carrying a woman with spikey black hair at a fast speed.

_With Talia and Nyssa_

The two sisters had found themselves in a fight against Doctor Wilson. He had quickly figured out that Talia and Nyssa were helping those horrible people who were letting his patients escape.

"You call yourselves the daughters of Ra's Al Ghul! You dare disrespect your fathers will?!" Wilson shouted as his current appearance was that of an Elephant/human hybrid.

"I'm really glad to have stopped following our father. He truly is a mad man." Talia answered while pulling out her sword. She proceeded to hit Wilson with a few hits that landed.

"I shall not be stopped." Wilson roared as he was able to hit Talia with a powerful power which sent her back a few feet.

"You should know Talia's blade was coated in poison. A poison that I could ignite like so." Nyssa said coldly as she threw an arrow head at one of Wilsons open wounds. From there a loud scream was heard as Wilson was now dead.

"I didn't sign up to be covered in elephant guts Nyssa." Talia exclaimed not really liking the smell.

"I know but we did good tonight." Nyssa said before pulling out an arrow which had a grappling hook on it. She launched the arrow towards the forest area where they were sent to meet up.

"Do you think I will be able to do enough good to be forgiven by him?" Talia asked as Nyssa shrugged in response.

"I can't answer that question right now but maybe one day. Until then let's get back to my nephew." Nyssa said as the duo left the facility just in time as it started to crumble.

_Forest Area_

_9:35pm_

"It looks like it was a success." Nyssa stated as everyone seemed to have made it out in one piece.

"Talia Al Ghul and Nyssa Al Ghul! The sisters of destruction, oh Flash is going to kill me." Wally commented. "Now that I think about it, it's your bonkers dad who did this in the first place."

"I assure you I've severed my ties with my father and his scheme." Talia said in a calm tone before continuing. "Whether you believe that or not is up to you of course. I know I've done a lot of horrible deeds but I plan on redeeming myself and tonight showed me that I am capable of doing so."

"To add onto what Talia said, I apologize for my father's actions. I know it is not much of course as some of you have lost homes among other things but note that I shall do my best to help you regain what you've lost." Nyssa added on earning nods of understanding from the prisoners.

"Well thank you for your help." An elderly man stated. "I own a hotel that's not too far from here you all can use until your parents or family members come and pick you up."

"I rather stay with Hawkeye if that's okay with you Netero." Jasmine said earning a nod from Netero.

"If she is okay with that then I have no problems with your decision. I take it Kimberly will be going with you as well?" Netero inquired earning a nod from the silver haired girl.

"Awww look at you Hawkeye becoming an older sister." Jade joked earning a smirk from Artemis.

"Well let's hope a certain someone is okay with it. I don't leave Seattle until tomorrow Monday morning. So for now let's call it a night." Artemis explained as Netero led the prisoners to the hotel he owned.

"Yeah Barry I'm fine so you can stop worrying." Wally explained as he borrowed Grant's X-Phone to call his mentor. "No I'm not going anywhere…what do you mean you'll be here in two minutes."

"That's our queue to bail, stay safe _Wally_." Kaldur whispered the last part so only Wally could hear him.

"I will man and one more thing. Who or what are you guys?" Wally questioned as they weren't Teen Titans.

"Just a bunch of Outsiders passing through." Naruto answered before the team was teleported. Talia, Nyssa, and Artemis also took that time to leave as well. Thus leaving Wally alone in the forest.

"There you're Wally." One Barry Allen called out as he looked relieved to see him.

"Man oh man do I have a story to tell you but before that can we get some grub. I am so hungry right now I could eat twelve double deckers from Out-N-In." Wally said.

"What about me?" One Heatwave questioned.

"Will give you a ten second head start." Barry said earning a laugh from Wally.

"I didn't even do anything this time." Heatwave replied back not liking his odds here.

_Mount Justice_

_1:00am, EST_

Zatanna was able to convince her father that she was sleeping over at a friend's house. Who knew Megan could sound like a mother? Right now the team was going over some of the things they learned.

"Over two hundred files, man where do we begin." Grant questioned as Cassandra made a few hand signs.

"Yeah we did have an action packed day today." Kara said agreeing with her.

"Let's at least look at one of these. Just so we can have a good place to once we wake up." Conner suggested.

"Alright, open file Sublime." Kaldur called out as their computer displayed an image of a female with medium length blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark blue. Her attire was a black tank-top, black boots, and a pair of black pants. In the image she was wielding two escrima stick. Naruto's body language showed he was shocked.

"You okay Naruto?" Donna questioned unsure as to why Naruto was shocked.

"I…she…the League of Assassins really messed with the wrong girl." Naruto stated earning looks of explain more from his team mates. "Everyone knows I have a side job such as the books I sell. Another side job I do is detective work…meta-human detective work and I'm looking at the daughter of one of my clients right now."

"Okay, what's her genetics?" Grant asked wanting to know who she was.

"Deathblow is her father." Was all Naruto could say as Grant, Jade, and Cassandra looked at him with a look of shock.

"I know I'm new and all but I would love to be in the loop." Zatanna said.

"Deathblow is someone my father is afraid of crossing paths with." Grant answered as Deathblow was a person you don't cross.

"I'll go more into detail tomorrow." Naruto started off before continuing. "All I can say is that we might be onto something that will demand our attention."

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I know it's been a while but I'm almost finished college. Two more months and I'm done. Bachelors of Science here I come. As you can imagine its kept me busy from writing but now more than ever I'm going to commit to making some "Me time" I've realized my life needs balance and I can't put all my energy into one thing without balancing it out.**

**Outside of that this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but it happened. I've had a lot of characters interacting in this one. From Blue Beetles cameo, Kid Flash learning about the team, Stephanie Brown, Malcom, and Karen hiding a secret, and Damien Wayne. I covered a lot of ground. With Talia, I wanted to show her as a mother who now has her child best interest in mind. I felt as though we never get to see Talia as a mother and when we do she comes off as a crazy woman. So with my portrayal of her, I want to show her as not only a mother who is willing to do anything for her kid but also keep the vibe that she can kill anyone if she wanted too.**

**With Artemis as this was going to be her focus chapter. I wanted to show her becoming her own hero. I chose the name "Hawkeye" simply because I couldn't think of anything else but this character development I've put Artemis through has been fun for me to write. Started off as an assassin, sidekick, and now standing on her own two feet without Oliver.**

**Hopefully I balanced this chapter with the right amount of humor and action. When it comes to black-ops teams, I expect them to do stuff like being in sync, sneaking into places, and other things like that.**

**One of the season three plots started in this chapter…well two of them that play an integral role in my version of season three. The stuff with Deathblow and Sublime is one of them, I would be shocked if someone was able to guess the second one. All I can say is that it's never been done in any of the Young Justice crossovers. So everyone who reads this story is in for a treat. **

**Season two is about to reach its climax soon. I'm aiming to knock the rest of this season out by the end of the month. So I'm putting pressure on myself to get it done. **

**Season 3 and I don't mean to hype it up but it's going to be the chapters that truly define this story. I can proudly say that the plot I've written out from season 3 to season 5 is probably the thing I will take pride in the most. So please stick around to read it.**

**Like always leave a review giving me your thoughts on this chapter. I will be editing this chapter once I wake up later today. I wanted to upload it simply because I wanted you all to know I'm still here and thank you so much for your patience. I promise you I will finish all of my stories.**


End file.
